I'm Here Bro,You're Not Alone (III)
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is the third story in the Winchester universe I created. It's one year later and the anniversary of Everlee's death is drawing near. Dean's not handling it too well but Sam is there to get him through it. There will be some unexpected events that will challenge the brothers and a father who has an agenda of his own. Will they all come out unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and welcome to the continued journey of the brothers in the universe I created. This is number three of the trilogy and will delve into issues left unanswered in the previous story. I have spent weeks editing and rewriting trying to decide if I have given enough or too much to get you interested in this story. It seems like the first chapter is always the hardest to do because that's what will get the reader's attention. I hope the beginning will draw you in and keep you interested for the ride. There will be highs and lows, darkness and light for the brothers. I do love reviews so if you can please leave me one I would love it. Enough from me, enjoy. NC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN and this is my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lightening flashed in the distance brightening the ebony sky and a few minutes later the rumble of thunder sounded letting people know the storm was heading their way. The night was darker than usual with the cloud cover and made it seem more ominous and dreary for anyone having to be out in it. The heaviness of the rain could be smelled and felt in the air as the trees bent with wind that was preceding the storm. The mood outside reflected the mood inside the small room of the hospital where two brothers waited on the storm to pass. One was sleeping fitfully and the other was keeping his vigilant watch over him like a good brother would. He sipped some lukewarm coffee and grimaced at the taste deciding it wasn't worth drinking anymore to help keep him awake. He tossed it in the trash can nearby and settled back into the recliner trying to let himself wind down and the adrenaline rush to wear off.

The room was dimly lit by the off set lighting that cast long shadows throughout. The only sound was the soft hiss of the air coming from the vent overhead making the room feel cool. The brother in the bed moved slightly and rolled his head that was raised slightly so he could breathe easier. Movement beside the bed had the other lanky body getting up and pulling a blanket up over his brother not wanting him to get cold. He smoothed and tucked it around him, checking to be sure he wasn't running a fever before sitting back down in the recliner that was positioned as close to the bed as possible. The younger of the two drew in a couple of deep breaths as he leaned back in the recliner trying to relax his tense body. He was exhausted and running on empty, but was afraid to close his eyes for fear his brother might need him even though he had bribed the doctor into mildly sedating him so he would hopefully sleep through the night. He knew if his brother was alert enough, he would be out of here no matter what the doctors said. He was still berating himself for not seeing sooner how sick his older brother was and had forced him to go to the doctor, even if he had to knock him out and drag him there.

 **spn**

They had found a hunt a couple weeks back and everything that could go wrong went wrong and then some. They were banged up pretty bad afterwards and Sam didn't think anything of it when Dean seemed to get moody and withdrawn and wouldn't let him check his injuries. He thought it might have to do with the fact that it would be a year the following week since Everlee, Dean's girlfriend, had been murdered by a stalker. Dean had taken her loss very hard. She had been the love of his life and losing her had left a huge hole in his soul and shattered his heart. He actually couldn't believe how quickly time had passed and she had been gone for this long. Even though Dean hadn't mentioned anything about it, Sam could tell he knew it was getting close by the way he zoned out with a lost, faraway look on his face and the emptiness of his eyes. He had hoped they would be near Bobby's and Sam could get Dean to take a break for a few days or a week to let him grieve his loss.

Neither of them complained about their injuries, but he noticed Dean was acting like he was in more pain than usual. He was moving slower and was holding his stomach, but when Sam asked him about it; Dean told him something he ate didn't agree with him. He accepted that answer and didn't press Dean further about it. A couple of days later Sam had found a possible hunt and they were heading to the town when Dean had to keep stopping so he could throw up or have a bout of dry heaves. After the third stop, Sam bullied him into letting him drive. He noticed a thin sheen of sweat on his brow, and Dean was curled in on himself with his arms wrapped around his upper body as he shivered. Sam's first thought was Dean was coming down with the flu and decided to call in other hunters to take the case and find them a motel room for a few days so he could recoup and maybe head for Bobby's.

Sam knew for sure that Dean was really, really sick when he didn't complain about him stopping and getting a room for them and handing the case to other hunters. Dean went straight to the bathroom and closed the door before Sam could question him about his sickness. He took the Impala and found a drug store so he could stock up on medicine, Gatorade and a few other items to take care of his brother. He found Dean was already in bed, buried beneath several blankets when he got back. He unpacked his purchases and opened the thermometer to read the directions before going over to his brother and running it across his forehead much to Dean's grumbling and slapping at his hands. He frowned when the reading was just over 100 degrees and went to look through the medicine he had gotten deciding what would be best to give him. After some protest from Dean, Sam finally got some medicine in him and got him to drink a little Gatorade before he began to doze.

 **spn**

A couple of hours later, Sam had gone out for dinner and came back to find him curled up on the bathroom floor in intense, excruciating pain. He tried to help him up and saw Dean couldn't straighten up and he felt hotter than before. After Sam got him to the bed, he checked his temperature finding that it had gone up to 101.7 and his pulse was racing. When Dean cried out in pain from Sam touching his right side, Sam knew he needed to get him to the hospital immediately. There was no doubt that Dean had appendicitis and he was pretty sure it was close to rupturing, if it hadn't already. Sam got him up and to the Impala, then ran back in and packed up what little was unpacked before finding the nearest hospital and rushing to it.

Dean was taken almost immediately to surgery once they got to the emergency room and Sam waited impatiently in the waiting room for any news. He knew having your appendix out was pretty common, but if it had ruptured, from what he found online could be very dangerous and life threatening. He was shaken up and worried as he got up and paced the room wishing someone would come and tell him something about his brother. It seemed like hours had passed to him, but it really hadn't when finally a doctor came out to talk to him. He explained that Dean's appendix had indeed ruptured before they were able to remove it. They had irrigated and flushed the area and started him on antibiotics that he would need to continue for at least a week. He questioned the scrapes and bruising on Dean's body and Sam convinced him they had been hiking and Dean had been climbing a steep slope slipping and falling before Sam could stop him. His reason was accepted by the doctor without too many more questions, though he still had a doubtful look on his face. The doctor explained that he was in recovery and should be fine and if he didn't show any signs of infection then he could be discharged in a couple of days. Sam had been so relieved with the news that he had to step into the restroom to let himself breakdown and cry so as to let his body get rid of some of the stress he had been under. Sam was so focused on taking care of Dean, he was not taking care of himself and Dean was not in the right mind to see just how worn out, worried, the weight loss and stress his brother was under or he would have intervened. He pulled himself together, sniffing and wiping his face before splashing cold water on it. He dried his face and hands and drew in a long breath and let it out, doing this several times before heading back out to see when Dean would be put in a room.

 **spn**

Movement from the bed had Sam getting back up to check on his brother. Dean shifted and moaned softly, but didn't wake as Sam helped him get comfortable again and adjusted his covers. He looked down at his sleeping brother and it hit him at how close he came to losing him to something as simple as appendicitis. Once it seemed that he was resting easy again, Sam dropped back into the recliner and started thinking back over the past year. He pulled his journal from his pack and absently began to flip through the pages. He had documented their hunts since he had started hunting with Dean. He knew Dean had a journal too, but out of respect neither read the others. He found the first hunt after the tragic incident with Everlee and started reading from there. Some he just scanned, others he took a little extra time reading. He would scribble an extra note on some of the pages giving a little more detail or missed fact. He hoped doing this would help him stay awake and keep his mind occupied.

He had taken Dean to the cabin to give him some time after Everlee's funeral and it took him getting really sick to snap Dean from his funk and down the road toward healing. They had stayed there for a couple of weeks after Castiel had healed him to give Dean time to adjust and come to terms with what had happened. From there the brothers traveled back to Bobby's where Dean threw himself into fixing anything that was broken around the place, from cars to steps to leaking roof to cabinet doors. Sam could only stand back and watch his brother trying to make an effort to move on and keep busy and helped where he could. He was starting to worry about him until out of the blue Dean found a possible hunt a half day away. Sam figured Dean wanted to get back into the game to keep his mind off his loss. He didn't argue with him and went along with going back to hunting, but he was going to keep a close eye on Dean. Even thought he acted like he was better, Sam could still feel a deep sadness in his soul. He tried to hide it from Sam, but he could tell, plus the special bond that they had let Sam know his brother all too well.

 _The brothers had gone to Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado to investigate reports of missing hikers. At first they didn't know whether it was an animal attack or something else until they ran into a sister and brother, Haley and Ben Collins, who were looking for their older brother, Tommy. He had been hiking with two friends and all of them had disappeared. She showed them the last message sent to her by Tommy and Sam spotted something on the video. When he slowed the video down, looking at it frame by frame, it showed a shadow running by the tent so fast if you blinked you didn't see it. Not able to stop Haley and Ben from heading into the forest to search for their brother, they tagged along knowing whatever was out there was dangerous and deadly and the siblings would be no match for it. They found the wrecked camp site, but no sign of what happened to Tommy and his two friends. Turned out_ _ **they**_ _were being hunted by a wendigo that captured Dean and Haley and Sam and Ben had to try and rescue them. They found Tommy, who was still alive, but got trapped in the old mine by the wendigo. It was Dean who used himself as bait and finally killed the monster with a flare gun and they were able to hike out, a little beat up but alive. Of course the story for the authorities was a huge bear attacked them. Haley thanked the brothers for saving her family and wished them well._

 **spn**

 _Sam barely had time to catch his breath when Dean had them racing off to Toledo, Ohio to check out the sudden death of Steven Shoemaker. They blended in with the mourners at the house and learned from the younger daughter, Lilly, she and her friends had summoned Bloody Mary and that's why their father died. She blamed herself that it had happened. Donna, Lilly's older sister, ridiculed her for telling the story, but her friend Charlie was spooked. Another friend, Jill, teased Charlie by saying Bloody Mary three times and pretended she was attacked only to actually die later. Sam and Dean snuck into Donna's house and discovered a message on back of the bathroom mirror pointing to Mr. Shoemaker possibly killing his wife and tell Donna who kicked them out not believing them. When she says Bloody Mary three times, Mary goes after Charlie and she called Sam for help. They take her back to their motel room and covered or removed anything that was reflective to protect her. Sam found the Mary that was murdered in front of a mirror and they track the mirror down to an antique shop in town. Dean decides he will try and summon Mary to the mirror and destroy it, but Sam doesn't want him too because he thinks it will be too dangerous. Dean is determined to do it over his brother's protests that he knows she will come after him. In the end, Dean fell under Mary's spell until Sam used another mirror so she would see herself, thus drawing her into the mirror and then he destroyed it. Sam couldn't get Dean to talk about what happened and had to let it drop for fear of him completely shutting him out._

Sam looked up when a nurse came in and quietly checked Dean's vitals before leaving them alone. He leaned forward as Dean mumbled something in his sleep and wondered if he was dreaming of Everlee again. The first few months after her death, had Dean screaming himself awake nearly every night and Sam trying his best to comfort him. Sam hoped the nightmares wouldn't invade his brother's thoughts so he could rest and heal. He took out his cell and tried calling their father to tell him about what had happened and where they were in case he might be nearby and could stop by, but he doubted he would. He got his voice mail and left a brief message not sure if he would get it or not. It seemed things were distance with their father and they had seen less of him this past year and that bothered Sam. He was not sure what was going on with him and John wasn't one to share.

Sam was too preoccupied to sense the presence of the angel as he stood by Dean's bed and looked down on him. Castiel had made sure Dean wouldn't have any ill effects from the surgery and having his appendix rupture before it could be removed. He knew not to completely heal him because it would be noticed by his brothers and would cause trouble for him. He wanted to stay here on Earth with these brothers and didn't want to jeopardize it. Castiel gently placed a hand on Dean's forehead and drew happy memories to the surface to allow him to rest easier. Dean shifted in the bed and the younger brother was instantly alert and speaking softly to him. The angel knew he wasn't needed now and vanished, causing Sam to glance where he had been when he heard the faint disturbance in the air, but figured it was just him being exhausted and stressed. He didn't think about the angel or that he might be there checking on his brother.

"Its ok bro, you're in the hospital." Sam whispered to him as he rubbed his arm to calm him. "You were really sick...You should of told me." he continued to talk to him in a soft voice. "You had to have emergency surgery so they could remove your appendix. Can you believe that would take you out of the game for a while? Something as simple as that?" he chuckled for a moment gripping his hand and squeezing gently. "What if I play you your music list? Maybe it'll help keep you relaxed." Sam said pulling out Dean's phone and finding his music. He lowered the volume and laid the phone on the pillow near his ear. He could just hear the soft melody of a song coming from the cell as Dean turned his head toward the music like he wanted to listen to it.

 _"...I'll rise up  
Rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I will rise a thousand times again  
And we'll rise up  
High like the waves  
We'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
We'll rise up  
And we'll do it a thousand times again  
For you oh oh oh oh oh"_

Sam remembered the song from when they were at the cabin and smiled as he saw his brother's face in his mind. He wasn't surprised that Dean had this song in his play list because of the meaning behind it. He thought it was what helped Dean to finally start the process of healing. Another song began that pulled Sam back from his thoughts and he listened to the words.

 _"Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

 _Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home..."_

Tears came to Sam's eyes as the song continued and he wondered if Dean had saved this because of the bond that they had and the support they gave each other. He looked up from his journal reading and continued listening to the song.

 _"...And when you call and need me near  
Sayin' where'd you go?  
Brother, I'm right here  
And on those days when the sky begins to fall  
You're the blood of my blood  
We can get through it all_

 _Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're feelin' low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home..."_

Not able to contain his emotions, Sam slipped into the bathroom and sat on the commode as he sobbed. He grabbed a towel and pressed it to his mouth to suppress any noise of his breakdown. Nearly a year had gone by now and Dean still wouldn't really talk about Everlee or what happened. Sam tried not to be a pest, but he tried to broach the subject a number of times to be shot down by Dean immediately. He would either change the subject, but usually got up and left without any explanation and came back later smelling of alcohol. Sam didn't know if he was hurting or helping trying to get Dean to talk, but he knew it wasn't good for him to hold all those pent up emotions inside because one day he was going to explode. Sam coughed and cleared his throat as he wiped his tear stained face. He got up and turned on the cold water to splash it on his face as he pulled himself together. Sam knew he needed to be the one to be strong right now and in the coming week. After wiping his face, he stepped back out and resumed his vigil by his brother's bed. A new song began to play he had not heard before and he looked to his brother's dimly lit face with a frown. He wondered what had Dean saving this song and if there were any hidden meanings behind the words that he should be worried about or did he have it just because it was soulful sad song.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the favs, followings, and reviews. Your support means a lot to me. I know there's not much conversation in the first two chapters, but I needed to give a little background and of course Dean's been drugged and is sleeping. It will pick up in the next one when he wakes. I don't know if you'll like the song I chose, but it is one of my favorites. I do like reviews, if you can take a moment to leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sam sat very still, leaning forward, so he could listen closely to the words being sung from the cell.

 _"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night _

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
 _With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

 _La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

 _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night _

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory_  
 _Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

 _La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

 _La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

 _La, La, La, La, La, La, La"_

Not sure he could take any more surprises like that last song, Sam picked up Dean's phone turning off his music and found a radio station that he thought Dean would like and laid it back down. His chest constricted and he found it hard to breathe while he tried to reign in his emotions. Sam swallowed hard fighting back the tears and trying to force himself to not break down again. He had to hold it together and be the strong one for a change. Losing Everlee had taken a toil on Sam too and though his grief might not be as enormous as his brother's, it was still a heartbreaking loss he had to deal with. He didn't want to wake him as he gripped his brother's hand tightly, but did want Dean to know he was there for him.

Sam had tried to find their connection, but couldn't, so he figured Dean was too closed off for him to connect. He was not as open to him as he used to be and this bothered him, making him sad with the loss. Once it seemed Dean was settled again, Sam sat back down and picked up his journal and found his place. He began to read again about their year long fight against the bad of this world, but with each hunt all he could picture and feel was the pain and hurt and injuries they had sustained. It seemed like all they did the past year was travel the country going from one case to the next, barely slowing down to catch their breath. Their Dad and Bobby, both tried to talk to Dean, but he ignored them and wouldn't listen to their advice either. The Winchester stubbornness was definitely coming out in Dean. There were so many hunts that took them across the country and back that Sam was happy to be heading home for a while to let Dean rest and heal.

 **spn**

 _After reading an account about a young college student, Lori Sorenson, about her boyfriend being murdered in a manner that bore a striking likeness to the infamous 'Hook Man', they decided to check it out and headed for eastern Iowa. Dean tried to get close to the father, while Sam talked to Lori getting her statement. They started doing research trying to find anything that would help with the case when they got word Lori's roommate at college was murdered in her own bed with Lori sleeping beside her. They snuck into Lori's dorm room and read the message on the wall, 'Are you glad you didn't turn on the light?' and saw the symbol that was left in the roommate's blood. They knew for sure they were dealing with the Hook Man and intensified their search discovering they were dealing with a vengeful spirit. Dean went to find the grave and salt and burn the bones, while Sam protected Lori. The spirit attacked, wounding her father and they realized that his hook, which could be considered a part of him, had been melted down and turned into other objects. The Hook Man chased Sam and Lori in the church while Dean went to melt down the necklace that Lori wore. Just as the spirit was about to kill them, he started to burn and sizzle and disappeared before their eyes. They left Lori to take care of her father and continue in college._

Besides worrying about Dean, it seemed over the last four months their Dad suddenly became very secretive and closed off. He would disappear weeks at a time without telling them where he was going or what he was doing. He was always too vague to Sam's liking when he asked him about it and this had Sam wondering just what he was hiding. He wanted to talk to Dean about it, but didn't want to add any more to his plate than he already had. He had even sent them information on several cases to follow up on during this time, which was the first time he had done that since they had been reunited. He wasn't sure what to make of their father and his actions, but knew Dean was not in a good place yet to really approach him about it. He thought he would ask Bobby and see what he thought when they got back. His mind roamed to the first case their Dad had sent them on and he pictured it in his mind as he read through his account of the hunt.

 _The first case their Dad sent them on was to Burkitsville, Indiana where couples had gone missing on the same day each year for at least four years. They split up when they got there, Dean checking out the locals and asking questions and Sam heading for a nearby college to research the town. The town folks were uneasy with Dean's questions and have the sheriff escort him out of town. Dean was suspicious about a young couple the town folks seemed to be dotting over whose car supposedly was in need of repair. He waited and followed them out of town finding them broke down beside an apple orchard. They were chased by a scarecrow, but Dean saved them and got their car running for them. Sam found information about the scarecrow being a manifestation of a pagan god that required a couple to be a fertility sacrifice to him and he would make the town prosper while all around them didn't. He found that the pagan god got his energy from a sacred tree and gave the town a bountiful harvest with each sacrifice. Dean snuck back into town, but was caught by the sheriff and thrown in a root cellar with Emily, a niece of one of the store owners. She had only lived there for a few years and wasn't considered a native of the town so she was expendable. It looked like they were going to be used as the sacrifice to the pagan god since the town only had one more day to make the sacrifice. Sam got back into town but couldn't find Dean anywhere. He did find his car hidden behind the garage and got it back. He headed for the orchard to find Dean and Emily tied there and the scarecrow gone from its perch. He got them both loose and as they were trying to run, were stopped by the locals with guns. The scarecrow took his sacrifice from the town folks instead and disappeared. Emily helped them find the scared tree and burn it before the guys took her to the bus station so she could go stay with her aunt. They wished her good luck and headed out only to get another text from their Dad sending them on another possible job._

 **spn**

Sam opened a bottle of water and sipped on it when he came upon a hunt and realized this wasn't the first time he had nearly lost Dean. He flipped through his memories pulling it up and reliving that tragic time. Even when the pain in his chest seemed to expand, he couldn't stop himself from reading and remembering the hunt.

 _They had been battling a Rawhead, an Irish hobgoblin that preyed on naughty children. The only way to kill them was electrocution. Sam got the children out and Dean went after the Rawhead only to get electrocuted too. Sam got him to the hospital and was told by his doctor that he had permanent heart damage and had less than a month to live. Sam was frantic and started looking for anything that could save his brother's life. Dean left the hospital and showed up at the motel where Sam was staying; making it known he wasn't going to die in some hospital. He tricks Dean into going to see a faith healer, Roy Le Grande, who appeared to be the real deal. Sam doesn't question how Le Grande is doing it and convinces Dean go to one of the meetings. Only to appease Sam, Dean gives in and goes, surprised that he is selected to be healed over all the others that were there. To Sam's relief, Dean is miraculously cured, which he had checked out at the local hospital to be sure. Dean feels guilty because a young woman named Layla, who had a brain tumor, was supposed to have been next instead of him. Her mother had taken her to every sermon with a promise she would be next. Dean's guilt skyrocketed when he found out that someone else died the instance he was healed and he remembered seeing a man dressed in black by Roy's side. At first he thought it was just a hallucination and didn't think anything of it. Sam checked the other times people were healed and find the same thing happened, when one was healed, another died in their place. Dean remembered seeing some old man in black standing beside the faith healer and then he vanished. They learn that black magic was being used to bind a Reaper and he was taking one life to give another. Since they didn't kill humans, they decided to destroy the spell book and altar to stop him. Dean tries to stop Layla from going up, but her mother is insistent and she goes up. Not knowing what else to do, Dean yells 'Fire' and stops the healing. Sam in the meantime goes searching in the house for the book and finds it. He burns it, but it doesn't stop the Reaper. He finds the altar in the basement and finds out Le Grande's wife is the one controlling the Reaper. She locks him in the basement and turns the Reaper on Dean. He gets out and finds her and destroys the necklace she is wearing releasing the Reaper who turns on her to take his revenge. Sam called Layla before they leave so she and Dean can talk and let his brother find closure. Layla tells Dean she's ok with this, that her life is no more important than any other person. She decides to live whatever time she has to its fullest and not let it control her. Dean told her he'll pray for her and she told him miracles do happen when you least expect them._

 **spn**

Sam thought of the other places and monsters they took out. They went to Richardson, Texas and battled a Tulpas, a being created by the act of a group of people imaging it. The more people in the mix, the stronger it becomes. They were in Chicago, Illinois checking out several unusual deaths where the victims were killed in their own homes that were locked and not broken into. Dean found a clue leading him to determine the murders were committed by a daeva, a Zoroastian demon of darkness, which is invisible to the human eye, except for its shadow. They took on a poltergeist and sent it packing in New Mexico; which was one of their easier cases and ran across a Woman In White in South Carolina that they had to stop from killing guys who were unfaithful to their significant others. They ran across some cursed objects in Missouri that had to be disposed of, but not before a number of people died because of them. One of the more complicated ones was breaking a voodoo curse in the French Quarters of Louisiana. They teamed with Bobby and their father to take out a nest of vampires in Colorado. They battled a rakshsas in Medford, Wisconsin and took on numerous summoned spirits in Los Angeles, California when a writer started killing off the people he blamed for ruining his script that was very factual about the supernatural. When the writer crushed the amulet he used to summon the spirits, they turn on him and kill him. They caught a case in San Francisco, California a few months ago that Sam thought was the hardest one he had worked so far and it still haunted his dreams because it had a more personal nature to it.

 _The brothers headed from Los Angeles to San Francisco to check out a series of violent deaths. After looking at the bodies, they are sure they are dealing with a werewolf. Dean seemed more excited about hunting one than Sam felt comfortable with, but doesn't say anything. They interviewed the assistant, Madison, of the latest victim to get her story. She tells them of her ex-boyfriend, Kurt, who is highly jealous and seemed to be stalking her. Dean goes to find Kurt and Sam stays with Madison in case he shows up at her place. He finds Kurt dead and werewolf Madison kneeling over him. She attacks Dean and knocks him out, but not before he nicks her with a silver blade and she runs. When Dean comes to he called Sam to let him know and he tied Madison up until Dean can get there. They explain to Madison what had happened and learned she had been mugged a couple of months ago and was bitten by the attacker. Sam liked her and wanted to help her any way they can. He remembered reading in some obscure book a theory that if you killed the werewolf that bit a person it would cure them. Dean sets out to find the one who attacked her and Sam stayed with her in her apartment. She turned and Sam got her locked in a closet until dawn and she turned human again. Madison was shocked to see the scratches on Sam's face and the destruction in the closet. She turned to talk to him but he was gone, leaving her with a lot of unanswered questions. The guys stake out her apartment to be sure she doesn't turn that night to be on the safe side. Madison saw them and invited them up to her apartment to wait it out. He sensed that there's something between San and Madison and watched them from the other room with his gun ready. When the sun comes up they think it worked and Dean left Sam there and headed back to the motel for some sleep. Sam and Madison are tentative at first trying to tell the other that this was a good thing, but they couldn't fight the attraction and ended up making love. Sam woke up after the sun has gone down and found Madison had turned again and got away. He called Dean and they look for her but can't find her. She called Sam and they picked her up and take her back to her apartment. She wanted to know if she killed someone last night and Dean doesn't lie to her. He tells her probably, they didn't know for sure. Dean admits that there's no cure for her and suggests they could chain and lock her up on the full moon, but one day she would get loose and kill again. Madison was devastated and said she can't live like this. She wanted Sam to kill her before she hurts anyone else. It hits Sam hard that she would want him to do that and Dean offers to do it, but Sam knew it had to be him. He takes his gun and puts a silver bullet through her heart. Dean waited in the other room and can hear the soft sobs coming from both of them until a gun shot makes his facial muscles jerk and a single tear rolled down his face._

What Sam never told Dean was that several of the hunts they went on were from visions he had had that steered him to them. He wasn't having them very often and they were not as painful, but he was beginning to understand them better and knew he couldn't ignore them. He was lucky that Dean hadn't seen him or he would of know something was up with him. Sam had even snuck off on his own when they were doing a job in a small town to check out a possible case in another town about thirty miles away. He found a spirit of a young woman trying to show someone who had killed her, but people were dying. Sam found he could somewhat control the spirit and communicate with her and pointed the local police in the right direction so the killer, which turned out to be a cop, could be arrested. He got back the next day to find Dean had visited one too many bars in the town supposedly gathering Intel and was sleeping it off. He was relieved because that meant he wouldn't have to explain why he was limping slightly and had some extra scraps from being tossed around by the bad cop before he was arrested. Sam knew Dean had enough to deal with right now and didn't want to burden him with further complications, so he kept his new experiences to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Dean will be waking up now. Thank you to all who have left reviews, favored and followed this story. The road is going to be bumpy at first, so be prepared. I'll have one more Christmas short that I hope to have done this week, so be on the look for it and give it a read. I do enjoy reviews, please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Light was starting to stream in the window as the new day made its presence known. Sam had nodded off just a little earlier, with his head leaning forward, putting strain on his neck. Sam had become an even lighter sleeper if that was possible. When Dean first started having the nightmares, he was almost afraid to go to sleep and then things got better for awhile, but they started back up a month or so back and Sam barely let himself doze. Any sounds Dean made had Sam by his bedside being sure he was ok or if he needed waking to dispel the nightmare. Sam would catch a cat nap when and where he could to try and keep his body and mind working, but he was starting to look and act like the walking dead. He knew his mind was becoming hazy and it made it hard for him to think straight, but he always made sure to have his brother's back and be there for him no matter how he felt.

Dean coughed and groaned as he tried to get his eyes to cooperate and open. Before he could get them open, noises and cussing from a familiar voice off to his right had him slowly turning that way and cracking an eye. He saw a large shadow suddenly lean over him and started to defend himself until words seeped into his brain and he recognized the voice and the touch plus his body rebelled with the sudden jarring.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Sam said rubbing his sore neck and wincing in pain. "How ya feeling?" he asked Dean getting closer down where he was in his line of sight.

"Wa'er." Dean asked in a hoarse voice as he tried to pry his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

"Right, sure." Sam said looking around and grabbing a cup with a straw. He held the cup down and placed the straw to his lips.

Dean captured the straw and sucked in some cold water, sighing with relief as he held it in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it. He sipped several more times before Sam pulled the straw away, not wanting him to drink too much yet.

"What hap'ed?" Dean asked as he wiped his eyes of the crud in them. He knew they were in a hospital, but he didn't remember being injured bad enough to warrant coming here.

"You were sick and didn't tell me." Sam chastised him gently. "Remember we finished the hunt and got a motel room for the night to rest and clean up? I found you on the bathroom floor at the motel almost passed out and in intense pain. You had to have emergency surgery to remove your ruptured appendix."

"The pain, slight fever and throwing up." Dean grunted as he tried to shift in the bed, but his body was still sore and stiff from injuries he got on their last hunt. He found the bed control and raised the head a little more so he could see Sam better.

"Symptoms you should of told me about instead of hiding them. Damnit Dean! You could of died!" Sam said madly, throwing his arms up in the air as his anger got the best of him. "You-could-of-died..." he said again slowly and softly as his voice hitched and he looked away trying to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. Sam drew in a slow, steady breath as he pulled his emotions back and got control knowing he had to be the strong one right now.

"I'm ok Sa'my." Dean told him as he gripped Sam's hand and squeezed. Even thought he was still woozy and doped up, Dean could see the stress and worry on Sam's unfocused face and hated he was causing his brother so much pain. His brain was fuzzy right now, so he couldn't think straight and see just how much Sam had been affected by his obsessive need to hunt nonstop and by throwing himself into the dangerous aspects of the hunt, not caring if he got hurt or not.

"I know." Sam said his voice cracking slightly as he blinked away the tears and cleared his throat as he looked away to gather himself.

"So when ya breakin' me outta this place?" Dean asked making Sam laugh through his tears as some tension left his body. "Ya know how I hate hospitals bitch."

"You'll stay 'til the doc says ya can leave jerk." Sam bantered back letting a small smile play on his lips for a moment. Dean was ok, it was going to be ok, Sam though to himself letting some of the burden he was carrying around slide away for now. He could almost see his Dean lying there in the bed and couldn't help the soft sob that came out. He coughed to cover it up and sat back down in the recliner beside the bed.

 **spn**

"I'm not riding in that." Dean complained, looking offended when the nurse brought in a wheelchair for him. He stood there with his arms crossed over is chest and a pout on his face.

"Hospital rules Dean, you want out of here or not?" Sam questions feeling like he was trying to get a five year old to cooperate. "Well? Your choice." Sam shrugged too tired to argue with him.

"Fine!" Dean pouts as he eases into the chair and waits for the nurse to push him to the entrance so they could leave.

"The doctor left these prescriptions for you and here are instructions for the post care at home. If you should have any problems contact your local doctor and set up an appointment with him to have your stitches removed in four days. It's all explained in your instructions." she told them as they made their way to the entrance. "Have a good day and take it easy for a couple of weeks."

"Thank you nurse." Sam nodded as he opened the door to the Impala so Dean could get in. He handed him the information and prescriptions before heading around to the driver's side and getting in. Sam pulled away from the hospital and headed out toward the main road.

"Did you find us a case yet?" Dean asked as he moved to a more comfortable position with a grunt and sigh of relief.

"No Dean, we're not working any case, you heard the nurse, you're to take it easy for **at least** couple of weeks if not longer. We are going home to Bobby's and we're taking a little down time. No argument either so don't bother. I'm the boss right now and what I say goes." Sam stated sternly as Dean stared at him with a shocked look. "Why don't ya relax? I figure we're about five hours from Bobby's and should be there by evening." Sam watched Dean look at him and purse his lips but didn't say anything. He finally huffed a breath and settled in the seat to stare out the windshield as the landscape flew by. Sam was relieved that he didn't put up a fight about this and pushed on toward Sioux Falls. He sent off a quick text to Bobby to let him know they were on their way home so he would be expecting them.

 **spn**

Deciding Dean needed to stretch, Sam pulled into a gas station two and a half hours later. He was going to gas up, use the restroom and grab something to drink. He noticed Dean had dozed off and on since they left the hospital and figured he was still getting the anesthesia out of his system.

"I thought we'd stop and stretch our legs and get something to drink." Sam said as he climbed out of the car. He paused after a couple of steps when Dean's head didn't appear on the other side of the car. He step back and leaned down to look in the car at him still sitting there. "Dean, don't you want to get out?"

After a pause, Dean finally spoke. "I can't get out..." he mumbled looking down at his clenched hands.

It took Sam a second to understand what he meant and then it clicked. His brother was sore and weakened from the surgery and sitting in the car that long probably had his body stiff and not wanting to work.

"Right, hold on." he said hurrying around the front of the car to the passenger side. Sam opened the door knelt down beside Dean before he spoke. "I'm gonna lift your feet out if you can move your body sideways." Sam instructed as he carefully lifted his brother's legs from the wheel well and eased them onto the ground. He never said anything when he heard Dean hiss with the movement. "Ok, now hold onto my arm and I'll help you stand."

It was all Dean could do to not slap Sam's arm away from him. He was pissed that he couldn't even get out of the car on his own. He was never one to let a little injury keep him down, but this had weakened him and he felt like crap. The doctor had told him that he would probably feel like this for a few days as the antibiotics worked on killing the bacteria that went into his body when his appendix ruptured. With a pinched, pissed off look on his face, Dean used Sam's arm as leverage and let him help pull his uncooperative body to a standing position, sucking a short breath in as pain radiated from his right side with the movement. He stood there for a few seconds letting the lightheadedness pass so he wouldn't be eating the concrete.

"You ok?" Sam asked him trying to get in his line of sight to see his eyes. When Sam really wanted to know how his brother was, he knew his eyes would tell him. They were something Dean couldn't control and spoke his true feelings.

"I'm fine." Dean insisted with a growl looking away from Sam's gaze knowing what he was trying to do. Once he was standing straight, he let go of Sam's arm and walked stiffly and carefully toward the store entrance. As long as he didn't jostle his body the pain lessened until he tried to open the door with his right hand. Dean gritted his teeth and spouted a few choice swear words and used his other hand to pull it open to go inside. He looked around for the restrooms first and headed to the back corner where a sign glowed ' _Restrooms_ '. He went inside and used it then splashed cold water on his face and washed his hands before taking paper towels to wipe his face and hands. Drawing in a slow breath, Dean pushed from the sink and headed back into the store. He went to the drink section and glanced over the selection trying to decide what would taste good to him. He was pondering his decision when a hand clasped his shoulder making him jump and go into fight mode, only to groan and grab his right side and lean over slightly.

"Hey man, I'm sorry." Sam rushed when he saw Dean's reaction. "Just wanted to let you know I was here."

"Gee thanks." Dean growled sarcastically at him giving him the evil eye.

"I think ya might need to take a pain pill when we get back to the car." Sam suggested as he picked up a green tea. "Or two." when he saw the look his brother gave him. "Whada ya want?"

"Don't know." Dean whined thinking there were too many selections and his head hurt too much to decide.

"How 'bout a Gatorade? You need some fluids in you." he suggested picking out his favorite flavor. "You want something to snack on like some crackers? They should be ok on your stomach."

"Drink's good." he said working on controlling the pain and the feeling of being underwater. His ears popped and roaring filled them as things blurred in front of him. "Let's just go." he finally got out.

"Let me pay for this and I'll meet ya at the car." Sam said looking behind him to grab a granola bar.

"Fine." Dean replied carefully turning and heading for the door at a slow pace hoping he wouldn't throw up in the store as he got dizzy and sweat popped out across his forehead.

Sam found him waiting at the car and sat his bag on the roof and opened the car door for him. Dean positioned himself and sat back into the car while holding on to Sam's arm again. Once he was seated, Sam helped him get his feet inside and body turned. He noticed Dean as gotten pale and was sweating from the excursion. When he was sure Dean was comfortable, Sam closed the door, grabbed the bag off the roof and went around to the other side.

"Here, you definitely need pain pills." Sam said reaching behind him to the backseat to get his jacket. He found the bottle and opened it to shake two out. "Here's your Gatorade, take these." Sam told him holding both out to Dean with an insistent look on his face that he wasn't taking no for an answer. He hoped the drugs would make the rest of the trip easier on him.

Dean accepted the medicine and drink from Sam without any fuss and took it, washing them down with the liquid. He relished the coldness of the liquid and took a few more sips before closing the bottle. He rested his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Sam had them back on the road and moving toward home in no time. The motion of the Impala and the hum of the engine had him relaxing and drifting off to sleep. His head lolled back and forth with the slight shift of the car until Sam pulled over and made a pillow with his jacket and leaned him against the side window.

 **spn**

The sight of the salvage yard brought a smile to Sam's face as he slowed and pulled through the gate. Dust had settled over the land, but Bobby had left the front porch light on for them. Sam pulled to the front of the house and parked, killed the engine and sat there for a moment before turning to his brother.

"Hey bro we're home." Sam said gently to his brother and shook his shoulder.

"Wha..." Dean mumbled as he began to move slowly and carefully.

"I'll help you out, just a sec." Sam said jumping out and jogging to the other side. He got the door opened and moved his legs from the wheel well and helped him to stand. Dean wavered, unsteady on his feet at first and got his balance. "Let's head inside and I'll come back for the bags."

"'k." Dean nodded letting Sam hold on to him to keep him steady. He worked hard on putting one foot in front of the other as Sam guided him up the steps and to the front door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door so they could go inside.

"Bobby, we're home!" Sam called out, listening for a response.

"Sam, Dean, good to see ya." Bobby greeted them as he stepped from the office. He took in Dean's appearance and looked at Sam for answers.

"He just needs to lie down Bobby. Wanna help me get him upstairs?" Sam told him.

"Sure Sam. How ya doin' Dean?"

"B'en b'ter." Dean mumbled, not complaining as Bobby and Sam help him up the stairs. With each step he took, his side pulled in pain. He grunted and breathed hard until they got to the top and sighed in relief that was over. "Bathroom first."

"Alright, while you take care of that, I'll turn your bed down for you." Sam said pausing at the bathroom so Dean could go inside.

"I've got some food fixed if you're hungry." Bobby said.

"Sounds good. I'll let Dean rest some and bring him a tray up later. Not sure how hungry he'll be right now." Sam replied as he turned down Dean's bed. "He really needs to rest."

"I'll go get it ready." he said heading back downstairs.

Sam turned on the small bedside lamp and turned off the overhead one, casting the room into shadows. He turned as Dean shuffled into the room and helped him to the bed. "Let me help you get your boots and clothes off so you can lay down."

"Do my boots, I can get the rest." Dean told him wearily.

"Alright, but if you need help..." Sam said kneeling down to untie his boots and slip them from his feet. He stood back up and watched Dean as he eased his jacket off and unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt and slipped it over his shoulders and down his arms. He didn't bother with the tee shirt as he undid his jeans and let them fall down allowing Sam to pull them off his feet. He sat on the bed and Sam lifted his legs to the bed as Dean eased his body down onto the mattress. "Rest for a couple of hours and I'll bring you something to eat."

"'k." Dean replied sleepily, his body relaxing into the mattress as he let a deep breath out, relieving some of his discomfort. It felt good to be in familiar surrounds and in his own bed. They had not been home in about five months and he missed the place and the feelings of safety and being able to unwind. His mind shut down when he let himself go and drifted away on a sea of nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all for taking the time to read my story. It's going to get rocky before settling down. Thank you to all who left me reviews and I hope you can take a moment to leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Bobby had two place settings on the table and was setting the food out when Sam came back downstairs. He joined Bobby at the table and dropped into a chair exhausted. Bobby looked over at the youngest Winchester noticing the stressed and tired look on his drawn face as he rubbed his eyes sighing with exhaustion.

"You ok Sam?" Bobby asked as he took his seat.

"I'm fine." Sam huffed as his shoulders slumped and he tried to look more alert.

"Wanna try that again son?" Bobby asked him in his fatherly voice. "Ya do know who you're talking to. I know when ya're lying. Talk to me."

"Man Bobby..." Sam said trying to keep the emotions out of his voice. "I guess everything's just catching up with me. I though Dean was acting different, but I assumed it was because...You know in a few days will be one year since Everlee was murdered. Dean almost died and I never saw it, I..."

"Stop that ya idjit!" Bobby demanded interrupting him before he said anything further. "What happened to yer brother is not your fault. You couldn't predict he'd have appendicitis like that, so stop blaming yerself. Yer're gonna make yerself so stressed you'll get sick too. You need to take better care of yerself Sam, when was the last time yer had a good night's sleep?"

"It's been awhile." Sam admitted looking down at his plate guiltily.

"Thought so. I agree that day will probably be bad for him, but he's here with family, we'll get him through it. We'll get him through it Sam. Now eat something; it'll make ya feel better."

Sam accepted the bowl Bobby was offering and spooned a small amount onto his plate not feeling hungry but knew he better do as he asked or feel his wrath. He knew what Bobby said was true, but still felt guilty about what happened to his brother. He thought he should of been more aware of Dean and seen that he was suffering, but one thing Dean could do was hide his hurt or feelings better than anyone, even from Sam. He pushed his food around on the plate occasionally taking a bite, but not tasting anything.

"I think you've got more than yer brother on yer mind Sam, what's goin' on?" Bobby asked wanting to give Sam an opening to talk if he needed to. He wasn't sure what it was with the Winchester men, but they could be stubborn jackasses when it came to talking about things. "It might help to say it out loud and not keep it bottled up. How many times have yer lectured yer brother on that?"

"It's Dad." Sam finally said quietly not looking up from his plate. "Something's going on with him an' he's not letting anyone know what it is. I tried to talk to him, but he was so vague that I never got any answers to my questions. I have a feeling it has to do with me an' Dean, but I have no idea what it could be. I mean, what if it's something we really need to know an' he's not telling us? What if it puts us in danger?" Sam questioned in frustration. "I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid and its nothing..."

"Look Sam, yer Daddy...He's got a lot of catching up to do with you boys an' I do agree I think he's hunting something or someone. But I really don't think he would put either of you in any danger. I'll try an' talk to him when he gets back to town. Maybe I can find somethin' out."

"Thanks Bobby, I appreciate it."

"Now stop playing with yer food and eat it." he insisted noticing hardly any food was missing from Sam's plate. "Don't make me pull out the _'Ya don't leave the table 'til yer plate's clean'_ crap. 'Cause believe me, I can an' I will."

Sam couldn't help but smile at Bobby. He was all gruff and bark and tear 'em up and spit 'em out, but underneath all that he was a caring, concerned adopted father who really loved them. He put another bite of food in his mouth and chewed thinking he would fix Dean some chicken soup with rice to eat.

"Sam, when I saw the attorney handling the lass's affairs he gave me these and I've kept them until you two came home." Bobby said reaching behind him to a drawer in a cabinet and pulling two envelopes out. He pushed them across the table toward Sam.

San looked down at the envelopes and saw his name on one and Dean's name on the other. He stared hard at them knowing they were from Everlee and finding it hard to touch them. After a couple of minutes Sam finally picked them up and stuffed them in the back pocket of his jeans deciding to look at his later when he went upstairs. After a few more bites, Sam got up and dumped what he didn't eat then sitting his plate in the sink and running water over it.

 **spn**

Dean grunted when he moved the wrong way in his sleep and woke only because he needed to pee. He laid there a minute gathering his thoughts before attempting to get up. He pushed himself up off the mattress and swung his legs off the bed. After letting the dizziness pass, Dean got unsteadily to his feet and took a few steps toward the bathroom. He straightened a little more, trying to get his tight muscles to loosen. He got pretty beat up from the last hunt they had been on so that didn't help matters. After he relieved himself, he looked to the shower and decided a hot shower might help ease some of the soreness out of his body. It took a little doing, but he got his tee shirt off and dropped his briefs before turning on the water and adjusting it as hot as he could stand it. Dean stepped into the shower and hissed when the hot water started to beat on his bruised and sore body. He stood facing the spray for a minute before turning around and letting it beat on his back. He tilted his head slightly to wet his hair so he could shampoo it and then soaped down his body. Dean was careful around the incision, letting the water run over it to clean it. He stood under the spray for a little longer before finally turning off the water and getting a towel to dry off.

Sam poked his head in the bedroom door, but didn't see his brother. He sat the tray on the dresser and looked toward the closed door of the bathroom.

"Hey bro ya ok?" Sam called through the door as he knocked. "I got ya some soup to eat and those little oyster crackers that you like."

"I'll be out in a sec." Dean replied to him.

Sam stood by the door waiting until Dean opened it and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his hips. Sam looked him over and saw he had a little more color now, but still seemed weak. Sam didn't offer any help and let Dean make his own way back into the bedroom. He rummaged around in the dresser for briefs, light sweats and a clean tee shirt. He winced and swore under his breath as he worked on getting his briefs on and then the sweats.

"Let me see your incision first." Sam told him as he stepped closer and checked it out. "Looks good. Here, let me help." Sam told him leaning down to grab his briefs and pulled them up where Dean could get them and settle them on his hips under the towel. Sam did the same with the sweats, allowing Dean to pull them up. "Feel better?"

"A little. At least I'm not as stiff." Dean said getting his arms in his tee and trying to raise them to get it over his head. With a little help from Sam, he got it on and pulled over his torso.

"I made your favorite, chicken soup with rice." Sam said proudly as Dean sat down on the bed and leaned back against a pillow resting on the headboard. Sam sat the tray in his lap and moved to sit on his bed.

"Thanks bro, looks good." Dean said clearing his throat slightly and picking up the spoon. He took a spoon of soup and blew on it before putting it in his mouth. As he chewed slowly, the taste of the soup seemed to wake up his hunger and he quickly took another bite. He spooned up more rice and ate it, then added the crackers to the soup. Sam watched his brother eat the soup and sip on the ginger ale, pleased he was eating.

"You need to take your antibiotics since you're eating. You need any pain meds?" Sam said getting up to look for his jacket and the medicine. He shook two pills out and handed them to Dean before sitting back down. Sam couldn't hide the fact of how tired he was, but he tried.

"No, the shower helped." Dean replied in between bites. He accepted the pills and swallowed them, washing them down with drink. "How're you doing?"

Sam looked over at his brother a little puzzled by his question and Dean must of saw it on his face because he continued to talk.

"I wasn't the only one who got tossed around by that vengeful spirit." Dean shrugged. "Just checking that you're ok."

"Bruised and scrapped up, but I'll survive." Sam answered as he moved his shoulders and neck and grimaced trying to suppress a yawn that suddenly wanted to come out.

"Why don't ya lie down Sa'my?" Dean asked as he gave Sam a once over and saw the shadow of circles under his eyes, the grayish pallor to his skin and how his body sagged as he sat on the bed.

"I'm fine." Sam said as he sat up straighter and shook his head slightly to act more awake and alert.

Dean didn't answer him since he knew he was lying; he was far from fine. He knew Sam had taken it hard that he had almost died a few days ago and he felt bad, but he didn't want to share right now. Dean knew what was coming up in a few days and it just closed him off more. A year had come and gone since he received that 911 text from Everlee that she was in trouble. He could still see the clearing so crystal clear, feeling the soft breeze on his face, hearing the movement of others around him, smelling the coppery scent of blood that was hanging in the air and tasting the bile that rose in his throat as he stepped closer to the blood stained sheet. These things had been haunting his dreams the past month and he was afraid it was going to get worse with the approaching date. He never told Sam about any of this, but he knew Sam probably figured it out when he'd wake up screaming from the nightmares. Sam stopped questioning him about it after the third time when Dean still wouldn't talk about it and instead would make coffee and sit with him until morning came since he knew there would be no more sleep that night. He was grateful for Sam's support and understanding and not pressuring him for details. He spooned the last of the soup from the bowl and took the ginger ale from the tray.

"Here, take this back downstairs and c'mon back up and go to bed. Don't think I'm going anywhere tonight. We both need a good night's sleep." Dean told Sam looking over at him. "Don't make me go big brother on ya."

"I hear ya, sounds like a good idea." Sam agreed, moving to take the tray and disappearing out the door. He wasn't gone too long before coming back and hunting some sleep clothes and stepping to the bathroom to change. By the time he got back, Dean had got himself slid down in the bed and was positioning a pillow to his liking. "If ya need anything wake me bro."

"Go to sleep Sammy." Dean told him as Sam turned off the lamp between the beds. A soft glow from a nightlight in the hall was the only light on now upstairs. Dean listen to Sam squirm around in his bed before settling down with a sigh and within five minutes was snoring softly as he drifted to sleep, letting the exhaustion wash off him. "Sleep tight Sammy." Dean mumbled softly as he lay in the dark staring at the ceiling. He knew his body needed more sleep but he wasn't sure if he could let himself do that. Dean could only hold out for so long before his sleepy eyes closed and he joined his brother in the realms of sleep.

 **spn**

Sam was up first the next morning and quietly got some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He closed the door behind him and looked down at the white envelope he had snagged from his jeans pocket. He had left the one for Dean on the dresser and figured to give it to him when he seemed better. He tossed his clothes on the counter and took a seat on the commode before tearing the envelope open and pulling out a single sheet of paper. Sam tensed his body as he carefully unfolded the letter and saw Everlee's neat handwriting. He slowly began to read her words not realizing tears were running down his cheeks until they dripped onto the paper. He first looked at the small drawing at the bottom of the page seeing it was him and her jogging. There wasn't a lot of detail and most wouldn't know the significance of it or who it was, but Sam did and smiled with the memory of that day.

" _My Dearest Sam, My Sweet Little Brother,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means I am dead. I'm writing this as a precaution because a couple of red flags came up that has me worried and I didn't know if I would get to actually tell you this. I know you love your brother more than anything and you will understand when I ask you to look after him for me. No one else can do it like you can, for that I am sure. I know the two of you have a very special bond that makes you that much closer to him. I know he's not going to take my death very well and he is going to need your strength and love and understanding to get him through it. Don't let him push you away; you make him see he needs you just like you need him. I don't know if I was able to tell him about my past or not, but I hope he doesn't think less of me for it. I really thought the stalking might have stopped, but I guess a psycho doesn't give up that easily. At first I was afraid of how he would react or think of me and Sam...I was so afraid he would break up with me. I didn't think I could deal with that, but then I realized that no matter what...Dean would love me for who I was; even with my faults. Your brother is a very special individual that gave me my life back and allowed me live again. For that I will be forever grateful. If I didn't get a chance to tell my story, I am truly sorry. I should of trusted my first instincts and told both of you, but it doesn't matter now. What is done is done, I can't change the past._

 _You are the best little brother a person could have and I know Dean is in good hands. I know you will take care of him for me and you will be strong for the both of you. I love you too Sam and I know you will do what is right for your brother. I believe we will see each other again some day, but not anytime soon I hope. You take care of yourself my dear, dear friend. You made me feel like family and for that I will be forever grateful._

 _I love you, Ev"_

Sam wiped his face on his shirt sleeve as he looked at the letter and carefully folded it up with trembling hands and put it back into the envelope. He would put it in his journal for safe keeping wanting to keep it to honor her memory.

"Don't worry Ev, I'll take care of Dean for you." he whispered carefully putting the envelope aside where it wouldn't get messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. Thank you to all who are taking the time to read my story. Things are going to get emotional in the next couple of chapters, so be prepared. Reviews are always welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next few days passed by slowly and Dean began to mend. He was up and moving around stiffly, but at least moving around trying to get the soreness from his body. He saw the envelope on the dresser with his name on it, but didn't offer to take it and look at it. Sam had taken his stitches out that morning and Dean had snuck outside to get some fresh air and get away from his over protective, mother hen little brother. Since they had gotten back home, Sam had not let Dean out of his sight, except when he was in the bathroom. But that did not stop Sam from waiting outside the door until he came out. Dean had told him he was fine to quit being so clingy a couple of times, but Sam still hovered nearby just in case he was needed. One thing both brothers got honestly was the Winchester stubbornness. There was no deterring Sam of his brotherly duty as he saw it no matter what Dean said and also Everlee's words hung in the back of his mind. Sam might be overdoing it, but he figured better safe than sorry. He could tell as each day passed, Dean's mood got darker and he was more withdrawn and quiet.

"There you are; I brought your jacket." Sam said coming up behind Dean who grimaced when he heard him. He offered him his jacket, waiting for Dean to take it. He was staying close to Dean today since tomorrow was the day it happened. Sam wanted to talk to him about it, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject without him shutting down completely. He planned on keeping a very close eye on him and help him get through tomorrow.

"I'm fine." Dean grumbled glancing at the jacket but not taking it.

"It's cool out here and you don't need to get a chill." Sam insisted as he draped the jacket over Dean's stiff shoulders. "Wanna go for a short walk? That is if you feel like it? Don't wanna overdo it at first."

"Why not." Dean sighed seeing his brother wasn't going to leave him alone. He began to walk through the stacks of crushed vehicles not bother checking to see if Sam was following because he could hear his steps just behind him. Sam quickly got ahead of him to open the back gate for them and Dean continued out into the open field being careful not to misstep and jar his body. He slipped his arms into his jacket sleeves, deciding it was easier to wear it than carry it when it slipped from one shoulder. He didn't bother looking at his brother deciding there would be a satisfied smirk on his face because he would of felt like he won. But what he would have also seen was how tired Sam looked and his quick panting after only a short distance, but he didn't complain or ask to slow down. Sam sucked it up and kept pace with his brother. Dean finally slowed and stopped, deciding he had gone far enough. "Guess we can head back now."

"Good." Sam huffed out, taking some deep breaths to get his second wind. He wiped his sweaty face on his hoodie sleeve before turning to see how far they had walked. He was impressed Dean had come farther than he expected. Now to make it back without passing out, he thought. After one more deep breath in and out, Sam fell in behind Dean as he started walking back toward the house. By the time they got back to the deck, Sam was drenched in sweat and feeling a little lightheaded.

"Looks like you need a shower." Dean commented as he grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge and tossed one to Sam who watched it fly past him to thud in the floor, spinning around several times and slowly stopping, both brothers watching it until it ceased turning.

"Sorry. Didn't see it." Sam said clearing his throat as he started to reach down and pick it up. He gripped tightly to a counter as he leaned over to get it and saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He fought the bile that crept up the back of his throat as he pretended things were ok. "Shower does sound good." Sam said in a strained voice. He got himself up and stiffly walked toward the stairs without looking back at Dean who was studying him with a critic eye. That did it for him, he knew Bobby was out and headed for his bedroom to find what he needed.

 **spn**

Sam came back downstairs not feeling much better, but he at least smelled better. Not sleeping, not eating much, stress, previous injuries and worry was taking a toil on him and it was getting harder to hide how exhausted and run down he was. He found Dean had made some soup and toast for an early dinner.

"Hey, thought we'd have an early dinner and maybe go to bed early tonight." Dean told him. "I guess my little hike took more out of me than I thought."

"Sure, fine with me." Sam said wondering if something was going on or if he just got lucky. If Dean was in bed asleep then he'd be easier to keep up with. He barely slept maybe a couple of hours if that a night as he watched over Dean in case he had a nightmare or decided he wanted to leave.

"Hope soup an' grilled cheese is ok." he said acting as normal as he could to hide what he was really doing.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam nodded taking a seat at the table where Dean had bowls of soup and had just sat down a plate with grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Oh and I made you some hot tea with extra honey just how you like it." Dean told him sitting the cup of tea beside Sam's plate.

"Thanks." Sam responded a little surprised Dean made him hot tea. "Smells good is that chamomile?"

"Yeah and some other crap. Suppose to help you relax so you can sleep." Dean said taking a seat across from Sam. He didn't feel like eating, but was going to put forth an effort to keep Sam in the dark. He glanced sideways at Sam as he picked up his cup of tea and blew across it before taking a sip.

"It's good." Sam said spooning some soup and eating it. He pretended not to watch Dean as he tried to make sure he ate without being obvious about it. Sam didn't notice Dean was watching him too as he forced a few more spoons of soup down. He sipped more of the tea, the sweetness seeming to give him a boost for the moment. He ate two bites of half a cheese sandwich and a few more spoons of soup before stopping to finish drinking his tea. "Since you cooked, I'll clean up."

"Ok, you coming on up after?"

"Yeah, I'll be up." Sam replied taking his dishes to the sink. He found a small container and put his soup in it for later. He ran water in the sink and placed the dirty dishes in sudsy water to wash. Dean brought his dishes over and sat them by the sink for Sam.

"I'll see you upstairs." Dean told him before heading for the stairs. He figured Sam wouldn't be long since there weren't many dishes. After stopping by the bathroom first, Dean went on into the bedroom and turned down Sam's bed. He sat his boots near the door so he could grab them when he left. Dean didn't think Sam would notice that he still had his clothes on when he came to bed.

 **spn**

After drying the dishes and putting them away, Sam glanced around the kitchen to be sure it was cleaned up before deciding to head upstairs. He yawned widely as he drug his leaden body upstairs to go to bed. After his bathroom routine, he shuffled to their bedroom and to his bed. He didn't bother with light sweats, only kicked off his boots and shucked his jeans and long sleeved shirt before crawling under the covers and collapsing. Dean lay on top of the covers counting off the minutes until an hour had passed to be sure Sam was asleep. There was no movement from the other bed as Dean got up from his bed to stand by Sam's bed. He could just make out the slow, even rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his mouth hanging slightly open letting soft snores escape.

"Sorry Sammy hated to do this, but I need to do this alone and I knew you wouldn't let me, besides you need some good sleep and not worrying about me." he whispered looking down at his brother for a moment before adjusting his covers around him, brushing a finger down his cheek and turning off the small lamp between their beds. He felt bad about drugging Sam's tea, but that was the only way he was getting past clingy Sam right now. Dean paused at his weapon's bag and rummaged inside for his hand gun that he stowed in the small of his back in the waistband of his jeans. He didn't think he would need anything else, but wasn't taking any chances of going unarmed. He picked up the envelope with his name on it and folded it to go in his pocket. Now was not the time to look at it, he would do that later. He picked up his boots on the way out and headed down the stairs only pausing long enough to put them on and grab his jacket. He slipped out the door and to the Impala to leave. Dean headed out hoping he wouldn't run into Bobby coming in. He thought he would understand but didn't wanna take that chance.

 **spn**

The Impala pulled into the driveway and stopped; its lights illuminating up the front of the house he was so familiar with. Dean sat in the car staring at the structure not moving for a while. He let his eyes roam over the house as he worked hard on controlling his breathing and pounding heart. He saw a light through one of the windows and figured it was a lamp Bobby had put on a timer. On their first stop back home after leaving Bobby had sat Dean down and explained what he and Jody had done with Everlee's house. They had gone in and covered the furniture, cleaned out the fridge, put timers on a couple of lamps, installed a security system, put up an extra outside light, turned off breakers to things not being used and paid a kid to do the yard work. He had given Dean the code for the alarm and the password in case he set it off accidentally. Bobby also would drive a junker over and park it for a few days off and on each month. Jody had patrols driving by to keep an eye on the place also. They had taken care of it for him while he was gone.

This was the first time he had been back to the place and what more fitting than on the one year anniversary. Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he worked up the courage to get out of the car. After twenty minutes, he opened the driver's door and stepped from the Impala, holding tightly to it to steady himself. He drew in a deep breath and stiffened his shoulders before taking his first steps toward the porch. Dean stood at the door and reached into his pocket for a key. He turned the key in his hand and rubbed a finger down it before finally slipping it into the knob to unlock it and then the dead bolt. The door opened soundlessly and an incessant beeping had him stepping inside to a keypad punching in the number he memorized. After the beeping stopped, Dean stood there in the darkness looking further into the dimly lit living room where a lamp was on. The air had a staleness and shut up smell about it as he breathed in several shallow breaths.

The house seemed to echo a hollowness and emptiness as he took a step deeper into it. Dean walked into the kitchen/dining room and flipped the light switch on, but nothing happened. He could see a little in the room from the outside light shining in. The dining room table and bar stools were draped with drop cloths making the place seem like something from a horror film. Dean removed a small flashlight and turned it on so he could make his way to the laundry room and the breaker box. After opening the box, he saw that over half of the breakers were off and proceeded to turn each one on sending electricity through the house and bringing it back to life. With that done, Dean stepped to the door leading into the garage so he could turn on the hot water heater. He opened the garage door that had an empty spot and went to move the Impala inside, then closed it. He didn't think there was any use advertising that he was here and knowing he would have to deal with the fallout from his brother later. Dean went back through the doors, closing and locking them behind him until he was back in the kitchen.

After flipping the switch again, the overhead light came on blinding him at first and he wiped his eyes while white spots danced in front of them. He stood at the counter and closed his eyes as soft laughter filled his ears followed by her voice singing along with the radio while she cooked. Dean smiled and chuckled, picturing her swaying hips and the silly dance steps she use to do as tears spilled from his eyes and tracked down his cheeks. He saw them sitting at the bar drinking beers talking and laughing. As the memories faded, Dean opened his eyes and wiped them so he could see. He went to the fridge that was humming now and closed both doors so it could cool. He cleared his throat and gave the room another look before turning off the light and stepping out. He could see the shapes of the living room furniture under the drop clothes but didn't really focus on them.

Dean looked down the hallway toward the bedrooms thinking the darkness went on forever. An icy shiver ran down his back and it took all the will power he had to take that first steps toward the hall. It seemed like forever for him to walk down the hall and stop in the doorway of her bedroom. He didn't bother with a light since the outside one shone in the window casting it in shadows. His eyes roamed slowly over the room taking everything in before finally venturing in. He ran a finger over a dresser and saw her Ipod stand sitting on it and heard her music in his head. He looked to the bed that had a mattress cover on it for protection, but nothing else. Dean took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor and removed his gun from the small of his back, laying it on the dresser. Without thinking anymore about it, Dean went to the bed and sat down on it and kicked off his boots. He slowly closed his eyes as hands ran down his back and circled his waist. He could feel the hands moving down his shirt and unbuttoning it so he could slip it off. Dean was lost now to the outside world as his own fingers undid the buttons and he took off his shirt letting it drop to the floor. Fingers played up his bare arms sending small shivers through his body. He leaned his head back as his lips parted slightly basting in the familiar feel. Invisible lips kissed his neck and down his jaw until he felt their pressure on his own lips. Keeping his eyes closed, Dean stretched out on the mattress on his back as he let the dream completely take over his mind and body.

 _Her skin was soft and smooth as he ran his hand up her side and to her chin which he turned so he could capture her soft, damp lips with his with tender kisses. He could feel her movement under him as she ran her fingers teasingly down his back as she kissed him back with passion. He could feel her respond to his every touch as her body came alive for him. He took his time exploring her body as she did the same to his. They gave each other pleasure as they came together as only soul mates could, and then lay entwined in each others arms. They slept peacefully and contently as the dream world gave him comfort and her memories kept the darkness and nightmares away._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In answer to a guest's request the other two stories before this one is first I Never Forgot You and the second I've Got Your Back. Thank you to any guest who have left reviews and I hope you enjoy this story as much the other two. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Dean slept deeply as he let his memories take him back to that day on the street when he randomly gazed into the Ice Cream Shop window and he got his first look at the woman of his dreams sitting at the counter drinking a milk shake. He was blown away with the first site of her and knew he had to talk to her. He couldn't believe how nervous and unsure of himself he felt as he tried to figure out a way of meeting her. She had gone to the park and then he lost her only to meet her again in the dressing aisle at the grocery store. Dean had finally worked up the courage and asked her on a picnic. He dreamed of their hike to the falls and the fabulous day they enjoyed together. He could see her so clearly sitting on a blanket by the falls; her head leaned back letting the rays of the sun bathe it in warmth. He loved to hear her laughter and see the sparkle in her eyes when she got excited or wanted to be mischievous. He still had the picture she had drawn of his Baby tucked in his journal. He had never seen another artist who could bring out the hidden essence of a subject like she could. It was like she could look into the very soul of her subject and capture it in drawings or paintings. More of his memories of their times together played like a home movie in his mind letting him relish their time together.

Dean mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over searching for the one that was missing. Pain ran through his head as darkness enclosed over him and he felt trapped in a place that held danger. He thought he was dying but a gentle touch and encouraging words had him holding on until help could get there. She was there through his recovery, taking care of him and making sure he did what the doctors said. Darkness seemed to descend over his mind as the ringing of a phone could be heard from far away. He searched for the phone and started to panic when it couldn't be found. His dream self knows he needs to answer, that she was in trouble. Dean jerks himself awake and sat up in the bed looking around seeing the warm streams of morning light coming in the window through the light curtains. The dream was still fresh in his mind as he takes slow even breaths to slow his racing heart. He pushes himself from the bed and stumbles toward the bathroom. After washing his hands, Dean splashes cold water on his face to try and clear his aching head. He sees a cup and catches some water to quench his dry mouth and throat. After gulping down a cup of water, Dean dried his face on a hand towel before stepping from the bathroom. His stomach growled and churned wanting more than water to ease his hunger. Figuring if there was anything in the cabinets to eat, it would be too stale to eat by now; Dean headed to the front door deciding to hit a fast food place for some food, but definitely coffee.

 **spn**

Dean sat his food and drink on the counter then removed his jacket before sitting down to eat. He opened the tab on the coffee cup and sipped a small amount before fishing out a sandwich and fries from the bag. He didn't want it but knew he needed to eat something. He bit into the sandwich and automatically chewed, not tasting what he was eating. Dean stared off into space, lost in his thoughts as he finished the food. He sat at the bar feeling the food sitting like rocks in his stomach as he finished the last of his coffee, but he had to see this through. After glancing at his watch, Dean got up and went to the sliding glass door. He laid his palm on the glass, remembering how it was shattered when he got here on this date one year ago. After a moment, he opened it and looked out onto the deck. The outdoor furniture had been put in the garage, so the deck was bare now. Dean stepped onto the deck and walked to the railing looking out across the yard to the edge of the forest. He looked at the railing where he had found the blood and saw that it was clean now. The air around him seemed to press in on him and his ears started ringing with the pressure, but that didn't stop him from stepping off the deck and walking across the yard toward the forest. The underbrush had grown over the past year so Dean had to stomp his way into the forest letting it close in around him as he walked deeper into the shady surroundings. It was as if he was on autopilot as he walked through the forest toward the last place he wanted to go, but couldn't stop himself from making the journey. He knew this was the only way to finally find the closure he needed. He could feel deep down in his soul that it was time.

 **spn**

Bobby glanced at the clock as he walked into the kitchen. He had been called out early on a tow job and never thought anything about the Impala being missing. He knew Dean had Sam move it into an empty garage bay to change the oil and give it a once over. He was teaching Sam some of the basic upkeep on her. Dean didn't say it, but Bobby knew he was preparing Sam if something happened to him. He looked around but didn't see any dirty dishes or missing coffee from the pot. It was after lunch and there didn't seem to be any sign of either of his boys yet. They were sleeping later the past couple of days, but not this late. Bobby headed for the front door and strolled toward the garage to find the bay empty of the Impala. He frowned and headed back inside wondering why they didn't leave a note like they usually did if they were going out. One thing he was sure of, Sam wouldn't let Dean go on a hunt yet. Considering what the day was, he was pretty sure Sam wouldn't let Dean go anywhere alone, but he had a funny feeling he was missing something. He headed up the stairs and to their bedroom, stopping in the doorway to look into the room. He looked at one empty bed and one with a large mound covered form on it. He frowned with his puzzlement and moved on into the room to the occupied bed.

"Sam wake up." Bobby growled at him giving his shoulder a firm shake.

"Mmm..Mmm...'m up..." Sam groaned as he shifted around and starting stretching trying to wake up. His body felt so heavy that it was hard for him to get himself awake. He yawned widely and stretched his arms over his head and squinted up at Bobby who was looming over him. "B'by? Wh't wron'?" he slurred trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Ya know where yer brother is?" Bobby asked him looking to the other bed.

Sam turned his head to the other bed and saw it empty and frowned as he sat up in his bed.

"He's not downstairs?" Sam questioned suddenly realizing he had a funky taste in his mouth.

"No and the Impala's gone."

"That asshole!" Sam spat when he figured out what Dean had done. "What time is it?"

"After lunch, how long ya been asleep?"

"Since six last night." he said throwing his legs off the bed. "He drugged me. I wondered why I felt so sleepy."

"And ya didn't see that coming?"

"He seemed ok, fixed dinner last night and made me hot tea. Guess that's what he put it in. I should of known something was off." Sam said berating himself. He looked around in the floor and saw his jeans bunched at the end of the bed and reached for them. "I know where he's at."

"I'll fix ya a coffee to go, the Camaro's running, take her." Bobby told him knowing this was something the brothers needed to do alone.

"I'll be down in a minute." Sam told him as he fished a boot out from under the bed. He hopped on one foot trying to get his other boot on as he staggered to the bathroom before heading downstairs taking them two at a time.

Bobby had a travel mug ready with hot coffee, doctored the way he liked it and a set of car keys laying beside it. Sam stopped long enough to wiggle into his jacket before grabbing the mug and keys.

"Sam, go easy on yer brother. Ya know this is hard on him, especially today." Bobby cautioned Sam seeing the look in his eyes. He knew he would take care of Dean, but he would also tear into him for drugging him.

"I know Bobby. Thanks." Sam said letting some of the anger disperse thinking he would have done the same thing. He took a sip of coffee and walked toward the front door.

"Call me if ya need me." Bobby called to him hoping he would find his brother quickly. Today was not the day Dean should be by himself no matter how much he thought he should be. He had seen Dean in some piss poor moods and some very low moods, but since Sam had brought Dean home he had seen no emotions in him. It was like he had shut them all down, except for an annoyance at his brother for being too much of a mother hen. He knew his boy and knew he was gonna explode if he didn't let it out. He just hoped Sam could get him through it like he had before, if Dean let him.

 **spn**

Time seemed to stand still for Dean as he continued to fight his way through the underbrush as he made his way to the clearing where his life was changed forever that day one year ago. It seemed to take hours for him to get to the edge of clearing where he stood waiting for the lightheadedness to pass. He remembered every single second of this day as if it were yesterday. He could see the markers that the sheriff's department had left leading to this clearing that he had followed. It never registered with him that a slow, steady rain started to fall soaking him and dripping off the ends of his hair. The drops of mist clung to his eye lashes and blended in with his tears that tracked down his face.

" _Dean, no you don't need to see this." Jody said blocking his way trying to stop him. "Please Dean..."_

Dean could hear those words so clearly in his head as he saw the white draped body lying in the middle of the clearing. He turned to the side, bent over and threw up whatever was in his stomach. Bitter bile came up and he gagged and coughed hard trying to clear his throat. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve before looking back to the clearing. He could see the whiteness of the sheet beginning to turn red as it soaked up the blood from underneath. It seemed to form the shape of a red flower for a moment before growing bigger as each second ticked away. It was like he was having an out of body experience as Dean saw himself walking toward the body and kneeling down beside it. He watched the other him slowly grasp the top of the sheet and begin to pull it down so he could look underneath.

" _You can't touch her Dean; this is still a crime scene."_ echoed in his mind as he stepped closer to fake Dean so he could see it all over again.

The image of her face was exposed, showing a bloody, beaten, unrecognizable, lifeless form of the person he loved. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, sucking in a deep intake of oxygen when he realized he wasn't breathing. When he opened them back up, his vision was blurred from the tears filling his eyes. His trembling lips parted slightly letting a soft sob escape before he could stop it. The fake Dean pulled the sheet lower to see the crushed, mangled hand and the other with her fingers broken lying on her chest. He couldn't do any more of this, with a gut wrenching wail; Dean fell to his knees, pulling his hair in despair as his voice echoed through the clearing. He continued to scream until his throat was raw and burning and he had no voice left as he allowed himself to release the misery, grief, anguish, pain and heartache that he had held in for the past year out into the world. Anyone who heard his grief stricken voice would not have recognized it as a human. All living things fled from the area with the first wail, not wanting to see what lay in the clearing for fear it was a danger to them. He fell forward onto the forest floor, not caring that small pebbles and twigs dug into his face and dug his fingers into the wet, mushy earth, sobbing into the soil where his beloved's body had laid; the last of her life's blood seeping into it like nourishment for the soil. He couldn't move, he could barely breath as it all came crashing down on him like a brick wall. Grains of dirt clung to his wet eyelashes and wet leaves to his face as he lay there not able to breath, not able to move, not able to pull himself from that moment in time a year ago when it all came crashing down. Dean lay in the mud as all sense of being left him as the rain beat harder on his prone body chilling him to the bone. It didn't take long before the coldness numbed him just like his mind was numb.

* * *

 **A/N: Dean has gone back to where it ended for him in hopes of finding closure at last and a new beginning. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 6 and this chapter were very hard to write, but I hope I did them justice. Thank you for all the support for this story and for the reviews. I do like to know what you think so if you can, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The Impala was not in sight as Sam pulled up the driveway and parked the Camaro. He looked at the house for a moment before getting out and heading for the front door. He knew Dean was here and figured the car was in the garage. Sam knocked several times and waited for Dean to answer. He tried one more time, but didn't hear any movement inside, then headed around the side of the house to the deck. Sam saw the sliding glass door opened and stepped onto the deck and pushed the screen aside to go in. He saw the discarded wrappers of fast food sitting on the counter and knew Dean had to be nearby.

"Dean!" Sam called into the house but only got back a hollow echo. He stepped to the hallway and looked down it before calling again, "Dean, you in here?" When he didn't get any response, he knew there was only one other place that Dean could be and headed back outside and toward the woods. He ignored the gentle rain that was falling; his only need to reach his brother. Fresh broken branches showed Sam where Dean had gone into the woods and he started to follow the trail that his brother had left. He felt a cold chill run up his spine knowing this was not good; not good at all. He could feel his brother's emotions coming through the woods toward him and almost faltered in his steps. He was almost to the clearing when the last of a scream faded around him. No one needed to tell him that was his brother's voice as he picked up his pace and ran where he could wanting to get to his brother. Sam was pretty sure he knew what was happening to Dean and knew he shouldn't be alone to face these horrors. Dean needed him now more than ever and he wouldn't let him down.

Sam broke into the clearing and saw his brother lying face down in the mud. He faltered for a moment as the worse fear raced through his mind that he had taken his own life until he heard soft sobs. He hurried to his brother's side and knelt down beside him ignoring the muddy ground and the rain that was starting to get harder.

"Dean, hey hey...It's ok...I'm here bro...I'm here for you." he whispered reaching to pull a mud caked Dean from the ground and into his arms, cradling his head to neck. He could feel the steady shivering of his brother's body as he held him tight and rocked him gently. "I'm here Dee...You're not alone...It's ok..." he continued to assure him. He ignored the cold, damp wetness that seeped through his jeans chilling his legs and bottom as he sat on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated reaching deep and touching his brother's quivering soul and wrapped his pure brightness around it trying to give him comfort and hope. Sam could feel the tremendous ache and emptiness in his brother's heart as he relived the loss of Everlee. He knew he couldn't take away his pain or grief, but could be here to give him support, comfort, brotherly love and to let him know he wasn't alone. As a song played in his head he whispered the words in Dean's ear...

 _"...Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home"_

"I will bring you home bro, just lean on me." he whispered as he let his own tears mingle with the rain that was coming from the heavens.

 **spn**

The ground was getting wetter and muddier as Dean lay face down on it. He could feel the wetness soaking through his clothes to his skin making him shiver. He could smell and taste the earth as he pressed the side of his face into the mud and leaves. A voice called to him from far away, but he didn't respond to it. He was too lost in his grief to realize that he had been lifted from the ground and was being held in a tight embrace by his brother. Words were being spoken in his ear by a voice he knew so well. His sobs began to lessen as he felt the warmth of his brother deep in his soul. He could feel the emptiness inside him slowly being partly filled by his brother's love and light. He didn't try to push him out and instead let him comfort him as only he could do.

 _"You're not alone Handsome, I'm always with you..."_ a female voice said in his head startling him and making him jerk in Sam's arms. He knew that voice even though he hadn't heard it in a year. It was replaced by another who continued to whisper encouraging words and reassurance that began to sink deeper into his mind. He was being pulled back from the emptiness that threatened to devour him with each comforting word.

"You don't have to face this alone Dee. I'll be your shelter and help light the way. I miss her too and I know today was hard, unbelievably hard for you, but you can get through it _..._ You're strong bro, I know it, Bobby and Dad knows it and if she were here...She'd tell you the same thing...You have the strength within you, don't ever doubt it." Sam said quietly as he wiped the mud from his brother's face with a dirty finger. He could tell Dean was starting to calm now by his hitched breathing he could feel against his chest. The rain was chilling both of them and Sam knew he needed to get them back to the house. He knew Dean was still recovering from his hospital stay and surgery and didn't want him getting sick. "Hey, think ya can stand bro? Might be a good idea to get out of this rain. C'mon, think we can try standing?" Sam got an arm around Dean and grunted as he worked hard on getting him to his feet without either slipping in the mud. They wobbled and swayed, but stayed upright as Sam started guiding them back into the forest toward the house. He cast one last look behind him and could have sworn he saw a shimmering body step back into the trees that had wavy, blonde hair. It seemed to give him a small wave and smile as he blinked rapidly and looked again but there was no one there.

 **spn**

The house was finally in view as Sam and Dean broke through the tree line. Sam was more dragging Dean now, but at least the rain had lessened, but was still coming down. The only good thing about it was it had cleaned some of the mud from their clothes. He was shivering as much as Dean now and hoped there was something hot he could fix them to drink in the house. He locked eyes on to the sliding glass door and with renewed strength proceeded to get them there. Sam got them inside and put Dean on a bar stool so he could go find some towels.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Sam told him firmly as he made sure he was steady before letting go. Dean didn't answer him but didn't move when he left, his head hanging low. Sam came back with some towels and a couple of blankets. He removed Dean's wet jacket, button up and tee shirt before draping a towel around his shivering shoulders. He saw his gun and removed it, laying it well away from Dean's reach. He hung their jackets over a couple of covered chairs to start drying out. "I'll throw our clothes in the dryer. I know they're dirty, but at least they'll be dry." he explained to Dean as he used a towel to dry Dean's wet hair and then used it on his own dripping hair. He stripped out of his clothes and wrapped a bath towel around his waist. Sam finished taking off Dean's clothes like he was a kid instead of a grown man, but he got no protest from his older brother. He briskly dried Dean with a towel then added a blanket to cover his chilled body. He took their clothes and tossed them in the dryer and turned it on. Once that was done, Sam searched the cabinets and found some instant coffee and a small bottle of whiskey thinking they both needed it. He turned on the water and startled when the faucet gurgled and splattered as it pushed the air out. He heated the water on the stove and made two cups of coffee. Sam poured a small amount of whiskey into his cup and double the amount into Dean's cup knowing he probably needed it more. Sam didn't know how long he had been lying out there in the clearing grieving. He sat a spiked cup of coffee in front of Dean who hadn't moved as he sat on the stool staring down at his hands. "Drink, it'll help warm you up."

Sam put Dean's hands around the cup hoping this would encourage him to drink. He shivered as he sipped the bitter, hot liquid and clutched his blanket tighter around him. Finally, Dean raised the cup to his trembling lips and sipped it, feeling the warmth of the coffee and liquor going down all the way down to his stomach. He still hadn't spoken to his brother who took a seat beside him.

"I know you don't feel like talking right now bro, but when you are I'm here." Sam told him knowing he heard him when his hands tightened around the cup for a moment and then loosened. He wasn't going to push him knowing it would be the wrong thing to do right now. They sat quietly at the counter, wrapped in towels and blankets drinking their coffee and waiting for their clothes to dry enough to put back on.

 **spn**

"I think they're dry enough now." Sam said pulling clothes from the dryer and running his hands over them to see. He found his briefs and slipped the warm material on letting them settle on his hips. He found his tee shirt and tossed the blanket on the washer so he could put it on. He shivered as the warmth seeped into his body. His jeans were still a little damp in places, but he slipped them on anyway. "Here you go, put these on." Sam told Dean laying his clothes in front of him on the counter. "When you're dressed we'll head back to Bobby's."

"N't goin'" Dean mumbled reaching for his briefs and slipping them on under the towel and blanket. He never looked at Sam as he worked on getting his warm clothes on with numb, cold hands.

"What?" Sam asked turning to look at his brother in surprise not sure he heard right.

"'m stayin' here." Dean said a little louder as he slowly raised his eyes to look at his brother.

Sam saw a look of defiance and stubbornness in his brother's eyes like he was challenging him to tell him differently. He was taken back for a moment and shifted gears in a split second.

"Alright, I'll run home an' get us some clean clothes." Sam said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"What?" Dean asked, since it was his turn to be surprised by his brother's reply.

"If you want to stay here, that's fine, but you're not staying alone. I'm gonna be right here with you." Sam stated in a tone that dared Dean to contradict him.

After a stare down, Dean finally broke it, "Fine..." he finally said giving in to his brother when he saw he wasn't backing down.

"I'll be back as soon as I can; why don't ya get a couple of ceiling fans turned on to stir the air?" Sam suggested. He put his damp boots back on and grimaced with the coolness on his socked feet. Sam picked up the gun and tucked it in his pocket before Dean saw what he did. He wasn't taking any chances even though Sam was sure Dean only had it for protection and not for anything else. He was sure they were past that now, but still a little voice said _'better safe than sorry_.'

Dean sat there on the stool until he heard the door close and a car start up outside. He didn't move for a few minutes longer before pushing his still chilled body off the stool and moving into the living room to switch on the ceiling fan. Since the rain had stopped, he opened a side window to let some fresh air inside. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about Sam deciding to stay here with him. He knew his brother meant well and was trying to look out for him, but there were just some things he needed to do on his own.

The sun had come back out and was shining brightly again when he stepped back into the kitchen. Dean spotted the radio still sitting on the counter and went to turn it on so the silence of the house wouldn't seem so quiet. He stood by the counter listening to the soft rock being played knowing this had been one of Everlee's favorite stations to listen to. He turned it up before moving to the living room and pulling a drop cloth off half the couch so he could sit down and see out the front window.

He watched a couple of squirrels chasing each other across the yard and was surprised to see a young doe step to the edge of the trees and look his way. He wasn't sure if she could see him or not, but he didn't move for fear of scaring her. The doe stood still for a few minutes before taking a tentative step from the safety of the trees. She seemed skittish and wary as she made her way closer to the house and an apple tree that grew in the side yard. There were still a few apples on the tree and laying under it that would be a treat for the doe. Dean watched the doe pause, turning her head to look around before eating apples off the ground. Something startled her and she quickly bound back into the trees disappearing from sight. He leaned back into the couch and stared into space, letting his mind shut down for a short period of time before getting up and going to the bedroom to get the letter with his name on it. Since he was alone for the moment he decided now would be a good time to see what was in the envelope though he was sure what it was without opening it. He went back to the living room and sat back down fingering the envelope and turning in over in his hands. He looked down at his name printed on the front in neat, black print. Dean knew that was her handwriting and turned it over so he could carefully slip a finger under the flap and tug it open. He found a handwritten letter and began to read it.

" _Hey Handsome,_

 _So this is hard to say, but if you are reading this that means I am no longer with you, that I have died some how. My only hope is that it wasn't at the hands of my ex-boyfriend stalker. If it was, I hope I got the chance to tell you about the bastard. If not, I am so, so sorry that you found out this way. I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that. You know without a doubt that I love you with all my heart, soul and body. I never meant to keep this from you, it's just...Oh Dean I was afraid you would reject me and I didn't think I could live with that. But I realized I was wrong...You would have loved me no matter what and I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful person like you. You gave me a reason to live again my love. You made me feel alive and loved and like I was so special. I know you're hurting and grieving, but you have to move forward. I know you don't think you can, but believe me I know different and so does Sam. I'm not saying forget me, no, never. Nothing you do will bring me back, so weep, be upset, be angry, but don't you dare give up. You hear me? Keep me in your heart and know I will always be with you. Keep our happy memories stored away and when you're down...You pull them up and remember the good times and how happy we were. Always remember I will be here waiting for you, but I hope it will be a long time before you join me. I love you so much Handsome don't ever forget that. You listen to me now, let Sam help you. You don't need to do this on your own. He loves you so much and will do whatever he can to help you. You've just gotta let him. You let your family help you because they love you too._

 _As you should know by now, I have left everything I have to you to do with as you please. It's your choice and I know you will make the right one that's right for you. Good bye my love...Until the time comes when we will be together again...You will be forever in my heart as I know I am in yours._

 _Love Forever, Everlee."_

The words she wrote brought tears to Dean's eyes and ran down his face as he read it again hearing her voice in his head narrating it. He folded it back up and clutched it tightly in his hand and stared off in the distance as his vision blurred, letting what she wrote run through his mind.

"I'll love you always." Dean whispered. "Until we're together again..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Thanks for dropping me off Bobby." Sam said as Bobby pulled into the driveway of the house and stop.

"Sure son. Ya sure ya'll be ok here?" Bobby asked looking at the house that he helped close up and had been keeping an eye on for Dean.

Right after the brothers left last year an attorney had contacted Bobby wanting to get in touch with Dean regarding Everlee's will. He had taken his name and number and called Dean leaving a message and telling him to call the man. A couple weeks later the attorney called again stating Dean had given him power of attorney to sign any documents and take care of things. Bobby went to see the attorney and found out Everlee had left everything she had to Dean, the house, the contents, checking and savings accounts, her truck and some stock. He got everything transferred to Dean's name and with Jody's help closed the house up knowing one day Dean would come back and he could decide what he wanted to do with it. He paid any bills from the money she had in the bank, which was more than he though she would have, but he wasn't one to judge. The lass had run her own business from her home and it seemed to have paid well. He tried to explain to Dean what he had done on their first visit back home nearly four months later, but he didn't want to hear it, he wasn't ready yet.

"Not too many memories or ghosts?" he questioned cautiously.

"I don't know but Dean's gonna stay, so that means I am too." Sam told him. "I don't know how long we'll be here, but I'll call ya."

"You better if ya know what's good fer ya." Bobby said getting his meaning across.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded before getting out.

"I'll get yer bags and you can get your food." Bobby told him getting out and pulling three bags from the back and taking them to the front porch.

Sam went to the trunk and looped his hands through the handles of the bags and picked them up. He had Bobby run him by a store so he could pick up some food and not have to worry about going out for a few days at least. He figured on cleaning out the cabinets of any expired or non useable food and restock as they needed.

"See ya Bobby." Sam called giving a wave.

"Take care son and watch out fer yer brother."

"Always." Sam assured him. He watched Bobby leave before turning to the door and getting one finger out enough to ring the bell and waited for Dean to answer.

 **spn**

The doorbell ringing brought Dean out of his trance like state and he got up to let his brother in knowing he would be the only one ringing the bell.

"Hey, brought us some clean clothes and something to eat." Sam said holding up his arms. "Wanna grab our bags while I go put this stuff away?"

"Ok." he replied stepping aside so Sam could come back in. Dean picked up the duffels, bringing them inside, then closed and locked the door before following Sam into the kitchen and watched him set his purchases on the counter so he could unpack them.

"Good you turned the fridge back on." Sam said sitting a six pack of beer, milk and bottled water into it. "I got some breakfast food and sandwich meat for lunch. Bobby sent some frozen chili that Jody made for dinner tonight." he noted sitting it in the sink to thaw. He continued to pull food from the bags storing it either in the fridge or on the counter until he checked out the cabinets. Dean watched Sam put fruit in a bowl, sit coffee by the pot, stack some soup cans to the side and put bread in the bread box. He added yogurt, cheese, lettuce, meats, mustard, mayo, and ketchup to the fridge before slowing down and looking at Dean. "Why don't ya go get a hot shower and then I'll take one?" he suggested.

"Ok." Dean mumbled sliding from the stool to head for the bedroom. He picked up his duffel from the hallway and carried it down the hall.

Sam organized the other things he brought on the counter before grabbing up his duffel and weapon's bag and heading down the hall to the guest bedroom. He stepped inside and turned on the light checking it out. There was a full size bed covered with a drop cloth, cedar chest, dresser and a chair sitting at the window. He sat his duffel in the chair and opened the chest to see if there were sheets in it. He got out a set and made the bed and opened the window before going down to the master bedroom. He could hear water running in the bathroom and decided to make the bed for Dean. He could see the impression where someone had laid on the cover and figured Dean had slept here last night. He opened a closet door and stopped, forgetting to breathe until he had to suck in some much needed air. All of Everlee's clothes were still hanging in there like they were ready for her to come back. He slowly closed the door and leaned against it trying to pull himself together. After a few calming breaths, Sam rummaged around in the other closet until he found sheets and quickly got the bed made up before Dean was done in the bathroom. He found pillows in the hall closet in protective bags and put two in Dean's room and two in his, then headed to the kitchen to wait on his brother.

 **spn**

Dean took his duffel into the bathroom and closed the door behind him shutting out the rest of the world. He leaned against it and let the bag drop to the floor. After a couple of deep breaths, he pushed off and moved to the sink to turn on the water watching it sputter as it flushed the air from the pipes. He let it run until there was a steady stream and shut it off. He turned on the overhead heat before removing any clothes so it could knock the chill out of the air. The days were comfortable still, but the nights were starting to cool down now and with the rain it made the day seem colder and dreary. Dean snagged his duffel and found his bathroom bag getting out shampoo and soap. He could feel the air warming and began to shed his smelly clothes. Dean stepped to the shower and turned on the water letting it heat up before adjusting the temperature. When he ran his hands through his hair, he could still feel the dried mud and dirt in it and stepped under the hot spray to rinse it out before shampooing. The hot water seemed to seep down into his very bones helping to drive away the chill that had been lingering there.

He grimaced slightly when he moved the wrong way and caused his side to pull and hurt. He looked down at the small scar and ran a finger over it being sure it was ok. He thought back and wondered why he didn't say anything to Sam or go to the hospital on his own. Dean knew something was wrong and now that he thought about it, he was sure he knew how bad it was. Had he been unconsciously thinking it would be a way out? He shook his head of these thoughts determining that wasn't it. No, he had promised Sam and he wasn't one to break a promise.

Once he was warm and clean, Dean shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry with before rummaging in his duffel to see what Sam had packed. He found clean socks and briefs and put them on first, and then pulled out a pair of sweats instead of jeans, deciding he wasn't going anywhere, he might as well be comfortable. There were several tee shirts and long sleeved shirts to choose from and the rest he left in the bag. Dean stepped from the bathroom and saw his brother had been busy since the bed had been made. He walked sock footed down the hall to see what Sam was doing.

 **spn**

Sam looked up when Dean joined him in the kitchen and smiled when he saw he was clean and dressed. He was washing some dishes and pots so they could use them while they were here.

"Did the shower help warm you up?" Sam asked as he put the last of the dishes in the drainer. He turned to the coffee pot and poured out the hot water and turned it off. Sam had run water through it to clean it before they used it.

"Yes." Dean answered quietly. "Your turn."

"Yep, I need to work the chill out of my bones." Sam said drying his hands on a towel before stepping around the counter. "There's beer in the fridge and if you wanna put the chili on in twenty minutes we can eat when I'm done."

"Alright." Dean said only using one word answers. He wasn't in the mood to talk and his brother seemed to know and didn't press the issue.

"I'll throw our clothes in to wash when I'm done with my shower." Sam offered as he disappeared down the hall to the other bathroom not waiting for another one word response from Dean.

Dean didn't offer a response and stared into the kitchen for a moment before getting up and moving around the counter. He noticed the radio was still playing and Sam had set the clock on it to the correct time. He picked up a drying towel and began to dry the things Sam had washed and put them away except for two bowls and a pot for the chili. It wasn't long before he had the dishes put away and the counter cleaned. He looked in the fridge and grabbed a beer thinking it looked strange to see food in it again feeling a sadness come over him that he shook away before it could settle in and stick. He took the beer out on the deck and leaned against the railing looking off into the forest as he sipped on it. He couldn't believe a year had passed since it happened and thought about that time.

He remembered the nightmares months after and how no matter what Sam was there for him. He remembered the nights drunk in a bar, lost in his own grief and Sam would always show up to take him back to whatever motel they were staying at. He'd wipe his face and rub his back as he upchucked his foolish behavior into the commode. He remembered the hunts and the risks he took, but Sam was always there to have his back and keep him safe. He still remembered the night he had punched Sam out in a drunken stupor, regretting it as soon as his fist flew, but Sam never said a thing, only picked himself up and helped him back to their hotel room. He was disgusted with himself for treating his brother the way he had over the past year and couldn't understand why Sam didn't fight back, but he never did. All he would say is, ' _if you wanna talk, I'm here'_ and leave it up to him what he did. He thought things were actually starting to get better until a couple of months ago when the nightmares started back up and his moods started declining again. Dean felt like he was on a roller coaster ride as his emotions pitched up and down leaving him feeling dizzy, nauseated, and depressed. He knew he had to get a handle on this if he was going to function normally again. He thought back to that diner and a waitress named Val who gave him some worldly advice. He could still hear her words echoing in his head.

" _...You just learn to deal with it as best you can. In my opinion, time doesn't heal wounds; it just let's you learn to accept them. You'll always have that loss in your heart and it will never be forgotten. Just don't let it control you or consume you. I have a feeling this Everlee would not want you to stop living your life now that she is gone; she'd want you to continue with it, not curl up somewhere and die yourself, even if that's all you want to do. I'm not saying don't grieve, awe son you need to grieve, you need to allow yourself that release, it wouldn't be healthy if you didn't..."_

He could still picture her motherly, kind face in his mind as she said these words to him and smiled with the memory. He decided they needed to go see her soon and have another slice of their delicious pie and a cup of hot, steaming coffee. Dean pulled himself out of his memories and went to the door to check the time. He stepped back inside and closed the sliding glass door behind him. It was past time for him to put the chili on to heat up. He moved to the sink and opened the carton catching a whiff making his stomach grumble and complain about not being fed since he lost most of what he ate earlier in the woods. Dean used a spoon to break up the mostly thawed lump and added a little water so it wouldn't stick. He saw Sam had gotten some French bread and decided to toast some to go along with the chili instead of crackers. He checked the fridge for soft butter and found a small container on one of the shelves to use. He turned the oven on to heat up. Dean got out a pan and placed six pieces of bread on it and began to smear the butter on each piece before popping the pan into the oven to cook. He checked the chili to be sure it wasn't sticking and turned it down until Sam came back. Even after all these years, he still could take forever in the bathroom. Dean sipped on his beer and stood in the kitchen letting his eyes roam aimlessly as he felt her presence all around him. For once it didn't upset him or make him sadder. Just knowing she was there with them lightened his mood giving him a feeling of peace. In fact he liked it and set about putting out placemats and bowls and silverware for their dinner. Maybe this was what he needed to finally find the closure to this chapter of his life...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support and reviews are welcome. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam smelled the food cooking before he came around the corner and was surprised to see the counter set and Dean pulling toasted bread from the oven. He hoped this was a sign that he was on the way to finally healing.

"Sit." Dean ordered as he placed the bread on a plate and sat it between the placemats. He dished out the chili and sat an open beer at each plate. "You still like cheese on your's?"

"I'm good just like this." Sam replied taking a seat and taking in the hearty aroma. "Jody sure knows how to make good chili."

"I know. Bobby's method was a can and can opener." Dean said moving around to sit beside his brother. "Dig in."

"I plan on it." Sam nodded snagging a piece of toast and dipping it in the thick broth before biting off a bite.

He hummed his approval as he followed that with a big spoon of chili.

They ate in relative silence as each enjoyed their food. There was enough for both to have seconds and neither passed it up saying it was too good to waste. Sam volunteered to do the dishes since Dean had heated the meal up and shooed him toward the living room. Sam heard the television come on as he quickly washed and dried the dishes and pot. He could tell Dean seemed to be mellowing out and was not as tense and depressed as before. Once the kitchen was clean and he transferred the clothes to the dryer, he joined his brother in the living room to see what he had found to watch.

 **spn**

The cloth had been removed from the couch, folded and left at the end of it. Dean was slouched on one end staring absently at the television that was playing some cop show. Sam sat down with his brother and looked to the screen to see if it was of interest. Neither spoke for a while as night ascended outside sending the world into darkness except for the half moon that was casting the outside world into long shadows.

"Sammy, sorry for doping you." Dean said just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam looked over at his brother for a moment before answering.

"Its ok bro, I get it." Sam told him giving his nod of understanding.

"But ya really did need some sleep bro...Anyway...I needed to do this alone...And admit it; you were a becoming clingy pain in the ass mother hen."

"Was not." Sam scoffed making a bitch face.

"Umm...Yeah ya were." Dean insisted.

"I had to be sure you were ok." Sam pouted.

"It's ok Sammy; you can't help yourself, that's just how you're programmed." Dean teased him as his lips twitched in a brief smile for a moment.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Are you ok bro?" Sam asked cautiously. "Really ok?"

"I'm getting there now. I am." Dean replied. "Ya don't need to worry 'bout me so much."

"Can't help it, I'm programmed that way...I'm a pain in the ass little brother." Sam spouted back to him.

"And that's not gonna change any time soon I take it." Dean huffed with a chuckle.

"I think I'll go on to bed, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean agreed turning off the television and getting up from the couch to follow his brother down the hall.

"See ya in the morning, and Dean...If ya need anything call me."

"I will Sammy, now go get some sleep."

"Nite bro." Sam chuckled before heading into the bathroom.

 **spn**

The new noises of the house settling had Sam only dozing when a beeping had him sitting up and listening intently. He got out of bed and pulled two guns from the weapon's bag before carefully glancing down the hall. Voices arguing could be heard at the front of the house and he eased down the hall to the master bedroom where Dean was waiting. Sam handed him a gun and they quietly walked to the end of the hall and saw two guys standing at the key pad for the alarm. One was trying to rewire the alarm to shut it off and the other was fussing at him to hurry up.

"Have you got it yet?" one burglar asked the other.

"Almost, hold on." the other answered.

"You sure no one lives here right?"

"I've been casing the place for three months and there's not been anyone here except for some old coot that came by, went inside and then left. He did that a couple times a month, but never stayed."

"There's gotta be something worth taking in this place."

"Got it, now we can search the place and see what's worth taking."

The two burglars turned to head deeper into the house but were met by two strong punches to the face knocking them flat on their backs. Both groaned in pain as blood began to run from their noses and down their faces. Neither knew what hit them as they tried to understand what just happened.

"I got this; go call the sheriff's department." Dean told Sam as he held his gun on them. "You assholes picked the wrong house to break into." he growled at them as they complained while holding their bloody noses.

"They're on their way." Sam said looking down at guys.

"Alright, both of you on your feet, outside and if either of you think about running, just know I'm an expert shot and so is my brother." Dean told them waving his gun at them to get up. "And believe me; we won't hesitate to shoot you."

"You heard my brother; we'll wait for the cops outside." Sam added holding his gun ready as he watched them struggle to get up and make their way to the door.

When one finally got the door open, he fell out it still rattled from the punch he received. The other guy tried to help him up but only succeeded in falling down beside him. Dean and Sam stepped out into the darkness lit only by the outside lights and stood over them with their guns hanging by their sides. They didn't have to wait long before a cruiser with flashing lights pulled up. The brothers watched a deputy get out and stroll their way.

"Hey Clay nice to see you again." Dean greeted him with a nod.

"Dean, Sam, didn't know you two were back in town." Clay said stopping at the porch and looking at the two guys lying on the ground. "This them?"

"Yep, caught them inside the house. Said they were going to rob the place."

"Dumb asses. Guess they didn't know whose house they were breaking into."

"I need medical attention." one of the burglars whined. "I think my nose is broken."

"Me too." the other complained too.

"You're lucky they didn't shoot you, you dumb idiots. Now both of you get up and put your hands behind your backs." Clay told them as he pulled cuffs off his belt.

"Need any help?" Sam asked.

"Naw I got this. I think you already took the fight out of them." Clay snickered as he cuffed the two guys together and pushed them toward his patrol car. "Thanks guys, see ya around."

"You too Clay. Take it easy." Dean told him giving a brief wave as he got the two burglars in the back and drove away.

"Well that was exciting." Sam sighed stepping back into the house behind Dean.

"Enough for one night, let's go back to bed."

"I'm with yoooo." Sam yawned.

 **spn**

The house had quieted back down and only the usual creaks and cracks sounded throughout it like it was settling back down into its routine. One brother was asleep and the other brother was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Dean watched the shadows dance across the ceiling as his mind wandered away. He closed his eyes and listened, trying to catch the sound of her voice or the sweetness of her laughter. He knew she was here in the house, not her spirit, but her memories and he just had to concentrate hard enough to catch them.

" _I'll always love you Handsome, I hope you know that." her voice whispered in his head. "You don't have to be sad, I'll always be with you...Right there in your heart in that special place you kept just for me. Don't be too hard on your brother, you know he means well. Let's just lay here, what do you say my love?"_

"I'd like that." Dean spoke out loud. "You know I will always love you too..."

Sam stood outside the bedroom door and listened to his brother talking, catching a few words before silently going back to his room. He had gotten up to use the bathroom and heard a voice so he moved closer to be sure Dean was ok. He didn't want to intrude on his dream of Everlee, that was his memory to have in private. Sam snuggled back under the covers and pulled up his own memories of her as he began to doze. He remembered the run they had taken and how she beat his ass. And he would never forget the look of fear and determination on her face just before she crawled down that dark tunnel into the unknown to help Dean when he got trapped with a wendigo in a cave in. She wasn't a hunter by any means, but that didn't stop her at all. When she looked at Dean, Sam could see the deep seated love she had for him and he for her. His sleep deepened and was peaceful and much needed.

 **spn**

Enticing aromas wafted down the hall and into Sam's bedroom causing him to grunt and moan as he forced his still tired body to wake up to see what was going on. Bright light was shining in the crack of the curtain and he ground a fist into his eyes to try and clear them enough to see. After a few minutes of just laying there to let his mind catch up with his body, he rolled over and fished his cell from his jeans to see what time it was. Sam stared in disbelief when the display read 11:47 am. They had gone to bed early last night, but were interrupted by the dumb asses that broke in and then they went back to bed. Crap! He guessed he had slept for fifteen or sixteen hours. No wonder he was dragging so now, Sam had gotten use to only getting if he was lucky three, maybe four hours of sleep a night if that. He pushed himself from the bed and headed to the bathroom before going in search of his brother and to see what that delicious smell was.

"'Bout time you decided to join the living bro." Dean said when Sam came around the corner rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam mumbled shaking his body to try and get it working.

"Here, looks like ya could use some of this." Dean offered pushing a cup of hot coffee his way as Sam slouched down at the bar.

"How long you been up?" Sam questioned as he watched Dean move around the kitchen preparing food.

"A while, I checked on you a couple of times, but you were passed out cutting some zzzs, didn't have the heart to disturb ya. Kind of think you got a lot to catch up on."

"You should of woke me." Sam insisted as he added sugar to his coffee and stirred it. He saw Dean had already added the milk to his liking. He cupped the mug between his hands and blew across the top before taking a tentative sip.

"Food'll be ready in a minute, just need to fix the eggs now that you're up." Dean commented as he cracked eggs into a bowl. "Jody came by earlier to take a statement about last night and see how we were doing."

"Does she need me to come by the station?"

"Naw, I took care of it. Seems those two idiots have been breaking into homes over the past couple of months just no one could catch them. They thought this was easy pickings, but found out wrong." Dean shrugged as he salted and peppered his mixture before beating it.

"So...You got any plans for today, besides taking it easy and relaxing?"

Dean stopped his beating and looked at Sam for a moment, contemplating his response before answering.

"Don't know, thought I might clean the house a little and get it livable again." he said quietly before turning to pour the mixture into hot oil.

Sam looked with surprise and interest at his brother thinking maybe he had just turned the corner and was actually starting to come to terms with his loss and how to deal with it. His thoughts were interrupted when Dean sat a place down in front of him filled with bacon, hash browns, eggs, toast and sliced fruit.

"You have been busy." Sam said as his stomach rumbled in protest of not being fed.

"Eat up 'fore your stomach attacks bro." Dean chuckled as he sat another plate beside him and turned to pour another cup of coffee.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sam said smiling as he picked up his fork to dive into the food. He was starting to feel like their lives might be turning the corner and for the better. Right now, he would take anything he could get and not turn any down. "This is really good."

"Of course it is." Dean beamed as he watched Sam devour his food. He had neglected his big brother role long enough and was determined to step back into those shoes and take care of his little brother.

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean's on the mend now and ready to assume his big brother role. Thank you to all who are coming along for the ride. I do like reviews and if you have a moment please leave me one. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story and hope you are enjoying it. There's gonna be a huge twist at the end of the chapter, just a head's up. Reviews always welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

With the chairs placed just right, Sam stepped back and admired his handiwork as he wiped sweat from his brow. He had swept, washed and chased all the spiders away from the deck before bringing a couple of chairs and small table from the garage to go back on it so they'd have a place to relax outside. He strolled back through the sliding doors and found Dean had removed the drop cloths from the dining room table and the furniture in the living room. He heard the vacuum running down the hall and figured Dean was doing the bedrooms. The house was starting to feel much warmer and welcoming the more they cleaned. He grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and headed for the bathroom at the end of the hall to get that chore over with.

Windows were open throughout the house allowing fresh air to circulate and replace the stale air inside. Sam found the cleaning supplies under the sink and started cleaning the commode, sink and shower. He checked the cabinets to be sure no unwanted critters had found their way inside and did the same with the linen closet in the hall. He headed into the master bathroom and did the same. Once he was done with this chore, Sam wandered back into the hall noticing the silence that met him. He glanced around trying to determine where his brother had gone and finally saw the door to the third bedroom open. It was the one Everlee used as a studio. Sam walked quietly to the doorway and looked in seeing his older brother standing off to the side studying a painting that was leaning against the wall. He wasn't sure whether to step into the room or not as he took in his brother's mood. Sam cleared his throat to be sure Dean knew he was there before speaking.

"Hey bro, I'm done cleaning." Sam said lightly, waiting for Dean's response.

"You know, I forgot just how good she was." Dean commented moving to look at another painting. "They shouldn't be hidden in here gathering dust. Maybe I'll check out an art gallery and see if they'll display her work for others to enjoy."

"I think she'd like that, that's a good idea. Since you need to take it easy for a while you'll have time to check it out." Sam nodded stepping on into the room to view her work too. He let his eyes roam slowly around the walls taking in the different subjects and noticed how some were dark and ominous and others airy and light. He was sure the contrast had to do with her different moods at the time she painted them. He moved to a table sitting at the window and found some five by seven pencil drawings scattered across the top. He picked one up to study it closer, but notice another that was partly covered and pulled it out. It was a drawing of his brother leaning against the Impala relaxed while contemplating life as he gazed at something you couldn't see in the drawing. She had captured a side of Dean that Sam had not seen in a long time. He smiled to himself knowing this was one he was going to keep and treasure.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked turning to see Sam studying something at the window.

"Oh nothing, I found some smaller drawings over here and was looking at them." he said shuffling a few together and holding them up for Dean to see. "She really had an eye for a subject that I've never seen before by other artists. Did you know she did this?"

Dean looked to see what Sam was holding and a wishful look crossed his face before hiding it. He cleared his throat so he could speak, "No, not until she showed it to me."

"Well I'm keeping it." Sam stated leaving no room for argument.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm getting hungry after all that cleaning. Guess we need to rustle something up for dinner." Dean said wanting to change the subject so the pain in his chest would go away.

"I got some hamburger and chicken, take your pick." Sam told him as he followed Dean from the room. He watched him close the door and lock it before heading for the kitchen.

"Think Bobby would be upset if we stayed here while we're in town? I hate to see the place standing not used and there's no way I'd rent it or sell it."

"I'm sure he'd miss us, but we're not that far away. We can have him over for dinner or watch a game, those sort of things. Besides, we'll be over there all the time doing research and such. I think he'll be ok with it. He might like a little alone time for his own entertaining." Sam shrugged thinking about the sheriff and knowing they had a thing going on. "Dean...I noticed that Ev's clothes are still in her closet. What do you want to do with them?"

Dean didn't answer his brother as he pulled food out of the fridge to fix for dinner. He pursed his lips with a serious look on his face like he was deep in thought, then finally answered him.

"I'll pack them up and put them in the garage for now." he said quietly.

"Alright, if you need any help I'm here for you. Don't forget that bro. You don't have to do any of this alone." Sam whispered softly. He hated to bring it up, but knew it needed to be addressed, especially if they were going to move in here and live during their down time.

"I know." Dean replied just loud enough for Sam to hear. He didn't say anything else as he went about preparing them dinner. Not liking the quiet, Dean flipped on the radio and let music fill the kitchen while he put together their dinner.

 **spn**

The next couple of weeks went by much quicker than Sam expected it to. They went and talked to Bobby about moving into the house and he was sad, but happy at the same time. Sure he would miss them, but he knew where they lived and had an open invitation to visit any time. They packed their clothes and personal belongings and Bobby used his truck to help them move everything. Dean was actually letting himself heal and was getting stronger every day. Sam was finally getting some much needed sleep, but still kept a watchful eye on Dean. They both were eating better and were slowly starting to put back on the weight that they had lost over the past year.

Sam took charge of the kitchen and went through the cabinets cleaning them out and throwing away anything out of date so he could restock it with fresh items. He didn't say anything when Dean came back from town with plastic tubs and headed for the master bedroom. Sam knew what he was doing and didn't interfere, but stayed nearby in case he was needed. He wanted to give Dean any support that he needed, but also wanted to give him the space he needed. Sam was cleaning the oven when Dean came out with a hand truck pushing four stacked containers at a time and headed for the garage. He strained to look, but tried not to be too obvious as he watched Dean through the door stack the containers on a metal shelf and head back for more, until he had safely stored all her things out there.

After doing a little research and taking photos of some of the paintings, Dean contacted an art gallery in Sioux City to see if they would show Everlee's art. He emailed the photos with assurance from the gallery they would get back to him in a few days after they reviewed them. He thanked the owner and hoped they saw what he did in the paintings. If they did agree to show the art work, he would have Sam help him pick the best and pack them up to take down. It would be a short, nice trip for them and maybe they'd hang out for a day or something. Sam had wanted them to slow down and he decided to do that, for himself and more importantly for Sam. In an effort to take care of him, Sam had been neglecting himself and Dean was putting a stop to it.

It was only twenty-four hours later that Dean received a reply that the gallery would be pleased to show the artwork. Dean let them know he would bring down the paintings in two days, giving them time to go through the paintings and decide what to take. He was pleased by their quick response back. Dean planned on letting Bobby and Jody and their father know when the showing would be so they could come to it.

 **spn**

"How many are you planning on taking?" Sam asked from where he stood just inside the bedroom Everlee had used as a studio.

"Let's see if we can sort them first and go from there." Dean decided walking over to the first ones leaning against the wall and studied it before showing it to Sam.

"So we can start by dividing them into dark and light and then go from there." Sam said moving a painting away from the others. "Check it out, there's a date on the back of them." Sam offered after examining the back of the painting for the first time. "Do any of the others have a date?"

"They do, guess we can arrange them by the date they were done then." Dean offered checking other ones and shifting them around.

"How 'bout the charcoal drawings here? They're not framed or anything. Do you wanna take them as see if they want to use them?"

"Sure why not. They're as good as the oils here."

"Look at this bro, I bet we could match these dates to the times she had to move to avoid...Well you know." Sam started but didn't want to bring those memories back. "See how they move from light to dark several times over the years and these last ones here explode with colors and light and expressions of love?"

"I guess that's life, we have our highs and lows and everyone expresses them differently."

The brothers worked on organizing the room and then began the process of choosing what they thought would be the best liked ones. They narrowed it down to a dozen oils and the charcoal ones that they would load in the Impala in the morning and drive to Sioux City. Once that was done they headed for the kitchen to fix dinner and then relax.

 **spn**

The gallery was pleased with the paintings Dean and Sam delivered to them and planned on having a showing the following weekend. They agreed to email Dean the information about the showing so they could be there. The brothers took the rest of the day and explored Sioux City, taking in a movie and having an early dinner before heading back to Sioux Falls.

The drive wasn't a long one, but Dean glanced over at Sam to see he had dozed off and was leaning against the side window with his mouth hanging slightly open. He had to admit that he was looking better now that he was getting some much needed sleep and his stress level was lower now. He was glad to see him looking better and knew he had a lot to do with that. Now that Dean made his peace with his loss, he now believed he could move on and be the big brother he was supposed to be. He planned on taking back control and looking out for Sam like he should so he wouldn't end up like this again.

The week went by faster than either brother thought it would and the day of the showing was upon them. Dean and Sam were going to meet Bobby and Jody for an early dinner and then go over to the gallery. They were showing several new artists at the same time so the gallery expected a large turnout for it.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, good to see you again." the owner of the gallery greeted him when they entered the gallery.

"Mr. Jacobs, you've met my brother Sam, and this is Bobby Singer and Jody Mills our guests." Dean greeted him and introduced the others.

"I think you will be pleased with what we have done with the pieces. There are complimentary drinks and hors d'oeuvres so please mingle and enjoy yourselves. If you have any questions, I will be talking with other guests."

"Thank you." Dean replied accepting a brochure that Sam had picked up from a table. He glanced down at it and saw one of Everlee's paintings and her picture displayed on the front of it. He walked slowly behind the others as they made their way into the gallery to check out all the artwork on display. It wasn't until they got into another section that Dean saw Everlee's work displayed on the walls with lights shining at different angles to illuminate and make them seem more dramatic. He faltered in his steps and drew in a sharp breath when he saw a painting of himself, but only those with him knew it was him. The Dean in the drawing was slightly out of focus and not detailed enough to recognize while everything else around him was sharp and edgy. He was standing beside the Impala with his arms resting on the top looking off in the distance at the sun starting to set.

"How'd that get here?" he asked quietly knowing he didn't choose it.

"I added it in." Sam replied looking at the painting. "It just seemed right."

"The boy's right." Bobby said. "This belongs here."

"Oh Dean, they are right." Jody added giving him a small hug when she saw he seemed uncomfortable.

Dean didn't say anything as he moved on down the wall to slowly look at each one of the paintings in turn. He never thought they could look better, but they did and he knew Everlee would be so pleased with how it all turned out. The four strolled on through the gallery looking at other artist's artwork. They were impressed with the talent the gallery had gathered together for the showing. The brothers wandered off from Bobby and Jody after twenty minutes.

"How much longer do we have to hang around?" Dean questioned after roaming the gallery and having his fill of wine and hors d'oeuvres. He was getting bored, even though he could stand there all day and look at Everlee's work.

"Don't see why we need to hang around any longer if you wanna go." Sam commented thinking Dean had lasted longer than he expected. "Let me find Bobby and Jody and let them know we're leaving."

"I'll wait over here." Dean told him as he watched Sam disappear into the crowd. He began to watch the people around him when he saw the owner heading his way with a happy smile on his face.

"Mr. Winchester I'm glad I caught you." he said. "I just wanted to let you know that there have been several offers to buy some of the paintings you allowed us to show and I must say the offers are extremely generous."

"Buy?" Dean asked a little confused at first.

"Yes, that's what most artists hope for, to sale their work."

Before Dean could answer him Sam hurried over to them giving Dean a frantic look as he gripped his cell tightly in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked zeroing in on his brother's panic.

"Danny's missing." Sam stated not able to keep the fear from his voice and in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It took a moment for what Sam said to him to sink in as he stared at him slightly confused and then it clicked and he went into full hunter mode, his body language changing completely.

"We've gotta go, I'll have Bobby pick up the paintings next week..." Dean told the owner of the gallery as he started to hurry after his brother. "Send me any information on people wanting to buy and I'll get back to you on that." With that said, Dean ran for the doors leaving the owner unsure about what just happened. He stood there with his mouth opened and watched the brothers disappear, then looked around to see if anyone else had seen it and would offer an explanation. Still confused, the gallery owner wandered back into the exhibit grabbing a glass of champagne along the way.

Dean slid into the driver's seat of his Baby and waited for Sam to do the same before cranking her up to head back to Bobby's. He jerked on the tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt that wanted to choke him.

"Talk to me." Dean demanded.

"All I know is Danny went out with some friends and never came home." Sam said worry laced in his words. "They've called the police but were told they'd have to wait twenty-four hours before filing a missing person's report. Josh thought maybe we could help."

"You think there's anything our type of strange going on?"

"I honestly don't know. I told them we'd be there as soon as we could."

"We'll change and pack, then head out." Dean told him planning out the trip in his head determining the fastest route that would get them there the quickest. He hoped the kids had just gone off and lost track of time and the cops would have found them by the time they got there. At least he could hope that, but he had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala to the front of the house and parked. They ran inside and up to their bedroom to change into jeans, tee shirts and long sleeved shirts. Both had to-go bags ready, but added some more clothes to their packs before snagging the weapon's bag on their way back downstairs. Sam ran into the kitchen for waters and power bars for the drive. Dean grabbed a travel cup and filled it with coffee then headed for the Impala with Sam close behind him.

Neither brother felt like talking as Dean pushed his Baby as hard as he dared. Even though Danny wasn't their brother by blood, they both treated him as if he was. Danny had always looked up to Dean and Sam and idolized them. When Sam had found out about Dean and brought him into his adopted family, both families grew for the better and became a close knit group. Dean and Sam had not told Josh and Emily about what they do since they didn't want to worry them or drag them into their world. They wanted to protect them from the horrors that they faced and let them live a normal life. Sam had drawn protection sigils in their house and had hidden them as best he could. He wanted to keep them as safe as he could.

Sam's eyes grew heavy as he fought to stay awake, but the droning of the engine and the steady rocking motion had him nodding off. His head would fall forward and he'd jerk himself awake only to do it again. He finally let his head fall against the side window as sleep claimed him. Dean glanced over at his brother and saw he had lost his battle with staying awake. He sipped on the remainder of his coffee and plowed on through the dark night knowing the sooner they got there, the sooner they could sort this out. He planned on grabbing a couple of hours of sleep at Josh's and by then it would be early morning and they could begin the hunt.

 **spn**

Images swirled in Sam's head but he couldn't latch onto any single one. Sam groaned in his sleep as pain shot through his head for a moment before a misty image began to form in front of him. Danny and two other boys were curled up on a bare floor in a dirty, dark room. It faded and another image took shape of the three boys tied to what looked like some type of altar. They were not moving, but their eyes were open and glazed over. Three cloaked figures moved to stand beside them each slowly raising an ancient looking curved knife over the boy's bare chests as chanting could be heard in the background from black robed worshippers. Suddenly the knives were plunged into their chests and draw down creating an opening to pull the boy's hearts out. The hearts were raised over their heads as blood dripped down the arms of their assailants who were chanting in Latin some type of summoning spell. He watched in horror as three black, smoky, forms tried to materialize. He could feel the evil and darkness that they carried with them. The black smoke suddenly shot forward toward the three holding the hearts and possessed them. As Sam looked on he noticed that each demon had different colored eyes, one yellow, one white and one red. The worshippers cried out in victory only to have it cut short as the demons began to drain them of their life energy, feeding hungrily wanting more power. The image exploded a bloody red in Sam's mind causing him to cry out in shock and disbelief.

Sam gasped and cried out loud before he jerked forward in the seat trying to get his breath. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might rip through his chest. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes as the vision replayed in his mind. Going through it again was not any easier, especially when the knifes were driven into the boy's chests. He choked and coughed hard trying to clear his throat and fill his lungs with air. Dean jerked the car off the road and back on throwing both of them around until he got it back under control.

"What the hell Sammy?" Dean questioned as he stared in shock at his brother who was trying to suck air into his lungs and not pass out. "Sammy?...Sam?..." he asked as he pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to his brother grabbing his arm and making him look at him seeing pain in his eyes. "Talk to me."

"I...I saw...Danny and the other two boys." Sam got out as he rubbed his temples trying to ease the shooting pain.

"Could you tell where they were?"

"No, some room, but it's worse." Sam grimaced. "They're to be sacrificed."

"What?" Dean cried out. "You had a vision didn't you?"

"Yeah, we've got to find them before it's too late. They're going to be used to summon three very evil demons from the pits of hell. They needed innocent souls for the spell to work."

"We're only a couple hours away." Dean said pulling back onto the road and picking up speed. "We'll find them Sammy...We will." he mumbled concentrating on the road as his mind hashed over what Sam had said. He could feel the tension in the car as Sam worked on getting his breathing under control so his pounding heart would not explode from his chest. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white and he didn't know if he could pry them loose. Sam was wheezing now and gulping air until Dean started talking to him. "Sammy, calm it down bro. C'mon now, slow in and out, in and out. Slow, easy breaths. Breathe with me." he said taking Sam's hand and putting it on his chest as he breathed slowly and steadily. He listened to Sam working hard to do as he told him until the wheezing was gone and he slumped back in his seat seeming exhausted from his ordeal. "You ok now Sammy?"

"Getting there." he nodded breathing slowly in and out relieved that his chest was loosing up and some of the tension and pain was easing from his head. He tried to make his body relax as he used his brother to bring things back to normal. Dean was always his anchor whenever he needed pulled back to reality and to get his mind focused again. "Thanks bro."

"That's what I'm here for. We keep each other grounded." Dean replied seeing Sam was calming and getting himself under control.

 **spn**

The Impala slowed on the residential street as Dean drove to Josh's house and pulled into the driveway. He parked to the side of the garage and killed the engine. It was still dark outside but the porch light was on showing them the way. Sam rang the doorbell and stepped back waiting for someone to answer. They could hear noises behind the door before it was opened by Josh.

"Sam, Dean I'm glad you're here." Josh cried opening the door wider for them to enter.

"Good to see ya." Sam said giving Josh a brief hug before going on into the house. "Where's Emily? Asleep?"

"Yes, the doctor had to give her something to calm her down. She's taking it all pretty hard."

"Josh." Dean said shaking his offered hand then followed Sam inside.

"Have the cops done anything yet?" Sam asked once they had settled in the living room.

"No, they found one of the boy's backpacks but no trace of the kids." Josh replied sadly. "We're to go back in if Danny hasn't shown up and file a missing person's report."

"Look, I need to grab a few hours of sleep and by then it'll be dawn and we can get started." Dean told them. "You wanna fill him in on what we're gonna do?"

"Yeah, I'll explain it and join you shortly." Sam nodded knowing they couldn't do a location spell without filling Josh in. "Josh, I want you to keep an open mind 'bout what I'm about to tell you. Dean and me, we may have a way of finding Danny that's not your typical way..." Sam said as he began to explain to Josh giving him some basic information about their lives and how a location spell worked. After he was done, Sam had to admit Josh was taking it better than he expected.

"I gotta admit I thought there was something that wasn't being said when we would visit." Josh finally said after listening to Sam's explanation. "I have to confess when we were at Bobby's a couple of years ago I found a book on monsters on a bookcase and glanced through it. It was mind blowing and I wondered about unexplained things. But to hear you say it out loud...Man that really knocks me for a loop. But Sam what if this spell thing doesn't work? What do we do then?"

"We've got a couple more tricks up our sleeves that we can try and maybe someone we can ask help from." Sam assured him. "We can't do anything at the moment, why don't you try and get some rest. We'll be up early and get started. You probably need to tell Emily what we're going to do too."

"I'll try but I don't think there'll be much rest going on. When Emily wakes I'll fill her in." Josh sighed rubbing his tired eyes before getting up and slowly heading for the bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sam told him before heading for the guest bedroom to join his brother. He wanted to get started now, but knew Dean was right, they needed some rest so they would be alert and at the top of their game. He walked quietly into the bedroom and saw Dean sprawled out on one of the twin beds still dressed, softly snoring. His face was buried into the pillow and Sam took a blanket shaking it out to drape over his prone body. He knew his brother would do whatever it took to find Danny. With a deep sigh, Sam sat on the other bed and took off his boots before stretching out and tossing a blanket over his lower half. He lay there staring at the ceiling trying not to think of the vision he had earlier. He knew from experience that it could be altered if they got to the boys in time. He threw an arm over his eyes and willed his mind to stop working and rest. His breathing slowed as sleep dragged him into the ebony night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are coming alone for the ride. I hope you are enjoying the story and the twist and turns I am throwing your way. There's going to be a few of those as we get deeper into the story. I do like to know your thoughts and ideas, if you have a moment please leave a review. NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It felt like he had just laid his head down and closed his eyes when Dean was shaking him awake. Sam jerked and started to throw a punch that was caught in Dean's strong hand.

"Whoa there bro, time to get up. I smell coffee." Dean told him as he let go of Sam's fist and slapped his leg.

"I'm awake." Sam mumbled lying back for a moment to gather his thoughts and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." Dean told him before heading out of the bedroom.

Knowing he needed to get started, Sam pushed himself out of bed and made for the bathroom. He came back and found some clean clothes to change into and went searching for his brother and the others. He found them in the kitchen sitting around the breakfast table talking quietly.

"Oh Sam." Emily said softly when she saw him, getting up and holding her arms out for a hug.

"Hey Ems." Sam replied wrapping his arms around her small body and hugging her tightly. He could feel the tremble in her body and tightened his grip on her for a moment.

"I'm glad you two are here." she said looking up into his face with hope.

"Nothing would keep us away once Josh called us and told us what happened." Sam assured her.

"Sit, I'll get you some coffee and start some breakfast." she told him guiding him to the table.

"Here, let me help." Dean told her getting up and joining her at the stove. He took the pan from her hand and sat it on the stove and went to the fridge to get eggs and found bacon to cook.

Emily smiled her thanks as Dean mainly took over the preparation of the meal and started cutting up some fresh fruit. The others could see the stress and strain on her face even though she tried to hide it. She could feel Sam's eyes on her but didn't look his way for fear she would break down again. With Dean's help breakfast was quickly prepared and served, though no one was very hungry, but they ate it anyway.

 **spn**

The breakfast table had been cleaned off and the only thing on it was a map of the United States. Sam stood in front of it with a brass bowl he was mixing the ingredients for the spell in. He mashed and stirred the concoction and looked to Josh for a moment.

"I need something from Danny. Do you have maybe hair from his comb or brush?"

"I'll go look." Emily said hurrying from the kitchen to Danny's room. She came back a few minutes later with a brush and held it out to Sam.

Sam nodded his thanks and pulled strands of hair from it to place in the bowl before mixing again. Taking a deep breath, he poured the mixture over the map and waited for Dean to strike a match and drop on the top of it. They watched intently as the liquid suddenly burst into flames and began burning the map away. It sputtered and flamed up making Josh and Emily cover their eyes with the brightness. The flames suddenly died down and after the smoke disappeared Dean and Sam looked at the map. What were left on the table were portions of the states of Colorado, Kansas, Nebraska and Wyoming where the states met. It was a much larger area than either expected and Sam looked at Dean with confusion.

"Why is there such a large area Dean?" Sam asked framing the map with his splayed hands as he leaned on the table.

"My guess is there's some type of warding blocking our spell and this was as close as it could get." Dean replied madly as he turned away so Sam wouldn't see his expression.

"What happened?" Josh asked looking to the brothers not understanding the discussion. "Did this tell you anything?"

"Not what we needed." Sam whispered looking at the remains of the map not sure what to do next.

"There's one other thing we can do." Dean said turning back to Sam. "I'll be back." he told him heading for the front door.

"Where's he going?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be back."

 **spn**

Dean went outside and walked over to the Impala to lean against it for a moment as he thought things out. He knew time was running out for Danny and they needed to find him now.

"Hey Castiel, I need a little help down here. Think ya can lend a hand?" Dean prayed out loud and waited while he glanced around. A disturbance of the air to his left had him turning to see the angel appear beside him, closer than he felt comfortable with and took a step back.

"What is it you need Dean?" Castiel asked bluntly.

"We need your help finding someone." Dean explained. "C'mon, Sammy's inside." he said leading the way back inside.

Sam looked up when Dean came back inside and stood when he saw Castiel following him.

"Castiel?" Sam questioned looking to Dean for answers.

"I thought he could help." Dean said.

"Josh, Emily, this is Castiel a friend of ours." Sam introduced them.

"Look man, Danny, our brother, and a couple of other kids have gone missing and we need to find them. The location spell we did only narrowed it down to this and that's way too big to search." Dean said pointing to the map as he talked to Castiel. "I thought you could do your thing and get a little closer for us."

"How can he help?" Josh asked looking to Castiel in puzzlement wondering how this man in a suit and trench coat could help find his son.

"Well Castiel...He sort of has...You see he's..." Sam stammered not sure how to explain what Castiel really was.

"Damn Sammy spit it out, he's an angel." Dean filled in for him when Sam couldn't quite say the words.

"Excuse me?" Josh asked in total shock as he took in the man again thinking he looked like an accountant.

"I'm not sure I understand?" Emily said grabbing the counter for support as her legs weakened.

"He's an angel." Sam repeated looking to his adopted parents and seeing the puzzlement and disbelief on their faces.

"Look we can talk Angel 101 later, right now we need to see if he can find Danny." Dean interrupted. "Think you can help?" he asked looking to Castiel who stood looking at everyone.

"I will see." Castiel said looking at the map and suddenly disappearing from the kitchen disrupting the air around him.

"Oh my..." Emily whispered in disbelief when Castiel disappeared from the room.

"Ok, now I'm a believer." Josh added putting a hand around Emily's waist and looking to Sam with curious eyes. At first he had some doubt about what Sam had told him, but after seeing Castiel he was having a change of heart.

"Think he can help?" Sam mumbled to Dean as he looked at the stricken couple holding on to each other for support. They were getting a lot thrown at them at one time and he knew they were barely holding it together.

"It's worth a shot."

Castiel appeared back in the living room and looked to the brothers before speaking.

"There seems to be an area that I can not check. It seems to have some type of spell over it. It might be were the man child is."

"You need to show us where it's at." Dean said immediately.

"That's got to be the place." Sam agreed leaning closer to the map as Castiel ran a finger over it until he pinpointed the location.

"It is here."

"That's about two hundred miles from here. It'll take a couple of hours to get there."

"We need to go now, I have a feeling it'll happen soon." Sam whispered to Dean, not wanting to upset his adopted parents with his vision.

"We may know where Danny is." Dean told Josh and Emily. "If he and the other kids are there we'll get him back. Cas, let's go you're riding with us."

"I'm coming too..."Josh started taking a step toward them.

"No you can't it's too dangerous." Sam told him. "You need to stay here...Don't worry, we'll bring him back."

"Sam, you two be careful and please find Danny." Emily added.

"We will." he nodded before following Dean and Cas to the Impala.

 **spn**

The Impala rolled slowly down the street as it got closer to the place Castiel had found.

"Stop Dean I can't go any closer...The sigils..." Castiel demanded as he began to moan in pain and suddenly disappeared from the back seat.

Dean braked quickly causing Sam and him to jerk forward and back before stopping. They looked in the back to see Castiel was gone.

"So much for his help." Dean grumbled slamming his hand against the steering wheel in anger.

"We need to find the sigils that's stopping Castiel and take them out." Sam stated madly knowing not having the angel with them was a big disadvantage. "Let's go back to that gas station just down the road and see if Castiel will come back and ask him what to look for."

"Alright." Dean agreed swinging the car around and heading back down the road. If they could somehow get Castiel in with them would definitely be a bonus.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and left reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ok Cas we're back far enough you can come back." Dean prayed. They had gone back about a mile and parked in the gas station parking lot.

Sam looked around the car and in the back seat waiting for Castiel to appear. He looked back at Dean when the angel didn't make an appearance.

"You think something's wrong?" Sam asked not liking this turn of events.

"I don't know." Dean replied. "He did seem in pain back there."

"We can't wait much longer; we'll have to go on by ourselves." Sam stated glancing at his watch before looking around again.

"We'll give it five more minutes and if he doesn't show...Well we're recon the place and see what our next move is." Dean explained turning off the Impala and sitting back for a moment as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "Hey dude can ya give us a sign or something?" Dean complained slapping the steering wheel and getting out.

"Where ya going?" Sam asked as Dean shut his door.

"Gonna hit the head." Dean mumbled stalking toward the entrance without looking back.

Sam slumped back in the passenger seat and sighed loudly as his anxiety level rose another level. He couldn't get Danny's face out of his mind as his vision glazed over while he stared through the windshield. He didn't know how much more time the boys had, but was sure they needed rescuing now. His thoughts were broken when Dean dropped back into the driver's seat and handing him a bottle of water. He cranked the Impala and pulled back out to head toward the buildings Castiel had found hoping they were the right ones.

 **spn**

With the Impala hidden out of sight, Dean and Sam geared up before making their way toward what looked like abandoned buildings on the outskirts of the small town. It didn't look like much traffic ever came this way anymore so they didn't have to avoid strangers. They still had a few hours before dust, but wanted to see what the place looked like in the light. Dean walked slowly ahead of his younger brother as he surveyed the area ahead of him.

"Dean..." Sam whispered when the sound of an engine could be heard coming closer. They ducked into the shadows of a building as a van slowly made its way down the street toward the larger building at the end of the row. As the van neared the large door, it opened and it went inside.

"Guess we have the right place." Dean mumbled under his breath as he kept a hand pressed hard into Sam's chest not letting him go any closer. He knew how desperate Sam wanted to get in there, but the time wasn't right yet. They needed the dark of night to sneak in undetected and hopefully rescue the boys.

"We need to get in there." Sam hissed as he tried to push by Dean, but was stopped by his brother's strong grip.

"Not yet Sammy; we need to wait." Dean cautioned him. "They won't do anything until midnight, the witching hour. Let's go make a plan." With that said he grabbed a hand full of Sam's jacket and drug him back the way they had come. Sam slapped at his hand, but knew he was right. If they were going to save the boys they needed to make a plan and not go in guns blazing. He didn't want to chance the boys getting hurt or possibly killed or them getting caught.

 **spn**

Dean had found a place not too far away that had wi-fi and Sam got to work trying to find the blueprints for the building. Dean watched him as his huge brain worked overtime hacking into city planning and searching until he found what they needed. Dean slid closer to Sam as he leaned forward to study the screen Sam brought up.

"Look, there's a basement." Sam said flipping to another screen that showed the layout of the basement. "There's two entrances to it." he pointed. "This one here looks like it's blocked off and not used, maybe we can get in that way." Sam pointed out.

"So how do we get to that entrance and not be seen?" Dean questioned running a finger over the screen as he moved back to the first level and looked it over again. He found all the entrances to that level and studied them determining their best option. He quickly ran scenarios in his head thinking they needed to know how many hostiles were in there. "Look, this looks like the best way in and we see how many baddies we're dealin' with and see 'bout gettin' below."

"Looks good. It's almost dark now; by the time we get back over there it should be dark enough for us to go in."

"Alright." Dean nodded getting up to head back to the Impala.

Sam closed his laptop and put it back in his bag before getting up to follow his brother. He started preparing himself for this battle that was ahead of them. He pushed all doubts back in the corner of his mind and locked them away knowing he couldn't be distracted by them. He knew he had to be in full hunter mode and at the top of his game tonight.

Dean had dropped into the driver's seat and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he waited for Sam to join him. He was going over the plan again in his head while he stilled his mind and made ready for the rescue. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and loosened it several times as he clenched his jaws in determination. He cranked the car and watched his brother stumble slightly as he made his way out the door. He waited for Sam to take the seat next to him before pulling out and heading back to the building they were sure the boys were being held in.

 **spn**

With the silence of a spirit, the brothers snuck to the rear entrance and made their way onto the loading dock. Dean made quick work of the locked door and checked for any alarms that might let the ones inside know someone had broken in. When he was sure nothing was rigged to the door or any other alarms would be set off, Dean led Sam into the building and they made for the stairs leading down to the lower level. He pulled Sam into an alcove when footsteps drew near them. Dean used hand signals to Sam to let him know they would take the bad guys out as they passed. Two robed figures strolled by their hiding spot and the brothers quickly dispensed of the threat, knocking them out.

"Take the robe; we can use them to get in without causing a scene." Dean whispered as he stripped his target of his long black, hooded robe.

"Good thinking." Sam mumbled doing the same.

They tied the guys up and stuffed them in a closet before putting on the robes and pulling the hoods up to cover their faces. Each took out their guns and dropped them into the pockets of the robes for easy access when needed. With heads bowed slightly, the brothers continued toward the stairs. Sam pulled Dean to a stop when he saw the strange sigils painted on the walls.

"Maybe this is what's keeping Cas from entering this place." Sam offered as he took a knife and scrapped at the paint rendering the sigil useless.

"Don't know but it's worth a shot." Dean agreed doing the same to the other walls.

They worked quickly to break each sigil before stopping at the top of the stairs and staring down into the darkness below. Neither knew what awaited them, but only that they had to save their brother and his friends before the sacrifice took place. Dean nodded to Sam and slowly began the descent into the shadowy world below.

 **spn**

Torches were positioned along the walls of the basement lighting the way as Dean and Sam moved deeper into the unknown. They passed several other robed clad figures that paid them no attention. The corridor finally opened up to a large round room. At one side, elevated above the floor were three slabs of dark rock shaped like tables. Sam could see strange writing on the sides of each one and prodded Dean to check it out. Robed figures were moving around in the room making preparation for the sacrifices. Dean pulled Sam back away from the others and eased him toward the altars making sure no one spotted them.

"Look, around the room." Sam whispered as he turned to look behind him at the wall. "We need to break them." Sam muttered as he took in the sigils painted on each wall around the room.

"You take this side and I'll do the other." Dean replied leaving Sam and moving toward the far wall where the sigil stood out darkly against the stone.

Sam didn't waste any time using his knife to scrap away some of the paint breaking the warding and moved on to the next one. He picked up a box and carried it toward the far wall so he wouldn't be as suspicious and sat it at the next one. After finishing up with that one, he looked around for Dean and frowned as he tried to pick him out among all the other robed figures. He counted seven so far and wondered how many more were going to attention this thing and if they really knew what was going to happen. He finally spotted Dean destroying the last warding for the room and moved his way to join him.

"Hey you." a guy called to Sam causing him to falter and turn his way. "I need some help come with me." he ordered.

Sam knew he couldn't blow his cover so he kept his face hidden and followed the man back down another hall that was lined with what looked like cell doors. He tried to see in the small barred windows, but it was to dark inside to see if anyone was in them.

"Go in there and get the food." the man ordered Sam as he stopped at the last room that didn't have a door.

Sam nodded and stepped into the room to see a table with bottles of water and what looked like gas station sandwiches sitting on it. He gathered up the food and drinks and stepped back out seeing the man was down below the room and had opened one of the doors.

"In here."

Sam walked down to the room and looked inside to see three boys sitting on the floor against the far wall. He stepped in and went to them and knelt down in front of them. He looked at Danny, but saw he never raised his head to look at him and figured that was good since he was afraid he might give him away. After sitting the food and drink down, Sam back away and out of the room. He wanted to badly to knock the bad guy out and take the boys from this place but knew he was outnumbered and they wouldn't get far.

"Go on and finish up in the main room. The masters will be upset if it's not ready for tonight." the guy ordered Sam who just nodded and scurried back to find Dean. He needed to let him know about Danny and the others.

* * *

 **A/N: So the boys have been found, now to get them out of there. And will Cas get there in time? I hope you are enjoying the story. If you have a moment please leave a review. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As Sam walked back into the larger room, he was jerked to the side and started to defend himself until he heard Dean hissing in his ear.

"Cool it bro. It's me." he hissed pushing him into an alcove out of sight of the others moving around in the large room.

"I saw the boys, they're ok for right now." Sam told him as he glanced around to be sure no one saw them. "Should we try to get them out of here now?"

"No not yet. We'll wait here until they bring them out and take out the leaders before they can summon the demons." Dean said as he pushed deeper into the shadows. "They're the evil ones and need to be stopped so they can't do this again or something even worse. I don't think any of these other ass holes will give us any problems. I've been ease dropping and they all sound like wanna bes who have no idea what's about to really happen here."

"The guy I was with might be a problem, he seemed more...Dangerous."

"We'll take out whoever gets in our way." Dean stated firmly as his eyes hardened with determination.

"How long ya think it'll be?"

"Probably start this show at midnight is my guess."

The brothers got as comfortable as they could and silently waited as they watched the movement in the room. No one noticed the two tucked into the shadows as workers began placing black candles at the stone altars preparing for the ceremony. As time passed the seven robed figures began to multiply to fifteen and whispers could be heard from some of them as they started forming a circle around the altars. The air was filled with a heaviness as tension began to increase with the lighting of the candles. It wasn't long before the boys were brought into the room and placed upon the altars. They seemed drugged because they didn't resist being pushed roughly down on the altars. Their shirts were taken off and markings were painted on their chests and faces. Sam growled and started toward Danny but Dean stopped him and whispered angrily into his ear.

"We want the leaders of this damn party. They're safe for now. We watch and wait and only move if the boys are in danger."

"Fine!" Sam grunted as he clenched his fists in rage and snorted madly. His anger was building and he could feel the stirring within him. He had not used his powers in a while, but it hadn't weaken them. He had accepted the fact that he would have them for the rest of his life and even though he didn't like using them, if it helped them stop the monsters he had no qualms using them. "There's only two of us, how do we stop the third one?"

"I am here." Castiel said making both brother jump when he appeared beside them.

"Good to see ya make it in time for the party." Dean said as he tried to hide his surprise at the angel's sudden appearance.

"I wouldn't call this a party. It's a ritual to summons demons into this world." Castiel rattled off not understanding Dean was being sarcastic. "That will..."

"Dean didn't mean it that way." Sam interrupted Cas before he could continue with his explanation. "It's a figure of speech."

"I see." Castiel replied frowning slightly as he thought about it.

"Sammy you get the one on the left, I'll take the right and the angel has the middle." Dean instructed ignoring Castiel's statement.

"As you wish." he said looking out into the room as the robed figures gathered.

"Look." Sam pointed and stepped toward the altars when three red robed men walked through the others who were bowing to them as they passed. Some of the followers pushed others out of the way to reach out and touch one of the three leaders.

"Wait Sammy, let them get up there, go on move around behind them and be ready." Dean instructed him. Dean moved with Sam and waited for him to get in place before stepping up behind the one he was to take out. He watched two of the black robed followers moving toward him, but watched with interest as they suddenly halted in their tracks and clutched at their throats as they dropped to the floor. He turned to look at his brother who slowly lowered his hand and stared defiantly at the rest of the followers being sure no one else tried to stop them. They seemed too hypnotized by what was happening at the altar to see the two slump to the floor behind them. Dean had not seen Sam use his powers in a long time and wondered if he should talk to him about it. He filed this tidbit away for later and concentrated on the job at hand. He could feel the power surging off Sam in waves as he turned back to see one of the red robed men step forward to address the others.

"My followers today we are going to summon three powerful demons who will help us create a new world order and we will be the rulers! No one will be able to stop us! This is our destiny!" one of the red robed warlocks announced loudly and with gusto as he raised his arms into the air.

The black robed followers cheered and applauded him and began to chant. The three red robed warlocks took their places at the altars and pulled out the ancient knives and began to recite the summoning ritual. The air around them began to crackle and the temperature in the room started to rise. Three shimmering, translucent figures started to form by each altar as the three voices grew louder and more urgent as they raised the knives over their heads.

"Now!" Dean yelled as he stepped to the warlock and shot him with witch killing bullets before he could react.

Sam didn't hesitate as he targeted the far left one and took him out before he could plunge the knife into Danny. Castiel appeared beside the middle one and pressed a hand to his forehead and used his grace to destroy him. The warlock cried out in pain as the grace burned him from the inside out. When all three warlocks were dead, the spirits of the demons vanished sending them back to hell. The noise of the shots had the others yelling and scattering, especially when Dean fired over their heads to get them moving out of there. None of the other followers tried to stop them as they got the boys up off the altars.

"Cas can you get all of us out of here? I'm parked down the street." Dean asked grabbing up the kid and slinging him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Of course." he said easily lifting the boy from the altar and putting him over his shoulder before resting his hand on Dean and Sam's arms transporting them to the Impala.

"Get them in the car." Dean told Sam as he deposited his kid in the back. "Here let me have him." he said to Castiel and shoved him in too. He waited for Sam to put Danny back there too and turned to the angel, "Thanks for the assist. Think you can wipe the memories from their minds and these sigils off their bodies? Might as well let them be innocent a while longer."

"As you wish." he said leaning into the car and placing two fingers on each boy's forehead for a moment to wipe what happened to them out of their minds and make the markings fade from their bodies. "It is done."

"We gotta get these kids out of here." Dean said struggling out of the robe and tossing it aside while Sam did the same thing.

"It was my pleasure. I will leave you now." he answered then disappeared.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean said climbing into the driver's seat while Sam got in on the passenger side.

"Should we take them to the emergency room?" Sam asked looking to the backseat at the unconscious boys.

"Yeah, I think they're only drugged but we better play it safe. Cover story, we're US Marshalls and just cracked a kidnapping ring and need the boys checked out. Call Josh and Emily and let them know we found them. They can contact the other parents to meet us at their house to pick up their kid."

"Already on it." he said pulling his cell out and speed dialing their number. "Hey it's me...Yes we got all three...He's ok, we're taking them to the ER and then bringing them home...He's unconscious right now Josh, but I'll have him call when he wakes up...I know I know...I'll call when we get ready to travel...Bye." Sam concluded hanging up and leaning back in the seat sighing with relief. He looked in back as one of the boys moaned and began to stir.

 **spn**

"Are we almost home?" Danny asked again as he leaned forward to see out the windshield.

"Yes fifteen more minutes kid and you'll be home." Dean told him.

"Are my parents going to be there?" Scott, Danny's friend asked.

"Yes, both your parents are waiting at Danny's house for you guys. Josh called them when we found you."

"What were those creepy people trying to do to us?" Jeremy, his other friend asked.

"Nothing good, don't worry 'bout it. They won't be bothering anybody else." Sam answered not wanting to tell them the truth. He didn't think the boys needed to know that bit of information. Since they were unconscious during the ritual part, the boys didn't know what was taking place. They only knew they were kidnapped by some crazy cult.

"I just wanna go home." Scott whined softly.

"Me too." Jeremy agreed.

"We're almost there and I know your parents are anxious to take you home." Sam assured them.

Dean slowed as he pulled onto the residential street that Josh lived on. He saw the unfamiliar cars parked on the street in front of the house and knew they were the boy's parents. He wasn't even stopped in the driveway before the front door was opened and three sets of parents poured from the house to greet their sons and welcome them home. The boys jumped from the car and raced toward their parents, throwing themselves into their waiting arms. Dean and Sam climbed out of the car and watched the reunion with smiles on their faces. Both were relieved and happy that this was a happy ending for everyone. The parents thanked the brothers profusely before taking their sons and leaving.

 **spn**

"Thank you for bringing Danny home Sam." Emily told Sam as they stood in the kitchen watching Danny eat a sandwich. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm just glad we got there in time." he replied. "He won't remember anything other than he was kidnapped." Sam whispered to her.

"Do I want to know?"

"No you don't, just be glad none of them were really injured. He may be a little woozy for a day or so until everything gets out of his system and he might have some nightmares, but that's to be expected."

"We'll watch him closely don't worry about that." Emily said. "Are you guys spending the night?"

"No, I think Dean's ready to head home." Sam said looking toward the living room where Dean was slouching on the couch pretending to watch whatever was on the television. He knew Dean better than anyone and could tell he was ready to leave now that Danny was safe.

"You two come back when you can stay a few days."

"We will. We're gonna be heading out Danny, you rest up and do what your Mom says." Sam told Danny.

"I wish you could stay." Danny replied getting up to hug Sam tightly.

"We'll be back, don't worry." Sam told him hugging him back. "Dean you 'bout ready?"

"Yeah, so long Kid." Dean said getting up from the couch to accept a hug from him. He ruffled his hair lovingly as Danny looked up into his face smiling. "You be good."

"I knew you and Sam would find us. I told Jeremy and Scott that. I never gave up hope."

"Of course we'd find you." he agreed. "We gotta go, you watch yourself Kid."

"Good-bye sons." Josh said giving both a hug and pat on the back. "Thanks again."

"Take care." Sam replied before following Dean out the door to the Impala. They both waved a final good-bye as Dean pulled away from the house.

Dean headed for the main road as he reached and turned on the radio. He found a station to his liking and settled back steering his Baby toward home. Sam slumped down in the passenger seat and listened to the music coming from the speakers as his limp body moved with the motion of the car. He absently stared out the side window not really registering what he was seeing as his mind wandered.

 **spn**

Darkness was falling across the land and Sam had gone to sleep an hour ago as Dean continued to drive. They had stopped several times since leaving Josh and Emily's. Baby needed gas, Sam needed to use the restroom, Dean got hungry and Sam wanted to check out some tourist trap much to Dean's disgust. A soft whimper broke the silence in car and Dean looked at Sam with a perplexed look as Sam shifted in his seat and grunted. Whatever that first sound was, Dean was sure he had never heard Sam make it before. He heard it again and reached over to slap Sam on the arm to wake him up.

"Hey dude, you dreaming or somethin' over there?" Dean asked his brother as he stirred.

"Wha'..." Sam slurred moving around more as he frowned and smacked his lips.

Before either brother could say anything else a wail from the backseat had them both looking at each other in surprise before glancing in the back. It came again and Dean signaled to pull over as Sam tried to see into the darkness of the backseat not sure what he might find.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for the support and love to know your thoughts, please review. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So we find out what in the car...Hope you enjoy these light chapters before we get into some hunts. Thank you to all who are taking the journey with me and thank you to any guests who have left reviews that I can't personally thank. I do like reviews, so you know what to do. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"What the hell?" Dean questioned as he stopped hard making Sam jerk forward and backward against the seat belt before the car stopped on the side of the road.

"I don't know." Sam said getting out and opening the back causing the overhead light to come on so he could see. He didn't find anything on the seat and looked in the floor board at a basket that hadn't been there before and saw movement inside it. When another pitiful cry came from it, he pulled it up onto the seat and lifted out a small infant. "It's...A baby." Sam said in shock as the baby wiggled around in his arms and finally got a fist to his mouth to gum and suck on it as he whined unhappily.

"You're kidding me right?" Dean gasped in disbelief as he craned to see what Sam was holding, trying to see if it really was a baby. "Holy shit!"

"I think he's hungry." Sam said looking in the basket and shifting the baby closer to his chest.

"Where in the world did that come from? An' how do you know **it's** a he?"

"There's a name stitched on the blanket, Kees. That's an unusual name." Sam said as he bounced the baby trying to appease him. "Here take him while I see if this diaper bag has a bottle."

"I don't think so; I haven't held a baby since you were little and that was a long, long time ago."

"Then check this bag out for me." Sam huffed seeing the utter terror on his brother's face as he tossed the diaper bag at him. Dean could face down any monster but seemed afraid of a little baby, Sam thought but wasn't about to say anything. "Hey Buddy, hold on we'll get you something to eat."

"Found an empty bottle and a can of powdered formula." Dean said holding up the items he had dug from the bag.

"Ok good. Let's go and stop at the next gas station for water so we can mix a bottle." Sam explained as he got back in the front with Kees who was still fussing. "Is there a pacifier in the bag?"

"Don't think so. I don't know!" Dean replied in frustration, shoving the bag aside and putting the car in gear as the baby began to cry harder. He pulled back onto the road and sped toward the next exit as memories of Sam that little and how he wailed when he was hungry. He didn't have but a short time with Sam when he was little and he was a kid himself, but the sounds the baby was making pulled those memories forward once again. The kid was heading for a melt down and Dean wanted to avoid it if at all possible.

"It's ok...Oh crap, I should of check that too." Sam groaned when he felt wetness on his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean questioned looking at Sam's frowning face as he repositioned the baby in his lap.

"He needs a diaper change." Sam said slowly trying to move the blanket to catch the wetness.

"Well deal with it bro; the next exit isn't for another fifteen mile...an' I ain't stoppin' for nothin'."

"Crap." Sam muttered as the warm wetness soaked into his shirt and tee shirt. He gave his brother a bitch face as he chuckled at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smirked glad he hadn't taken the baby now.

 **spn**

"See if they have more diapers, newborns, I think they're like up to six months and its one scoop for two ounces of water. Probably do four ounces at least. I'd say he's no more than three, maybe four months old." Sam instructed his brother when he stopped in front of a convenience store.

"Ok." he huffed taking the can of powered formula and the bottle in with him. Dean was at a lost to how someone had snuck the kid into the car without them seeing it. He racked his brain trying to remember the stops they had made and how long he was away from the car. He cringed as a loud wail followed him from the car and hoped a bottle would quiet him.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Sam cooed to Kees as he laid him in the front seat and rummaged around until he found a diaper and wipes. He pulled his wet sweats off and unfastened the saggy, soggy diaper letting it fall into the floorboard. After wiping him off as best he could, Sam got a dry diaper on him and found a dry blanket to wrap around his body. He left him on the seat so he could discard the used wipes and diaper in a trashcan nearby. He pulled the keys from the ignition as Dean was coming back out. "Can you give Kees his bottle while I change shirts?"

"If I have to..." Dean whined as he shook the bottle while sitting a bag in the floor board on Sam's side. The baby cried out harder as Dean scooped him up and settled him in the crook of his arm. "Alright kid, hopefully this is what you want." Dean tested the bottle again on his hand before putting the nipple to the baby's lips. Kees latched onto the nipple and began to suck greedily, grunting and making baby noises. "Slow down squirt; you're gonna choke."

"Make sure you burp him halfway through or it may come back up." Sam cautioned dropping back into the passenger seat with a clean dry shirt on. "And I don't think you want to that."

"You can take him now so I can drive." Dean replied shifting the baby into Sam's arms. "We're less than an hour away from home and we need to figure out who this kid is."

"Yeah, you're right; I still don't know why anyone would leave him with strangers." Sam mumbled as he took the bottle away to burp him. Of course Kees didn't like this and voiced his anger. "I know, but ya need to burp little guy." Sam told him as he patted his back and bent him slightly forward over his hand.

He didn't have to wait long before Kees let out two good burps and a sneeze. "There you go, now you can finish it." Sam praised him shifting him back into his arm and giving him back his bottle. By the time he had drained the bottle, Kees was already going back to sleep. Sam moved him to his shoulder and patted his back waiting for another burp before settling him in his arms. "That should hold him for a few hours."

"I hope so. I forgot how loud they can be to be so small."

"I helped with Danny when he came along, so I have some experience with babies."

"Glad one of us knows what to do."

"We should call Jody over the weekend and see what she can find out. I'll make a list of where we stopped along the way back, maybe that'll help."

"You think there's a reason he was left with us? You know...Think he's...Maybe different?"

"From what I see right now, he looks like a normal baby."

"I hope so..." Dean mumbled under his breath as he glanced over at the sleeping child in his brother's arms. He wasn't sure what he would do if it turned out differently.

 **spn**

It was late when they pulled into the driveway of the house they were calling home now. Sam got out shifting the baby to his shoulder and smiling when he grunted and mewed as he settled into his neck. He grabbed the diaper bag and the bag with the extra diapers before heading for the front door. Dean went around to the back and grabbed their bags from the trunk before following Sam. He unlocked the door allowing Sam to enter first then followed him.

"Man it's good to be home." Dean sighed sitting their bags at the end of the hall before joining Sam in the kitchen.

"That it is." Sam said sitting the diaper bag on the table and taking a chair. "You wanna empty the diaper bag and see if there's anything that might tell us who his parents are or where he came from? Oh, and probably need to wash up any bottles you find so we can use them."

"Guess we need to see what's in there anyway." Dean sighed sitting a beer in front of Sam and another at the chair beside him. He took the bag and started with the side pockets pulling items from them. He found a couple of bibs, burp cloth, bottle of children's Tylenol, an ear thermometer, Destin, teething ring and couple of toys. The inside produced diapers, wipes, can of formula, three bottles, four sleepers, two hats, couple blankets, light jacket, pacifier and several pairs of socks. "I don't see anything to help here."

"How much formula's in the can?" Sam asked looking at everything on the table.

"A little less than half."

"Guess I need to run into town and get a few things for him in the morning."

"You? Why can't I go?" Dean asked looking at the sleeping child knowing he was being volunteered to watch him.

"Well, do you know what he needs? Things like formula, wipes, baby wash, butt cream, that kind of thing."

"You could make a list." Dean offered.

"I was going to run by the thrift store to pick up some extra clothes too and see what else they might have."

"Sammy, you do know we can't keep him right?" Dean asked carefully getting a feeling Sam was already getting attached to him. He watched the way he took care of the kid and how he looked at him, knowing how Sam was a mother hen and a over zealous protector.

"I know, but I don't want him going into the system. He's so young..."

"Hey bro, I'm the last person that wants to see that happen, but we're gonna have to turn him over sometime. You know child services won't let two guys like us foster him. Imagine what a background check would show on us."

"I took care of that a long time ago. Maybe Jody can help with that." Sam suggested holding the baby closer and rubbing his cheek across his small head feeling the softness of Kees' hair on his face.

Dean didn't say anything else for now, but he knew the baby couldn't stay with them, not with the life they led. He hoped Jody could help them before Sam was in too deep and couldn't pull out. He was already preparing himself to handle the fallout when Sam had to give the baby up.

"I'm gonna take him to the bathroom and wash him off and get him ready for bed. You wanna clean the bottles? Be sure to pour boiling water over them and the nipples. And fix him a bottle with bottled water." Sam asked as he got up and grabbed the wipes, Destin, a couple diapers, the pacifier and a sleeper from the table before heading for the stairs.

"Sure, don't have anything else to do." Dean muttered under his breath before getting up to find a large pot to boil water in. He figured doing this was better than taking care of the baby. It wasn't that he had anything against them, but he just didn't feel comfortable around them after all that happened to him growing up. If he had had more time with Sam he might feel different and if his experiences in foster care were better he might push harder turning him over. Right now he would let Sammy play baby daddy and see what Jody thought. But there was one thing he was going to do, Dean thought going to the weapon's bag and digging out a bottle of holy water. He was going to make sure he was human and not some infant monster that might turn on his brother.

He racked his memory trying to remember if he had locked the Impala at the places they had stopped. He mused what were the chances someone would pick the Impala out of all the cars at all the placed they stopped to leave a baby. Could the person have known they were hunters? Were they trying to protect the baby by leaving it with them? And how in the world were they going to find the kid's parents and if they did, would they even take the baby back? There were so many questions unanswered right now it made Dean's head hurt to think of them all. He downed several big swallows of beer and got to the task at hand, cleaning bottles and sterilizing them. Dean didn't want a replay of the wailing from before when he was hungry.

 **spn**

"Alright, I know you're not going to like this but you need washing off after that leaky diaper." Sam said laying everything on his bed. He went to the linen closet and got a towel and washcloth before stepping into the bathroom. After turning on the heat, Sam positioned the towel on the counter and laid Kees on it. Kees started to wiggle around and scrunched up his face when Sam started unwrapping him and taking off his clothes. "You'll feel better once you're clean buddy. Uncle Dean's gonna have a bottle ready for you and we'll find something for you to sleep in too." Sam said talking softly to Kees as he ran water in the sink. "Don't you worry; we'll find your Momma or Daddy little man. I won't let anything happen to you." he assured Kees as he wet the cloth and began to wash his small body. Kees waved his arms and kicked his legs as he protested being woke up and then washed. "Here, will this suffice until we get done?" Sam asked offering the pacifier to him. Kees clamped down on it and began to suck on it as he fussed around it. "Ok let's wash that bottom off." Sam said removing the diaper and picking him up to sit him in the sink, supporting his head and being careful of his slippery body. Once he had Kees clean, Sam put him back on the towel and wrapped it around his body and carried him into the bedroom. He dried his body as Kees sucked harder on the pacifier but spit it out when he didn't get any milk. "I'm hurrying buddy, just hold still so I can get you dressed and we'll go get you a bottle." Sam got his diaper on and worked on chasing his arms and legs to get the sleeper on. Once Kees was dressed, Sam picked him up and headed back down the hall hoping Dean had the bottles cleaned and one ready for him. He winced when Kees squealed his anger in his ear and buried his head into Sam's chest as he cried out again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I hope you have a bottle ready." Sam said coming back into the kitchen with a fussing Kees. "He's not gonna wait much longer."

"It's heating up right now." Dean told him as he pulled the bottle from the hot water and shook it up before checking the temperature on his wrist.

"You wanna feed him while I find something for him to sleep in?" Sam offered holding him out. "I'm not comfortable putting him in bed with me even though I don't think he can roll around yet."

"Yeah sure, I think I remember this part." Dean said accepting the squirming bundle and settling him into the crook of his arm. "Ok dude, you know what to do." Dean told Kees holding the bottle to his lips. He watched carefully as he clamped down on the nipple and began to eat. Dean watched carefully but didn't see any strange reactions from the holy water he had mixed into the bottle.

"Here, you might need this." Sam said placing a burp cloth on his shoulder. "You didn't notice anything in the garage that could serve as a makeshift crib did you?"

"Wasn't really looking Sammy, you can check and use whatever you need."

"Don't forget to burp him halfway through."

"I got that part, seems like I remember you spitting up a few times and dude it was gross."

"I was a baby what did you expect?" Sam grunted giving him a bitch face before heading out into the garage.

Once Sam was out of the room, Dean took a silver spoon and put it on the baby's arm to see if he would have any reaction, but all he did was clamp a small hand around it and hold on tight. He slipped the sterilized needle from under the napkin and looked at the baby trying to decide where would be the best place to prick him. He thought back to when their Mom took Sammy to the doctor and what they did when giving him a checkup. He moved to the couch in the living room, not wanting Sam to hear the baby when he cried out and laid Kees on it so he could unsnap his sleeper to get to a foot. Dean bit his lip as he held the tiny foot and steadied himself as he stuck Kees' heel. Kees suddenly stopped sucking on his bottle, looked accusingly at Dean and stiffened his body as a cry began to build within him. After Dean saw he was good, he quickly wiped his heel of the spot of blood, put his sleeper back on and cuddled him, cooing and wiggling the bottle around in his mouth so he would take it again. Kees cried and fussed at Dean for interrupting his meal by sticking him, but finally settled down when Dean walked around bouncing him slightly to calm him. He glanced toward the garage to be sure Sam didn't hear. With that done, Dean pursed his lips thinking the baby was just that a human baby. He was relieved with this information thinking at least they wouldn't have to deal with a monster baby.

 **spn**

Sam turned on the light in the garage so he could look around for something suitable for Kees to sleep in. The florescent light cast the room in deep shadows and it was hard to see much. Sam looked on the shelf at the door and grabbed a flashlight to use. He clicked it on and swept the area seeing tools, boxes, lawn mower, and stopped when it reflected off something back in a corner of the room. Sam moved closer to see what it was and found an oblong metal tub about three feet long and two feet wide leaning back against the wall. He looked it over and didn't see anything wrong with it except it was coated in dirt and spider webs. Knowing Kees wasn't crawling or pulling up yet, he decided this would do for now and he'd see what he could find at the thrift store tomorrow. Luckily the tub wasn't heavy as he got it up and maneuvered back toward the door. He stopped by some old towels and rags to clean it up before taking it inside. It looked like Everlee might have used it to mix soil in for planting, but he didn't really know. He swept it out and got the cobwebs off of it, then used the rags to wipe it down removing the rest of the grime.

"Found this, should do for now. Did I hear Kees crying a moment ago?" Sam informed Dean before heading on down the hall.

"Your call bro." Dean replied as he patted Kees on the back to get him to burp. "He fussed a little." Dean shrugged not going to tell his brother he pricked the baby's heel to be sure he was human. He didn't feel like a lecture right now from his brother and he knew that would be exactly what Sam would do.

 **spn**

After a stop at the bathroom to rinse it out and dry it, Sam took the tub to his bedroom and moved the two chairs that were in there up against the wall with their backs out. He sat the tub on them and adjusted them where they were supporting it flush to the wall. Once that was done, he went to the linen closet to find a sheet and blanket to cover it and make a bed in it. He folded the sheet and made sure it covered all the metal, tucking it under the bottom of the tub to anchor it. After measuring and folding the blanket, Sam lined the bottom with it giving Kees a soft place to lie. He stood back and admired his work thinking it would work just fine. He turned when Dean stepped into the room carrying a sleeping baby.

"Figured might as well get him down for the night or however long he'll sleep." Dean commented sitting the diaper bag by the dresser and eyeing the makeshift crib Sam had put together.

"Put him down in here." Sam nodded pleased with his design.

"Not bad Sammy." Dean complimented as he eased the baby into the tub and covered him with one of his blankets. Kees moved around and grunted before finally settling to sleep. "How long ya think he'll sleep?"

"Hopefully at least four hours maybe a little longer. I don't know since we don't know what kind of schedule he was on."

"I for one am goin' to bed too. I've had enough surprises for one day." Dean said yawning widely and stretched his arms over his head. "See ya in the morning."

"I'm right behind you." Sam said trying to suppress his own yawn and suddenly realizing how tired he was. He headed for the bathroom while making a mental list of a few things he needed to pickup when he went into town. He was going to head out after Kees early morning feeding, figuring he would sleep most of the time he was gone. After finishing up in the bathroom, Sam stopped at Dean's bedroom and stuck his head in. "I'm gonna head into town early in the morning to get what Kees needs. You shouldn't have any trouble, he'll probably sleep most of the time I'm gone."

"Pick up some pie and we're almost out of milk."

"I'll do a quick check of the fridge 'fore I head out. Might as well get it all done at one time save having to go back."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean muttered as he settled into his bed and tuned Sam out.

 **spn**

Small cries from the tub roused Sam and he stumbled out of bed trying to bring the world into focus so he could see. Kees cried out again before Sam got him up and laid him on his bed.

"Good morning little man. I know, I know you're hungry but let's get you changed first." Sam told him getting the diaper bag and finding what he needed. He changed him and headed for the kitchen to fix a bottle.

"He ok?" Dean called from his bedroom as he passed.

"Yeah, just wet and hungry, go back to sleep."

"Mmmm..." he responded turning back over and burying deeper into his covers.

Sam headed for the kitchen to get a bottle ready before he decided to get fussier. Kees mewed and made smacking noises as he rutted around Sam's neck to be sure he knew he wanted fed. He glanced at the clock while getting a bottle from the strainer and shifting Kees so he could measure the water Dean had boiled last night to use. It was after six but the sun hadn't started coming up yet. Sam measured the powder into the bottle and shook it hard while he waited for the water to get hot to heat it in. He did a quick check of the fridge and noted a few things that he needed to pick up and added them to his mental list. Once the bottle was ready, Sam sat at the bar and fed Kees, happy to see he was going back to sleep. With a full tummy and dry bottom, Kees snuggled down into Sam's arms ready to nap again.

"Alright little man, I need to run into town, you be good for Uncle Dean while I'm gone." Sam whispered to him as he carried him back to his room and laid him back into the tub. He rummaged around for clothes and quickly changed before stopping at Dean's bedroom door. "I'm going to town; he's asleep in his bed."

"Mmmm...'k..." Dean mumbled waving a hand at him that he had heard.

Sam found Dean's jacket draped over a dining room chair and dug the car keys from a pocket before grabbing his own jacket to head out. He hoped by the time he was done in the grocery store that the thrift store down the street would be open. If he wasn't mistaken, they opened early on Saturdays to attract more traffic. He pulled the Impala onto the road and drove toward town thinking they should let Bobby know what had happened. He had called once Danny and his friends were safe, but hadn't talked to him since.

 **spn**

Sam was pushing a buggy down the aisle heading to the dairy section for milk when a familiar voice spoke to him causing him to stop and look around. He spotted Jody walking his way with a smile on her face.

"Sam! Good to see you." Jody greeted him giving him a brief hug. "Did everything work out with Danny?"

"Hey Jody, yes he's home and safe." Sam replied accepting her hug.

"What's all this?" she questioned seeing formula, baby wipes and wash, bibs, couple of bottles, diapers and a little stuffed tiger.

"I was going to call you later...Seems someone left a baby in our car on the way back. We're not sure where this happened or who could of done it."

"A baby?" Jody said in surprise. "You have a baby at your house and are taking care of it?"

"Yes, little boy looks about three months old, there was a name stitched into a blanket, Kees. We couldn't find any other form of id in the diaper bag and were hoping you could check missing person's. Why don't you come by and I'll make you a list of the stops we made and you can take a picture of him." Sam suggested.

"I'll need to contact social services..."

"No Jody, please, I don't want him bounced around in foster care. Let him stay with us for now, please Jody. We'll take good care of him, I promise." Sam pleaded with her. "He likes it with us."

"I don't know Sam..."

"Come by this afternoon and check on him. You'll see he's doing fine and settled in with us. We can watch him while you look for whoever left him. We're still trying to figure out why we were chosen and not some other random car."

"Alright Sam, I'll stop by after lunch and we'll talk. I'll go ahead and check out missing persons and see if I come up with anything."

"Thanks Jody." Sam sighed with relief. "Better finish up so I can get back, Dean's watching him now and I'm not sure how comfortable he is with doing that."

"I think he's capable of more than you think Sam." Jody chuckled. "I'll see you after lunch."

"Bye Jody." Sam said watching her walk away toward the front. He finished up and headed to the checkout wanting to get to the thrift store and get home.

 **spn**

A small cry broke into his dream fifteen minutes after Sam had left and Dean rolled over trying to determine where it was coming from until he remembered Sam had gone to town and he was babysitting. The cry came again but louder as Dean struggled to untangle his body from the blankets. So much for him sleeping in, he thought.

"I hear ya squirt." Dean called as he wiped the sleep from his face and headed into Sam's bedroom. "What's wrong kid?" he asked Kees looking down into the tub at the squirming baby. "You lonely or something?"

Dean reached down and picked up the bundle and settled Kees on his shoulder. After grabbing up a burp cloth and pacifier, he headed for the living room while patting him on the back to be rewarded by a soft burp and hiccup.

"You shouldn't be hungry and you're still dry so what's with the fuss?" Dean asked him as he settled onto the couch and propped his legs up to rest Kees against them. He studied him as Kees waved his arms around until he got one fist into his mouth to gnaw on. "That fist taste good?" Dean chuckled wiping the slobbers running out of his mouth. "You maybe want this?" he asked gently pulling his fist out and offering him the pacifier instead. Kees latched onto it and with grunts and mewing settled down sucking automatically on it. "That better?" Dean watched him settle down as his eyes grew heavy and he started relaxing. Dean scooted down on the couch and moved Kees to lie on his chest up against the couch. He pulled a throw off the back of the couch and draped it over both of them before settling down himself letting his own eyes close as he listened to the snuffling and grunting from Kees as they both went to sleep.

Sam opened the laundry room door and made his way inside carrying his purchases. He set the bags on the dining room table and went back out to get the rest of them from the car. He headed down the hall to his bedroom to find the tub empty and checked Dean's room to find his bed empty. Sam hurried from the room and headed back to the living room getting ready to call for Dean when he saw he was asleep on the couch with Kees snuggled into his side gently sucking on his pacifier asleep too. Sam took out his cell and snapped several pictures of the two to save the memory. He smiled down at both of them and went back to the kitchen to put away the things he bought. Sam knew Dean would warm to Kees if given a chance and was pleased it hadn't taken as long as he expected.

* * *

 **A/N: So Kees wormed his way into their hearts. I will let you know he won't be with them too long. The hunts are coming; just a few more fluff chapters to lighten the mood. I hope you will leave me a review to let me know there is still interest. Weekends coming, have a good one. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews. If you have a moment, please leave me a review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"I met Jody in the store...She's coming over after lunch to see Kees and get what information we know." Sam told Dean as he moved around the kitchen fixing lunch for them. He bounced Kees in his arms as he cooed and gurgled at him.

"You want mustard on your sandwich?"

"Yes. I convinced her to let him stay with us for now."

"Alright, maybe she'll be able to find something out."

They looked toward the door when someone knocked. Sam got up and strolled to the door glancing out the side window to see who it was.

"Hey Bobby." Sam greeted him once he opened the door.

"Well I had to see this for myself." Bobby huffed looking from Sam to the baby in his arms.

"You talked to Jody."

"Yep, she called and mentioned it."

"Come on in, Dean's fixing lunch if you're hungry."

"I already ate, but I wouldn't turn down a cup of coffee." Bobby said stepping into the house and following Sam to the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted him as he finished up the sandwiches he was making. "Want a sandwich?"

"Naw, but I'll take a cup of coffee if ya have any."

"On it."

"You wanna hold him while I fix a bottle?" Sam asked shifting Kees and holding him out to Bobby. "His name is Kees we think. At least that's what was stitched on one of his blankets."

"Hello there Kees." Bobby said as he accepted the baby and held him where he could look into his small face. Kees gurgled and stared hard at Bobby like he knew this was a different person than before. He cooed and slobbered as he waved his fists around before letting a little whine escape that slowly kept building. "You wanna hurry up with that bottle 'fore he goes ballistic?" Bobby asked when he saw Kees's face wrinkle up and tears form in his eyes.

"It's coming, just needs another minute." Sam assured him shaking the bottle and putting it back in the hot water. "Hang on little man, it's almost ready."

Kees answered with a pitiful cry letting him know he was hungry and didn't want to wait. Bobby tried bouncing him in his arms to appease him, but it wasn't helping.

"He's not got much patience." Dean commented as he fixed two plates for him and Sam for lunch.

"Ok, want me to take him?" Sam asked wiping the bottle and shaking it again.

"I got this, go ahead and eat." Bobby said holding out a hand for the bottle. "Think I can feed a kid."

"Alright, but don't let him guzzle it without burping him when he's drunk half the bottle."

"Got ya." he nodded offering the bottle to Kees who quickly turned off the waterworks and started sucking on the bottle while grunting and snuffling. "At least he's a good eater. And you two have no idea where this kid came from or who left him in your car?"

"Yep, that 'bout sums it up." Dean stated before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"We don't know how long he was in the car before we found him." Sam added watching Bobby closely as he fed Kees in case he needed to take over.

"Eat Sam...I can handle feeding a kid." Bobby growled when he saw Sam couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Sorry, right." Sam huffed dropping his eyes to his plate and the food, embarrassed at getting caught spying. He could feel his cheeks heating up and sipped on his drink to cover it up. He picked up half his sandwich and took a bite chewing slowly.

"Jody should be here soon, maybe she's found a lead or something." Dean offered with a shrug changing the subject when he saw Sam's embarrassment.

"So what's your plan here?" Bobby inquired as he shifted Kees to his shoulder to burp him. He looked specifically at Sam as he continued. "You know keeping him won't work, not in our line of work."

"I know Bobby..." Sam said looking longingly at Kees. "I'm trying to figure it out. If Jody can't find out where he came from...Well...I just don't want anything to happen to him."

Bobby saw Sam glance at his brother and knew what he was thinking. Dean's experiences with the system and foster care would make anyone leery of it. He knew when Sam first came to live with them he carried around a huge amount of guilt knowing what Dean had gone through. That boy was way too smart for his own good and Bobby sat him down several times when Dean wasn't around and gave him some serious talking to. Sam seemed a little better after that or either he hid his feelings better.

"I understand son." Bobby said softly not wanting to open up old wounds. "That's a good one kid." he continued when Kees burped loudly. "Now ya'll have room for the rest of the bottle."

 **spn**

Dean got up to answer the door when the doorbell rang. Everyone was in the living room relaxing and Sam was filling Bobby in on what transpired with Danny. Dean came back with Jody who took a seat by Bobby.

"So this is the baby?" she asked inspecting the sleeping child in Sam's arms.

"Yes, we found him 'bout an hour before we got home in the backseat, well floorboard in a basket. There was a diaper bag, but nothing in the way of identification but for the name Kees stitched into a blanket." Sam explained. "I made a list of stops we made coming back and the route we took. Here wanna hold him?"

"Sure." Jody said watching Sam get up and carefully offer her the sleeping child. She looked down into his small face as he wiggled and grunted about being disturbed from his nap and yawned before deciding it wasn't time to wake up. "He's been taken care of and looks healthy at least."

"I can't find anything wrong with him." Dean commented giving Bobby a knowing look.

"That's good." Bobby replied understanding what Dean was hinting at.

"So I guess you guys just happen to be in the right place at the wrong time. Or maybe your car was the only one unlocked?" Jody shrugged not taking her eyes off the child. An ache inside her chest brought tears to her eyes as memories of another little baby boy came to mind. She rapidly blinked them away and accepted the paper Sam was holding out to her. "I've not found any reports on missing babies but I really didn't expect to. But who knows, maybe whoever left him will change their mind and want him back."

"Something pretty bad must of happened for a parent to abandon their child like that." Sam mumbled watching Jody as she cuddled the baby. He saw the sadness in her eyes and wondered who she had lost. He knew she had been married before and that was about it. She was a private person and didn't talk much about her previous life before he knew her.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Dean asked getting up.

"I'm good." Sam answered.

"No thanks son." Bobby replied.

"Just finished lunch before I got here, so I'm ok." Jody told him as she shifted Kees to her shoulder when he started to fuss a little. She cooed to him and patted him on the back until he settled back down. "I can let him stay here for a few days Sam, but you know I gotta contact child services about him."

"I know Jody, but can you wait until after we've seen if anything turns up or the mother or father maybe comes forward wanting him back. But only after we find out why they left him to begin with. We've not got anything happening right now and things are fairly quiet out there."

"Sam's right, the kid'll be fine with us and you can check in on him anytime you want." Dean offered. He knew Sam really wanted to take care of Kees and he was a good baby after all, so he didn't mind having him around. Plus it brought back some fond memories of when Sam was that small and he helped take care of him.

"I'll see what I can do. Since it is late Friday afternoon and nothing gets down on a weekend...I don't see any harm in letting him stay here for a few days. He does seem to be happy and you guys are doing a good job of taking care of him. But understand Sam...I'll have to tell next week." Jody finally said seeing how much Sam wanted to do this. She couldn't blame him, a baby is a precious thing to be loved. She kissed his head as he snuggled into her neck and found a fist to gnaw on.

"Thank you Jody." Sam said a huge grin breaking out across his face with the news. He looked to Dean who couldn't help but smirk seeing how happy Sam was. This is how he preferred his brother versus a broody, moody, closed mouth, closed off one.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." Bobby whispered to her.

"It brings back memories..." Jody said quietly really not wanting to put him down.

"Is there a game on today?" Dean asked flipping on the television deciding that was settled for now.

"Should be, oh that guy from the art gallery wanted me to tell you he'd be emailing you some information about buyers." Bobby told Dean.

"I forgot about that. He was telling us about that just before Sam got the call from Josh. I guess I kind of left him hanging. I'll have to think 'bout it...Selling her pieces, I don't know if she would of wanted that or not?"

"Dean, you know how good an artist she was, don't you think she would of wanted others to enjoy it too? You know you can only hang so many of them. Keep the ones that have meaning to you and see what the offers are at least and what they want to buy." Jody suggested.

"Good advice, I'll do that. And you're right, I think she would be happy that people are impressed enough with the paintings to be willing to buy them."

"I'm sure she would of had a showing if she could, but trying to disappear like that you can't bring attention on your self like that." Sam added.

"I think someone needs changing." Jody said as Kees began to squirm around and grunt.

"Here, I'll take him." Sam said getting up and reaching for him. "Hey little man does someone need a dry diaper?"

Bobby, Jody and Dean watched Sam head for his bedroom talking softly to Kees.

"It's gonna be hard for him to let go." Jody commented after Sam was out of sight.

"It will, but he knows it'll be for the best. But you better be ready for some serious background checking from him before he lets just anyone take him." Dean told her.

"That boy'll be sure its a good family that's for sure." Bobby agreed knowing what Sam could do on the computer.

"I'll be sure myself before he's place." Jody assured them. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to such a sweet child."

"I'll back you up on that." Dean agreed. He was with Sam on being sure whoever took Kees in were good people and had no hidden secrets that could endanger the child.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This will be the last fluffy chapter with Kees so enjoy. Thank you for the support and reviews. I do like to know your thoughts, if you have a moment, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Dean wandered into the kitchen the next morning to find Sam with Kees in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He had found a baby carrier at the thrift store and Kees was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Sam looked up from chopping fruit as Dean took a seat at the bar.

"Hey, I'll have some breakfast ready in a bit." Sam told him going to the coffee pot and pouring Dean a cup.

"How long you been up?"

"Couple of hours, Kees wanted breakfast and a dry diaper."

"Why don't ya let me finish up?" Dean offered getting up as he sipped his coffee to walk around the counter and see what Sam had done and what needed finishing up.

"Thanks." Sam agreed as he tried to suppress a yawn. He took Dean's place at the bar and watched him finish up breakfast.

"You want scrambled or over easy?"

"Yeah that's good." Sam answered not really hearing the question since he had spaced out for a moment.

"Ok dude after you eat I'll watch the kid and you go take a nap. You know how you get when your sleep pattern's screwed up."

"No, no I'll be..."

"This is not up for discussion bro; I can handle him for a couple of hours." Dean insisted not letting Sam talk his way out of it. He beat the eggs and poured them into the frying pan to cook.

"I guess you're right." Sam sighed. He could tell he was dragging today since he hadn't really had a good night's sleep since Danny went missing. "You're sure you're ok with taking care of Kees?"

"Hell, he's not even moving around yet so how hard can it be."

"True, he shouldn't want another bottle for a couple of hours."

"Here we go, eat up Sammy." Dean said placing a plate in front of Sam.

"Smells good." Sam nodded picking up his fork to stab a piece of egg and pop it in his mouth. Kees shifted and wiggled around making Sam pat him on the back and hum softly to him to quiet him down. "He likes to be sung to, seems to calm him down."

"He have any preference?"

"Don't think so, I just sing whatever I can think of."

They finished breakfast and Dean stacked the dishes in the sink for later. He got Kees out of the carrier with Sam's help and shooed him off to his room. Sam came back with wipes, diapers and burp cloth before disappearing again to get a nap.

"Ok kid, it's just you and me now so no funny business." Dean told Kees as he settled into a recliner in the living room. Once he had Kees comfortable and settled on his chest, he turned on the television and began flipping through the channels, finally settling on an old movie. He absently rubbed Kees's back as he sighed and whined softly in his sleep.

 **spn**

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock to see five hours had past since he had lain down. He rubbed his eyes to be sure he read the clock right and threw back the blanket so he could get up. He had only planned on grabbing a quick nap but he must of been more tired than he thought. Sam walked sock footed toward the front of the house wondering how Dean was doing with Kees. He paused at the end of the hall and saw Dean sitting in his recliner giving him a bottle and singing softly to him. Sam stood quietly and listened to his brother's soft voice.

" _...Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better..."_

He started to hum quietly for a moment before Dean began to talk to Kees.

"I use to sing that to Sammy when he was your size. Our Mom sung it to us as our lullaby. That's one of my favorite memories of her, that and the pies she would bake. She would always make sure I got a small slice when it was still warm...She was the greatest mom and I still miss her..." Dean whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear as he leaned closer so he could catch every word. "I took care of Sammy from the day Mom and Dad brought him home from the hospital. I knew it was my job to protect him and keep him safe. That all changed when our Mom died. Dad gave Sammy to me the night of the fire and I carried him outside to safety. She died when Sammy was just a little older than you so he doesn't really remember her. I did my best to take care of him, but we were separated when our Dad disappeared. He got lucky thought and got adopted by a really nice family who raised him and loved him. I was so young back then and didn't understand it all and it almost broke me..." Dean paused for a moment and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the tears from them. "You know he's getting attached to you, but we can't keep you not with what we do. It's just not feasible and you could be put in harms way. I just hope he's not too upset when Jody finds a good home for you if she can't find your family. But don't you worry, I'll be sure we can come and check up on you and see you." Dean took the bottle away and moved him to his shoulder to burp him. Kees gurgled and whined as he rolled his head searching for his bottle. Dean patted him on the back listening for a burp as he hummed into his ear. "There ya go." he cooed wiping the bubbles and slobber from his face before giving him the bottle back.

"Why didn't ya wake me?" Sam asked moving on into the room. He had to swallow the lump in his throat and wipe the tears from his eyes before speaking and coming into the room. He didn't know any of this about their Mom or Dean and it saddened him to hear about it, but he hid his feelings for now. It wasn't the time to question Dean and bring up those raw emotions.

"Why? We were ok and seemed like you need the sleep." Dean told him. "There's some soup on the stove you can heat up for lunch. I already ate and he's having his right now."

"Thanks." Sam replied heading into the kitchen. He found the pot of soup and turned the burner on to heat it and saw Dean had left crackers and a bowl by the stove for him, along with a tray. Sam smiled to himself thinking about how Dean took care of him even now. He stirred the soup, checking to see if it was hot enough then poured it into the bowl. After putting everything on the tray, Sam headed for the living room to join his brother. "I brought you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks." Dean nodded as Sam sat the cup on the end table within his reach. "Well now that he's got a full tummy again, he out like a light." Dean got up and carefully put Kees in the port-a-crib Sam had found at the thrift store being sure to cover him with a light blanket. He grunted as he straightened up arching his back slightly to hear it pop before settling back down in his recliner.

"Has Jody called today?"

"No, she probably can't really do anything until Monday you know. Most places are closed or minimally staffed on the weekend. She'll let us know if she finds something."

"He's such a good baby; I just can't understand why anyone would leave him like that."

"We may never know bro." Dean said looking sideways at his brother. He paused for a moment before continuing. "You're gonna be ok when the kid has to leave right?"

Sam studied his soup as he stirred it with his spoon, mulling over his response. He didn't look up when he answered in a quiet voice.

"I know we can't keep him." Sam whispered in a sad voice. "But I just wanna to keep him safe for now..."

"Look, I get it Sammy, you know I do and you know Jody will do all she can and she'd never let him be placed in harm's way."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam sighed nodding his head in agreement. He sat what little soup was left aside and munched on a cracker, his appetite gone now.

"Of course I am, I'm your big brother and I'm always right." Dean said proudly. "Why don't you just enjoy your time with him? I'm sure she'll find someone close and maybe we can work it out to visit and keep an eye on him."

"That's a good idea." Sam replied perking up a little and ignored Dean's boasting since he was use to it by now.

Dean could see the wheels turning in Sam's head and knew he was working out a plan in there. His idea did sound good now that he thought about it. Just because they weren't taking care of Kees didn't mean they couldn't keep tabs on him. Kees took this moment to cry out and Sam was up before Dean could move to get him. He watched his little brother as he gently picked him up, talking quietly to him. He sat back down on the couch and cuddled Kees' head under his chin while rubbing his back. Sam looked so content and happy that Dean slipped out his phone and snapped several pictures without Sam noticing. He had already taken a few of Kees before Sam got up and gave a quick glance through them before putting his phone away.

"That was a big one." Sam laughed when Kees sneezed hard making mucus drip from his nose. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Babies sneeze, don't worry just keep an eye on him." Dean commented watching Sam clean his face. He smiled to himself knowing from first hand experience how much of a mother hen Sam could be.

Sam turned to stretch out on the couch with his legs bend and positioned Kees on his thighs where he could see him. He cooed and talked to him as Kees gurgled and babbled trying to catch Sam's fingers and put them in his mouth. Sam chuckled at Kees' cooing and baby talk letting him gum his little finger aggressively.

"He's too young to be cutting teeth, but he's really worrying my finger." Sam commented looking around for a burp cloth to wipe his fingers and Kees' face.

"Couldn't tell ya, you're my only experience with babies and that wasn't for long, especially after being put the orphanage. I had to sneak to see you and play with you. At first they tried to keep us apart, but I always found a way to get to you, so they stopped trying to keep us apart." Dean shrugged flipping through the channels since the movie he was watching went off.

Sam looked over at his brother with curiosity. Dean had not really talked about their time at the orphanage after they found each other and he soaked in everything he let slip out. Sam knew it wouldn't do any good to broach the subject because Dean wouldn't talk about it with him. He knew that was a bad time for him and Sam didn't want to bring up those horrid memories. He captured Kees' hands and did patty cake with him and chuckled when he gurgled with laughter. He was going to miss the little guy but knew it was for the best. He needed a normal, stable life to grow up in, not one filled with monsters and danger.

 **spn**

The weekend pasted by too quickly for Sam as they both soaked up the baby time with Kees. He was a happy, loving baby who loved to cuddle and play. Sam was amazed at how alert he was when they talked to him, like he was understanding every words spoken. Dean was smart and made Sam take a nap during the day so he wouldn't get cranky and moody and it gave him some alone time with Kees. Sam saw right through his ploy, so he didn't complain about it. He could see Dean had feelings for the baby too, but he tried to hide them. Dean had talked to Jody, but she wasn't finding any leads to Kees' identity or who left him in the Impala. She told Dean she'd give it one more day, but would have to talk to child services Tuesday or Wednesday. He told her he understood and was just happy they would have an extra day or two with Kees.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This will be the last chapter with Kees for a while. I hope you like what I decided to have happen. Thank you to all for the support and reviews. I do appreciate your thoughts and ideas. Reviews welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"When did Jody say she'd be here?" Sam asked trying to keep the sadness from his voice. He bounced Kees in his arms and kissed the top of his head, knowing he was going to miss his innocent, adoring love. Every time Kees looked at him with those huge, blue eyes made his heart strum with love. Sam thought somehow Fate knew he needed this little soul to bring that spark of hope and love back into this soul once again. Dean and him had survived so much darkness and loss and grief in their lives and this little ray of light seemed to recharge them and let them see the goodness once again.

"In an hour or so." Dean replied watching Sam cling to Kees. He could feel the depression already settling in on him and hoped he wouldn't be too bummed out after Kees was gone. "You know Jody got us as much time as she could, I'd say five days is pretty good."

"I know, I know." Sam whispered blinking back tears.

"I may have found us a case to check out. Figured it'd be a good distraction for us."

"Alright, but I need to do a couple of things before we leave."

"You're gonna check out the foster family aren't you?"

"Any reason I shouldn't?" Sam questioned defensively.

"No, but I'm sure Jody's already done that, but have at it...You won't be satisfied unless you do. I'm good with it."

"You wanna take him while I get his bottle ready?"

"Yeah, need some little man time 'fore he goes." Dean said taking Kees from Sam and cuddling with him. "You know we'll keep an eye on you so don't you worry none." he mumbled into his ear as Kees fisted his shirt and put it in his mouth. He drew in the baby's scent as he worried with Dean's shirt and pressed his lips gently to his forehead. "Thank you..." he mumbled knowing Kees had helped him to let go just a little more and now he felt he could move on. The pain and grief was still there, but wasn't as pronounced now and he could feel some of the darkness had lifted from his soul.

Sam put on the water to heat the bottle, and then fixed one for Kees. He had packed up the extra formula and bottles for Jody to take with her. His clothes, diapers, wipes, port-a-crib and other things were waiting by the door. He shook the bottle up and checked the water to see if it was hot yet before sitting the bottle in it. Sam was happy Dean had found a case for them since it would take his mind off Kees being gone. He shook the bottle and tested it before putting it back for a few more seconds. After shaking it again and testing it on his wrist, Sam headed back to the living room deciding to let Dean feed Kees for the last time. He knew Dean had given him more time with Kees over the last five days and thought he deserved it.

"Here you go, give him this 'fore he eats your shirt." Sam laughed seeing the huge, wet, slobbery spot growing on the front of Dean's shirt.

"I gotta say, the kid can put the formula away." Dean said shifting Kees and offering him the bottle.

Kees readily accepted it and grunted and made baby noises as he settled down in Dean's arms to have his lunch. He locked his eyes on Dean's face and stared with such intensity at Dean it made you wonder if he was seeing right into your very soul. It wasn't long before Kees' eyes grew heavy with sleep and he automatically sucked on the bottle as he drifted off. Dean shifted him to his shoulder to burp him, seeing he was already out.

"C'mon buddy, gotta burp for Uncle Dee, I don't need a repeat of the other day." he said patting him gently on the back until he heard bubbly burps. "Ok Sammy, you can see if he wants the rest. I need a dry shirt."

"Alright." Sam said accepting Kees and his bottle from Dean. He settled back on the couch and offered the bottle to him thinking this would be last bottle he would give him. He sighed sadly and smiled down at Kees.

 **spn**

"Hey Jody come on in." Dean greeted after opening the door.

"Hello Dean." she nodded looking around as she stepped into the house.

"They're in the living room. He's saying good-bye."

"I need to talk to both of you about Kees." she said following him into the other room.

"Jody." Sam half smiled trying to act normal even though his heart was breaking. He hugged Kees to his chest as he slept and kissed the top of his head. "Is it that time already?"

"Sam, Dean, I have good news." she said smiling at them as she sat on the couch by Sam.

The brothers looked at each other with puzzlement wondering what was going on. Dean arched his eyebrows and shrugged slightly letting Sam know he had no idea what she wanted to tell them. They waited for her to continue.

"I found a foster family to take Kees. Their names are Holly and Jeff Harper, they live just outside the town, good neighborhood, good people, believe me I checked them out and Bobby knows the family. They raised three kids that are out on their own and have been fostering kids for five years now. There have never been any complaints made against them during this time. I've also cleared it so you guys can visit him...You just need to call first."

"That's great." Dean said looking to Sam for his agreement.

"I'm not done. If we don't find any relatives for the baby, I have started the paperwork to adopt him myself. It may take a while, but I feel this is what I'm supposed to do. Bobby and I talked about it and he's agreeable. He's going to be Kees' godfather and you two are his god uncles. Like they say, it takes a village to raise a child. You will be listed as caregivers too and if none of you are available when I have to work late or weekends, I have a neighbor a few miles away who can baby sit him. She lost her husband a few years back and volunteers at several nursing homes and the school to keep busy. Her kids live on each coast and don't visit often; she's a really nice woman. If for some strange reason it doesn't work out, the Harpers would be interested in adopting him too. So does that sound like a plan?"

"Wait...You're saying they'll let you adopt, a single woman and a sheriff?" Sam questioned thinking it sounded too good to be true.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think I had a chance. I may have to jump through some hoops; you know foster him first while the papers for adoption go through, but he's worth it." Jody replied looking at the sleeping child. "I was married before and had a son...I lost both of them a number of years ago...That was the worse time of my life...It's like I've being given a second chance..." Jody said trailing off at the end not able to say more.

"We didn't know, sorry for your loss." Sam said softly as he laid a hand on her arm. "Thanks for this."

"Just remember we still have to follow all the rules and try to find who left him or any family that may be out there. We have to be sure there's no one out there looking for him. I know it won't be easy, but I have to believe things will work out."

"I've got his things packed and wrote down his schedule." Sam said passing Kees to Jody so he could get up and get it.

"Thanks, I've sure the Harpers will appreciate that. Don't worry Sam, I'll be checking in on him too." she said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks." Sam replied stepping to the kitchen to get the list and their contact information. He was happy about this change of events, but until it actually happened he couldn't let go of his concern and worry.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jody whispered to Dean. She could feel the tension around Sam and knew he was upset having to give Kees up, but did seem happy with her solution.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, but he's not going to stop worrying." Dean answered looking toward the door. "We'll be heading out on a possible case this afternoon. Figured it'd help him take his mind off the kid. But you know he's going to turn every stone over checking the Harpers out before we leave."

"That's fine; he wouldn't be Sam if he didn't."

"Here you go." Sam said handing her several pages.

"You know, some of this you can keep like the port-a-crib and toys. They have that and you'll need when he visits."

"Good idea, I'll do that." Sam said sorting through the small pile of bags and removing some of them. He knew clothes should go since they didn't know how long a process this would be and the formula and bottles. "Ok...These can go then."

"Well...I guess I should be going..." Jody said getting up. "I know you'll want to say good-bye." She passed Kees to Dean who cuddled him and whispered in his ear for a moment before passing him to Sam. Sam looked down at Kees' small face that was wrinkling up and grunting from being passed around and disturbed from his nap.

"Hey little man, Jody here's gonna take you to a nice family who's gonna take care of you for a while, but don't worry we'll be checking in on you to see how you're doing." Sam mumbled to him as he watched Kees lock eyes with him. "You be a good boy and don't worry I packed Mr. Tiger for you to sleep with. I'm gonna miss you..." Sam kissed his forehead and ran a finger down his cheek as Kees smiled up at him and gurgled as he waved his arms. He passed him to Jody and blinked back tears before they could fall.

"He'll be ok Sam; I'll make sure of it." Jody assured both brothers as she took Kees back. He whined and mumbled as Jody shifted him to her shoulder and made ready to leave.

Sam picked up the bags and followed Jody to her SUV where she put Kees in a car seat and fastened him in. Sam sat the bags in the back and stood back as she rounded the vehicle.

"You two take care and be careful out there." Jody told them giving both a hug. "Watch each other's back or you'll be answering to me."

"Yes ma'am." they said together stepping back as she started the vehicle and pulled away. With a final wave, she drove down the road.

Dean headed back inside, but Sam stood there for a little longer until he couldn't see the SUV anymore. With a sad sigh, he headed in too and went to get his laptop to do some research before they left. He trusted Jody, but this was something he had to check out himself just to be sure. He was going to do an intensive background search on the Harpers to be sure everything was good. He could hear Dean moving around the house getting things ready for them to leave.

 **spn**

Dean checked the weapon's bag and duffle to be sure he hadn't forgotten anything before taking them to the door that led into the garage. He didn't bother Sam as he typed rapidly on his laptop, knowing this was something he had to do for peace of mind. He was actually happy that his brother was so smart and could do things like this. He strolled back to Sam's room and got his duffle being sure it was packed with what he needed and took it to add to his bags. He was going to throw some sandwiches together for them since he didn't know how long they would be gone and didn't want the deli meat to spoil. Dean found a small cooler and packed everything into it before heading to the garage to put their bags in the car. He had already called Bobby to let him know they were heading out and keep an eye on the place. By the time Dean had everything in the car and hit the head, Sam was packing up his laptop and joining him. He waited in the car while Sam used the bathroom and set the alarm then joined him.

"So are we good bro?"

"Yeah, it's ok...They're good people like Jody said." Sam replied dropping into the passenger seat and putting his laptop in the back. "So where are we heading and what's the case?"

"Montana, Miles City, there's been a rash of supposedly animal attacks that has left four people dead." Dean told him as he pulled from the garage, closed the door and headed for the main road.

"And why do you think it might be our kind of thing?"

"The hearts were missing from each victim."

"You know what that sounds like right?"

"Yep, werewolf."

"How long until we get there?"

"Probably ten hours or so. We can get a room and check with the locals and hopefully see the bodies. That way we will know what we're dealing with."

"Sounds good, let me know when you want me to drive." Sam said slouching down in his seat and starting out the window.

Dean glanced sideways at his brother knowing he was in a mood, but didn't say anything else. He knew he needed a little space right now and was fine with giving it to him. He concentrated on the road and the directions he had mapped out for them. Dean reached over and found a good station and let the music fill the space instead of conversation. It wasn't long before Sam's head was nodding as the steady hum of the engine and rocking of the car had him dozing. Dean pushed him enough for his head to rest against the side window so he wouldn't get a crick in his neck.

"Get some rest, little brother, it'll be ok." Dean mumbled softly.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I couldn't get onto FF for the past four days. What a pain! Thank you to all who are reading this and I hope you enjoy the hunt. Reviews welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Darkness had already fallen as Dean drove the Impala into Miles City and scouted it for a decent hotel to stay in. He pulled in a small family run place that looked well kept and near a couple of restaurants and gas stations. Sam got out as soon as Dean stopped in front of the office and went inside to get them a room. Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel as he watched Sam through the glass windows signing them in. He came back out and motioned Dean to follow him around the building. The structure was two stories and U shaped and Sam led him to the far end room of one of the legs of the U on the bottom floor. He unlocked the room and flipped on the light, giving it a quick glance before going to the trunk to get his duffle and grabbing his computer bag from the backseat. He followed Dean back into the room and shut the door behind him flipping the lock into place.

"It's too late to head over to the police station now, why don't I see if I can get the police reports online for us to check out." Sam suggested dropping his bag on the bed away from the door.

"You do that and I'll go across the street and get us some dinner."

"See if they've got a map of the area we can use that shows the hiking trails around here." Sam said as he sat down at the table and pulled out his laptop to hack into the police data base. "Get me a chef salad, crackers and iced tea."

"I know, I know...Rabbit food." Dean grunted rolling his eyes at his brother and his eating habits.

"Better than clogging my arteries with what you eat." Sam huffed at him giving him a bitch face.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 **spn**

Sam forked the last bite of his salad from the container and ate it. He gathered up his trash and tossed it then stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands before sitting his laptop back on the table.

"I found the police reports on the four victims and skimmed them while you were gone."

"Got you a map."

"You wanna mark where the bodies were found?"

"Hold on." Dean replied looking around for a pen to mark the map. "Alright give them to me."

Sam called out the location where each body had been found as he moved between each of the reports. When he was done he looked at the map as Dean studied it too.

"Does it say whether the victims were killed in the same place as the bodies were found?"

"Umm...They think so..." Sam answered scanning the reports again. "No wait, this one...And this one says there wasn't enough blood at the scene for the victim to be killed there."

"Notice anything?" Dean asked turning the map so Sam could see it better.

Sam studied the map and the marks Dean had made for a moment, pursing his lips in thought. His brow wrinkled as he frowned and leaned closer to see as he ran a finger over the map stopping for a moment at each site.

"I must be too tired to see it." Sam finally huffed sitting back with a grunt as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"The crime scenes were all near well traveled hiking trails. It's like they **wanted** them found quickly."

"But why would a werewolf do that? Why not wait until they were in a less traveled area or at least move them so they wouldn't be found? This isn't making any sense; it's like someone wanted these bodies found and wanted the cops involved." Sam said studying the map again with different eyes.

"I say we get some rest and get up early to visit the police station and morgue. Then I guess we need to do some hiking." Dean told him pushing away from the counter he was leaning on to grab his duffle so he could get sleep clothes and bathroom bag. "Dibs on bathroom first."

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." Sam said as he folded another section of the map out to study the area. His mind was whirling trying to make sense of what they knew. Feeling a headache coming on, he pushed away from the table and got his duffle to get what he needed. He checked his bathroom bag and found the pain killers he used when the headaches got too bad. Not wanting to let it get out of control, Sam shook two from the bottle and swallowed them with the last of his beer. He hoped they would stop the headache and let him get some sleep tonight. His cell beeped that he had a text and Sam picked it up to see who would be sending him a text. He smiled when he pulled up a picture of Kees holding his stuffed tiger almost asleep and a message from the Harpers letting him know things were going fine and not to worry about him. Sam pushed his concerns and fears aside knowing he was ok and in good hands.

"Your turn bro." Dean grunted dropping his dirty clothes on his duffle before pulling the covers from his bed and dropping onto the mattress. He grabbed the remote and began channel surfing finally stopping on some random sitcom. With the volume low, he settled down and let his mind shut down so he could sleep.

 **spn**

A fuzzy image invaded Sam's dreams as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He mumbled and tried to focus on it, getting a feeling that whatever it was he needed to see it. A blurry, shadowy forest, then trees and brush started to become clearer as his body seemed to float in the air. A full moon cast the forest into shadows, but there was enough light to partly make out the surroundings. A blur of someone running by in his peripheral vision had him jerking around trying to see what it was. The shadows and blurry scene made it impossible for Sam to tell what was here with him. Sam took up a defensive stance, ready to defend himself as he felt for his gun that wasn't there. He spun around again when crashing from above him got his attention and he watched a body tumble down a hill to land nearby. He ran toward it and saw a bloody and unmoving shape. He didn't have to see the face to know who it was.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out loudly as he sat up in bed panting hard with sweat pouring down his face. He looked around the room as he tried to suck air into his starved lungs.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked looking over at Sam who was staring at him with wild, frightened eyes as he tried to bring the world into focus and not pass out. "Sammy, what is it?" he continued moving to Sam's bed where he pushed his hip making him move over so he could sit down. "Easy bro, in and out, feel me breath and match it." Dean encouraged him taking his trembling hand and placing it on his chest. Dean began to breath slow and evenly watching Sam as he focused on his hand on Dean's chest trying to match him. Dean waited patiently for Sam to calm and some color to come back to his face. "Talk to me bro." Dean encouraged him getting into his line of sight.

"Saw som'thin'." Sam finally got out with a wheezy, hoarse voice.

"What? You have another vision?" Dean questioned gazing deeply into his hazel eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Sam replied as his body slumped forward slightly now that he was breathing easier. He rubbed his temples easing the pain as he sorted his thoughts. His sweat felt cold on his face as he wiped it away and rubbed his damp hand on the sheets.

"Tell me." Dean stated softly letting Sam take his own time with telling him. "Want a water?"

"Yeah."

Dean got up and went to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water for him. He sat back on the bed and unscrewed the cap offering it to him. Sam gladly accepted the bottle and brought it to his lips with a trembling hand gulping several long swallows before stopping and taking in a shaky breath. He relished the coldness of the water as it ran down his throat quenching the parched, arid feeling. He started to raise the bottle again but was stopped by Dean.

"Easy there Tiger don't choke yourself." Dean cautioned laying a hand on his arm to stop him from taking another swallow again. "Small sips Sammy, small sips."

Sam nodded his understanding before raising the bottle again and taking little sips this time. Once he felt he could talk, Sam adjusted his pillow and leaned back against the headboard looking over at Dean. He drew in a slow breath and let it out.

"I was in a forest on a full moon..." Sam started casting his eyes to his hands as he concentrated on stopping his hands from trembling. "Before you ask, I have no idea where...There was something else there with me, but I couldn't see what and suddenly a body came rolling down a ridge..."

"It was me wasn't it?" Dean questioned already knowing the answer when Sam wouldn't look at him. "Was I dead?"

"I don't know..." Sam whispered finally looking up into Dean's green eyes. "I was tossed out and woke up."

"Calling my name at the top of your lungs."

"Yeah, I knew it was you without seeing the face."

"Well it's gotta be somewhere around here right?"

"I don't know...You know how these visions are...It could be in the future, another hunt all together. I just didn't see enough to know for sure."

"Ok...Well we can't let this freak us out ok? We work the case like we always do and I'll be on higher alert if we're in the woods. Besides Sammy, you've got my back." he said slapping his leg and getting up.

"Always, I'm there for you." Sam replied giving him a halfhearted smile, but having a sense of dread in the back of his mind. He squared his shoulders and sucked it up knowing he needed to be there for his brother.

"We're up might as well go grab some breakfast." Dean commented rummaging around in his bag for clean clothes.

"Sounds good." Sam agreed trying to hide his uneasiness. He got up too and found some clothes and waited for his turn in the bathroom. He knew they were gonna have to go into the woods to catch whatever was killing people and put a stop to them. He found some Tylenol and popped three in his mouth and washed them down with water hoping they would kick in quick. At least this one was only mild compared to the one last night. He hoped a quick shower and some food would help rid him of it. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

"Yeah you stink bro." Dean said leaning closer to him and sniffing.

"Bite me." Sam fussed.

"Not until you shower." Dean replied. "You'd be too salty right now."

"Jerk." Sam called over his shoulder as he strolled for the bathroom.

"Bitch." Dean countered staring at his brother's back as he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He knew Sam wasn't being honest with him; he never could hide his true feelings from him no matter how hard he tried. When he had visions, Sam couldn't help but stress and worry over them knowing he had to do something to stop the outcome from happening. It was even worse if the vision had anything to do with him. He sighed loudly as he stretched out on his bed to wait for Sam to finish in the bathroom. He was going to do his best to not let the vision come true or at least change it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The morgue was cold and sterile like all the other ones they had visited over the years. Dean and Sam walked into the autopsy room and looked around waiting for the coroner to finish his phone call.

"Can I help you?" the older man asked.

"FBI, Agents Styles and Young. We're here to see the four animal attack victims Dr. Poole." Dean explained as they both held out their badges.

"FBI, why would you be looking into animal attacks?"

"Just following up on a few leads doctor and we'll need a copy of the autopsy reports." Sam said trying to sound as official as he could.

"You're wasting your time; they've been ruled animal attacks and the game wardens are on the search for the animal responsible."

"And what kind of animal do you think it is?" Dean questioned.

"Bear, mountain lion, something big with good size claws."

"We still need to see those bodies and the reports." Sam insisted.

"Suit yourself, I'll get the reports the bodies are in two, three and five."

"Weren't there four bodies?"

"The first one has already been released to the family I'm afraid. You're actually lucky; the other bodies are being released later this afternoon."

"Thank you, if you'll get those reports." Dean said stepping to the drawers on the other side of the room. He looked at the tags and pulled out drawer number five first and found a young man who looked to be in his late twenties. After moving the sheet lower, they both looked at the wounds that covered his upper torso. Dean nodded toward one where distinct claw marks could be seen and Sam pulled his cell out to take pictures of the gapping hole where his heart should have been, along with the other wounds. Once they we finished with the first body, Dean pushed the drawer back in and pulled out drawer number three. This one was a young woman in her thirties that had similar wounds, but also had bite marks on her arms and her heart was missing too. The last drawer revealed a teenage male probably seventeen whose chest was shredded and heart missing.

"Here you go agents, not sure what you're gonna find but good luck."

"Thank you for your help." Sam said accepting the copied reports as Dean closed the drawer.

They left the morgue and headed back to their motel to change and go over the reports before heading into the forest to the spots where the bodies were found.

 **spn**

Sam was looking through the photos he had taken of the victims as Dean drove back to the motel. He flipped back and forth for several minutes as he took in the tiny details while biting his lower lip in concentration. He didn't see Dean glance over at him a worried look on his face because Dean knew how obsessed Sam could get when something bothered him.

"What do you see bro?" Dean asked knowing how his brother thought and knew something was rolling around in that oversized brain of his.

"I'm not sure, but I think there's two of them." Sam finally told him. "The bite marks and claw marks are just too different."

"Alright, we'll go with that and lookout for two." Dean replied signaling to turn into a parking lot. He pulled around to the back and into a space in front of their room. "C'mon bro, let's go on inside?" Dean said when Sam didn't move from the passenger seat.

Sam looked around and realized they were already back at the motel and Dean was getting out of the car. He pulled in a deep breath before gathering the files, opening his door to get out and following Dean inside. Dean had two coffees poured and sitting at the table waiting for Sam to join him.

"We'll go over everything we've got and decide on an area to stake out tonight and see if we can catch whatever is out there."

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam agreed taking a seat and pulling out the reports to spread them out on the table.

The brothers put their heads together and reviewed all the information they had, going over every detail, rechecking the map, photos, using the laptop and combining their collective knowledge to determine where would be the best place for them to scout tonight. They hoped to catch whatever had killed those people and kill it before it could kill any more victims. Three hours later Dean sat back in his chair calling an end to their research.

"That's it Sammy, we'll go with this and see what happens tonight." Dean sighed rubbing his tired eyes as he rolled his sore shoulders.

"I agree, this is the best option with the information we have." Sam said rubbing his stiff neck.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat so I can stretch my legs." he said pushing his chair back and getting up. "After we eat, we'll get some sleep and wait for dark so we can head out."

"Get me some hot tea and soup and a sandwich." Sam told Dean as he put on his jacket getting ready to leave.

"You got it." Dean replied but stopped and turned back to his brother. "You feelin' ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered. He didn't want Dean to know he was still worried about his vision, but the stress was beginning to show and he knew it would almost be impossible to hide it from Dean. He let his body sag once Dean had left, then got up to walk around the room to loosen up his tense muscles.

 **spn**

Dean checked out the area around the motel as he strolled toward a diner just down the street. He knew Sam wasn't telling him everything and was sure it had to do with his vision. He knew from past experiences how stressed Sam got after one of those, especially if it involved him. Sam was overly protected of him and could be a pain in the ass when he obsessed about it. Dean knew his visions were not precise and could be changed from its original version. He had a feeling there was going to be fallout and hoped he could get them through it.

Dean walked into the diner and up to the register to order their food and took a seat to the side to wait for it. He ignored the hostess and waitress that was eyeing him and whispering to each other before looking back at him and giggling behind their hands. They cast one last look at him before moving off to take care of customers. Dean stood when he saw his order being brought to the front and pulled his wallet out to pay. He had gotten them to add a couple of tea bags so Sam could make more hot tea if he wanted it. After accepting his change, Dean gathered the bags and drink carrier to head back to the motel and his brother.

Just as Dean got to the motel parking lot, his cell began to ring. He stopped at a waist high wall to sit his bags down and pulled his cell out to answer.

H'llo." Dean said.

"Dean, son." John spoke quickly.

"Dad?" Dean questioned, surprised by his call. "Is something wrong? Where are you?"

"Look I don't have much time, I'm close, real close Dean." John rushed. "You gotta look out for your brother son...Keep him safe...I hope I can end this, but if I can't you have to..."

"Dad...Slow down...I don't know what you're talking about...Dad..." Dean cried out but all he got was a dead air, silence. "Shit!" Dean muttered as he looked at his cell and saw the call had been disconnected.

Dean went over what his Dad had just said trying to make some sense of it. He didn't know what his Dad was close to and why was he so concerned for Sammy. He stowed his cell and picked the food and drinks back up and moved faster toward their room. Dean tossed around whether to tell Sam that their father's call and what he said, but he knew he was already stressed out enough as it was and decided to keep quiet about it until after they finished this hunt. He knew Sam didn't need anything else to distract him right now.

 **spn**

"Foods here." Dean announced as he walked into the room not seeing his brother at first. "Sammy?" Dean called stepping further into the room as his body tensed as he automatically slipped into hunter mode, his father's words still in the front of his mind. "Sam?" he called ridding himself of the bags and drawing his gun as he swept the room.

"Hey." Sam said entering from the door behind him. "Whoa! Whoa! It's me!" he exclaimed when Dean quickly swung around with his gun zeroing in on his chest. Sam threw the towels he was carrying to the floor and held up his hands in surrender.

"Damnit Sammy! I could of shot you!" Dean fussed as he lowered his gun and put it back in the waistband of his jeans in the small of his back before stalking to the food bags to get them and deposit them on the table.

"What's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?" Sam asked picking the towels back up from the floor.

"I didn't know where you were." Dean huffed as he started pulling food from the bag.

"We needed more towels." Sam said holding up the towels before taking them to the bathroom. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"What?"

"I saw you talking on your cell while I was waiting for the towels." Sam replied as he took a seat at the table and pulled his food toward him. He uncapped the hot tea to add the packet of honey and stirred it before pouring in a small amount of milk from the small container.

"Nobody." Dean said quickly while unwrapping his burger and taking a bite. He wouldn't look at Sam as he took a sip of his drink not liking having to lie to Sam but knowing he had to.

Sam looked to his brother pursing his lips and catching the fact Dean wouldn't look at him. He knew Dean wasn't telling him something and knew the look on his face. He wasn't going to tell Sam anything else right now no matter how much he pushed. Sam sipped his tea and looked down at his food wondering if he could sneak Dean's cell to see who called him. He picked up half his sandwich and took a bite not really tasting the food. They finished the meal in relative silence before moving to the beds to lie down. Dean turned on the television and flipped through the channels before settling on an old movie. He lowered the volume and settled back on the bed to try and rest before the hunt. He glanced over and saw Sam had turned on his side facing away from him not moving. Dean knew Sam was pissed at him for not talking to him, but knew he would get over it. He turned back to the television and let his mind wander not really watching the program as his eyes grew heavy.

 **spn**

The moon was at its fullest as it hung over the trees casting the world into different degrees of shadows. The brothers silently made their way through the forest listening and searching for any signs of their prey. Both had guns loaded with silver bullets, drawn and ready to use. Dean used hand signals to let Sam know what to do as he split off from him and faded into the darkness to the right. Sam didn't like splitting up but knew they could cover more ground that way and continued on the way he was going. He let his gun swing from side to side, his senses on high alert since the forest had gone silent around him. Sam froze and listened hearing movement ahead of him. He took off running when shots ran out and vicious growls and howls of pain broke the silence of the forest.

Sam broke into a clearing just as a body rolled down the hill ahead of him just like in his vision and he halted in his tracks when a figure stepped from the shadows to stand over his brother's body. He raised his gun taking aim as he spoke.

"Get away from my brother!" Sam growled fiercely getting ready to fire at the stranger.

Before Sam could pull the trigger, deep growling and chuffing caught his attention on either side of him. Sam glanced to the sides to see huge silver wolves stalking him from both sides. Their hackles were standing up and their lips were stretched back from huge, sharp, glistening teeth. Saliva dripped from their mouths as they snapped and rumbled deep, warning growls in their chests.

"I'd put that away if I was you." the male said as he watched the uncertainty on the hunter's face while he tried to decide what to do. "You can shoot me, but I don't think they will be happy and what about your brother? He's needs medical attention if you want him to live."

Sam stood there his body so tense that his arms trembled slightly. He knew if he shot the guy, the wolves would attack and he knew if he tried to take out the wolves he could only get one before the other took him down, then what about Dean. Scenarios rushed through his head, but none of them ended well. Sam took his finger off the trigger and slowly began to lower the gun when suddenly the world around him went black...

* * *

 **A/N: So the hunt didn't quite turn out like expected. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope it is entertaining. The brothers find something they never expected. Thank you for following, favoring and reviewing. Your thoughts are welcome, please review. NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sam rolled his head slowly and licked his dry lips as he tried to pull himself from the darkness that had claimed him. His mouth was dry and he couldn't seem to make enough saliva to wet it. He automatically raised his hand to his face and ran it over it as he tried to force his eyes open. He groaned softly when his fingers found an ache on the side of his neck and wondered what had happened. Sam's eyes fluttered for a moment before he could finally make them stay open in slits. His vision was blurry and he couldn't seem to bring where ever he was into focus. After using a finger to wipe the crud from his eyes, he opened them again letting them adjust to the dim light. Sam could tell he was lying on a comfortable bed, but he didn't think he was in a motel. The room looked like a normal bedroom from what he could tell. He looked beside him and saw a bottle of water and bottle of Tylenol. He reached a shaking hand toward the prizes and only managed to snag the water while knocking the Tylenol onto the floor.

"Crap..." Sam mumbled letting his head fall back on the pillow as he squinted his eyes, mad he lost the medicine that he needed. He felt weak and lightheaded and was pretty sure he had been drugged. He jumped when something touched his hand and opened his eyes again to see the bottle lying by it. Sam raised his eyes to stare into the face of a young curly headed child, a boy; he thought who looked to be around four years old. The child was just out of arms reach and he cocked his head slightly and stared intently at him with curious golden flecked eyes. Sam didn't take his eyes off the child as he fumbled with the cap on the Tylenol until he finally got it open wondering if he was hallucinating. He raised the bottle to his mouth and shook three pills into it, then worked on getting the water bottle open to quickly swallow several huge gulps. He wiped the spillage that ran down his chin and sat the bottle back on the nightstand before trying to speak to the child. "Hello there..." he said hoarsely, trying to rise up on his elbow to sit up.

The child backed up and cried out softly frightened by Sam's sudden movements and his size. Sam jerked back when a wolf, younger and smaller than the ones in the forest, appeared by the child's side and growled a warning at Sam before butting the child backwards and guiding him out of the room.

Seeing the wolf suddenly filled Sam's mind with memories of what happened in the forest and his brother. Sam sat up to quickly and the room spun before his eyes as he swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. He braced himself and squinted his eyes shut waiting for the nausea to past. He took slow deep breaths to keep himself from passing out as he kept his head down.

"You're awake." a woman's voice spoke causing Sam to look up.

"My brother..." Sam forced out trying to bring the woman into focus.

"Dean's at the clinic being treated." she told him. "My name is Olivia, Sam. I wouldn't try moving around too quickly until the dizziness passes."

Sam's brain started working faster, trying to catch up when he realized she had called both of them by their names. He was finally able to see clearer and saw a slender woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with long brown hair that was braided and it hung down her back. She had on jeans, sneakers, and a teal pullover that brought out the strange color in her eyes. She had a kind expression on her face as she smiled down at him.

"How'd you know my brother and my name?" Sam asked cautiously as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. "How did we get here?" he asked with a little more strength in his voice.

"My family brought you here. Your brother needed medical attention or he would have died."

"I need to see him to be sure he's okay." Sam said standing and almost falling had she not grabbed his arm to steady him. If he had been more alert, he would have noticed how strong she seemed to be as she held him in place so easily.

"Why don't we get you something to eat first? Might make you feel better and stronger. Your brother's still unconscious at the moment. He has a concussion, bruised ribs along with a couple of deep lacerations across his chest that needed stitches and some scrapes, but he should be okay. The doctor is keeping a close eye on him." she told him. "You may want to put your boots back on before we go downstairs." she told him looking down at his feet.

Sam looked down at his socked feet, wiggling his toes on one foot aimlessly and saw his boots sitting neatly side by side at the foot of the bed. He mumbled a response under his breath and sat down at the end of the bed to slip on his boots while Olivia waited patiently for him. He stood back up slowly this time to ward off any dizzy spells and followed her out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through a very large family room and into a homey kitchen. Sam looked around feeling like something was out of place or he had forgotten something, but his mind was still foggy and he couldn't figure it out.

"I fixed some soup for you and your brother when he wakes up." Olivia told him going to the stove to stir the contents of a pot before ladling some out into a bowl. "Why don't you sit down and eat, then we'll go see Dean." she offered placing the bowl on the table at a chair. She put some crackers, glass of iced tea and a spoon by the bowl before stepping back.

As Sam took a seat at the table, small voices sounded in the other room and five young kids of different ages ran into the kitchen. He estimated their ages to range from twelve to four.

"Children, no running in the house." Olivia chastised them as they swarmed around her giving her hugs. "This is Sam, he's our guest so mind your manners, and no fazing." she instructed them. "So this is Seth, Jade, Maya, Grey and Zane." she introduced the kids to Sam, touching each one on the head as she said their name. They stared shyly at him, with the younger ones hiding partly behind her body while the two older ones studied him but didn't speak. "You'll have to excuse them; we don't have very many visitors of your kind."

"Hi." Sam said recognizing one of the boys as the one that was in the bedroom earlier.

"Can we have a snack Momma?" Grey asked pitifully. "We're hungry!"

"When are you guys not hungry." Olivia laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Sam watched Olivia and the kids as he ate his soup, which was quiet good. He though it was chicken soup with rice, but wasn't sure. He crumbled a few crackers in the soup and ate more thinking he was feeling better the more he ate. He watched the kids gather round the table as far away from him as they could get.

Olivia went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl, opening it and sitting it between the kids. They reached in and pulled out small pieces of something red and began to eat it. Sam looked up with a frown when one of the kids growled at another and he thought he could see small fangs for a moment before they disappeared.

The youngest child had a treat in each hand and crammed them in his mouth chewing noisily as a thin trail of red leaked from between his lips and ran down his chin. Sam was beginning to think it looked a lot like blood and whatever they were eating was raw. He looked down at his soup and worked hard to swallow what was in his mouth as it stuck in his throat. His stomach suddenly started churning and he fought to keep what he had eaten down. Sam's appetite suddenly vanished and he sipped from the glass of tea beside his plate to finish washing it down.

"Kids, share and use napkins please." Olivia told them as she went back to the counter to begin cutting vegetables. "I hope the soup is good, I don't get to cook like that very often. Is the chicken tender and seasoned enough?"

"It's fine..." Sam squeaked out, clearing his throat as he tried to get his voice back. He stiffened when everything suddenly fell into place and his eyes widened in fear when a man walked into the kitchen to be attacked by the kids who called him 'Papa'. It was the same man from the forest and Sam knew he had woken up in the lion's den, or rather the wolf's den. His mouth wet dry as his eyes darted around trying to determine if he could escape and find his brother and get the hell out of here. As if reading his mind, the man spoke to him in a calm, normal voice.

"I see you've met my family. I do want to apologize for the sedative we gave you, but it was necessary to transport you here." he said watching closely as he continued to talk while hugging his children. "Let me introduce myself, I am Mason, the clan's leader."

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked swallowing hard when Mason turned his steely gaze on him. He saw his eyes had the same color as the small boy jumping at his side wanting attention, but more intense.

"The medical staff are taking care of him..." he started, but stopped and cocked his head slightly like he was listening to something. "It seems your brother is starting to come around, shall we go see him?"

"Yes." Sam said getting up from the table. He was shocked when the littlest one named Grey grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door after his father with the other kids running around them. When they stepped outside, Sam was blinded at first by the bright sunshine and almost stumbled had it not been for Grey. When his eyes adjusted, he saw there were houses scattered around this house like it was the focal point for everything. Everything looked clean, neat and well maintained and Sam wondered what was going on here.

He saw some young wolves running around the neighborhood and wondered where the huge ones from last night might be. He saw other people out in their yards or on their porch watching him as he felt like he was being paraded around for everyone to see. Mason turned toward some larger buildings on the other side of the homes and Sam saw one with a sign for Clinic and sped up, but realized he was dragging Grey along with him. He bent down and scooped him into his arms without thinking and increased his pace wanting to see his brother. Sam didn't notice the two wolves that tracked his every move as soon as he picked Grey up and stalked him to the front door making sure he didn't hurt the child.

"The rooms are back this way." Mason told Sam leading him down the hall to the back of the building. "Children, you guys need to stay out here in the waiting area and be quiet." he instructed the children who grew quiet and followed their father's instructions moving to the couches to sit down. The older two picked up magazines and the younger two moved to a basket of toys and found something to play with. Grey wiggled from Sam's arms, sliding down his body and running over to join his siblings.

 **spn**

Sam followed Mason through another door and into the first room on the right. It looked like most hospital rooms that he had been in before when one of them had to be hospitalized. He saw the still body lying in the bed and rushed to his brother's side. Dean's eyes were closed and his skin was pale and warm to the touch. His head was wrapped in a bandage, with tuffs of hair sticking out here and there. He saw dark bruises up and down his arms and several scratches and small bruises on his face. His upper chest was wrapped in gauze, covering whatever injury he had gotten.

"Dean, hey can you hear me?" Sam asked leaning closer to him as he spoke. He glanced up at the monitor that was registering Dean's vitals to see his heartbeat was strong.

"Dr. Medford, this is Sam, Dean's brother." Mason said introducing a middle aged man to Sam.

"How's my brother doing?" Sam asked turning to the man who stepped into the room dressed in a white coat.

"Your brother is lucky. He's got a pretty bad concussion, but I've been monitoring him for any swelling or bleeding on the brain. I stitched up the lacerations on his chest and his bruised ribs will be tender for a while, but he should recover. He showed signs of waking up about twenty minutes ago." the doctor explained to Sam as he looked over Dean's vitals and jolted down notes on a chart.

"S'my..." a slurred voice whispered from the bed as Dean tried to raise his hand to find Sam.

Sam turned back to the bed to see weak, green eyes trying to focus on him. He grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it gently as he spoke to him.

"Hey, hey bro, how ya feeling?" Sam asked as he got in his line of sight.

"Ge' 'em?" Dean mumbled as he tried to wet his lips.

"You can give him some water." Dr. Medford said.

"Here Dean, sip slowly." Sam told him as he held a straw to Dean's lips so he could drink.

Dean captured the straw and sucked water into his mouth, rolling it around before swallowing. He took several more sips before turning his head away that he had enough. He blinked several times and realized there were more people in the room besides his brother.

"Wh' hap'ned?" Dean questioned raising his hand to feel his bandaged head.

"I'm not sure, we split up and I heard shots and shouting and then you were rolling down the hill." Sam told him but saw Dean wasn't able to comprehend what he was talking about.

"I might be able to help with that." Mason volunteered from where he stood at the back of the room.

Sam turned toward him giving him a questioning look as he waited for him to continue.

"I take it you and your brother were looking for the half breeds that killed those people in Miles City?" Mason asked.

"We were. How do you know about them? Did they come from here?"

"So were we and no they didn't come from our community. They were extremely angry that I wouldn't let them join our clan and wanted to bring hunters like you down on us for revenge. Your brother was sneaking up on one when the other attacked. He shot him, but lost his balance and fell down the hill, but not before the other clawed him across the chest. Your brother hit his head on a rock on the way down. We took care of the second half breed before he could get away so they're both dead."

"Wait...I'm not understanding this...You killed one of your own?"

"Why don't we continue this when your brother is more coherent?" Mason asked seeing Dean's eyes were already closing again.

Sam looked back to Dean to see he had gone to sleep. He knew Dean needed rest to get better and decided this conversation could wait until later when he was awake.

"I'll keep a close watch on him and let you know when he wakes up again." Dr. Medford told Sam. "The pain meds I gave him will probably keep him out most of the day. It's better he doesn't move around much until he has healed more."

"Come, shall we head back to the house? The children have schooling this afternoon." Mason told Sam when he saw Dean out of it again. "Your brother is in good hands, nothing will happen to him and I will know if there are any changes. Both of you are under my protection."

"Alright, I guess." Sam said looking down at Dean, hesitate to leave him, but curious to know more about this place. He figured if they were going to harm them they wouldn't have saved Dean's life. "You'll let me know when he wakes again?"

"Of course." the doctor assured him.

Sam cupped Dean's face for a moment, looking lovingly at him before following Mason out of the room and to the waiting room to retrieve the children. The more he learned about this place, the more he wanted to know about it and the ones who lived here. From all he had learned over the years he had never run across reference to a place like this. He was surprised that it could be kept secret for this long and wondered how they managed it and if Mason would be honest with him and tell him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you like the hunt. Reviews always welcome. NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The room was quiet except for the soft breathing of the man laying on the bed. A disturbance in the air near the bed was the only sign of the angel appearing in the room. He looked around slowly, then went to the bed to look at his charge, studying him closely. Castiel laid a hand on his bare chest and concentrated on letting his grace flow into Dean to seek out his injuries and healing them. A soft bluish glow shone briefly from under his hand, and then vanished as he removed it. He left him sleeping peacefully and stepped back into the shadows when a man walked into the room. Castiel was invisible to the naked human eye, but he froze when the man spoke.

"I know you're in here even if I can't see you." the man said quietly as he scanned the room.

Castiel could tell this was not a human person, but was a creature of the night. He didn't sense any dangerous intentions toward Dean from the creature, in fact he had helped him, so he vanished but planned on staying close until the brothers left this place. After a quick scan of the area, he determined that the only humans there were the brothers.

The doctor could tell that whatever was here a second ago was gone now and wondered what it was. He had never felt this type of energy before and went to the phone to call Mason to let him know about it. He looked down at the human but didn't see anything different about him, but he was breathing easier and didn't seem to be in any pain now. He still slept and seemed undisturbed by anything.

 **spn**

Sam was surprised when Grey reached his arms up to him to be picked up. He looked over at Mason to see if he was going to protest, but saw he had the other children gathered around him. Sam reached down and scooped Grey into his arms, settling him on his hip and waited for Mason to lead them back to his house. Grey put an arm around Sam's neck when Sam started walking behind Mason and the other children. He could feel unseen eyes on him as they walked back down the street and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could hear the soft breathing of Grey as he hummed a children's song. Sam didn't know what to think about this place and the ones who lived here, especially the children. Several young wolves ran by them and seemed to be patrolling the streets. They looked toward Sam and huffed but didn't make any aggressive moves toward him.

"Zoe and Charlie won't hurt you." Grey whispered in his ear. "Papa won't let them."

"Do they ever hurt anyone?" Sam asked the child.

"Only the bad ones, they wanted to hurt us."

"Grey, go with the others, you need to start your schooling." Mason called to him as he slowed so they could catch up.

"Yes Papa." Grey replied wiggling out of Sam's arms and running to join the others.

"We can talk in my office, I'm sure you have questions." Mason addressed Sam once the children were gone. "We shouldn't be disturbed in there."

"Ok, that sounds good." Sam nodded wondering where to even start with the questions that were bouncing around in his head.

 **spn**

Dean jerked and pulled himself out of sleep as he lay there for a moment trying to determine where he was. The room had the smell of a hospital, but there weren't the other sounds normally heard in one. He raised his head and didn't see anyone around, so he carefully sat up on the edge of the bed. Dean pulled the IV from his arm and looked around searching for his clothes. He got up on unsteady legs and stood there waiting for the dizziness to go away before moving to one of two doors in the room. He opened it to find a bathroom and his clothes hanging on a hook inside. His bladder was letting him know it needed emptying and relieved himself before turning to the sink to wash the blood from his arm. Dean pulled his dirty jeans and briefs down and slipped them on before reaching for his tee shirt. He pulled it over his head and noticed the claw marks across the front that matched up with the bandage on his upper chest. Puzzled by this, he got a hold of the end of the tape and pulled it loose to look underneath but didn't find any injury, just what looked like fresh pinkish scars. He quickly put on his flannel shirt and jacket knowing he had to find Sam. The last thing he remembered was being in the woods at night and getting attacked, then everything was blank. Dean leaned against the sink and rubbed his head trying find the lost memories but was coming up short. After a quick look through a crack he made with the door, he silently moved out and checked the hall before skirting down it looking for a way out. When a door presented itself, Dean carefully opened it, looking to be sure the coast was clear before slipping through it. He found himself behind the building and headed for the corner to see if he could figure out where he was and if Sam was anywhere nearby.

 **spn**

"Have a seat Sam." Mason said as he pulled a desk chair out to sit down.

Sam looked around the office as he took a seat in a comfortable chair across from him. He saw a wide variety of books lining the shelves, along with a few photos of his family and some odd looking items that he had no idea what they were. In one corner of the room on a pedestal was a very old looking book that he would love to check out, but wasn't going to press his luck by asking. He could tell that it held a place of honor from everything else in the room.

"I know you must have plenty of questions you want to ask, but why don't I tell you about us?"

"Alright, I'm listening." Sam said, sitting back and getting comfortable since there wasn't much else he could do.

"I'm sure you guessed, yes, we are werewolves, but not like the half breeds you usually encounter. We are pure bloods." Mason explained, pausing for a moment for Sam to digest the information. "We were not bitten and turned, we were born into it. I am a fourth generation alpha and leader of this pack." Mason stopped and cocked his head as if listening to something, then the phone on his desk ran. "Hello." he said listening to the caller on the other end for a moment before hanging up. "It seems your brother is awake and on the run. We should go meet him before he gets the wrong idea don't you think?" Mason asked hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Sam said quickly getting up and heading for the door without waiting for Mason. Sam was out the door and out on the street looking both ways trying to decide which way to go. He decided to head toward the clinic in hopes of finding Dean before something bad happened. Dean didn't know about these beings and that they weren't dangerous. At least he hoped that was the case. Sam moved down the street looking both ways, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean. He knew he wasn't armed at least, but that didn't mean he wasn't deadly if he needed to be. Sam didn't think any of the other townsfolk would try to stop Dean, but they might accidentally run into him and he didn't want anyone hurt, especially his brother.

 **spn**

Dean moved through the bushes staying low as he headed toward a patch of woods behind some houses. He stopped to catch his breath as he hid behind a large tree listening for anyone that could be pursuing him. When he didn't hear anything, he moved deeper into the forest, but didn't get far before he heard twigs breaking on either side of him. Dean halted suddenly as he scanned through the trees trying to catch movement. He started to back up slowly the way he came when without warning he was flanked by two very large and very mean looking silver wolves. They growled and snapped at him, but held their ground and didn't attack, which surprised him.

"Shit!" Dean swore as he looked from one to the other wishing he had his gun. "Easy now guys..." Dean said as he stepped backwards as the wolves kept pace with him. He tried to feel his way back through the woods, afraid to take his eyes off the wolves for fear they would attack. "We're all friends here right?" Dean asked as the wolves continued their deep guttural growling, when suddenly one threw back his head and howled loudly. Dean jumped from the noise and stumbled from the woods back into the outskirts of the town.

"Dean!" Sam yelled when he saw his brother emerging from the woods with his hands up and then saw why when large wolves followed him.

"Sammy! Run!" Dean yelled when he heard his brother's voice.

"It's ok Dean." Sam told him when he got closer. "Hey guys, it's ok. I got him." Sam told the wolves hoping they would understand and back off.

"Jasmin, Jasper, you may go back to patrolling." Mason instructed them to get chuffs from the wolves who eyed Dean one last time before turning and trotting back into the woods.

"Sammy...Somethin' ya wanna tell me?" Dean asked when Sam got closer. He eyed the man walking toward them warily trying to understand what he just saw.

"Would you two care to join me back at the house?" Mason asked politely.

"Can you give me a moment and we'll be right there." Sam told him knowing he needed to talk to Dean first.

"Of course Sam. I'll have Olivia fix some food for Dean. I'm sure he must be hungry."

"Thank you, that'll be good." Sam replied and watched Mason walk away. He waited until he had disappeared around the corner before speaking to his brother. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what the hell is going on Sam? Did those wolves just obey that guy?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go sit over there." Sam said spotting a bench nearby under a tree. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him toward it before letting go and sitting down.

Dean grumbled and fussed at Sam for grabbing him, but let him pull him to the bench where he sat down. He stood there for a moment then plopped down beside him with an angry huff.

"Talk." Dean demanded once he was seated. "Where the hell are we and who was that?"

"His name is Mason, he's their leader and yes, he's a werewolf." Sam answered glancing around to be sure no one was watching them. "I have no idea where we are. I was unconscious when they brought us here."

"Were you hurt?" Dean asked leaning back to look Sam over for injury.

"No, but how are you up and walking? I saw you not too long ago and you couldn't even stay conscious. You had a concussion and lacerations on your chest and some other scraps and bruising."

"I don't know. I woke up in that room a little groggy, but other than that ok. What happened in the woods?"

"You went up a ridge and I was below. I heard shots and howling and my vision happened; you came tumbling down the hill just like I saw. Mason was there and the wolves. He said you were dying and he could save you. I lowered my gun and someone behind me injected me with something knocking me out. I think I was drugged and I woke up here. Mason took me to you once I was awake. You had been treated and they were waiting for you to regain consciousness." Sam explained as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "They've been polite and welcoming to me."

"Are we prisoners here?" Dean asked bluntly as he continued to scan the area.

"I don't know, no one has threatened me or tried to hurt me." Sam replied sitting back to look at Dean. "Mason was starting to explain things to me when he got a call that you had woke up and left."

"Well then let's go talk to him. I want some answers." Dean insisted getting up from the bench and waiting for Sam to join him. "Lead the way."

"Ok, it's not far." Sam told him getting up from the bench and walking down the street toward Mason's home with Dean beside him. He could feel the tension coming off his brother and hoped Dean would control his distrust and see how this played out.

Dean kept looking around knowing he was being watched from behind curtains, through shop windows, and it made him feel very uneasy and jumpy. He followed Sam back over to the street where houses were scattered up and down it. He was surprised by the large, two story, framed house that sat among the smaller ones and that his brother was heading up the sidewalk toward the front door. Dean was even more shocked when a young child came barreling out the door and threw himself into Sam's arms hugging him tightly.

"Grey! What did I tell you about minding your manners?" Olivia told him from the doorway. "Gentlemen come on in. I've heated Dean some soup and there's homemade bread just out of the oven."

"Dean this is Olivia, Mason's wife and this is one of his kids, Grey." Sam introduced them giving Dean a _be polite stare and to mind his manners_.

"Hello." Dean said, retuning Sam's stare with one of his own.

"If you'll come this way." she offered stepping back and leading them down the hall to the kitchen. "Children, why don't you take your bread and go outside and finish it?"

Dean saw there were four other kids sitting at the table who looked up at him with curious faces. The oldest one gathered his siblings and herded them out the backdoor, casting a cautious look back over his shoulder at the two humans. This was the first time his father had allowed humans to be brought to their home and it was hard not to be curious about them.

"I wanna stay." Grey whined snuggling down into Sam's arms not wanting to go with the others.

"He's ok, I don't mind." Sam told Olivia when she tried to take him.

"Don't let him be a pest. He's just curious is all." she told him. "Here you go Dean, I hope you like chicken and rice soup. Like I told your brother, I don't get to cook very much and it's a treat to try new things. There's bread there and homemade butter if you like. One of the other families has a dairy farm and provides dairy products to the town store for us. I'll leave you eat, if you need anything I'll be outside hanging laundry."

Dean looked down at the bowl in front of him not sure if he should eat it or not. He looked up at his brother who was buttering a piece of bread for Grey and then one for himself.

"Try it, it's not bad, I've already ate some." Sam shrugged as he bit into his bread.

"Are you telling me they're all...You know..." Dean asked looking at the child sitting happily in Sam's lap licking butter off his fingers.

"Yeah, apparently but not your average ones. Mason said he was a pure blood, he was born one not bitten and changed into one."

"I didn't know that was even a thing." Dean commented finally spooning a little soup and cautiously tasting it. He pursed his lips and licked them before saying, "Needs more salt and pepper." he said reaching for the shakers sitting on the table.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and tried to wipe Grey's greasy fingers before he got butter all over both of them. Grey stuffed his last bite of bread into his mouth making his jaws poke out as he tried to chew it up.

"Ar..u...re..y...Sa..br..er?" Grey asked trying to talk around his mouth of food.

"Wanna translate for me bro?" Dean asked as he studied the child sitting happily in Sam's lap staring at him with huge golden brown eyes.

"I think he asked are you my brother." Sam answered. "Better chew that up so you don't get choked." Sam told him offering him some of his water to drink.

"Yeah kid, he's my baby brother." Dean told him still not believing what he was seeing. He had never seen one this young before, let alone all the other kids. Things just got a lot more complicated to him.

 **A/N: So the brothers are in the wolves' den, so to speak. Can Dean play it cool and get them out of there? Thank you for those who are coming alone for the ride. I appreciate the reviews left and please review. It makes me happy. NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Dean was finishing his soup and his second piece of bread when Mason strolled into the room to join them.

"I hope Olivia's cooking is to your liking, she does love to bake. We'll be having freshly baked pie for dessert tonight."

"Did you say pie?" Dean asked looking a little perplexed. "I thought you only ate..." Dean started but stopped when Sam kicked him under the table and he grunted in pain. He glared at him for a moment but didn't finish his sentence.

"You were going to say raw meat and organs Dean?" Mason chuckled. "We do, but we have learned to adapt to allow our children a wider range of choices. They can have a sweet tooth. We can eat cooked meat, but it doesn't have the same...I guess you could say nutritional value for us. If you are finished, would you like to join me in my office? Sam and I didn't get to finish our conversation earlier and now I don't have to repeat myself."

"Of course." Sam said for both of them getting up and trying to put Grey down in the seat, but the child wouldn't let go of his strong grip on Sam.

"Son, you can see him later, I need to talk to our guests. Why don't you run outside and see what the others are doing?" Mason chastised him gently.

"Yes Papa." Grey said quietly letting Sam sit him down. "Will you play with me later?" he asked looking up at Sam with his huge pitiful eyes.

"Of course I will." Sam said smiling down at him and ruffling his soft, silky hair, before he ran for the door and headed outside.

"My son seems to be taken with you Sam. That says something about your character; he's not one to latch on to someone that quickly, especially a human. If you'll follow me."

Mason led them to the front of the house and into his office, motioning for them to take a seat. Sam and Dean sat side by side in overstuffed chairs. Not being one who was very patient, Dean started spouting out questions.

"Where are we? Are we prisoners here? Why did you save me? Where's my Baby? How 'bout our weapons?" Dean rattled off before stopping to take a breath as he sat on the edge of the chair almost ready to launch himself at Mason.

"Dude! Why don't we let Mason talk and explain and then we can ask questions." Sam cautioned him when he saw something in his eyes that make him uncomfortable. He laid a hand on Dean's arm to calm him and silently told him to cool it and not make their host angry.

Dean clamped his mouth shut and glared back at his brother for a moment before slumping back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to Mason waiting for him to talk.

"I had previously told Sam a little about us, so I will begin again. As I said before, I am the leader of this clan and I am an Alpha of pure blood. We go back over four generations. I was born this way, not bitten and turned like the half breeds. Most of the members of this community are of pure blood. We have been in this valley for generations. This house was build by my great-great-grandfather and has been kept in the family over the years. I come from a long line of Alphas and the position is passed down through our family to the oldest male child. There are not many, but we have accepted a few half-breeds into our clan, but only if they follow our laws. Unlike the half-breeds, a pure blood can change or we call in fazing at any time. We do not have to wait for a full moon each month. We are a peaceful community and do not attack humans. We have learned to adapt over the years and to control the beast within us. If you think about it, everyone human or supernatural has a beast within them. Some just hide it better than others." Mason comment looking at Sam with interest like he was seeing something, but didn't say anything else when Sam glanced away.

"So the ones that killed those people had nothing to do with you?" Dean questioned boldly.

"Of course not. I denied them entry into our clan because of their violent nature and because they killed humans. They did not take that news very well and wanted to try and bring hunters here to hurt us. That is why we were hunting them also; to stop them from killing anymore humans. They caught one of our clan members and tried to get him to tell them how to get into the valley. Of course he would die before giving up our secrets. We went after him and were tracking the other two when you two got involved and that is how you were injured. And for that I apologize."

"So mainly you live in this valley and don't leave it?" Sam asked.

"We sustain ourselves by raising our own food, cows, goats, pigs, chickens or go on hunts for wild animals up north. Even though it is not that appealing, we can eat regular food and teach our children this. We have been able to keep this place safe by having very little contact with humans. The way into this valley is guarded and kept secret. What few things we can not grow or make here is brought in every couple of months by trusted clan members who live just outside the valley. We will trade with other clans once a year at the Gathering located in a neutral place." Mason said pausing when he saw the surprised look on the brother's faces. "You didn't think we were the only clan did you? There are a few others who are just as well hidden across the country. We never disclose another clan's affairs. It is against our laws. We brought you here for medical attention since our doctor was the closest and I actually met your father many years ago. I knew you from your father's scent that you both carry."

"You met our Dad? Wow, that's..." Sam mumbled in surprise with this news not really sure what to say about it. He didn't know if John even remembered the meeting between the two.

"He hadn't been a hunter long. We were after the same half-breed and I saved his life so we came to an...Understanding you could say. When I patched him up, he spoke of his boys, Sammy and Dean and when I saw your car I knew you were definitely John's sons. If it wasn't for our...Differences...I feel we could of been good friends. We parted with a respect for each other and our paths haven't crossed again. I hope he is still alive."

"He is. Wait, but you don't look that old." Sam interrupted. "Our Dad started hunting over twenty some years ago and he looks older than you."

"We are pure bloods; we age at a normal rate until we reach a certain age when we become Alphas and then the aging process slows down dramatically until it is time for another Alpha to take the leadership. After that we start aging again. My son is not yet old enough to take his rightful place as head of the clan, so I remain pretty much this age."

"So you don't have others fighting you to be the leader and take over the clan?" Dean asked.

"No, we are not barbaric; you have to be born into it. We are the only ones who can control the guardians by mind link and if any others tried to harm us...Well, they wouldn't take kindly to that. Each person has their place in the community and contributes to the needs of clan. All problems are resolved by me and my wife. She is as important as I am since we are mated for life. We are fair and judge accordingly. Now I am not sure who this Baby is? I saw no one else with you that night, nor sensed anyone."

"Baby's my car. She's the black Impala." Dean responded.

"Your car, right, it is safe. I found your motel key and sent someone to gather your things and check you out."

"That's good; I don't take kindly to anyone messing with my Baby. So **are** we prisoners here?"

"No, you are not prisoners and we will be returning you to your world now that you are healed Dean. You are under my protection so no one would dare harm you while you are here. But, I would advise that you don't go wandering off on your own. Humans are very rarely brought here and you make the others nervous. Some have never seen a human before. They are afraid you want to harm them or bring others here. I have assured them you will do neither. Which poses a question, how did your injuries heal so quickly? I can sense you are human, yet the doctor sensed there was another in your room just before you woke."

"My guess would be Castiel; he's an angel, sort of my protector." Dean shrugged knowing it had to be him.

"An angel? That is interesting; I have not known of one being on Earth in a very long time, well before I was born. And to be your protector? That is definitely unusual."

"Surprised us too, but he doesn't always lend a helping hand."

"So when can we leave?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I can arrange that to happen tomorrow and yes your weapons will be returned to you." Mason answered, anticipating Dean's next question. "You will stay here and have dinner. You may use the room you woke up in Sam to sleep in. I will prepare for your departure tonight."

"That sounds fine." Sam replied before Dean could say anything. "I gotta say I'm impressed that you have been able to keep this a secret for this long. What happens if someone breaks your laws?"

"Depends on the law broken. If it endangers my family or the clan, they are put down. We will do what we deem necessary to protect ourselves from being discovered and our community destroyed."

"What if someone wants to leave for some reason?"

"The knowledge of this place is taken away from them and they are allowed to leave, but they can never return. They are own their own. The ones who live outside the valley now all volunteered to do it for the good of the clan. I guess you could say they are our eyes and ears to the outside world and keep us informed of any dangers that might hurt us. They rotate out every two years or so and this gives them time to recharge for a better word."

"I see...So that's why I was drugged." Sam contemplated as he thought over what Mason had told them. "Those wolves that were with you, I've never seen any like them."

"They are a hybrid breed that has been used to protect our borders for generations. There are four pairs who patrol the forests around us and herd unwelcome humans back to where they belong if any wander too close. They do not harm them if you are wondering. I'm sure you've seen some of their offspring around the town. They protect the town and watch over the children. Our children are very precious to us since they are the ones who will continue our bloodline. We do all we can to keep our clan safe."

"And you have some sort of connection with them? You called it a mind link."

"Yes, as an Alpha and leader of this clan I am able to mind link to all the hybrids and their offspring."

The phone on his desk began to ring and he looked to the two hunters before answering it.

"If there is nothing else; I do have some work to do and arrangements to be made."

"Right, we'll just leave you to that." Sam said getting up and nudging Dean to do the same so they could leave. Dean followed suit and they made their way back out into the main house.

"So what now?" Dean asked looking around not sure what to do.

"Well, I promised Grey I would play with him, so I'm gonna go find him." Sam said heading in the direction of the kitchen. He zeroed in on children's laughing and yelling and headed out the backdoor.

"Guess I can go with you, keep you out of trouble." Dean sighed heading after his brother.

 **spn**

Grey ran around Sam as he chased him around the yard throwing him up in the air when he caught him. He squealed with delight and asked for more as Dean slumped in a lawn chair watching them. Olivia had brought out some lemonade and Dean was sipping on a glass when the ball the other children were playing with rolled toward him. He stopped it with his foot and picked it up. A young girl a couple years older than Grey ran over to him but stopped and eyed him cautiously, afraid to come closer.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Dean asked holding the ball out to her, but she didn't step close enough to take it back.

"Maya, come here." Zane called to her as he stepped to her side shielding her. He gave Dean a wary, bold look as if daring him to hurt his sister.

"Look kid..." Dean started looking at the boy who looked the oldest of the group. He figured he was around ten or eleven years old.

"My **name** is Zane."

"O-kay, Zane, I'm not gonna hurt your sister or any of you. You can stop giving me the evil eye." Dean told him with a huff. "Haven't you ever seen someone like me?"

"No, Papa said you two are humans. I've heard talk about what humans do." Zane replied as the other kids gathered around him to stare wide eyed at Dean.

"Well, I'm not gonna bite or anything." Dean said rolling the ball to Maya since she wouldn't take it.

"Can I...Touch you?" another younger boy asked as he peaked out from behind Zane.

"Sure...Why not." Dean sighed, sitting back in the chair and holding out his hand. He watched as the boy stepped away from the others and jerked out of Zane's grasp, growling a warning at him. He reached a small hand toward Dean's hand and touched him, but jerked away quickly. When the boy saw nothing happened, he touched him again and looked up into Dean's green eyes with wonder. "See, nothing happens."

"Me too? I want to touch." Maya asked as she stepped up beside her brother wanting to do the same. She was hesitate as she started to reach her hand slowly out, but couldn't bring herself to actually touch Dean.

"C'mere." Dean grunted reaching and lifting Maya into his lap and settling her there before she could protest. He could feel her small body trembling at first and slowly calm down. That was all it took and two of the other younger kids crowded into Dean's lap while Zane stood beside Dean watching every move he made. He was the oldest and that made him responsible for his siblings and keeping them safe. "Pull up a chair Zane, I don't like hovering." Dean told him watching the oldest and smirked knowing what he was doing, protecting his brother and sisters like a big brother should. He couldn't fault him for that. "You can watch me just as easily sitting down."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope I have been able to entertain you. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Hey." Sam gasped out of breath as he carried Grey over and sat down beside Dean. "Looks like you have a lap full." he laughed, seeing all the young kids squirming around on Dean's lap each trying to get his attention. Even if Dean wouldn't admit it, he was a sucker for kids, even werewolf kids it seemed. He grabbed the glass of lemonade and gulped down two huge swallows before allowing Grey to pull it to his lips and gulp his fair share too.

"Do you really hunt us?" Maya asked Dean, fear and uncertainty in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

Dean was taken back by the question and wasn't sure how to answer it. He wasn't sure how to explain it on a level they would understand. He started to reply, but Sam beat him to it.

"We don't hunt **you** exactly." Sam told her. "There are others similar to you that are bad and hurt people. We stop them to keep people safe because they can't defend themselves."

"They're talking about half-breeds and they kill them." Zane filled in making the kids gasp softly as they stared up into Dean's face with huge, golden eyes, except for Grey who had settled in Sam's lap and was almost asleep not listening to the conversation.

"Well that's our job, protecting people from monsters who can't do it themselves." Dean added. "Most humans don't know about all the bad things that are out there."

"What monsters? Do you think we are monsters?" Jade asked a look of sadness on her face.

"No, I don't think you're anywhere near a monster kid. There are a lot of supernatural creatures out there that want to harm and kill humans. They're very bad and have to be stopped."

"Like what? Tell us about them." Seth asked staring intently at Dean and waiting for an answer.

"Yes, tell us more." Jade urged, jumping slightly with excitement as she clapped her hands and started to bare her fangs.

"Jade! Remember what Papa taught us. We don't do that in public." Zane warned her clicking his tongue at her.

"Sorry." she said hanging her head for a moment and sneaking a sideways glance at Dean who smiled at her to let her know it was okay.

"Well...There's vampires, spirits, ghouls, shape shifters, wendigos..." Dean started naming off.

"Dean, umm...Maybe we should talk about something else?" Sam said seeing the look of fear mixed with curiosity on the kids faces. "They are young...You know..." Sam continued trying to get Dean to understand without coming right out and saying they might have nightmares. Even with them being werewolves, they were still just kids.

"Oh, yeah, right...So what do you kids do for fun?" Dean asked trying to change the subject, after he saw Maya hide her face behind her hands and peak between her fingers at him. He looked up when two young wolves trotted into the yard and studied the brothers who were holding their charges. One growled deep in his chest as he looked at Dean, warning that the kids had better not be hurt.

"It's ok Zeus, we're fine." Zane told him. "Go on and patrol; I'm guarding."

"So you can talk to them too?" Dean asked looking at the oldest of the siblings with interest. He could see a lot of his father's features, with just a trace of his mother in his face.

"Yes, I am the next in line to be Alpha after my Papa. The older I get, the stronger my connection becomes. I can sometimes link with the young wolves, but I'm getting stronger. I know when my siblings are in distress too. Papa says this winter I will be old enough to hunt with him. We go up into the far mountains and search for deer, bison, wild mountain goats and caribou." Zane said proudly. "Papa is teaching me the old ways and what it means to be an Alpha and leader and the responsibilities that it carries. I want to be as good a leader as Papa one day."

"You'll make a good leader one day Zane. Learn all you can from your father; he seems like a good man." Sam commented. He could see his father's values in the young werewolf and hoped he continued in his father's footsteps.

"Children!..." Olivia called to them from the backdoor. "Don't bother our guests, now run alone and finish up your studies. I'll have a snack for you in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Mama." they answered as they got down out of Dean's lap.

"You're nice, I like you and I'm glad you don't want to hurt us." Maya told Dean giving him a hug before hopping down and running after the others.

"I'll take him." Zane said reaching to pick Grey up and carry him into the house leaving the brothers alone in the backyard.

"I have to say that was unexpected." Dean said sipping on his lemonade and staring off into space.

"Kids are honest and curious, I guess no matter **what** they are." Sam shrugged as he finished his lemonade.

 **spn**

"Mama says dinner is ready." Maya rushed out as she ran toward them with Grey on her heels.

"I wanted to tell them!" Grey whined coming to a stop in front of them.

"Tell them then." Maya told him lovingly.

"Dinner is ready. Mama said to come in and wash your hands." Grey said proudly, sticking his chest out feeling important.

"Well I guess we better do as your Mama says." Dean chuckled seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"You wanna show us where to wash up?" Sam asked smiling warmly at him. He let Grey take his hand and got up as he pulled him toward the door.

Dean was surprised when Maya took his hand and waited for him to get up to follow the others. She skipped happily along beside him swinging his hand between them. No matter how hard he tried to not like these non-humans, he couldn't really call them monsters because they didn't act like monsters, he did like them. These children were honest, open and curious and acted more human than some humans he knew.

 **spn**

"I set places for you here at the bar." Olivia told Dean and Sam when they joined the others in the dining room.

"We thought you might be more comfortable here rather than watching us eat." Mason said as he joined them. "I'm sure our...menu may not be to your liking."

"Here you go gentlemen, I hope medium is ok with you." Olivia said sitting a plate in front of each brother.

"That's fine." Sam said looking down at the steak on his plate. There was a baked potato and roll sitting beside it and she placed a bowl of salad next to their plates.

"Looks good." Dean agreed looking over his plate before picking up his knife and fork to cut into the steak. He studied it for a moment before cautiously putting it in his mouth and chewing. He arched his eyebrows and nodded it wasn't bad and cut another bite. He could hear the children chattering behind them since their backs were to the dining room table.

"Please can I sit with Sam!" Grey begged his parents. "Pleaseeeee..."

"It's ok." Sam said turning to see a pitiful faced Grey looking up at his mom. "He can sit by me."

"Are you sure Sam?" Mason asked. "He can be a little messy when he eats."

"I'll watch him, it'll be ok." Sam assured him pulling out the stool beside him so Grey could crawl into it. Olivia brought over his plate and sat it down in front of him. Sam glanced at it and saw raw meat cut up on his plate along with French fries. He smiled thinking he hadn't met a kid who didn't like French fries. "You ok?" Sam asked Grey as he squirmed around in the seat and let Sam pull his stool closer.

"Yes, thank you." Grey said politely. "May I have some ketchup?"

"You got it kid." Dean said passing it down to Sam while trying not to laugh at his politeness. Grey had better manners than most human kids his age. He watched Sam squirt some onto Grey's plate and watched Grey drench a fry in the red blob before popping it in his mouth.

Dean looked at the cut up raw meat on Grey's plate and realized it didn't gross him out as much as he expected. He looked over at Sam and saw it didn't seem to bother him either. Sam helped Grey stab a piece of raw meat so he could eat it and then went back to his steak without a second thought.

 **spn**

"I made pies for dessert when you are ready for it." Olivia said as she brought a couple of plates to the kitchen sink.

"Did you say pie?" Dean asked perking up with the mention of his favorite dessert.

"Yes, the children have a sweet tooth and seem to enjoy them." she said. "I have pecan, apple and peach."

"Sounds good." Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"When you are ready, I'll serve dessert."

"Don't wait on us, go ahead and start serving it's fine." Sam told her not wanting the family to wait on them.

"The children know they have to wait until everyone has finished eating. I've tried to teach them proper manners."

"I think you've done a great job of it. They are well behaved." Sam said smiling warmly at Grey who smiled back as a small trail of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. He reached over with his napkin and wiped Grey's mouth before he took another bite.

"Why thank you." she said inclining her head toward him acknowledging his praise.

"After dessert I thought we could convene in my office for a drink." Mason said in his calm, smooth voice.

"Alright." Dean said looking over his shoulder toward the head of the table at Mason. His spidery senses tingled and wondered if Mason was going to tell them they couldn't leave or worse. He looked down at the few bites of steak remaining, trying to decide whether he could eat anymore or not. He had to admit their hospitality had been nothing but polite toward them. No one seemed to have any ill intend toward them, but something deep, deep down nagged at him.

"Eat." Sam whispered quietly to Dean kicking him in the foot to get his attention. He didn't want to offend Olivia or Mason since they went to all this trouble of fixing it special for them. Mason had been cordial so far and didn't show any ill intent and he didn't want to change that. He gave Dean a frowning bitch face and spoke with his eyes as he took another bite of baked potato.

"Stop it!" Dean hissed at him through clenched teeth and elbowed him in the side.

"Mama! Dean's hitting Sam!" Grey popped up tattle tailing on Dean and thinking he was protecting his friend.

"It's ok Grey." Sam told him.

"Grey, son, you shouldn't tattle like that." Mason chastised him.

"But he might hurt him!" Grey said loudly glaring at Dean as he pushed himself toward Dean by leaned over Sam's lap and growled at him showing small fangs under his sneering lips. Small sprigs of hair began to form on his face as he continued to change.

Dean looked at the little werewolf in surprise as he boldly defended his brother. Before he could say anything, Sam spoke up first.

"Dean would never intentionally hurt me Grey. We're brothers and we disagree on things, but that's what brothers do. Don't you fight with your siblings sometimes, but you wouldn't hurt them would you?"

"Grey, no fazing." Olivia warned gently.

"Mama says not to, but we fight sometimes." Grey said stealing a glance toward his parents as he settled back down and the fangs disappeared.

"He's my little brother kid, it's my job to protect him. I wouldn't really hurt him. Sure sometimes it might get a little physical, but nothing either of us can't handle. Big brothers have to knock some sense into their little brothers from time to time." Dean assured Grey giving him a half smile.

Grey looked up at Sam who smiled and nodded to him it was ok. "Finish up and we can have pie."

"Okay." Grey decided turning back to his plate and quickly stuffing several bites into his mouth making his cheeks bulge out as he tried to chew it all up.

"Don't choke yourself." Sam cautioned him watching Grey to be sure he didn't do just that.

"D...onnnnn..." Grey mumbled around his mouth full of food holding his plate to see it was empty.

"So is everyone ready for some pie?" Olivia asked cheerily bringing the other plates to the kitchen. She turned to the side counter and moved the pies to the bar along with small plates. "So young men, what type would you like?"

"Pecan." Dean said quickly pushing his plate aside that had a couple bites of steak and potato left on it.

"He didn't clean his plate." Grey brought to everyone's attention making Dean blush slightly before spearing the two small bites of meat and eating them.

"Grey, manners." Olivia said.

"Sam, what can I cut for you?"

"Peach is good." Sam replied wiping his mouth on a napkin and stacking his plate on Dean's and taking Grey's and doing the same.

"Children, line up." she called to the kids who noisily made their way to the bar and formed a line.

Sam smiled when Zane let Grey go first and held him up to see. He looked at Dean who was humming in delight as he ate his pie. He took a bite and nodded his approval that it was really good.

"This is the best!" Dean complimented Olivia.

"He's right, the pie is delicious." Sam added.

"Why thank you; I'm glad you are enjoying them." she said a slight blush rising to her cheeks with their praise. "I've tried different recipes to find the one that seems the best tasting."

 **spn**

"I hope this is to your liking." Mason said as he went to the desk behind him and poured three drinks. He paused for a moment when he felt Sam reach out and shielded from him before doing what he needed and turned with the drinks.

Sam shifted in the chair he was sitting in and had the decency to blush when Mason stared him down so he knew what he was trying to do. Sam felt his essence being pushed back and out by a stronger force and thought maybe he shouldn't of tried it with him.

Dean accepted the tumbler and frowned when he saw the exchange between Sam and Mason and tensed ready to spring into action. He fell into protection mode in a heartbeat, closing his hands into fist.

"Relax Dean, Sam and I are good." Mason said taking a seat behind his desk. "We understand each other."

"Sammy?" Dean asked never taking his eyes off Mason.

"It's fine Dean." Sam replied looking at Mason for a moment and then glancing over at his brother seeing the tension on his face. "Really, it's ok."

"Gentlemen, thank you for being considerate of my family under the circumstances." Mason said holding his tumbler up to them and then sipping on the amber liquid. He watched Dean look at the glass for a moment and sniff it before taking a tiny sip and then downing the rest in one big gulp. Sam was more cautious as he sipped on the smooth whiskey, thinking it was better than most he had drunk. Mason turned to get the bottle and poured Dean another shot as he studied the two brothers, watching them communicate without speaking. This was rare among humans and he found it intriguing and wondered what else they might share. "My youngest seems to have taken a liken to you Sam; strong enough to defend you."

"He's a smart, sweet child." Sam answered as he shook his head no to another shot.

"So Mason...Thank you for the help and all, but think we can talk about us leaving?" Dean asked as he took his time sipping on the second glass.

"Well...I thought we could discuss that tomorrow morning. I have some work to finish up tonight." he said leaning back in his desk chair.

"That should be fine." Sam said hoping to stem any argument Dean might start.

"Papa..." Grey called from the doorway where he stuck his head in.

"Yes son?"

"Can Sam read me a bedtime story?" he asked giving them his best pitiful, soulful look.

"That's up to Sam." Mason said looking to Sam for a response.

"I can do that." Sam said getting up. "Do you know what story you want read?"

"Yes." Grey said happily taking Sam's hand and leading him away.

"I think I'll step outside for a bit of fresh air before turning in. We'll talk in the mornin' then." Dean said getting up and sitting the empty tumbler on the desk before strolling out.

"Of course Dean." Mason nodded watching with interest as Dean left.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for deciding to read my story and I hope you are being entertained. I do like reviews if you have the time to leave me one. NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The night air was comfortable and Dean looked up at the stars that sparkled on a sea of ebony. He huffed out a long breath trying to decide what to make of Mason. He was trying to make up his mind if they could trust him or not, or was he just stringing them alone until he could decide what to do with them. After getting comfortable in a lounge chair, Dean continued to study the stars and let his mind wander as a mist seemed to cloud it. He yawned and felt a heaviness in his body thinking maybe he should turn in. He thought it had to do with his injuries and his body healing. With that thought, he pushed himself up from the chair and made his way inside. Dean looked around when he got back inside and saw stairs leading to the second floor and started up them. The stairs opened up onto a landing and he saw doors along one side. Dean stopped at one of the doors when he heard his brother's voice coming from the room.

"The young wolf pup looked up at the moon wondering if his parents were doing the same..." Sam read, looking up when he saw the shadow in the doorway. He continued to read as Dean leaned against the doorframe listening to him. Sam yawned widely and looked down seeing Grey was asleep curled up with a stuffed animal. He dislodged himself from the child's grip and eased off the bed to join his brother. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I am feeling tired." Dean agreed letting Sam lead them to another bedroom down the hall that had twin beds in it. He took the one closest to the door like always and sat down to remove his boots. "Do you feel funny Sam?" Dean asked when he seemed lightheaded and a little disoriented.

"Tired for sure, why?" Sam asked slipping off his boots too and looking over at his brother's prone body.

"I don't know..." he sighed laying down and covering his face with an arm as his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He couldn't stop his mind from slipping over the edge and plunging into the abyss.

Sam had barely closed his eyes when he was sucked into the darkness as his mind shut down. He lay unmoving on the bed unaware of the eyes gazing in watching them.

 **spn**

Dean rolled over in bed and moaned when he realized the pounding was in his own head and not a dream after all. He wet his dry lips and cleared his throat that felt like sandpaper. It took a lot of effort for him to get his eyes open enough to see Sam splayed out in the bed across from him.

"S'my..." he croaked out barely loud enough for him to hear. He coughed and tried again, "S'm..." he said a little louder trying to get his attention.

Sam moved slightly in the other bed as he groaned and wiped his face with a trembling hand and tried to open his eyes. It took him a few seconds to get his leaden eyes to respond and got them open enough to see Dean lying across from him. It took all the energy he had to push himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed as the room tilted sideways. Sam was able to see enough to spot two bottles of water on the nightstand and took one to toss at Dean while taking the other for himself. He finally got the bottle open and gulped a huge swallow.

Dean felt something land by his arm and worked a hand around to find it. He got the cap off and poured it toward his mouth. Some of it went in his mouth and the rest ran down his face onto the bed. Dean swallowed quickly letting the water dampen his arid throat and mouth before trying again.

"Hell...Where are we?" Dean asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. Even with blurry vision, Dean could tell he was not where he had gone to sleep at last night. Everything was different about the room from the beds to the color of the walls to a flat screen television sitting on a dresser.

"Wha'?" Sam mumbled as he sipped some more water with his eyes still closed. He rubbed at his temples as a steady ache in his head continued to annoy him. He squinted hard and drew in long breaths while he got his body woke up.

"Sammy, we're not in Kansas anymore." Dean said stumbling from his bed to the door and opening it to be blinded by the bright light. After his eyes finally adjusted, he saw his Baby parked outside the door in a motel parking lot. The sun was fully up and traffic was moving at a steady pace on the road out front.

"Dean...I didn't dream what happened to us did I?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Only if I had the same crazy dream dude."

"This card says we're in Beulah, North Dakota." Sam said holding up a motel postcard. "Our things are here too." he added seeing their duffels.

"Weapons?"

"Yep, they're here in our duffels." he said looking inside the bags.

"He drugged our drinks last night, didn't he?" Dean growled madly. "My mouth tastes like crap. What time is it anyway?"

"After ten; what do you wanna do?" he asked sitting back down on the bed when his legs began to tremble under him.

"Well...There's no way we'd ever find that place again and he did let us go unharmed. I say let's checkout and head home. The job's over with as far as I'm concerned." Dean answered looking around when a cell started ringing. He finally spotted his jacket on a chair and went to retrieve it to dig his cell out. "Hello."

"It's 'bout damn time one of you idjits answered yer freakin' phone." a gruff, male voice growled out at him. "You trying to give me a heart attack boy?"

"Bobby..." Dean said looking over at Sam with a slightly frightened look.

Sam had found his jacket and cell and checked to see the number of missed calls and voicemails from Bobby. He looked back up at Dean with an ' _I don't know what to do_ ,' look.

"Well?" Bobby questioned in an irritated voice.

"Long story that I'd rather not get into over the phone." Dean sighed.

"Are you two alright?" he asked in a more subtle tone.

"Yeah we are. Look, you caught us leaving the motel now. We'll come over when we get back and tell you what happened."

"You do that son, just be careful."

"Will do Bobby. See ya soon." Dean said ending the call and looking over at Sam. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Think we can get something to eat soon?"

"That does sound good." Dean said sitting down to put on his boots that were placed neatly by his bed.

"Guess it wasn't a dream..." Sam said pulling out a small book from his pack and looking at it. It was the one he read to Grey last night before going to bed and smiled as he opened it up to the front page. Hand written in a child's scrawl on the page in marker was ' _I'll miss you. Your friend, Grey'_. Sam smiled warmly and tucked it back into his bag. He looked around to be sure there wasn't anything else left lying around before zipping up his duffle to leave.

"Let's get out of here." Dean nodded picking up his duffel and headed for the door with Sam close behind him. Neither liked being in a place that they didn't choose because they felt vulnerable and exposed. Dean found the keys for his Baby in his jacket pocket and opened the trunk so they could drop their duffels in it. Dean went around to the driver's door and unlocked to get in. He paused and looked at two paper bags sitting in the seat, frowning in puzzlement.

"What is it?" Sam asked from the other side of the car, waiting for Dean to unlock his door. He bent down and looked through the side window to see the bags too. "What's that?"

"Don't know check and see." Dean grunted moving them over so he could get in and reach over to unlock the other door for Sam.

Sam slid inside and pulled the top of one of the bags open to look in it before lifting a bottle of Jack Daniels from it and looked at it. "At least it's your brand." Sam shrugged, letting it fall back into the bag. He saw a small wooden box beside the whiskey bottle and snaked his hand deeper into the bag to pull it out. It was a simple handmade box that had been polished to a shiny sheen with a symbol carved into the top of it.

"He's got good taste." Dean replied, cranking up the Impala and pulling away from the motel. "What's that?" he asked seeing Sam had something else in his hand.

"A wooden box..." he said carefully prying the lid off to look inside. Cushioned in cotton to prevent breakage were two vials of a creamy, white tinted solution. Sam saw a piece of paper stuck in the lid and pulled it free and opened it up. "Holy crap!" he hissed after reading the note.

"Don't leave me in suspense here, what is it?" Dean insisted giving his brother a quick glance before turning back to the road.

"This..." Sam said holding up one of the vials. "Will cure a werewolf bite. Mason says it has to be administered before the bitten person feeds and they will be cured. He even gave us the recipe to make more." he said looking up at his brother. "He says he hopes we never have to use it."

"You're kidding me right?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"He says to inject half a vial into the person and they'll be cured, but it will be painful."

"Whatever you do don't drop it Sammy." Dean cautioned as Sam carefully put the vial back into the cotton and put the lid back on the box.

"I can't believe that he gave us a cure." Sam mumbled holding the box reverently between his hands. "I'll put it in the glove box for now until we get home."

"Guess he was an okay guy after all." Dean mumbled checking traffic as he started picking up speed. He decided to get away from the area before stopping to eat just to be on the safe side. He might even drive straight through with Sam's help, thinking home was really calling him back. There was so much information to sort through and digest and just unwind. At first, Dean thought he would feel uncomfortable staying in the house, but now it felt like his refuge, his quiet place, his safe place. It still held fond memories of his time with Everlee and he didn't want to forget them.

"Seems Olivia added her good-bye with a pie." Sam smiled after he looked in the other bag.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her."

"Who wouldn't?" Sam asked settling down for the drive ahead.

"We'll stop an' eat once we've put some miles between us an' this place." Dean commented.

"I agree." Sam said casting a glance around the area as they drove away from it. "Think we'll run across Mason's clan again?"

"No telling. To have stayed hidden this long speaks volumes. They're not hurting anyone so I see no reason to bother them even if we knew where they were."

"Did you believe him about there being other clans like his?"

"He really didn't have any reason to lie. He told us about meeting Dad and didn't have to. I think they want to be left alone to live their lives like anyone does."

"You're right. I'm gonna miss the little ones...They were really no different from any other kids."

"I noticed the smallest one latched on to you pretty quickly." Dean chuckled.

"He did didn't he." Sam laughed too. "Grey reminded me of Kees."

"By the time we get back it'll be late, so I figured we'd get some sleep and go see Bobby in the morning."

"Sounds good, maybe I'll call and see if I can see Kees tomorrow afternoon." Sam said looking out the side window deep in thought.

Dean didn't say anything as he looked over at his brother. He heard the change in his voice when he mentioned the baby boy they had found it their car coming back from their last hunt. Maybe Jody would have some good news for them about her petition to adopt the baby if the parents or a relative couldn't be found.

* * *

 **A/N: So this hunt is over and the boys are heading home. Hope you enjoyed it and will stay around for the next one. I'm not getting many reviews, but I hope there is still an interest in the story. If you do have a moment, please leave me a review. NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The brothers didn't say much as they drove back home. Soft music was playing in the background to fill the silence so words didn't matter. The skies had gotten dark the closer they got to Sioux Falls until rain finally started beating on the car. It started out as huge, pounding drops and Dean slowed down since visibility was cut way down to nearly nothing. Luck was on their side and it was twenty minutes later they had run out of the worse of the storm and now a soft, steady rain came from the heavens.

Sam was slumped in his seat, his eyes following the continuous motion of the wipers as they cleaned the windshield with wide swooping paths. It was like the motion and the sound was putting him in a trance like state. His body went slack and his head lolled sideways before straightening up as he eyes refused to stay open.

Dean felt before he saw the state Sam was in. He sensed the tiniest flutter near his soul before it gently came in contact with him and he drew in a quick breath. Dean looked over at his brother for a moment and saw how relaxed and out of it he was. He didn't flinch or let it impair his driving as the feather like touch came again making him feel safe and loved. It had been a while since either brother had reached out to the other this way and he wouldn't tell Sam this, but he missed it. It seemed to bring him peace and help ground him when they shared these special moments. He had done some research on his own after Missouri told them about having Mirrored Souls, but there wasn't much out there since it was very rare. He reached out to his brother and let their spirits intertwine for a moment before pulling back not wanting to get too distracted since he was driving. He heard Sam sigh and watched his face as he smiled slightly and went to sleep. Dean turned his full attention back to the road deciding he would keep this to himself unless Sam brought it up.

 **spn**

Hours later, Dean slowed and turned into the driveway for the house Everlee had left to him and signed, glad to be home. It still saddened him somewhat seeing the house and knowing what he had lost but it also gave him comfort that he still had a part of her with him. He opened the garage door and eased the Impala inside.

"Hey Sammy, we're home, wake up." Dean said shaking Sam to rouse him from sleep.

"'m up..." Sam slurred as he started moving around and trying to focus on where they were. He wiped his eyes and once he could see saw they were inside the garage.

"C'mon, a bed will be more comfortable than sleeping out here. No offense Baby, you know I still love ya." Dean cooed to his car and stroked the steering wheel. He got out and opened the trunk to get their bags while Sam worked on climbing out of the car without face planting on the cement floor. He used the door for support long enough to stretch his long frame and get the kinks out of his back.

"Man, am I glad to be out of thereeee..." Sam yawned but got cut off as Dean tossed his bag into his chest making him gust out the air in his lungs. He gave his brother a bitch face as he fumbled to hold the bag and followed Dean inside.

"I'm taking a nice hot shower and its bedtime for me." Dean said as he turned off the alarm.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sam said watching his brother disappear down the hall. He had slept more than he meant to on the trip and was now awake. After sitting his bag on the dining room table, Sam headed to the fridge to get something to drink and to decide what to do until he felt sleepy again. He had several books that he hadn't read yet or he could see what was on television, but neither really appealed to him at the moment.

 **spn**

The smooth wooden box felt cold in his hand as Sam carried it into the house and sat it on the dining room table. He put the pie on the counter by the fridge knowing Dean would probably want some of it when he woke up. After getting a bottle of water from the fridge, Sam went back to the table and sat down, his attention drawn to the box. The wood was so smooth and polished that it looked more like metal. He picked it up and carefully pried the lid back off to look at the two vials nestled in cotton. He took out the paper and read the words again from Mason before studying the ingredients for the cure. This was something Bobby definitely needed to see. If they could make up some and get it to other hunters it just might save some of the ones that get bitten. There were a couple of things he wasn't familiar with and hoped Bobby knew what they were. He took the paper to the other room and made several copies and put the original in a fireproof lock box for safe keeping. This was something he didn't want destroyed. He headed back to the dining room to get his water leaving the wooden box sitting in the middle of the table.

Sam turned on the lamp by his bed and turned to his duffel rummaging around inside until he found the book. He went back to the bed and pulled a pillow out, positioning it so he could lean back against the headboard. After getting comfortable on the bed, Sam positioned the book on his bent knee and looked at the front of it. It showed a picture of a wolf cub looking up at a full moon. He opened it and read the inscription again, _'I'll miss you. Your friend Grey'_ and smiled remembering the young cub he had grown so fond of in such a short period of time. He ran a finger over the childish writing before turning the page. His eyebrows arched in surprise when he took the time to read the title page. The children's book was written by Olivia Wolf and chuckled at the irony of the name. When he had read it to Grey he didn't notice the author of the book. Olivia had dedicated the book to her beautiful children. Sam began to read the book, looking closely at each picture and realized the drawings were of her children. He looked back to the front to see who the illustrator was and almost choked on the sip of water he had just taken, when he read the one word name, Mason. Sam coughed several times to clear his throat and wiped his watering eyes so he could see. He flipped to the back to read the small blip about the author but only saw a small paragraph that told Olivia Wolf had written a number of children's books over the years and lived with her husband and children in the north-west, nothing specific that would tell more about her or where she lived. By the note, some of the books did really well and had been published worldwide. So he guessed that was how they made some of their money. He wasn't sure what a children's author made, but to publish worldwide must be pretty good. He turned back to the page he was on and started reading again a small smile on his face.

 **spn**

The familiar rumble of the Impala had Bobby looking out the kitchen window to see it stop in the front of the house and two familiar figures stepped from the car. He breathed a sigh of relief to see his adopted sons were safe and unharmed from what he could tell. He wiped his hands on a towel and headed for the front door to let them in.

"Good to see ya boys." Bobby said after he opened the door before they even knocked. He gave them both a quick once over not noticing any twinges or twitches from pain as they moved.

"Hey Bobby." Dean nodded walking on into the house with Sam close behind.

"Bobby." Sam said.

"Got a fresh pot of coffee if yer'd like a cup."

"Sounds good." Dean said making his way to the kitchen. He pulled two cups from the cabinet and poured coffee in both.

Sam had already opened the fridge to get the milk out to doctor his cup that Dean handed him. He added milk and sugar and stirred the cup before joining the other two at the kitchen table. He looked at Dean for a moment waiting for him to begin their story.

"So what happened to you two?" Bobby asked once they had settled at the table.

"Long story and a strange one." Dean huffed blowing across the top of his cup before taking a test sip.

"Well I ain't got any where to be..." Bobby answered taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Have you ever heard of a pure blood werewolf?" Sam asked.

Bobby frowned for a moment as he racked his memory for the term. "Seems like I remember reading something along that line a long time ago, but it was more myth than fact."

"Well you can chalk it up as fact." Dean noted. "Our case ended up being werewolf kills and we went in search of them. Turned out there were two of them working together. I got one but the other attacked me and I was injured."

"Injured!" Bobby questioned looking hard at Dean. "You don't seem hurt."

"We had help." Sam offered causing Bobby to look at him. "We weren't the only ones tracking the werewolves and they helped us."

"They were pure blood werewolves. They were born a werewolf not bitten. The leader's name is Mason. There was a town of pure bloods, but we didn't see but a few of them."

"A doctor patched Dean up, saved his life." Sam said. "And Castiel gave a little help too."

"And where is this town?" Bobby asked.

"We have no idea. I was unconscious and Sam was drugged before we were brought there. They drugged us both and took us to a motel. That's where we were when you called."

"They didn't try to harm us in any way. Mason told us they don't kill humans. They raise their own food or hunt up north for wild game."

"And you believed him?"

"They had children Bobby." Sam added.

"He gave us no reason not to." Dean said shrugging his shoulders. "He was open about everything and answered our questions. Said they had been there for generations and have kept the location of their town a secret all this time. Mason is an Alpha and so are his children it seems. They don't let half breeds into the clan because they have usually killed humans. He says there are laws that they go by and more or less police their own kind. One of them killed the other werewolf before we could."

"Bobby, they were like any other kids, curious, friendly, and happy...Just like human kids. Mason and Olivia, his wife, were raising them not the harm humans. You wouldn't believe it Bobby. We were there and it's still hard to believe ourselves."

"There were these wolves like nothing you've ever seen. They were twice the size of other wolves or more. Mason could control them and they guarded the town keeping people out away from the area where the town was."

"He did say they didn't kill people but like steered them away." Sam included. "And what was really crazy was he met Dad a long time ago. Did Dad ever mention anything to you about it?"

"No, don't think he did, but yer Dad can be closed mouth about things."

"Have you heard from him lately?" Dean asked an underlying tone to his voice that didn't get by Sam.

"He called me probably about two months ago and had me do some research for him, but lately...No afraid I haven't. Something wrong Dean?"

"I'm not sure." he said looking down at his cup. He didn't want to say anything in front of Sam so he decided to keep their conversation to himself.

Everyone looked toward Dean when a cell started ringing. He felt around in his pocket, digging it out and answered it.

"Hello."

"Dean, its Jody think you and Sam could swing by the police station? I need your help." Jody told him.

"Sure Jody, we'll be there in thirty."

"What did Jody want?" Bobby asked.

"She didn't say, just she wanted to talk to us." Dean said getting up to sit his cup in the sink. "C'mon let's go. We'll tell you more later."

"You might wanna look at this." Sam said shoving a piece of paper across the table before quickly following Dean from the house.

Bobby unfolded the paper and began to read it, a look of disbelief crossing his face as he the more he read. This was like gold for a hunter and he knew this was something they needed to pursue and get out to fellow hunters to use.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all for reading my story. I hope it has been entertaining. So the guys are going to be heading out on another hunt with a familiar monster, but a different setting. It was nice to hear from a few readers who had not left reviews before. I do like to know your thoughts, if you can please review. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The two boys ran through the woods as branches clawed at their clothes and etched their face with small lines of blood where the sharp ends had found soft skin. Both were panting hard and could barely see in the dark causing one to stumble and fall hard, but he was pulled to his feet and pushed hard by other forcing him to keep going. All that the boys knew was they had to get away.

A tall shadow suddenly appeared before the two boys causing the oldest to jerk the younger backwards and shielding him behind his body. He backed them a few steps away from the shadow before turning quickly and pushing the smaller boy away screaming for him to run and don't look back. The older boy turned and launched himself at the shadow, screaming his defiant rage only to be knocking easily to the side with one sweep of a strong arm. The boy fell limply to the ground, the breath knocked out of him and lay unmoving as he tried to pull in a mouth of air. He rolled his head enough to see that the smaller boy had gotten away and prayed that he wouldn't be found. Without warning, the boy was jerked up and slung over the shoulder of the black shadow and carried back the way the boys had run from.

 **spn**

The Winchester brothers pulled into the town of Little Falls, Minnesota and drove slowly down the main street of the town. The youngest looked up both sides of the street until he spotted what they were looking for.

"Up ahead Dean." Sam said when he saw the police station on his right.

"Yeah, I see it." he grunted glancing on both sides of the street for a parking spot. He saw one opening up just ahead and signaled and slowed letting the other car back out. Dean pulled the Impala into the empty spot and killed the engine.

Sam straightened his suit jacket as he got out of the car and waited for his brother. Dean opened his door and stretched before buttoning his jacket and meeting his brother at the front of the car to head for the police station that was just down the street.

The deputy at the front desk looked up as the brothers stepped through the door, gave the place a quick once over before stepping to the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked eyeing them cautiously wondering who they were.

"FBI, Agents Young and Ross deputy. We'd like to see whoever's in charge of the missing children's cases." Dean said as he held out his fake badge, Sam doing the same.

She looked at the badges and glanced back up at their faces before answering. "One moment please."

"Thank you deputy." Sam said giving her a small smile as they stepped back to wait.

 **spn**

Five minutes past before the female deputy returned to her post and spoke to them.

"He'll be out in a few minutes to see you. You can have a seat over there."

"Thank you." Dean said looking behind him to see some chairs and took a seat along with Sam. He twiddled his fingers together impatiently as they waited. He wasn't one with much patience like his brother, Sam, who was sitting still watching the door the deputy had gone through.

Ten minutes later the door opened and a middle aged, dark skinned man walked through and stopped at the counter facing the brothers.

"Agents, I'm Detective Dawson, can I help you?" he asked in a deep, mellow voice.

"Yes Detective, we're with the FBI and are looking into the children that have gone missing around here." Dean started holding out his hand to shake Dawson's hand.

"C'mon back to my office agents, not sure why the FBI is concerned about a couple of runaways." he said as he led them to the back to a small office.

"Well let's say a friend of a friend of a friend asked us if we would check it out. Seems her nephew is one of the missing." Dean explained as he took a seat in one of two chairs facing the desk.

"What can you tell us about the **missing** kids?" Sam asked feeling the detective wasn't taking any of this serious. "Could we get a copy of any reports regarding missing or runaway kids for the past month? You can email them to me to save time." he said handing over a business card with an email address at the bottom.

"Well, we're not sure they're all missing. Like I said there is information that a couple ran away." Detective Dawson informed them, trying to act like he wasn't intimidated by them. He picked up his phone and spoke into the receiver directing someone to get the files Sam asked for.

"So these runaways haven't shown up on the radar anywhere else either?" Dean asked.

"Not that we can find. We've sent BOLOs out to surrounding towns to be on the lookout for them, but who knows what kids are thinking these days? They could of gone anywhere and gotten into anything."

"Excuse me Detective Dawson." the deputy from the front desk said after knocking and opening the door.

"Yes?"

"The hospital called, said some hikers found a boy in the woods and brought him in." she continued looking toward the brothers as she talked. "He was alone and no one knows who he is."

"Excuse me agents, I need to follow-up on this." he said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Mind if we follow you? He might be able to tell us about some of the others." Dean said standing and not giving him time to answer. He headed out and Sam followed quickly behind him leaving the detective to follow them.

 **spn**

The hospital was twenty minutes away from the police station on the other side of town. Dean steered the Impala into the lot and found a spot not too far from the front doors. They got out and headed for the police car that pulled to the front of the hospital, not wanting to let the detective get away from them. They followed behind him and waited as he found out where in the ER the kid was.

Sam and Dean looked around, neither of them unfamiliar with a hospital so they scanned it getting the layout of the land as they found themselves in the ER with curtained off rooms for each cubical. Both stopped in front of a curtain as a doctor stepped out and looked at the three men.

"I'm Detective Dawson, I here about the boy that was brought in." he said trying to stand in front of the brothers.

Dean wasn't having anything to do with being left out and stepped to the side to introduce themselves. "FBI, Agents Young and Ross." he said making the detective step slightly sideways.

"Of course, the boy was brought in by some hikers. He was barefoot, dirty, dehydrated, scratched up and in shock. We've got him on an IV drip, gave him a mild sedative and cleaned him up as best we could. He's skittish and doesn't want anyone touching him."

"What's his name?"

"He's not spoke since he was brought in. The first time he was left alone in the room, he crawled under the bed." the doctor explained. "I've had to keep someone in there with him to be sure he stays in bed."

"Can I speak with him?"

"We." Dean said sternly not about to be left out of this.

"This is still my jurisdiction, so I have the lead." Detective Dawson insisted.

"That's fine Detective." Sam said quickly before Dean could open his mouth and make matters worse. He gave Dean a bitch face to behave as he looked through the slit in the curtain to see a small body in the bed.

 **spn**

The three stepped into the small cubical and the detective nodded to the nurse that she could step out. She looked down at the boy before moving around Sam to get out.

"Hi there." the detective said moving closer to the bed. The boy looked up at him with wary, unsettling eyes as he got closer. "I'm Detective Dawson, what's your name?"

Dean and Sam looked at the boy closely and saw the scratches on his face and looked at each other knowing he had been running in the woods. He was dark headed with huge hazel eyes and looked to be around seven or eight years old. They could tell he was skittish and scared and the detective wasn't helping any. The more he talked the more the boy tried to slide away from him.

"Detective, why don't you let us try?" Dean asked seeing he wasn't getting anywhere.

The detective looked miffed at Dean's suggestion and turned to glare at him for a moment before stepping back from the bed.

"I'm going to talk to the hikers that found him." he grunted his disgust and turned on his heels to leave.

Dean smirked as his eyes trailed the detective from the cubical and through the curtain. He turned back to the bed and looked at the boy watching him, ready to flee.

"Hey kid, my name's Dean and that's my little brother Sam." Dean said softly to him as he pulled a chair over so he wouldn't be towering over him.

"Hey." Sam said moving to sit at the bottom of the bed as far away from him as he could get.

"I know you're probably really scared right now with all these strangers poking and asking you questions." Dean started watching the boy's facial expressions. "Me and Sam, we just wanna help you get home to your family."

"We think there are some other kids out there that are missing too." Sam said watching the boy's eyes light up for a moment when he said other kids.

"We're hoping you can help us find the other kids and bring them home." Dean continued. "Do you think maybe you can help us?"

The boy shifted around in his bed and looked from one brother to the other for a moment and looked down at his hands as he wadded the sheet in them. The brothers could see the wheels turning in the boy's head as he processed what they said.

"Why don't we start with something easy?" Dean asked again in a gently voice. "Can you tell us your name?"

The boy slowly shook his head yes and looked at Dean as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Why don't you drink something first?" Sam suggested holding an open juice box out to him.

The boy took it and sipped some of the juice, wetting his mouth and throat. He drank several more swallows of juice before stopping.

"That better?"

He shook his head yes and looked back to Dean before trying to speak again. "Co-Co-dy." he finally got out in a hoarse whisper.

"Cody, that's good. It's nice to meet you."

"Do you know who took you?"

He shook his head no as fear returned to his eyes.

"Were you at home when you were taken?"

He shook his head yes again.

"Was it a man?"

Frowns creased the boy's forehead for a moment as he looked unsure how to answer that and acting like he was afraid to say whatever he thought.

"Cody, did it look like a man but wasn't?" Sam asked quietly.

Cody eyes darted to Sam as his body trembled and he gripped the sheet tightly to him.

"Hey it's ok kid, we won't let anything else happen to you. We'll keep you safe." Dean assured him rubbing the kid's arm with a finger.

"You can tell us Cody, we'll believe you." Sam whispered.

Cody leaned closer to Dean who had slid forward in his chair so he could hear him. "Mo-Mon-st'r..." he whispered to him as tears filled his eyes. "Oth-ers..." he pleaded. "Mica..."

"You saw other kids?" Sam asked quickly. "Was Mica one of them?"

He shook his head yes several times before trying to talk again. "Helped me...Get away..."

"Do you know where he took you?"

"No...Woods...Dark...Couldn't see...Mica said run..." he whispered his voice growing weaker with each word. He sipped some more juice but didn't say anything else.

"You think you could draw what took you?" Dean asked seeing crayons and paper lying over on a table. He picked them up and moved the tray so Cody could use it. After tearing off a piece of paper and dumping the crayons on the tray he sat back down and waited as Cody studied the paper for a moment before picking up a black one and began to draw. He changed colors and continued for another five minutes before laying the crayon down and pushing the paper toward Dean.

* * *

 **A/N: So our monster likes kids. Any guesses. Thank you for choosing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it. I do like reviews and would love to know your thoughts. Please review. NC**

 **Note: With this chapter, I now have over 2.5 million words written. This is amazing and I never dreamed of it happening.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Dean glanced at Sam before picking up the paper and looking at it. There were two figures on the paper. One was a man dressed in blue and the other was a figure in a long, black cloak. Dean handed it to Sam who studied the picture for a moment and looked at Cody.

"Cody, is the one in blue a cop?" Sam asked showing him the picture and pointing to the one in blue.

He shook his head yes and looked to Dean with fearful eyes.

"A cop!" Dean growled. "So he pretended to be a cop to get to the kids."

"Shape shifter?" Sam asked under his breath to Dean.

They both turned when the detective stepped to the curtain and motioned them to step outside.

"You just rest, okay kid." Dean told him before getting up and following Sam outside.

"The kid's name is Cody and someone dressed as a cop took him." Dean told Detective Dawson once they were far enough away not to be heard.

"There was a missing person's report posted about an hour ago of a Cody Pearson. Mom and Dad both thought he was with the other one until the Mom called the Dad about a changed dentist appointment. They're on their way, Gloria and William Pearson. They're separated at the moment. Mom lives on a farm just outside of town and Dad has an apartment in town." the detective told them. "That's how he got the kid without any fuss. It's drilled into kids that the police are their friends."

"Can you tell us where Cody was found?" Sam asked.

"On the hiking trail over at Little Bear Ridge. The hikers were just coming down from the upper trail and spotted him and brought him in."

"We need to check some things out Detective, make sure you don't leave the boy alone. We'll be in touch." Dean told him nodding to Sam that they needed to leave, giving him one of his looks.

"Here's my card, if you find out anything else before we get back in touch with you give us a call." Sam said. "If we find anything, we'll let you know."

"Alright." he said staring hard at them as they walked away trying to decide whether he liked them or not.

 **spn**

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked dropping into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"We know where the mother's going to be for a while. I say we go check the place out." Dean said. "Wanna look up the address?"

"Got it." Sam said pulling his cell out and doing a search. "Okay, they live about twenty miles outside the town limits. Turn left and turn right on White Oak Drive and head out of town for about ten miles. You'll turn left on Bramble Road. It's probably about ten miles down that road on the right. "

"Alright. Hopefully we'll find something there."

They drove in silence out of town, Sam watching for the roads as Dean steered the Impala down the country roads. The traffic was light and they didn't run into any problems getting out of town. Once he got on White Oak Drive, the traffic thinned even more. He sped up and headed for the farm. Fifteen minutes later Dean was pulling up a driveway to a two story house with several outbuildings including a large red barn set back behind the house. Dean pulled to the side of the house and stopped, looking around to be sure no one challenged them as they got out of the car.

"Let's go around to the back." Dean said quietly.

"Should we knock on the front door to be sure no one's here?"

"Go ahead, I'll wait here." Dean said stopping at the sidewalk and watching Sam go to the door and knock. He waited for a few moments and knocked again, but didn't get a response. "C'mon no one's home."

Sam came back down the steps and followed his brother around the house to the back finding a large deck and back door. Dean bent down and picked the lock, checking for an alarm before slowly opening the door allowing them access to the inside. He motioned Sam to check upstairs and he walked slowly around the downstairs looking into each room for anything out of place or what could be a clue. He came back around to the kitchen and looked out the window seeing a nice playhouse and jungle gym sitting in the backyard. He pursed his lips for a moment before heading back outside and over to the playhouse.

Sam came back downstairs and looked around for his brother but didn't see him. He went back to the kitchen and saw Dean walk by the window. He hurried outside, locking the door behind him and heading around the side of the house to catch up with him.

Dean stopped at the jungle gym and looked it over for a moment before moving to the playhouse. He opened the door and squatted down looking around inside and then stood up to move behind the house.

"Which window is the kid's?" he asked Sam as he looked toward the side of the house.

"The one on the right." he said pointing up to a window that had the curtains pulled back.

Dean looked at the ground around the house and saw footprints in the soft sand. They were positioned behind the little house where they were looking at that window. He knelt down and spotted something under the overhang of the roof. He shuffled closer and reached his hand out holding it over the mark.

"This look like a handprint to you?" Dean asked.

"Where?" Sam asked squatting down to see what he was looking at. He studied the mark for a moment and pulled his cell out to snap a couple of pictures. "Yeah, but it doesn't look human. Look at how long the fingers are. Is it burned into the wood?"

"Looks like it. I think whatever it was was watching the kid."

"I've seen something similar to this in one of Bobby's books." Sam commented as his mind quickly started going through books that he had read. "We need to do some research." Sam said as he slid back into the passenger seat of the Impala. "Do you think shape shifter?"

"No, what reason would it have to kidnap kids?" Dean replied. "Someone wanted the kids alive."

"So it is something that can change its form and wants kids for some reason and leaves a burnt hand print."

"We'll head back to the motel to change and to do some research."

"I need a map of the area; can you stop at a gas station?"

"Yeah, might as well gas up while I'm there." Dean said heading toward their motel. He knew there were several gas stations along the way he could stop at for a map. He was going to grab a six pack and some jerky while there.

Sam started checking off monsters in his head that couldn't shift, trying to narrow down the list of what they might be up against. He was deep in thought when Dean's voice broke through.

"Hey? You with me? You wanna go get your map?" Dean asked again before he got out to pump the gas.

Sam looked around not realizing they had stopped at a gas station. He got out and headed for the entrance to run his errand while Dean got gas. The station had a number of customers moving around the store as Sam looked around searching for maps. He spotted them in a corner and headed that way to find what he needed. He flipped through the stack until he found what he needed and pulled it out. Sam grabbed some green tea and granola bars before heading to the cashier.

Dean strolled in, saw the lighted sign for beer and made his way toward it, catching a glimpse of Sam checking out. He grabbed the beer and found the aisle for jerky and candy and picked up some peanut M&M's and bag of jerky. He waited in line and paid for his purchases and then headed back out to the Impala. Sam was sipping on his tea with a map spread out in front of him studying it.

"I'll run a search on what we know and see if it comes up with what we might be dealing with." Sam said not looking to see if Dean was listening or not. "I'll check out missing kids for this area and see if that helps too."

"I'll call Bobby and see if he has any suggestions." Dean offered.

 **spn**

"What did Bobby say?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop when Dean hung up his cell.

"He said he'd look in his books, but to check witches."

Sam typed quickly on the keys as his eyes darted across the screen. He included everything they knew and hit enter, sitting back to see what would come up. He didn't have to wait long for the results and began to slowly look down the list.

"I think I've found something." Sam said clicking on an entry and pulling up the article. "Have you ever heard of a Shtriga? It's a type of witch...Albanian...But can be traced all the way back to ancient Rome. It says it feeds on 'spiritius vitue', the breath of life and prefers children, but can feed on anyone."

"What else does it say?"

"It's more of a revenant than what we think of a witch; it's the walking undead in a body that should of died a long time ago. It takes human form during the day and shape shifts at night to feed." Sam said looking up at his brother who had moved to stare over his shoulder. "Maybe the kids are how it stays alive. This monster feeds off the life essence to maintain life."

"Yeah, yeah, but how do you kill it?" Dean asked impatiently trying to read ahead.

"It can only be killed when it is feeding and it has to be consecrated iron rounds." Sam grunted angrily pushing at his brother who was invading his personal space.

"Well we're in luck. I just happen to have some of those in the trunk of my Baby." Dean smirked. "Now we only need to find where the bastard has taken the kids."

"There's more, it says that the Shtriga feeds in cycles of seventeen years. It satisfies its hunger and waits seventeen years to feed again. They remain in human form during this time and settle in a community until they need to feed again." Sam mumbles quickly going back to the search engine and typing quickly again. "Here, take these locations and mark them on that map I got." he said pushing pages his way. "We might be able to zero in on a location where he's keeping the kids."

"So this Sh-Shrgie thing kidnaps kids to feed on them which I'm thinking definitely kills them." Dean said more to himself as he folded the map where he could begin marking the locations from the pages Sam had given him. After making Xs on the map, Dean sat back to study it for a moment to see if it helped.

"He would need a large place to keep them, but was isolated so he wouldn't be seen with the kids." Sam told him. "I found a rash of missing kids seventeen years ago in Georgia and seventeen years before that it was in Texas. In both cases no one was ever charged. The one in Texas a couple of bodies were found six months later, but it didn't help with the case."

"I think I know where we need to start looking." Dean said looking up from the map.

"Good, this monster needs to be stopped before it takes any more kids or kills the ones he has. I don't know how long it takes for him to drain them, but I wouldn't think long."

"We've got work to do." Dean told him grabbing his jacket and the map from the table.

 **spn**

Dean looked at the map again as he drove slowly down the gravel road. Dust was spreading across the land as the shadows lengthened.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked looking around at the empty land they were traveling through.

"I think this monster is staying somewhere out here. Check the map, if you draw lines from every site a kid went missing it intersects somewhere around here. The cops didn't bother to check because they wrote part of the kids off as runaways." Dean explained to him as he scanned ahead of them looking for any houses out this far.

Sam studied the map for a moment before looking back up and out the windshield.

"Is that a driveway?" Sam asked seeing a break in the trees and brush up ahead.

"Let's see where it goes." Dean said turning off the gravel road onto the packed dirt road and following it back into the woods.

The trees overhead blocked out what remaining light there was and made it much darker. It was a ways from the gravel road that the road finally started to open up and Dean pulled off the driveway, parking the Impala behind some brushes out of sight.

"We go on foot from here. No need to announce our presence." Dean told Sam as he got out and went around to the trunk of the car. He opened it and used a sawed off shotgun to prop up the false bottom revealing numerous weapons. He moved a few things and pulled out a handgun and handed it to Sam along with an extra clip. "Iron rounds." Dean said switching guns with Sam. He picked up another and checked the load before slipping it into the back of jeans' waist and adding a couple of extra clips to his jacket pockets. He added a couple of knives and knew none of the other weapons would be of any use against the Shtriga and left them. He closed the lid and looked toward the portion of the house that sat ahead of him.

"Stay behind me." Dean mumbled stepping out and deciding to go through the woods instead of the driveway.

They moved silently through the woods, keeping an eye on the house as more of it came into view. Dean held up a hand to stop Sam from continuing as he squatted down and studied the house. It was a large two story wooden structure with a large front porch and an attached garage. He saw another smaller structure back behind the house and figured it was a shed for storage. He didn't see any lights or movement in the house as he looked at each window. Once he was satisfied it was safe, Dean led his brother along the edge of the woods and back behind the house. The back had a small deck and sliding glass doors and a patio off to the side of it with a free standing fire pit and several chairs sitting around it. He studied the back for any signs of life but didn't see any.

After waiting a few more minutes, Dean motioned for Sam to follow him and moved to the side of the house. He peeked in a window and saw a laundry room. Taking out a knife, he quickly made short work of the lock and pushed it up so they could enter. He grasp the sides of the window and went in feet first, being careful not to knock anything over. Sam was not as graceful as he worked his long body through the opening and fell into the room with a soft thud as he grunted in pain from his body making contact with the hardwood floor. Dean frowned and looked back at him chastising him with a look before easing to the door to look out. Sam picked himself up and huffed at Dean with a bitch face as he rubbed his bottom before joining him by the door hoping no one heard that.

* * *

 **A/N: So did you guess right on the monster? Thank you to those reading my story and I hope you enjoy the hunt. We see the confrontation in the next chapter. Reviews welcome, please leave one. NC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The house creaked and settled as the brothers moved deeper into the dark rooms, carefully surveying each one before moving on to another. Dean moved back to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find juice boxes, yogurt, fruit, string cheese, milk, eggs and other items more to the liking of children than an adult. He looked at Sam with knowing eyes that they were in the right place. Both heads quickly turned toward the sound of a garage door opening and Dean pushed Sam toward the laundry room, closing the door behind him leaving only a small crack. He heard a door open on the other side of the kitchen and caught a glimpse of a man walk in and sit bags on the counter before moving out into the hallway. He looked to be in his late thirties, tall, fit, dark headed, but that was about all he could see.

The man left the room and they could hear the sound of footsteps going up the stairs. Dean slipped out and glanced in the bags seeing cereal and instant oatmeal along with some medical supplies. The brothers moved back out into the hall and glanced up the stairs before starting up them. Both had their guns drawn ready to use, even though they knew it wouldn't kill the shtriga unless he was feeding, but they felt less naked with them. They hugged the wall cautiously stepping to the far right of the steps hoping to avoid any creaks or noises to give them away.

At the top of the stairs they saw a number of closed doors and listened for any sounds before continuing onward. They paused at the first door and Dean very carefully and slowly turned the knob letting the door open a crack. He looked in and saw an empty bedroom so closed the door back. He motioned for Sam to continue and they moved to another door finding it locked. Dean moved and let Sam kneel down to pick it as he stood guard. Dean heard the click of the lock and moved to ease open the door. Inside around the walls were bunk beds and they could see mounds on part of the beds by the night light. The witch wasn't in there and they closed the door back knowing they had to kill it before getting these kids out of here. There were two more doors that they needed to be checked and hoped one of them would reveal their target.

The next door down was slightly open and he could hear something soft running inside. Dean pushed the door wide enough for them to slip inside and saw hospital beds against one wall. They both saw the dark, robed figure leaning over one of the beds, over a child and quickly brought their guns up. Dean stepped forward and the dark figure suddenly turned on them. Both brothers fired several rounds into the body and watched it fall to the floor at the end of the bed. Dean and Sam moved cautiously closer to the mound of rags to be sure it was dead. Before either brother could say anything, it jumped up knocking Dean backwards into a cart with medical supplies. He went down dazed and barely hanging onto consciousness.

The shtriga grabbed Sam by the jacket front and slammed him into the wall, cracking his head hard enough to break the sheetrock. He threw Sam down on the end of one of the beds and gripped him tightly around the neck, pressing at the back of his jaw making him open his mouth. He leaned over Sam trapping his body on the bed as his face hovered over Sam's face. The shtriga slowly began to pulled air into his mouth along with Sam's life force. Sam hung half off the bed, not able to move under the Shtriga as he tried to stop the darkness from invading his mind. Before he could try to fight back, a strange feeling overcame him and he couldn't get his breath as his life was being drained from his body. He began to feel weaker with each second that past.

"Hey asshole!" Dean growled madly as he shot the shtriga in the forehead knocking him off Sam. Dean stepped closer and drilled three more shots into the witch as he started boldly down at it. "Get up from that you bastard."

He started to turn to Sam but faltered when a small, bluish-white golden orb rose from the still body and hovered for a moment before moving toward Sam. Dean's eyes followed the orb's path as it paused over Sam's face for a moment before gliding down into his still partly opened mouth and disappearing.

"Sammy?" Dean asked cautiously when Sam suddenly sucked in a deep breath as he partly raised his head up off the bed to stare at Dean while he tried to make his body cooperate so he could draw air into his lungs.

They both stared at the body when more small glowing orbs began to come from it. Some of them moved to the unconscious kids in the beds and disappeared into their mouths and others continued toward a window moving through the glass and rising out of sight. These were the souls of the children that had no living body to return to, so they were guided to Heaven to find peace. The boys couldn't see the female reaper standing nearby that gathered the children's souls in her arms, whispering softly to them as she began their journey home.

"Dean..." Sam croaked out as he tried to sit up, surprise on his face from what was happening.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked grabbing his arm to help him stand.

"Give me a minute..." he coughed, rubbing his sore neck and feeling the back of his head for blood.

"You hurt? Let me see." Dean insisted pulling him around to check his head.

"I'm fine." Sam frowned pushing his brother's hands away.

Movements and sounds from the bed had the brothers looking around to see the five kids had woke up. They looked around at their surroundings and then at the brothers with shocked and scared looks on their faces.

"Hey kids." Dean said softly. "It's okay, you're safe now. Why don't you just stay in your beds and don't mess with your IV's, it's probably good that you have it."

"I'm Sam." Sam said hoarsely as he moved to the kid in the bed he was sitting on. "Are you okay?"

"I want my Mom and Dad." the small boy whined.

"Don't worry, we'll get the cops here and they'll get in touch with your parents. You'll be home soon." Dean assured the boy. "You stay here with them and I'll get the others from the other room."

"I'll call Detective Dawson and get him out here." Sam said pulling his cell out as Dean left the room.

Before Dean went to the room where the other kids were, he looked toward the last door with a sinking feeling he needed to check it out. He put his hand on the knob and tested it finding that it turned easily in his hand. With a gentle push, the door swung open and Dean stood in the doorway for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. He felt for a light switch on the wall by the door and closed his eyes as he flipped it on so he wouldn't blind himself. What he found inside made him lean against the frame and draw in short breaths as he worked on controlling his emotions. Lying on the floor in the room were four small bodies wrapped in sheets. They had not gotten here in time to save them all. He knew nothing could be done for these lost ones and slowly turned to help the ones still alive. He hoped what they saw coming from the monster was the souls of these young victims moving on to Heaven. He closed the door back and knew when he told Sam it was going to hit him hard, especially it being kids. Sam tried so hard to save everyone and when they couldn't he would brood about it for days being depressed and moody.

 **spn**

Dean moved back to the room with bunk beds and opened the door once again. He flipped on the light and waited as young tousled heads appeared from under the covers to turn and look at him with fright. He stepped further into the room before talking to them. "There's nothing to be afraid of now, we're gonna get all of you home where you belong. The bad man is gone; he can't hurt anyone again. Why don't you grab your blankets and pillows and we'll move to the other room? There's some kids in there too."

"My brother?" one boy asked hopefully as he did what Dean asked.

"I don't know, but let's go see. You guys ready?" Dean herded the kids out into the hall and into the bedroom where Sam and the other kids were. He looked to the boy who asked about his brother and saw him run to one of the beds and wrap his arms around a younger boy in that bed. He smiled with relief, hoping his brother wasn't one of the bodies he had found.

"Did you find Cody?" an older boy asked Dean.

"Are you Mica?" Dean asked. "Cody said you helped him get away. He's okay and at the hospital where all of you will be going. That was a brave thing you did helping him escape."

"I was the oldest, I couldn't get them all out, but he was the last one brought here so he was the strongest of the others and not as afraid yet. I knew if he could get away he would bring help."

"Well you did good Mica. We've called for help so it won't be long. Maybe you'll see him again at the hospital." Dean said looking at Sam and nodding for him to join him in the hall.

"What is it?" Sam asked reading the look on Dean's face and knew it meant he had found something else as a cold fear settled in his chest.

"All the kids didn't make it. I found four bodies..." he whispered to be sure the kids didn't hear him.

Sam closed his eyes and huffed out a short breath already knowing that was what he was going to say. His heart ached knowing that four families were going to be grieving over the loss of their child. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he still felt the burden of the guilt of not being able to save them. He felt a warm hand grip his shoulder and squeeze for a moment before letting go. He knew Dean could feel how bad this affected him and was glad he was there for him.

"I'll go wait on the detective downstairs; you stay with the kids and keep the calm." Dean told him before heading back down the stairs.

 **spn**

Dean was waiting on the porch when Detective Dawson pulled up and got out of the car. He watched the detective walk toward him waiting for him to climb the steps before talking.

"We found the missing kids." Dean said leading the detective inside and up the steps. "We were too late to save them all." he said grimly. "There are four bodies in the last room below this one." he said quietly nodding toward the door.

The detective faltered in his steps when he looked in the bedroom and saw five kids in hospital beds and six others sitting on blankets on the floor. They all looked up at him as he tried to say something but was at a lost for words.

"So detective, since you have this..." Dean said slapping him on the back. "We will take our leave."

"Wait! Wait!" the detective said quickly as Sam brushed past him to join Dean in the hall. "We may need to talk to you...What about the kidnapper?"

"Look, this is your case, so take the credit and get these kids home." Dean said before he could continue. "We don't like the spotlight. Oh, and the kidnapper won't be hurting anyone again."

"Ummm...Right." Detective Dawson said pulling his cell out to call in help as he turned back to look at the kids at staring at him.

Dean and Sam headed out knowing they weren't needed here and had no intentions of hanging around to give statements. They didn't need anyone questioning them about being FBI.

 **spn**

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean asked looking over at his brother as they pulled away from the house. He noticed how pinched and weary his face looked and knew what had happened seemed to have affected him more than he let on.

"I'm fine." he said clearing his throat and sipping on some water trying to hide how he really felt.

"Can't lie to me bro...That took something out of you didn't it?"

"A little, really tired is all." Sam sighed. He was never able to get a lie past him ever since they had been together and should have known he couldn't start now. "I've just got to pull things back together."

"That settles it then." Dean said going into big brother mode. "You just relax and I'll get us home in no time."

Sam settled back into the passenger seat without any fuss having no desire to argue with Dean and could tell his mind was not going to be changed. He was going to let him be his big brother for now until he got too bossy or on Sam's nerves. Sam knew he was just looking out for him and couldn't fault him for that. He let his eyes close as he tried to let his soul heal after pieces had been pulled from his body and returned. He felt sort of disconnect from everything and out of sync. He hoped rest would speed up the healing and he would feel better by the time they got home. With the familiar motion and rumbling of the Impala, it didn't take Sam long to fall asleep.

Dean looked over at his brother and saw he was already asleep as his head rocked gently. He didn't know how bad Sam had been affected by what the shtriga had done to him, but he was going to make sure he took time to get back to one hundred percent before they took another hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the hunt and will stay around for the next one. I do like reviews and would love to know your thoughts. NC**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: As a special treat I thought I'd update this story early for your reading pleasure. Thought we should have a little fluff with Kees before the start of the next hunt. Hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write. Thank you for following, favoring and reviews. I do like to know your thoughts, if you have a moment please review. NC**

 **Chapter 31**

A week had past before Dean determined that Sam was fit to do as he pleased, very much to Sam's relief. He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings, but Dean could be a too protective and too motherly. The first couple of days he wouldn't let Sam leave the house and made him rest and relax. That wasn't so bad because Sam could tell his body needed it more than he would admit to himself and just went with it. He did some of the mental exercises Missouri had taught him to help with his fractured soul. He could tell as each day passed it became stronger and was almost whole again. He thought that was partly to do with Dean dream walking with him on several nights right after they got home. He had missed that strong connection and the feel of his brother's soul giving him strength and repairing the fractures for him. He never told Dean this but the nights he visited Sam had woke up right after their connection was lost crying softly. Some of it was out of happiness but part of it was in grief for the ones not saved. He never let Dean see this and was just as good as he was at putting up walls. He had learned from the best, his brother.

Sam had called Kees' foster parents, the Harpers, and was going to take him to the park today so he could spend some time with him. He knew this would be healing for him and his missed him. He had checked with Jody regarding her application to adopt Kees and she told him so far so good. There were no red flags thrown out there and things were still looking good.

Sam dropped Dean off at Bobby's so he could use the Impala and headed to the Harpers to pick up Kees. He was glad they didn't live that far away so it made visiting easier. He took the side roads around town to get to the other side and turned onto the road they lived on. He sighed, anxious to see the child again. Sam parked behind a car in the driveway and got out heading for the front door. After ringing the bell, he stepped back and glanced around checking the place out.

"Sam! Good to see you." Holly greeted him opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Nice to see you too. How's Kees been doing?" he asked doing a quick sweep of the house looking for anything out of place. It didn't matter how good a background check was, first hand knowledge was always better.

"He has been an angel. He's one of the happiest babies I've seen. I have his diaper bag ready for you; c'mon he's in his play ring in the kitchen. I packed food for lunch and snacks and bottles but he's almost off them. He's gotten great at drinking from a sippy cup."

Sam followed Holly down a hall to a bright, clean kitchen. There sitting in the middle of the floor was Kees playing with different toys on his seat. He caught sight of Sam and began to babble and smile at him as he reached his cubby arms his way.

"Hey little man." Sam cooed as he squatted down beside the play ring. He unfastened the belt holding Kees in and lifted him out smiling as he gurgled and blew raspberries.

"I see he hasn't forgotten you." Holly commented watching Sam with Kees and saw the love between them. "He might get a little fussy since he's cutting teeth."

"He's grown since I last saw him. Thanks for the photos you've been sending. It's good to see him so happy." Sam said bouncing Kees.

"I'm going to run some errands so take your time at the park. Why don't you take his stroller so you can walk with him? Oh and I already put sunscreen on him, but the tube's in the bag if he needs more."

"Good idea and thanks for doing that. Don't worry; I'll take good care of him. I'll call you before I bring him back to be sure you're here." Sam agreed looping the diaper bag over his shoulder and shifting Kees to one arm.

"I'll take this out for you. You be good for your Uncle Sam sweetheart." she said collapsing the umbrella stroller to carry it to the Impala.

Sam followed her out and opened the back door to put Kees in the car seat and set the diaper bag beside him. He accepted the stroller from Holly and laid it in the floorboard out of the way. With a wave, he started the car and backed down the driveway to head to a nice park a few miles away. It had a walking path that wound around a small lake, picnic tables, playground equipment for kids, and plenty of space to play, sit in the sun or just relax.

"You doing ok back there?" Sam asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Kees. He had found the diaper strap and was gnawing on it as he made baby noises. "I bet you like to be outside where you can see everything. Maybe we'll call Uncle Dean and Uncle Bobby and see if they want to have lunch with us."

 **spn**

The park wasn't too crowded and Sam was lucky to find a space under a large tree that shaded the car and would keep it cool. He got out and looked around trying to decide if he wanted to walk first or wait until later. Noticing there weren't many people on the path, he opted to do it first. After getting the stroller out and figuring out how to open it, Sam got Kees out and sat him in the seat and strapped him in. He pulled a sippy cup from a side pocket along with a hat and left the diaper bag in the car. He pushed the stroller toward the trail and lifted it over the gravel to the dirt path so he wouldn't jostle him so bad.

"Now keep this on to protect you from the sun." Sam told Kees as he put the hat on and adjusted it. He made sure Kees had a toy to gnaw on and began to push the stroller around the path heading for the lake. As he got closer, a cooling breeze blew their direction, feeling good on Sam's warming face. He was glad at least half the path was shaded and stopped when several ducks moved toward them, quacking and clucking. "Do you see the ducks?" Sam asked kneeling down and pointing watching Kees as his eyes finally latched onto them and their movements. He squealed and tossed his hands up throwing his toy toward the water. "No, no, the ducks don't need that." Sam laughed stepping toward the edge to retrieve it. He stepped on a slick spot, losing his balance and flapped his arms and threw himself sideways to avoid making a splash in the water. Kees clapped his hands and screamed in delight thinking Sam had done that just of him. "I guess that would of been funny if I went in." he chuckled getting his footing and wiping the toy off on his shirt before giving it back to Kees. He continued on around the lake taking in the quiet and solitude of the place. Fish were jumping, birds were singing, squirrels were chattering up in the trees and you could hear the wind in the tops of the trees blowing branches and leaves around.

When he got back to the beginning of the trail, Sam went back to the car and got Kees out checking to see if he needed changing. He laid him in the front and got the diaper bag to get what he needed. Once that was done, Sam collapsed the strolled and stowed it in the car. He got a blanket, bottle of water and the diaper bag and gathered Kees in his arms before heading into the park to find a cool, shaded place to stop at. The grass had been newly mowed and he stopped under a huge oak tree and worked on spreading the blanket out one handed before sitting Kees down on it. He stretched out on the blanket and let Kees have his sippy cup. Sam uncapped his water and gulped several long swallows before stopping. Happy to have a body at his level, Kees dropped his cup and crawled to Sam and tried to get his water. He balanced himself on Sam and pushed up trying to stand over him as drool dripped from his mouth onto Sam's shirt. Kees babbled away as he patted Sam's chest and pulled at the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey buddy, you're becoming a slobber monster." Sam said laughed snagging a burp cloth to wipe Kees' mouth and his shirt.

Kees talked to him as he got brave and let go standing for a moment, only to plop down next to Sam. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was walking or rather, running around. He grunted and grabbed Sam's hand as he held it out to him. Before Sam knew it, Kees chomped down on a finger and bit hard.

"Ow! Crap I think those teeth are already in." Sam grunted trying to get his finger out of Kees' mouth. He pulled him closer and pulled back his lips trying to see and saw the beginnings of two little pearly whites poking through his swollen gums. "Do they hurt little man?" he asked using his finger to rub the gums and trying to dodge getting bit again. Sam looked in the diaper bag and found a teething ring to give to him. "Here, why don't you bite on this?"

Kees babbled and grunted as he took the ring and bit down on it. He half lay on Sam's chest worrying the ring until it got boring and looked around for something else to appease him.

"Why don't we call Uncle Dean and see if they want to pick up some lunch and join in the park." Sam said pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing Dean. "Hey man, I'm at the park with Kees, why don't you and Bobby join me for lunch? You can pick something up on the way." Sam listened to his brother and fought Kees off as he reached for the cell. "You can't have this." he chastised him only to get a whimper and another attempt to reach it. "Doesn't matter, no Kees, okay see you shortly. Babies don't play with cells." Sam told him as he slipped his cell into the side pocket of the diaper bag out of Kees reach. "I bet there's a snack in here for you." he said tilting the bag to look inside and spotting a small cup with a lid. He pulled it out and found Goldfish crackers. "Here you go, I know you like these."

Kees leaned back against Sam and accepted the cup. He pulled a cracker out and popped it in his mouth, chewing nosily. After eating several more, Kees picked a cracker up and held it out toward Sam's mouth wanting to share. Sam leaned over enough to take it from his slobbery hand and eat it, smiling at him. They continued to eat the crackers until they were gone. He played with the cup and his teething ring while Sam settled on the blanket watching him and the other people in the park. Kees laid his head on Sam's chest and snuggled into his side as his eyes grew heavy and he went to sleep. Sam put an arm around him, gently rubbing his back feeling at peace within himself. He seemed to draw light and strength from the small child and knew he was whole again and he would be alright.

 **spn**

Bobby parked his car near the Impala and turned it off. Dean got out and looked around before grabbing bags of food while Bobby got the drinks. They headed toward the park to find Sam and Kees.

"You see them?" Bobby asked as they searched the grounds.

"I think that's them over there." Dean pointed to the right and headed in that direction.

They found Sam and Kees both asleep on the blanket, looking content and happy. He hated to wake them, but he didn't want the food to get cold.

"We can use that table over there." Bobby said spying a picnic table not far away and in the shade.

"Hey Sammy, wake up." Dean called to him nudging his foot with his.

Sam jumped and clutched Kees to him for protection until he saw his brother standing over him.

"We brought food, let's eat." Dean told him holding up the bags.

"Great." Sam said clearing his throat and gently getting Kees up. He grabbed the diaper bag and blanket to move them to the table. "Hey little man, wanna wake up and eat?" Sam urged bouncing Kees trying to get him awake.

"Here let me see him." Dean said taking him from Sam and holding him out in front of him. "You gonna open them eyes tiger?"

Kees stretched and grunted, kicking his feet out before scrunching up his face and yawning. He rubbed his eyes and looked at who was holding him and looked around to be sure Sam was nearby.

"Let's see what Holly packed for your lunch..." Sam said rummaging around in the bag to find jars of baby food. "You've got carrots and for dessert pears. That sound good to you?" He found a spoon and popped off the lids of the two jars and sat them within Dean's reach.

As soon as Kees saw the jars he began to whine and reach for them, smacking his lips with hunger. Sam handed Dean the spoon and burp cloth before getting out a bottle with powdered formula. He pulled the water bottle out and poured six ounces in before capping it and shaking it up to mix it.

"Kid's got an appetite." Dean commented as he spooned the baby food into Kees mouth. "We got subs and chips."

"Great, this fresh air and the walk around the lake has made me hungry." Sam said watching as Bobby pulled the sandwiches from a bag.

"You feeling better Sam?" Bobby asked looking him over after Dean told him what happened.

"I am, today was just what I needed."

"Good to hear. Did Jody tell you everything was still looking good for her to adopt the squirt?"

"Yeah I talked to her last night and was glad to hear it. Did you get a chance to study that cure I left with you?"

"I did."

"I didn't recognize a couple of the ingredients, did you have any luck?"

"It took a little research, but I found them. I'll have to special order a couple of things from one of my suppliers and then I'll try making up a batch."

"No! No!" Dean whined when Kees suddenly blew a raspberry, spitting baby food everywhere including down the front of Dean's shirt. He grabbed up the cloth to wipe his mouth and dab at his shirt. "Is that a sign you're don't want any more? You could of just said something."

"Here let me take him and I'll give him his bottle." Sam said holding out his arms for Kees. He settled him in the crook of his arm and gave him his bottle. While Kees took it, Sam ate some of his sandwich and chips one handed. "He's growing fast."

"That he is." Bobby agreed watching the two of them interact. "Jody brought him over Sunday for a couple of hours. I have to admit he is a happy baby."

"I found out the painful way that he has two teeth breaking through on the bottom."

"You gotta watch him, whatever he finds goes right for the mouth. I've been child proofing the lower reaches of the house 'cause he'll be walking soon."

"Okay buddy, let's burp you and you can finish it if you want it." Sam said moving Kees to his shoulder and patting his back. He grumbled and rubbed his face into Sam's shirt but awarded him with two good burps.

"Here, let me have him." Bobby said reaching for him and the bottle. He positioned him in his lap and gave the bottle back. Kees sighed and began to suck on it again for a few moments before stopping as he drifted back to sleep. "I think he's full and now its nap time."

"Let me spread the blanket beside us and I'll lay him down to nap." Sam said getting up and doubling it to make a bed for him. He took him from Bobby and nestled him on the blanket on his back, being sure he was comfortable before sitting back down at the table.

"I think I found us a hunt." Dean told Sam as they finished up their sandwiches.

"What is it?"

"A couple had their throats slit in their bedroom and no sign of forced entry or of anyone else being it the house with them."

"Was it possibly murder/suicide?"

"Not from what the article said. I thought we'd head out in the morning an' check it out."

"Where we going?" Sam asked as he popped another chip in his mouth.

"Maryville, Missouri; it's about an eight or nine hour trip. We'll head out early, should be there by late afternoon."

"Call me when you get there." Bobby told them. "I like to know you boys are okay."

"Sure Bobby, we'll do that." Dean replied.

"I need to run a couple of errands while I'm in town, you going with yer brother?"

"Yeah, I can do that. See ya."

"Bye Bobby."

"You be careful and try to stay out of trouble."

"We do, it just comes looking for us." Dean smirked to get a sour look from Bobby before he walked away, heading back to his car.

"You done Sammy?" Dean asked gathering up their trash to throw away. He had to admit; Sam did look better now and was ready for another hunt.

"Yeah, let me call Holly to be sure she's back home and we'll head out." he said pulling his cell from the diaper bag's side pocket.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: And so the hunt begins. Hope you enjoy. Reviews always welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Happy Memorial Day weekend and pause for a moment to remember those who did not come home. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

The drive to Maryville, Missouri went by without any problems and Dean was driving into the town by mid afternoon. Sam had the article he had found printed out and an atlas hunting the address where the couple lived. They were going to check the place out first to see if there was anything there. Sam guided Dean to the street and he drove slowly down it until he found the house and parked across from it. They got out and saw yellow police tap across the front door and looked at a police car parked in the driveway.

"We need to get to the back of the house so we can go inside." Dean told Sam as they walked down the street and cut through by the side of one house to sneak up behind the house and slip into the backyard.

After being sure the coast was clear, Sam picked the lock and opened the back door so they could go inside. It became apparent that there was no need to search the place when they stepped into the living room to see all the furnishings had been removed.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked moving to look into another room to see the same thing. "Where is everything?"

"Look." Sam said holding up a paper he found on the counter in the kitchen. "It's from an auction house. Everything is going up for sale this afternoon."

"I'd say that was pretty fast. Guess we need to visit the auction house then." Dean shrugged. "Whatever we're looking for must be there."

"Has to be. I researched the husband and wife and this house and found nothing out of the ordinary. It said they liked to purchase items at estate sales so maybe they accidentally got a cursed object."

"Or one a spirit was tied to." Dean added.

 **spn**

The brothers headed back outside and around the house backtracking the way they had come. Sam looked up the address for the auction house and found the location on the map. It was in the business district of the town in a huge warehouse/showroom. Dean found a parking space and they headed for the entrance. When they stepped inside, both faltered in the steps seeing people everywhere dressed in suits and ties and women in formal wear.

"You sure this is the place 'cos we are really underdressed." Dean whispered to Sam eyeing the people mingling among the merchandise. "Hey food." he exclaimed, distracted as a waiter came by carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres. He snagged several as he passed and stuffed one in his mouth.

"Dean! Manners!" Sam hissed giving him his best bitch face as he tried to act calm and collected as people stared at them for a moment before snubbing them. "Let's look around."

"Want a glass?" Dean asked taking a glass of wine from a tray and looking at Sam. He didn't pay attention to the people staring at him and frowning.

Sam rolled his eyes in disgust and shook his head as he moved deeper into the room looking at tags on the pieces, trying to find the Jackson belongings. He stepped into another room and saw a sign for Jackson estate and looked around for Dean who had found another waiter and snagged more food. He motioned for him to come over that he had found something.

"Will you quit eating." Sam growled out. "I found the Jackson's things. They're in this room, but how are we going to find which item it could be?"

"Got ya meter on ya?" Dean asked before draining a glass of wine and sitting it on a small table nearby.

"Yes."

"Well you take one side and I'll take the other." he said slipping his EMF meter out and walking away pausing at each item to get a reading.

Sam drew in a deep breath and let it out knowing Dean was being Dean. He pulled his own meter out and started to move in the other direction looking at each item and noting some really old stuff. They were moving down the middle of the room when someone cleared their throat behind them. Both stopped and turned to see a middle aged man glaring at them.

"May I help you...gentleman?" he asked it not getting by Dean that he was being sarcastic.

"You got anymore of those little quiches floating around here somewhere?" Dean asked boldly.

"Dean, he's not a waiter." Sam spat out under his breath. "We were looking at the pieces here from the Jackson estate. Wasn't it rather fast that it's already up for sale? Weren't they found dead just a few days ago?"

"It was the families choice and it makes the pieces sell higher if the tragedy is still fresh in people's minds." he replied. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask both of you to leave, this is for serious buyers and I don't think either of you could afford anything I have to sell."

"Father, don't be so rude." a young woman said coming to stop by the man. She eyed the brothers and turned to Sam. "Hi, I'm Jade and this is my father Bradford. We own the auction house."

"I'm Sam and this is my bro..." Sam started and looked to the side to see Dean had wandered a few feet away and was looking at something. "That's my brother Dean."

"Well Sam, it's nice to meet you. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" she asked. "Father, I can take care of these guests. Why don't you go mingle with the others?"

Bradford gave Sam and Dean another quick look and with a huff of disgust he walked away from them.

"Forgive my father."

"No problem."

"This painting came from the Jefferson estate right?" Dean asked as Sam and Jade stepped to him to see what caught his attention.

"Yes." Jade replied once she looked at the tag.

"Kind of gaudy isn't it?" Dean asked. "Who buys a painting of someone else's family?"

"Do you have the provenances for it?" Sam asked. "We may be interested in purchasing it."

"You know something about paintings?" she asked batting her eyes at Sam.

Dean looked at Sam and Jade and saw a look pass between them. He pursed his lips and smirked because he knew what that look meant.

"So what's these provinces thingies anyway?"

"Provenances." Sam corrected him. "It tells the ownership history of the painting."

"Why don't you go with Jade and get a copy, maybe take her out to dinner as a thank you." Dean suggested getting Sam's bitch face as he reddened with Dean's suggestion.

"That's okay..." Jade started seeing Sam's embarrassment.

"I don't mind taking you to dinner if you're free." Sam offered shyly.

"I'll make copies and bring them with me then. Say around six-thirty?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." Sam said smiling at her as he pushed Dean ahead of him toward the door.

"Nice moves Sammy." Dean smirked. "I may have to give you some tips."

"I don't need any tips Dean." Sam grunted madly at him as he dropped into the passenger seat.

"I picked up EMF readings off the painting by the way."

"So that's it? The painting is the cursed object?"

"You keep Jade busy tonight and I'll come back and steal it and destroy it."

"Wouldn't it be better if we both went?"

"Naw, I'm stealthier than you and I can handle it by myself. Go have a good time and if she invites you home..."

"Enough Dean!" Sam exclaimed with a huff as he looked out the window. "I'll see what I can find on the painting online. Maybe it'll tell us who the Jefferson's bought it from."

 **spn**

The restaurant was classier than what Sam was used to and pulled at his tie and he tried to compose himself. He looked across at Jade and thought she really looked great tonight.

"Would you like to choose a wine?" the waiter asked holding out a menu to Sam.

Sam took the menu and looked at it seeing pages of wines and he had no idea what to choose or where to even start. Jade saw the unsure look in Sam's eyes and took matters into her own hands.

"I don't know about Sam, but I think I'll have an ice cold beer if you please." she said giving Sam a warm smile.

"Make that two." Sam agreed handing back to menu with a relieved sigh.

"You know after our beers, why don't we get out of here and go somewhere less...Stuffy?"

"You read my mind." Sam said smiling back at her.

"I brought the Provenances for you." she said pulling out several pages from her bag to hand to Sam.

"I can't see you or your brother actually being interested in that painting. What's your real reason for wanting it?"

"Well we...I mean it's..." San stuttered trying to come up with a good cover story but was drawing a blank. He fumbled with the pages she handed him trying not to knock anything off the table. He was saved when the waiter brought their beers and took a long draw on his while looking sideways at her. He hoped Dean wasn't having any problems getting it.

 **spn**

Dean used a knife to pop open a window in back of the auction house and made his way inside. He pulled out a small flashlight and moved silently through the building searching for the room again that held the painting. Once he found it, he cut it from the frame and rolled it up before making his way back to the window to make his escape. He headed for the Impala and found a place to destroy the painting. He got out and went to the trunk to get lighter fluid. Dean pulled the painting out and tossed it to the ground and sprayed it with the fluid before striking a match and dropping it onto the surface. He stood there watching it burn to ash. After being sure the fire was out, Dean got back in the Impala and drove to the motel. He was surprised to see Sam sitting at the table when he walked in.

"I didn't expect to see you back tonight bro." Dean commented as he walked on into the room.

"What? Why?" Sam asked looking up from his reading slightly puzzled.

"Forget it, what you got there?"

"The Provenances. I tracked it back to its original owner." Sam said scribbling on a legal pad.

"And?"

"The father in the painting was supposed to have killed his entire family and then himself back in the 1900's. The painting has had four other owners over the years and from what I found everyone who owned it are dead. All unsolved murders from the newspaper articles. It was in storage a couple of times between owners and there were no killings. "

"So he's tied to the painting and kills anyone who buys it? Don't quite buy it, why kill them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Looks like we can leave in the morning now that you destroyed it."

"You don't wanna hang around and see Jade again?" he teased.

"No, no point to." Sam said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why not? You deserve to have a little fun Sammy. You like her don't you?"

"Yes, she's intelligent, funny, easy to talk to, what's not to like." Sam shrugged. "We're leaving in the morning and I'll never see her again." Sam got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Dean watched him leave thinking he was way too serious about things and needed to lighten up a little. It was like he thought he didn't deserve to have some happiness, even if it was just for a short period of time. The wheels began to turn in his head as he worked out a plan for Sam to see Jade again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Sam rolled over in bed and looked around the room seeing morning light coming in the around the curtain and looked toward the other bed to see it empty. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he got up to use the bathroom, figuring Dean went for breakfast. He didn't sleep that much last night, his dreams centered around Jade and the painting. Before he could get up, a sharp pain raced through his head and he saw Jade dying but couldn't tell who killed her. Sam was holding his head and sitting on the edge of the bed when Dean came back in carrying two bags. He took one look and knew something was wrong. He sat the food down and went over to check on him.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache." Sam mumbled quietly as he rubbed his temples. "We can't leave yet, Jade's in danger."

"You had a vision?"

"Yeah, I saw her get killed. We can't let that happen."

"After we eat and you take something, we'll go visit her and see if anything's wrong. Maybe you should take her out to lunch to watch her and I'll see if I can find where the father is buried." he said deciding he didn't need to use the plan he was going to use after all. He knew Sam wouldn't leave until everyone was safe, especially Jade.

"Okay." he said weakly.

"C'mon and eat while it's still warm." Dean told him. "I'll get you some Tylenol. Do you need to lay back down after you eat?"

"No, I think I'll be ok once I eat something."

"Still, it might not be a bad idea to rest until the headache is better. I can tell you're still in pain."

Sam moved to the table and sat down while Dean got the first aid kit and found the Tylenol. He shook two out in his hand and passed them to his brother to take. Sam accepted the pills and got out the coffees from a bag passing one to Dean. He added sugar and creamer to his and stirred it before taking the pills and washing it down with coffee. He thought Dean might be right, maybe he should lay down just until the headache was gone. He ate some of the breakfast sandwich and finished the coffee before moving back to the bed and lying down. He jerked when a wet cloth was place across his forehead but relaxed knowing it was Dean doing it. He could hear Dean moving around the room for a moment before settling down and the soft sound of the television coming on. It a matter of minutes, Sam had dozed off and was snoring softly.

A few hours later, Dean shook Sam's leg to wake him. "Hey bro, you ready to get up?" he called to him.

"Yeah...I'm up..." Sam mumbled rolling over and wiping his eyes as his body woke up. His headache was almost gone and he did feel better now. "Let me use the bathroom and I'll be ready."

"Alright." Dean said.

 **spn**

By the time they got back to the auction house, Sam was feeling slightly better and his headache was almost gone. They got out and headed inside, walking around trying to find Jade. They walked into the room where the Jefferson estate was and Dean saw it first.

"Holy shit!" he blurred out loudly without thinking.

"I thought you said you burned it." Sam hissed looking at the painting in frustration. He couldn't understand how the painting was back when Dean said he burned it.

"I know it's awful, but is it that bad?" Jade teased as she walked up behind them.

Sam jumped when she spoke and turned to greet her, trying to act like it was okay. He tried to hide the look of fear and disbelief from his face, knowing this painting had something to do with the vision he had and how Jade died.

"We're interested in buying this." Sam said quickly.

"What's going on Sam?" Jade asked looking to him and then to Dean when she saw the surprised and shocked look on their faces. "You both look surprised to see it. You saw it before right?"

"You can't sell the painting." Dean finally said.

"Too late, it's already been sold. I was just instructing the workers to pack it up so it could be delivered."

"Who bought it?" Sam inquired. "Maybe we can persuade them to sell it to us."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." she bristled slightly.

"You don't understand, they're in danger and you might be too." Sam tried to explain. "Everyone that has owned this painting has died."

"You're just saying that right?" she questioned looking from one brother to the other not sure what Sam was trying to say. "You're not really art collectors are you?"

"C'mon Sammy, we need to leave." Dean insisted pulling Sam away and toward the door. Sam looked back over his shoulder at Jade standing there looking confused and hurt.

"We can't leave Dean; we've got to find out who bought that painting." Sam begged Dean as he broke from his grasp.

"I didn't say we were leaving Sammy. Something wasn't right about it, I know it." Dean said getting into the Impala. "C'mon Sammy." he repeated when Sam stood by the car before finally getting in. "Find the public library around here maybe we can dig something up there."

"I hope so. I'm not liking this Dean; I don't want to see Jade get hurt or die." he said pulling out his cell to look up the address of the library.

"She'll be okay Sammy." he tried to assure him.

 **spn**

"What was the name of the family in the portrait again?" Dean asked.

"It was Cutshaw and get this; they use to live around here in 1910 when the painting was done. When they died the painting was passed down to a family member who put it in storage for years until deciding to sell it. From there it went to several different states before coming back here.

Dean went back to the reference shelves and pulled several more books down and began to thumb through them until he found something.

"Look, this is a copy of the original painting and this article says that after the family was killed they were entombed in the family mausoleum here in town, all except for the father. He was buried in a plot nearby. The family didn't want a murderer in the family crypt." Dean said moving the book under a reading light to look at it closer. "Sammy, the painting at the auction house is different now." Dean said looking up at him.

"Different how?"

"The father is looking straight ahead in this one and the picture on the wall behind them is not the same. When I saw the painting earlier the father was staring straight ahead, not looking over his shoulder and the painting was of a country scene or something, not of a mausoleum in a graveyard."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes I'm sure. C'mon we need to check this cemetery out and find this mausoleum." Dean said getting up and putting the books back so they could leave.

Sam followed him out the door and to the parking lot to see a familiar figure walking toward the Impala.

"Jade what are you doing here?" Sam asked when they met at the car. "How did you find us anyway?"

"Your car's pretty easy to spot. I want to know what's going on. Why do you think the person who bought the painting is in danger? From what? And why would I be too?" she demanded crossing her arms in defiance as she stared angrily at Sam. "Just who are you guys anyway?"

Sam looked to Dean who just shrugged with an _'it's your choice to tell her or not'_ look. He knew how most people reacted if told about anything supernatural. They usually thought the brothers were nuts and belonged in a padded cell.

"We think a spirit, probably the father in the painting maybe, is attached to the painting and is killing the people who buy it and put it on display." Sam told her watching for a hysterical reaction from her.

She looked at him and then at Dean before speaking, "You're serious about this aren't you?" she said when neither cracked a smile that it was a joke. "Tell me more." she said listening carefully to what he said.

"Yes, it's sort of what we do. I know you must think we're nuts or something, but we hunt supernatural beings that kill people. This spirit could be a vengeful one or just one who enjoys killing and won't move on. They're dangerous, but we know how to stop them."

"And this spirit, the father, you think, was what killed the Jeffersons and the other owners of the painting?"

"Yes." Dean said. "We've got to check something out, but if you give us the name and address of who bought the painting, we'll go check on them and be sure they're okay."

"Not without me. My Dad sold her the painting and if something bad could happen I feel responsible. She's a dear friend and doesn't know you guys, so I'm coming too." she said getting into the back of the Impala. After a few seconds when they didn't get in the car, she rolled the window down enough to say, "Well are you coming or not?"

"Sammy, you need to marry this girl." Dean commented before moving to get in the car.

 **spn**

"Why are we checking out cemeteries again?" Jade asked as Dean pulled into the third one and parked just inside the gate.

"We need to find this family mausoleum to find Cutshaw's grave."

"And then what?"

"We salt and burn his bones."

"Seriously? And that gets rid of a spirit?" she asked, smiling when Sam opened the back door for her to get out.

"Yes." Sam replied looking over the door at her. He was amazed she was taking all this so calmly for someone who just found out ghosts were real.

"But what if there are no bones to burn? I mean not everyone is buried."

"If the person was cremated, then there's usually some object they're attached to holding them here on Earth. That object had to be destroyed thus the spirit is destroyed."

"How do you know about all this?"

"We had a good teacher. He's out adopted father and a hunter. He taught us about the supernatural and how to kill the monsters and protect ourselves. Dean's been doing this longer than me, but I'm a fast learner."

"Why do you do this kind of thing if it's so dangerous?" she asked as they followed Dean into the cemetery.

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Someone has to." he shrugged. "We save lives and make a difference. I guess it all goes back to good vs evil thing. I want to make it safer out there for those who don't know about these things. It seems like something I was meant to do I guess..." he said trailing off at the end.

 **spn**

They walked deeper into the cemetery searching for mausoleums. They found three near the middle of the graveyard and moved toward them to check the name on the outside. On the third one they found the name Cutshaw engraved above the door. Dean went to the door and pulled a small pry bar from his jacket to pop the lock so they could go inside.

"We'll check out the inside and then look for the father's grave." Dean told them as he pushed on the door to open it. It screeched from not being opened in a long time and Dean brushed the cobwebs away before stepping into the dusty, dank smelling room. Sam followed and Jade took his hand as they entered the place. She started around wide eyed and stayed close to Sam's side.

"What is that?" Sam asked after their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and they moved deeper into the room.

"It looks like the other family members were cremated and a favorite possession was encased with the remains." Dean said as he rubbed the dirt off the nameplates. "Mother and children."

"That's not creepy at all." Jade said when she saw a doll in one of the cases.

"That accounts for all of them but the father. Let's go check out around this place. He can't be far away." Dean said leading them back out into the sunlight. He started looking at the tombstones to the right and Sam and Jade when to the left doing the same thing. It took them twenty minutes to find the grave since there was only a small engraved marker partly buried in the ground for the father.

"How are you going to burn the bones?" Jade asked looking down at the grave and frowning.

"We come back when it's dark and dig it up." Dean answered looking around so they could find it again that night. "For now, let's go grab a late lunch, early dinner, whatever, and wait until the cemetery closes and it starts getting dark."

"What about my friend who bought the painting? Will she be ok? The painting was to be delivered late this afternoon."

"You and Sammy can go check on her and I'll come back here and take care of the bones."

"Think that's wise to split up?" Sam asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way."

"Would you like to get something to eat with us?" Sam asked Jade, trying to be polite.

"Sure, I'm staying with you guys until this is over." Jade replied fiercely.

Dean smirked and arched his eyebrows at Sam to get a bitch face from him as he glared at him over Jade's head. Dean mouthed ' _marry her_ ' and grunted when Sam elbowed him in the side as he passed him.

They headed back to the car and Jade gave them directions to a great deli that had good sandwiches and was reasonably priced. They had a pleasant lunch, even though Dean kept hinting they should hook up after this was over. Sam felt awkward and embarrassed with Dean's behavior, but Jade took it all in stride and smiled at Dean's remarks. Afterwards, Dean dropped them at the library to pick up Jade's car. They were going to split up, Dean going to the cemetery and Sam and Jade going to visit the woman who bought the painting to be sure she was alright. Sam couldn't shake this feeling of doom that invaded his thoughts and glanced over at Jade hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Review are always welcome. NC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam and Jade pulled up to her friend's house and stopped. They got out and went to the front door to ring the bell. Jade looked at Sam when no one answered and tried it again.

"She should be home, her car's in the driveway." Jade said worry in her voice.

"Let me." Sam said kneeling down and pulling out his lock pick tools. He inserted the tools and got the door open after only a few seconds getting an interesting look from Jade.

"You're just full of surprises Sam." Jade teased watching him blush with her words.

"Let me go first." Sam said trying to hide his discomfort. He pushed the door open and looked around before stepping into the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Randle, it's Jade from the auction house." she called out waiting for a response. "Mrs. Randle are you home?"

Sam stepped into the living room to see a figure sitting by the fireplace in a rocker. Jade saw it too and went over to her before he could stop her.

"No Jade, don't!" Sam said getting that eerie feeling things were not okay.

"Mrs. Randle are you alright?" she asked touching her shoulder only to have her head fall sideway away from her body. Jade screamed in fright as she fell back into Sam's arms.

"Damn..." Sam muttered when he saw that her throat had been slashed just like the others. He held Jade to his chest turning her head away from the scene. He started to take her outside when the front door suddenly slammed shut and childish laughter filled the room.

"Sam...What was that?" Jade asked looking around as cold chills ran down her back.

"Oh crap!" Sam said stepping to the painting hanging on the wall to look at it. The family was still there except for the young daughter. Childish laughter came again and Sam grabbed the iron poker from the fireplace and stood in front of Jade. He suddenly felt the room grow cold and could see his breath as he breathed out quickly. "Take my cell from my jacket and call Dean. It's not the father it's the young girl." he said quickly as he raised the poker over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

Jade pulled his cell from his jacket and looked through his contacts finding Dean's number and dialed it. She waited as it began to ring. She gasped in shock when the ghost of the young girl appeared in front of them. Her misshapen form fazed in and out as she zeroed in on them and advanced their way. She was dragging her doll along the floor and in her other hand was a straight razor, opened and ready to use.

"Dean! Dean! It's the little girl not the father!" Jade cried into the cell when Dean answered. She watched Sam swing the poker at her and was surprised when she vanished.

Papers began to whirl around them and they were suddenly attacked by objects being thrown at them from the spirit. Sam hit and blocked all he could but saw Jade get hit by a figurine causing a small gash on her temple.

"Stay behind me!" he yelled trying to protect her from all the flying debris.

"Look out Sam!" she screamed when a stool came soaring through the air just missing his head and smashing into the wall behind them.

"Hurry Dean! Hurry!" Sam yelled as he felt a book bounce off his arm and winced in pain.

 **spn**

Dust was starting to settle across the town when Dean arrived back at the cemetery. He was going to wait a little longer before going in to dig up the grave. He gave Sam instructions to call him once they checked on Jade's friend and to get the painting out of there. He went to the back and got a shovel and bag with lighter fluid and salt. He looked around before heading into the cemetery to where the father's grave was. He didn't see anyone around and sat the bag to take off his jacket before beginning to dig. He had only gotten a few feet when his cell started to ring and stopped to answer it.

"H'llo." he panted wiping the sweat from his brow. He listened as Jade cried out that they had the wrong one, it was the youngest daughter. "Are you sure? She was cremated so what would be holding her here?"

"Dean! You need to hurry!" Sam yelled looking around as he brandished the poker to try and keep her at bay.

"Dean the doll in the case, during that time people used the child's own hair to make the doll's hair." Jade said quickly as she stumbled backwards almost losing her balance.

"Right, doll." Dean replied before running for the mausoleum. He jerked the chain free and hurried inside to the cases. He took out a flashlight and swept it over the cases, stopping when he found the little girl's. Dean used his elbow to try and break the glass and found that wasn't going to do it. He pulled his gun and used the butt to try and break it and stopped suddenly looking at the gun in disgust.

"Dean you dummy!" he hissed to himself at being so dense, before firing a shot at the glass to break it. After getting the doll out, he used his lighter to set the hair on fire and held it out from him as it burned. He pulled his cell back out and dialed Sam.

 **spn**

Sam tried to pull Jade out of the room, but the girl slammed the doors shut trapping them inside. They watched as papers and books were thrown around the room and ducked when some came their way. They had no where to go but into the corner of the room and Sam did his best to protect Jade. Without warning, the poker was jerked from Sam's hands and flung across the room. He covered Jade with his own body as he kept watch for the child. The girl appeared in the middle of the room and looked at them with dead eyes and a dark smirk. She held the straight razor out in front of her and stepped closer to them. Jade cried out softly as she saw the girl when she looked around Sam's body.

"Stay away!" Sam yelled at her as he pressed tighter against Jade.

His warning went unheeded as she continued to advance toward them. She swished the blade through the air making a clicking sound with her mouth. With one stroke she sliced across his arm, cutting his jacket and shirt and grazing his skin. Sam hissed in pain and searched frantically for something to defend himself with. He tensed as she started to strike again but watched in relief as she began to burn and disappear before she could hurt them. Within seconds Sam's cell started ringing.

"Sammy! Sammy! You okay?" Dean yelled when he heard it picked up.

"Yeah..." Sam gasped out. "We're alright." he wheezed falling back against the wall as Jade clutched his arm still a little shocked at what she had seen.

"Thank god." Dean sighed with relief. "I'll meet you back at the auction house."

"Okay." Sam replied draping an arm around Jade and holding her trembling body close. He hung up and looked down into Jade's face giving her a gentle smile. "Let's go back to the auction house and you can call the cops from there. We'll make something up on the way." Sam said looking around the room and going to pick up the poker. He wiped it of prints and put it back.

"What about the painting? Maybe you can get it back from the estate." she asked.

"I don't think there'll be any problem now." Sam said pointing to the painting. The little girl was missing from the painting, along with the straight razor and the rest of the family looked happy.

"Why would she kill people?" Jade asked brushing dirt from her clothes and noticed blood on his jacket sleeve. "You're bleeding, let me look at it." she said taking his arm.

"It's just a scratch. Should be okay." he said.

"Let me look anyway, take off your jacket." she insisted.

"I think I remember reading that the family adopted her from an orphanage." he answered her question while slipping his arm from his jacket. Jade rolled the sleeve of his shirt up and examined the cut for a moment before reaching into her pocket for a handkerchief to wrap around it, tying it tightly. She helped him slip his arm back into the jacket so they could leave.

"Do you think she killed her family and the father killed her?" Jade asked following Sam from the house. She watched as he wiped away any fingerprints and locked the door back.

"Probably, but we'll never know for sure. Dean's going to meet us at the auction house." he said opening the car door for her.

Jade got in her car and watched Sam move around to the driver's side and get in. He started the car and headed to the auction house. He was glad they had gotten rid of the spirit, but was sad to be leaving now. He liked Jade and wouldn't mind getting to know her better. They drove in silence all the way back, both lost in their own thoughts. It didn't take Sam long to find his way back to the auction house and parked out front. They sat in the car waiting for Dean and Sam bit his lip as he tried to think of something to say.

"I guess you'll be leaving now Sam?" Jade asked quietly. "Now that the spirit is gone?"

"Yes, now that the job's done, we'll head back home." Sam told her looking down at his hands on the steering wheel.

"I see." she said.

They both looked up when Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and parked beside her car. Sam and Jade got out of her car standing by it and looking at each other.

"Good bye Sam. It was nice to meet you." Jade said laying a hand on his arm and looking longingly up into his eyes.

"Bye Jade it was nice to meet you too." Sam replied giving her a brief smile. He watched her slowly walk away toward the door, unlock it and with a final glance over her shoulder, went inside.

Dean watched all this from the Impala waiting to see what Sam was going to do as he stood looking toward the door. He smiled and smirked to himself when Sam suddenly headed for the door and knocked. Jade opened it and looked at Sam with a puzzled expression. He didn't say anything as he stepped to her and cupped her face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and didn't resist when she pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. Both had forgotten about Dean sitting in the parking lot waiting.

"That's my boy." Dean said smiling happily as he cranked the Impala to head back to the motel. He was going to text Sam his plans about spending the night at the motel, pack them up in the morning and that he'd come back to get him tomorrow so they could head home. He'd even give him a little extra time with Jade and wait 'til mid morning. Dean sighed knowing Sam deserved a little happiness, even if it was only for a short time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it. Reviews are always welcome. NC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It had been a week since their last hunt and Dean watched Sam moving around the kitchen in a daze. He didn't say much when he picked him up at the auction house and Dean didn't pry, but since then he seemed distance, melancholy, closing himself off more and not talking much. He had gone to see Kees a couple of times and even that didn't seem to shake the mood he was in. Dean was starting to worry about him and decided it was time to have a brotherly heart to heart to see what was going on in his head. Dean knew that sometime Sam was too intense and critical about things and he dissected them too much, making it way more complicated than it needed to be. He never left anything to chance and researched the hell out of whatever bothered him or he couldn't explain. He was extremely detailed in everything that he did and Dean knew his moods and this wasn't about the job. No, he thought it was more on a personal level having to de with the last hunt.

"C'mon bro, let's go enjoy some sunshine and fresh air, **outside**." Dean stated grabbing a couple of waters from the fridge and pushed them into Sam's hands before pushing him toward the sliding glass door. He wasn't going to give him a chance to flake out on him with some excuse about things he needed to do.

"Dean! What are you doin'?" Sam complained as Dean manhandled him through the door and held onto his arm until he had him outside and at the lounge chairs.

"Have a seat, we're gonna talk." Dean announced positioning two chairs beside the small table and waited for Sam to sit down before he did.

"You could of asked instead of manhandling me." Sam huffed with a snort, dropping into a lounge chair and sitting the waters on the table.

"Wasn't sure you'd come." Dean shrugged taking the other chair and looking out across the yard. He noticed the kid he paid to cut the grass had been there while they were gone and it looked clean and neat. He looked at the planters sitting at the steps and remembered Everlee had bright colored flowers in them. Maybe that was something he could get Sammy involved in to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. Dean remained quiet waiting to see if Sam would speak first.

Sam let his eyes wander to the tree line and pushed down the painful memories that wanted to surface. He could tell Dean was doing much better now and was finally beginning to heal, though at times something would trigger a sadness in his eyes that he tried to hide. Movement in the brush along the edge of the yard caught his attention and he watched as a young rabbit moved ever so cautiously from its hiding place to venture to a small patch of clover. It froze for a moment, twitching its nose and looking for danger before beginning to eat the treat. Sam smiled slightly at its cuteness and then brought his attention back when Dean cleared his throat. He cast his eyes down toward the deck, not wanting to look at his brother.

"Sammy, wanna tell me what's going on with you?" Dean asked carefully not wanting to be too accusing and cause him to shut down.

"Nothin''s going on, I'm fine." Sam replied, but his tone of voice betrayed his true feelings.

"Don't start that, you know who you're talking to right? I know you better than anyone and I know something's got you acting moody and out of sorts."

Sam sighed and leaned forward enough to rest his elbows on his thighs and lace his fingers together. Dean was right, ever since they were re-united all those years ago; their eternal bond had only grown stronger where words were not even needed to communicate anymore. At times it was a wonderful gift bestowed on them and other times it was an annoying hindrance. He couldn't get anything by his brother unless he was hurt bad or really sick and couldn't focus his attention on him.

"Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you didn't become a hunter?" Sam asked quietly, biting his lower lip as he waited for Dean to reply. He didn't look at him as he spoke afraid of what he might see.

The question surprised Dean and he studied his brother's profile for a moment and thought about how to answer it. It was a question he had never really thought about since he became a hunter because it felt like that was where he was heading for all those years. It was like the Fates wanted him to be a hunter and allowed him to be the best at it.

"To be honest Sammy, I don't know." Dean started leaning back in the lounge chair as he gave it some more thought. "My life before I met Bobby was one struggle after another. There were some really dark times, but I met and made some very dear friends along the way. Finding out about the supernatural and monsters was an eye opener and the more I learned, the more I wanted to know. It was as if that life was waiting for me in some way, like it was in my blood. It was like I had found my calling, you know, what I was meant to do." Dean paused for a moment sipping some water before continuing. "To be honest, if I hadn't become a hunter I don't think I would of ever found you. Do you have regrets that you came to live with me at Bobby's and became a hunter? Should I have stopped looking for you and let you live your life with your adopted family?" Dean questioned, not sure he wanted to know the answers.

"You should know by now the answers to that Dean. We're brothers, family, and we were meant to be together. I think somehow fate would have brought us together somehow, even if you stopped looking. You know our bond is stronger than any I've seen, even back when I was too young to know what it was, I knew there was something I was missing and it was out there waiting for me and that was you. I know in my heart if my adopted parents had told me about you I would of come looking for you. I would never have felt whole without you in my life. So no, I have no regrets about my decision to be with you or to hunt." Sam explained.

"This is about Jade isn't it?" Dean asked softly.

"Sort of..." Sam mumbled opening his water and sipping on it. "Do you plan on hunting for the rest of your life? Do you ever wanna maybe quit some day and settle down? Maybe find someone and start a family with?"

Sam saw Dean stiffen by his questions and knew that was a touchy subject for him. He knew Everlee was still too fresh in his mind and maybe he shouldn't of asked the question, but he was curious.

"I can't answer that 'cause I don't know. I found the woman of my dreams and lost her. I don't know if I'll ever find love like that again..." he said sighing softly as he gazed out toward where he had gone into the forest that day. "I'm very good at hunting, probably one of the best hunters out there. It would be wrong of me not to help the people who can't protect themselves." he said looking over at Sam. "You know Sammy if you ever want to stop hunting that's fine with me. You've got the smarts; if you wanted to go to college I wouldn't stop you or be mad at you for doing it. I don't want you to hunt because you think you have to. If you wanted to stop...That's okay with me. Sammy just 'cause I'm doing it doesn't mean you have to too; I hope you know that."

Sam finally looked over at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he meant every word of it. Sam smiled with fondness as warm feelings invaded his thoughts at his brother's words. He remembered Dean trying to stop him from training in the first place when he came to live with him and Bobby, but he wouldn't let him.

"You know I can't let you go out there on your own. Who would have your back? I wouldn't trust anyone else besides me to do that job and you know it." Sam said earnestly. "I'll always be there for you bro, you'll never be alone. I guess spending that time with Jade just sort of made me think about things is all." he said picking at the label on the water bottle. "And you're right, we are good at what we do and we've saved a lot of lives too. I guess I got too wrapped up in it is all, but I'm good now...But who knows...Maybe some day, if I find what you found with Ev I might rethink things."

"Whatever you need bro, I'll always have your back in any decisions you make; I hope you know that."

"Always." Sam nodded holding out a fist to bump with Dean's and then they both fell silent, relaxing and taking in the warmth of the day. A breeze blew in from the forest and cooled their damp skin.

"Who's turn is it to fix dinner?" Dean mumbled as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun.

"Your's dude."

"Damn..."

 **spn**

The table was set and Dean was fixing plates for them when Sam wandered into the room. He had gone to the bathroom and washed his face and hands to get the sweat off them.

"Good timing, sit." Dean ordered as he put plates at two settings. "You haven't ate much since we've been back so I want you to clean your plate."

"Yes Mom." Sam said sarcastically, taking a seat and looking down at his plate to see what Dean had fixed.

He saw baked chicken, broccoli, rice, and a roll, with a piece of pie on a smaller plate for dessert. He twitched a smile seeing Dean at least tried to cook healthy more for him than for himself. "Looks good Dean."

"You know it is dude." Dean said proudly as he sat drinks down beside the plates and took a seat too. "Dig in 'fore it gets cold." he urged taking a knife to cut up his chicken and take a bit. He nodded to himself it was just like he liked it and continued to eat.

Sam cut a piece of chicken and ate it, thinking it was juicy and tender. He sampled the other things and nodded his approval to Dean. He never ceased to surprise him at adept he had become in the kitchen, since he didn't have that growing up. There was no one there to show him how to cook or clean or do laundry or be a kid and this made him sad.

"You did good bro."

"Of course." he beamed.

 **spn**

"I'll get the dishes done, you want coffee?" Sam asked gathering the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Don't think so, think I'll read a bit and turn in early tonight." Dean said wiping his mouth and standing up.

"I'm gonna check online and see if there's anything that might be a case for us."

"Alright, but if you wanna take a few more days of downtime that's okay with me."

"I'm good." Sam offered as he ran water to wash the dishes. He glanced up to watch Dean disappear around the corner and went back to cleaning up. It didn't take long since it was only the two of them and he was lucky Dean didn't mess up a lot of pots and pans when he cooked. Once he had the dishes done and put away and the kitchen cleaned, Sam moved to the living room and made himself comfortable in an oversized chair. He picked up his laptop and turned it on so he could go online to first check his email and then check the search engines he used to find cases for them. He found several emails from Danny and read them so he could reply. He wanted some advice on a term paper and about a girl he liked in one of his classes. Sam was surprised he hadn't asked Dean for female advice and quickly composed an email back to him. They needed to plan a trip out to see them soon and made a mental note of that.

Once he was done, he pulled up the search engines and began to browse through articles looking for the unusual, strange and unexplainable. He found a legal pad and jotted down some notes on several of the articles he read so Dean could look at them and see what he thought. He worked on this for nearly an hour before grunting and getting up to stretch. Deciding he had worked enough on the laptop, Sam shut it down and headed down the hall, slowing to look into Dean's bedroom to see him asleep with a book lying by his side where it had fallen. He stepped in and moved the book to the nightstand, glancing at the title before laying it down and switched off his lamp before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was finished, Sam headed for his bedroom. He turned on the bedside lamp and found his sleep clothes to change into. This was the first night since they'd been back that Sam felt sleepy and thought he could actually sleep tonight. He crawled under the covers and settled down, letting his mind calm and his body relax so sleep could slowly overtake him and he drifted on a cloud of nothingness that carried him away to Never Land.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story and review if you can. NC**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

John quickly put together the hex bag to keep demons from tracking him and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. He gathers up his things and checked outside before slipping out of the room and into the shadows, moving as fast as he could. He had ditched his cell several states back and needed to pick up a burner, but first he needed to find a new place to hold up. He needed to rest and have time to think and needed to get word to Dean, to watch out for Sam, but he knew he did that anyway. He needed to warn him of the dangers that were coming for them. John rounded a corner and saw a bus station lit up against the darkness of the night. He turned up the collar of his jacket and hefted his duffel before scurrying toward the station to buy a ticket some where that wasn't here. He needed to disappear off the radar and get away from the demons that had been tracking him. One thought occurred to him from long ago and knew where he could go for help. He went inside and bought a ticket heading south since that was the next bus heading out in ten minutes. With ticket in hand, John boarded the bus and found a seat at the back away from the other passengers. He slumped down in his seat watching for any suspicious behavior or interest from the others but didn't see any and was glad. The bus pulled out right on time and headed south along the interstate toward its next stop.

 **spn**

Drops of rain hit the window and streaked down it as the bus pulled into another terminal to let passengers off and pick them up. The driver announced there would be a twenty minute layover and if they wanted to stretch, use the facilities, or grab something to eat now would be the time. Feeling his muscles had already stiffened, John got up and made his way to the door and stepped off, casting a quick glance around before heading inside to the restrooms. He came out and stopped at the small cafe to grab a cup of coffee and sandwich to go. He wanted to get back on the bus and away from any prying eyes that might let the demons know where he was at. He headed back out to the bus and to his seat seeing that the bus was starting to fill. It wasn't long before the passengers were back and the bus was moving out once again. John didn't let his guard down, but he did try to relax a little as he ate his sandwich and sipped his coffee. Most of the others were settling down to try and sleep since the next leg of the trip would be five hours before the bus stopped again and that was where John was getting off. From there he would bum a ride to where he wanted to go and hoped he wasn't turned away. He gathered his trash and stuffed it in the coffee cup to dispose of later and settled down letting the motion of the bus rock him into a light sleep. His hand rested on the butt of his gun and his senses were still on high alert as the past replayed in his mind making him jerk lightly in his sleep.

 **spn**

Dawn was just on the horizon as the bus pulled into the terminal and stopped, the air brakes hissing and groaning for a moment. The driver announced this was the last stop for this trip and please ride with them again and to have a good day. John let everyone else get off before moving to the front of the bus and disembarking. He looked around trying to decide where to go. He went over to a map to see how far away he was from the Roadhouse and what was the fastest route there. He was still about one hundred and fifty miles from the place and needed to head northwest. He strolled to a gas station down the street and went in to use the restroom before deciding where would be the best place to hitch a ride from. He spotted and older man in a pickup truck filling up at the pumps and wandered his way.

"Hello sir." John said when the man looked his way.

"Hello young man."

"Mind if I ask where you're heading? I'm looking for a ride to Stillwater or at least in that direction."

"As a matter of fact I'll be within about twenty miles of the place."

"Would it be imposing if I rode along with you? I'd be happy to pay you something for gas."

"No need there young man, I'm heading that way so it's not like I'm going out of my way or anything. Why don't you put your bag in the back and hop on in? I'm gonna go get a drink and we'll be on our way." the older man told him. "Name's Wes by the way." he continued looking to the pump when it clicked off and added a little more until it did it again.

"John and thanks, I appreciate it." John said moving to put his duffel and weapons bag in the back corner being sure it was secure.

"You wanna a drink while I'm in there?"

"Water would be good and here, I'll pay for yours too." he said holding out a ten to Wes.

"Alright, I think that's reasonable." Wes agreed accepting the money and heading inside.

John opened the passenger door and moved a bag over so he could get inside. The truck was an old model but it had been taken care of. He scanned the inside for anything dangerous or out of the ordinary but didn't see anything that threw up any red flags. He watched Wes through the glass window of the station as he brought his purchases to the cashier and paid for them. He came back out and made his way to the driver's door and dropped into the seat.

"Here you go John and here's your change." Wes said holding out the cold water and money.

"Thanks." John replied shoving the money into his pocket and taking to water, opening it and gulping down a couple of long swallows. It was refreshing and cooling on his body and he signed in relief.

"What's got you heading for Stillwater?" Wes questioned as he started his truck and pulled out of the station and onto the main highway.

"Visiting some friends out that way." John answered trying to be vague about his intentions.

"Not many people hitchhike any more, but I can't blame them. You never know who's picking you up or who someone might pick up. You're not some serial killer or anything are ya?" he asked as smile on his face.

"No sir, just don't have any transportation at the moment."

"I peg you for a serviceman, would I be right."

"You are, Marines."

"I could tell. The misses made some cookies in the bag if you'd like one. She always sends me out with something to munch on."

"Thank you." John replied opening the bag and pulling out a plastic bag with half a dozen large, homemade cookies. He took one out and offered the bag to Wes who took one too.

"That's one thing my Bessie can do is cook. It's a wonder I'm not the size of a barn." he chuckled biting into the cookie with delight.

John sampled the cookie and found it was delicious. "She sure can Wes. I'd hang on to that woman."

"I plan on it; it'll be fifty-six years next month that we got hitched and I've loved every minute of it. You married John?"

"I was..." John said quietly, sadness washing over him when thought of his long dead wife Mary. "She died a long time ago."

"Sorry to hear that, did you have any children?"

"Two boys, well men, they're grown now."

"We've got three of our own and one adopted one and seven grandkids and one great-grandson on the way. When we're all get together it's a house full. There's so much going on its chaotic."

"Sounds like a nice family."

"Didn't mean to talk yer ear off, but I don't usually have company when I'm driving so if I get too mouthy just tell me to shut up."

"I don't mind, it's nice to have someone to talk too"

Wes looked over at John's profile and saw several emotions in his face before he cleared his throat and hid them away. He didn't know what this young man's story was, but it seemed a sad one. It felt like someone put John in his path today to help him out and be a friend.

John watched out the window as the scenery flew by and his thoughts drifted to his sons. He wondered would they settle down some day and have kids of their own. He thought about what it would be like to be a grandfather. Those memories suddenly vanished when Wes pulled into a gas station and stopped. He didn't realize how quickly the time had passed and they were already there.

"Well John this is where I've got to let you out. I head north from here away from Stillwater. It's been a pleasure to meet you and I've enjoyed your company."

"Thanks for the ride Wes and tell your wife if she wasn't already married, I snatch her up in a heartbeat. If all her cooking's as good as those cookies were, you've got yourself a catch there."

"I'll be sure and tell her John. She'll like hearing it. You take care of yourself."

"You do the same, good-bye." he said before taking his bags from the back and stepping away as Wes drove away. He walked toward the station to see how far he was now from the Roadhouse and to use the restroom. He hoped to get there right at dark so he could sneak in the back without anyone seeing him. He didn't want to endanger Bill or Ellen, but he thought Bill might be able to help him or at least point him in the right direction. He had met Bill on a job right after he took up hunting and he had saved his life. He was even nice enough to give him some pointers before they split up.

It didn't take John long to finish his business inside and head back out to the end of the parking lot to see if he could catch another ride to get him closer. He only had to wait fifteen minutes before a truck stopped and asked where he was heading. He was in luck and the guy was going within couple of miles and offered him a ride. He hopped in the cab after putting his things in the back and settled down as the guy got onto the road and headed out. They didn't talk much which was fine with John and he thanked him for the ride when he pulled over to let him out. After getting his bags, John started walking down the road toward the Roadhouse. There wasn't much traffic out and he saw the lights of the place before seeing the bar itself. He avoided the front doors and headed around back. John knocked loudly and waited anxiously for someone to answer the door. He looked up when the door rattled and was opened by a young, blonde girl around Sam's age.

"H'llo, your Daddy home?" John asked trying to remember what Bill's daughter's name was. He remembered her face, but the name escaped him at the moment.

The young woman looked John over for several seconds before stepping aside to allow him entrance. John stepped into the private living area of the bar and waited for her to speak.

"I'll go get him." Jo said knowing that he was a hunter and probably wanted her father's help with a hunt. She disappeared out into the bar and left John standing alone in the kitchen/dining room. It didn't look like much had changed about the place since he was last here. Some of the furnishings had been updated; he thought looking toward the swinging doors as Bill stepped through them. John straightened up to face him hoping he wouldn't throw him out his ass.

"Hello Bill." John greeted him.

"Hell, I thought you were dead." Bill said looking him over suspiciously.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought we needed to find out what John was doing. There's going to be one more hunt before the major event happens and it comes to an end. Please review. NC**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The early morning light was just starting to lighten the bedroom as Dean rolled over and tried to get his mind working. He swiped a hand down his face and yawned widely deciding he might as well get up to start his day. After he got a shower and his first cup of coffee, he would check out what Sam had found and see if any of them looked like their kind of thing. He got up and headed for his bathroom to run through his routine before checking to see if Sam was up yet.

The house was still quiet when Dean stepped from his bedroom and looked down the hall. He glanced into Sam's dimly lit bedroom and saw a large mound still lying on the bed. Very quietly, he pulled the door almost closed and ventured to the kitchen to start coffee and see what was in the fridge for breakfast. After the coffee was finished, Dean poured a cup and took it along with an English muffin to the dining room table. He snagged printed articles from the side of the table before sitting down to look them over and have some breakfast. He made three piles: rejects, maybes, and should check out. He was sipping the last of his coffee when Sam made his way into the room looking like a little kid with his hair sticking out everywhere and rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Dude! Did some bird try to make a nest in your hair last night?" Dean exclaimed.

"What? No." Sam replied trying to smooth down his hair while giving his brother a bitch face. He moved to the coffee pot and poured a cup before getting creamer from the fridge to add to it. He spooned a little sugar in and stirred it before going to join Dean at the table. "I see you found the articles I printed out last night. Anything strike your interest?"

"Yep this looks interesting." Dean said pushing the two pages toward Sam. "There's English muffins and jam for breakfast, oh and there's still a couple of yogurts too. Figured we head out after you eat and get ready."

"Sounds good, I'll eat and get a quick shower and I'll be ready to head out."

"I'll call Bobby and let him know we're leaving on a hunt so he can keep an eye on the place. I'm sure he'll tell Jody too. I'm going to pack and give Baby a quick once over while you get ready."

"Alright." Sam said getting up to fix his breakfast so he could eat before showering and getting a bag ready to head out.

 **spn**

Sam stopped by the kitchen to grab some waters and granola bars and jerky for the trip. He met Dean coming out of the garage and took his bags to the car.

"Forgot the book I was reading and I'll be ready." Dean said heading to his bedroom to snag it.

"Did you turn the water off and set the alarm?" Sam asked in passing.

"Yep and checked all the windows and doors to be sure they were locked tight." he replied. Dean locked the kitchen door to the garage and punched in the alarm code before going around to the driver's side and getting in.

"Where are we heading?" Sam asked.

"Mosley, Montana." Dean said backing out of the garage. "It's about a ten hour drive, if we take turns we should be able to drive straight through, get a room and start fresh tomorrow."

"Just let me know when you want me to drive." Sam said slumping down in the passenger seat and gazing absently out the window at the passing scenery. He thought back over what he had found of an incident where a family was attacked by some unknown animal while on a short hike near their campsite. The father was badly mauled and the mother had serious injures from fighting off the attacked. They were trying to protect their children from the thing by the report. The two kids luckily made it out with minor scraps and scratches. What had the authorities puzzled was they kept saying it flew but it wasn't a bird. He began to run through monsters in his head trying to narrow down the possible subject. "You have any thoughts on what we might be up against?"

Dean pursed his lips as his brow creased in thought. "It flew but wasn't a bird. That's got me stumped. Most of our monsters stay on the ground, except those related to ghosts or spirits. I'm wondering if it did fly why they say it's not a bird."

"Yeah, got me on that one too. Could it of been a bat?" Sam asked.

"It'd have to be an awfully big one to make those type of injures on the dad. I mean all the bats I've seen have tiny heads."

"There's one species in South America that is the largest one and the head is about the size of a cat. But still they don't rip into someone and try to eat them." Sam mused deep in thought.

"Well you think it over, I'm gonna listen to some tunes." Dean decided turning on the radio and adjusting the volume to his liking as he got in driving mode and shut out any distractions. By the time he hit the interstate, he was humming alone with the music and as luck would have it, pulled in between some fast moving truckers that were heading west.

Sam knew when he had been dismissed for now and let Dean take control of the situation. He let his mind drift back to Jade and wondered what she was doing. It wasn't all about the sex, even though it was awesome, but they had laid in each others arms and talked about everything from likes and dislikes to life itself. She liked working with her father and wanted to become the head buyer for the auction house one day and travel around the country to estate sales to purchase items. He told her about being adopted and being separated from his brother for all those years and finding him again. She questioned him about the spirit girl that killed all those people and he tried to be as vague as he could, but she was a good interrogator and knew the right questions to ask. What was so special about her was she never balked or shielded away from any answers he gave, no matter how stranger or ridiculous it sounded. The last few hours were spend lying in each other's arms, content with not saying anything. She finally dozed and he watched her sleep wondering if she knew just how special she was. They parted the next morning with a promise to stay in touch, but he knew it wouldn't happen. They led different lives and it was the supernatural that brought then together and the supernatural that would keep them apart. He was lost in his own world, almost in a trance and didn't see the concerned looks Dean gave him.

 **spn**

"Sammy we need to stop for gas, wanna take the wheel?" Dean asked nearly five hours later and looked at Sam when he didn't answer. "Earth to Sammy, you with me dude?"

"Wh'?" Sam slurred for a moment before pulling himself out of his trance and swallowing a couple of times. He looked over at his brother not sure what to say.

"Gas...Drive..."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Sam said sitting up in his seat and waking his body up.

"You okay there bro?"

"I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts is all." he mumbled checking out the scenery and shocked to see nearly five hours had passed. He knew he needed to get his head in the game before they got the Mosley or he would be a liability and not an asset.

"Do you wanna grab a bite or go a little further before stopping to eat?"

"I'll be good with a granola bar and I'll grab a green tea from the store." Sam replied not really feeling all that hungry. "I brought you some jerky too."

"Sounds good. We'll make a pit stop, walk around for a bit and hit the road again."

Dean signaled to exit off the interstate at a place that had a good selection of gas and stopped at the stoplight checking both ways to see what looked the cheapest and cleanest. He turned left and pulled into a Hess station and to the pumps. Sam got out and wandered toward the entrance to do his business and grab a green tea. Dean got out and went to the pump to fill the Impala and watched Sam walking toward the door. He knew something was eating at his brother and had a sense it had to do with that girl from the auction house. Dean knew Sam and how he thought. After their talk, he felt bad that Sam though he had to do this job because of him. Sometimes he wondered what Sam would be doing right now if he hadn't started hunting with him. Dean dropped that train of thought when the nozzle clicked off loudly bringing him back to the present. He added a little more, letting it click again before stopping. Dean clicked the cap into place and got in the Impala to move it to a parking spot in front of the store. He got out and met Sam coming from the store.

"I'll only be a few..." Dean said tossing his keys Sam's way before going inside.

Sam snagged the keys from the air with his left hand and nodded Dean's way as he continued on toward the car. He went around to the driver's side and dropped into the seat to wait for his brother. Ten minutes later Dean came out carrying a Gatorade and pastry and settled in the passenger seat. Sam started the car and got back out on the interstate picking up speed as he merged with the traffic. He settled into a middle lane and spaced the Impala a safe distance behind the car in front of him. After he got settled, Sam opened his granola bar and started munching on it while holding the tea between his legs and opening it so he could drink some. Dean sipped on his Gatorade before pulling a piece of jerky out and popping it in his mouth. He chewed absently as he gazed out the windshield staying silent while they snacked.

 **spn**

Sam had been driving for nearly two hours when Dean cleared his throat like he wanted to say something. Sam glanced over at him for a second, before looking back to the highway.

"Something on your mind?" Sam finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"Are you going to be okay working this case?" Dean asked deciding he might as well clear the air.

"Of course, why?" Sam asked confused with the question.

"You seem...I don't know distant, like your mind's elsewhere. You're spacing out on me Sammy...I'm just worried 'bout you bro."

"I'm fine Dean...Honestly; you don't need to worry about me." Sam tried to assure him, hoping he was right. He was going to have to work on hiding things better from his brother, Sam thought.

"Alright, I trust you Sammy. All I'm saying is if there's ever a time you don't want to do a hunt; you just have to speak up. I'm fine with it. I want you to know that."

"O-kay..." Sam said slowly as he let the words sink in, wondering where this was coming from. "I'm good Dean really."

"Good. Good." Dean said sipping his drink and clearing his throat again. "So you think we should go in as Fish and Wildlife agents or FBI?"

"I'm guessing Wildlife would be a better call since it has to do with an unknown animal of some kind. We should try to interview the family and see what they say."

"How old were the kids?" Dean asked turning to look in back for the file and look at the article again.

"Ummm...Ten and six I think." Sam said looking to Dean who was riffling through the pages he had printed.

"Yep, that's right...Maybe the older will be able to tell us something, I wouldn't count on the younger one."

"Let's hope the Mom will be helpful too, if she fought the thing."

"Right." Dean said falling silent as he looked out the side window deep in thought. He would have to pay special attention to Sam while on this case to be sure he didn't put himself needlessly in harm's way. No matter what he said, Dean knew how easily a distraction could end of wrong and someone getting hurt. He was thinking if after this hunt he could convince Sam to stop for a while or for good even. There were several other hunters that he could use for backup if he needed it and Sam could go have a life outside of hunting, maybe go to college or find a girl and settle down. He shelved those thoughts for after the hunt was over knowing he needed to fully in hunter mode to keep them both safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: And so our hunt begins. Enjoy. Reviews do make me happy, please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

The brothers made good time and pulled into Mosley, Montana ahead of schedule. Dean was driving and checked the place out for suitable lodging. The town was small so there weren't a lot of choices available, but he chose a quaint, clean, two story motel that was near several eating establishments. He pulled in to the parking lot and stopped at the office, letting Sam go in to get a room for the. Dean checked out the area around them noticing signs on the road for the hospital and police station and they weren't that far away. He focused back on the present when Sam tapped the hood of the car and motioned him to follow him around behind the office. Dean cranked the Impala and moved around to a parking space in front of the open door that Sam stepped out of.

"Doesn't look like this place is very busy." Dean said glancing around at the almost empty parking lot.

"Less than half the rooms are booked." Sam said walking to the back of the car to get his bags out of the trunk.

"We have our choice of places to eat. So what's your poison tonight?"

"I don't really care." Sam said shouldering his bags and heading for the open door.

Dean grabbed his things and followed his brother inside seeing he had already taken the bed farthest from the door like Dean had trained him. He took the other and gave the room a quick once over before turning back to watch Sam head for the bathroom. He checked out the coffee pot making sure they had coffee for in the morning. He wanted to head to the hospital early so they could see the family and get their statement. He hoped they would be able to shed some light on what had attacked them.

"Okay, I'm ready to go eat now." Sam said coming out of the bathroom smoothing down his hair.

"Well then let's go eat." Dean replied pushing off from the table to head out the door.

He didn't have to look to know Sam was following close beside him, it was the bond they shared that make it so easy to sense him. They walked down the street to a steakhouse for dinner and then headed back to the motel for the night. Dean found an old movie on the television and stretched out on his bed to watch it. Sam used his laptop to check the area for any other previous attacks or strange sightings. He went back as far as he could but only found one vague article about some weird flying bird but nothing useful. He finally gave up and got ready for bed, seeing Dean had dozed off.

"Hey bro, get ready for bed." Sam told Dean after he came out of the bathroom, shaking his leg to wake him.

"I'm up..." Dean said groggily as he sat up in his bed and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. "What?" he asked Sam.

"Wanna get ready for bed?" Sam quizzed as he turned his bed down and slid under the covers.

"Right." Dean mumbled getting up and snagging some sleep clothes from his bag before heading to the bathroom. After a bit, he came back out and crawled into bed almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 **spn**

The Impala pulled in front of the police department and parked so they could get the police report on the attack and find out about the family that was attacked. Dean fished around in the back for his old cigar box that had their fake ids and found two for Fish and Wildlife Officers. He handed one to Sam before pocketing the other and they headed inside. Dean stepped up to the counter and waited as the sheriff deputy finished his phone call.

"May I help you?" the deputy asked them giving them a once over.

"We're from Fish and Game and are here about the strange animal attack." Sam said showing his badge for a moment. "I'm Warden Nash and this is my partner Warden Wilson."

"If you'll wait over there, I'll get the Sheriff." the deputy replied nodding toward a row of four chairs alone one wall.

"Thanks." Dean said moving to sit in one of them while Sam took another beside him to wait for the sheriff.

They looked around the room thinking it was pretty much like any other small town police department they had been in. They usually had only a few deputies and a sheriff since the towns were small and didn't have much crime, most of the time. The brothers had found that the locals were capable of handling the small time crimes, but when it came to the supernatural, they were out of their league.

"Good morning, can I help you?" a middle aged man asked, stopping at the counter to wait for the brothers to join him. "Name's Sheriff Hopper."

"Good morning Sheriff." Dean said stepping up to him to shake his hand. "We're with Fish and Wildlife, Wilson and Nash. We've been sent to check out the attack you had on that family a few days ago."

"I don't remember calling anyone."

"Someone at the main office saw the article and sent us to check it out." Sam said as an answer.

"If we could get a copy of your reports and any pertinent information that you have." Dean requested with authority.

"We'd like to gather all the Intel we can before there's another attack." Sam added trying not piss the sheriff off with Dean's bluntness. He knew it was better to appease the locals than make me angry.

"Hodges, you heard them, download everything onto a flash drive."

"Yes sir." the deputy said going to one of the desks to use a computer.

"Can you give us the information on the family so we can interview them also?" Sam asked.

"Just got word this morning the father didn't make it."

"Sorry to hear that sir, how about the other family members?"

"The wife was released and she's returned home with her children." Sheriff Hopper explained. "The address is in our report if you want to visit them."

"Here you go Sheriff." the deputy interrupted, handing him a flash drive.

"Thanks Phillips. Here you go this is all we have."

"Where is the father's body? We'd like to see it." Dean questioned.

"At the morgue at the hospital. I can call over there so they'll be expecting you."

"We appreciate your help Sheriff. If we need anything else we'll be in touch." Sam said shaking his hand.

"Good bye Sheriff." Dean said before heading for the door. "We'll head to the morgue first to give the family time to get up." Dean told Sam as they headed out the door.

 **spn**

The brothers stepped from the elevator and looked at the signs to lead them to the morgue. The air was cool down there and it was creepy quiet. Dean was in the lead and almost decked the tech that stepped out of the door for the morgue when he surprised them.

"Holy crap guys, sorry." the tech said jumping back in fright.

"We're here to see a body that was just brought down. The Sheriff was to call ahead."

"Oh you're the Fish and Wildlife guys. Yeah, just got off the phone with him. If you'll come this way." he said going back through the door he came through.

Dean and Sam followed the tech and stopped in front of the cooler doors as the tech opened one for them. He stepped back before talking, "If you don't need me I have some paperwork I need to get upstairs. Just close him back up when you're done."

"Will an autopsy be performed?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so since they know what killed him." he said before leaving them alone.

They looked down at the covered body for a moment before Sam grasp the top of the sheet and pulled it halfway down the body and stopped. He stared in wonder at the mangled arm where huge chunks of flesh had been torn away leaving raw, whitish/gray gapping holes. His stomach had been ripped open, but the doctors had sewn him up as best he could. He had other cuts and lacerations all over his body from what looked like claws. Dean leaned closer and could see what looked like teeth marks all around the wound. Whatever had got a hold of him had razor sharp teeth that sliced through the skin like a scalpel.

"You seen anything like this?" Sam asked snapping several photos of the injures.

"No..." Dean said quietly. "It almost looks like a shark bite, but he wasn't anywhere near water."

"I'm gonna send these to Bobby and see what he thinks."

"Okay, let's go talk to the family." Dean said covering the body back up and pushing it back into the cold storage drawer.

"Alright, nothing more for us here." Sam agreed wrinkling his nose with the smell in the room that he never got use to, even after all this time. He was glad they were leaving the morgue as the cold fingers of air teased at his neck making a chill run down his spine. He wasn't sure why he had this unsettling feeling about this case, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road beside a nice two story ranch home. There were a number of cars parked in the driveway and on the street. The brothers got out and walked toward the sidewalk that led to the front porch. Sam ran the doorbell and stepped back waiting for someone to answer. They could hear movement inside and the door opened up a crack showing an older woman staring at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked through the crack.

"Hello ma'am." Sam said politely. "We with Fish and Wildlife and wanted to see if we could talk with Mrs. Peters about the attack."

"I'm not sure if she's..."

"Who is it Mom?" a younger voice asked from behind her.

"They're with Fish and Wildlife Jennie, they want to ask about what happened."

"Let them in." Jennie told her in a tired voice.

"Come in gentlemen." she said in a tentative voice giving them a look of, _'my a daughter is hurting and you better not make it worse'._ She led them down a short hall past a living room with several other people sitting around talking and into a dining room/kitchen combination. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice." Dean said going to sit at the table with her daughter, Jennie. "I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Peters. I'm Warden Wilson and that's Warden Nash. I know this is a bad time for you, but if we could ask you a few questions it might help us track down what did this and stop it before it hurts someone else."

"Alright, whatever I can do to help."

"Do you know what attacked your family?" Dean asked.

"Thanks." Sam said to her mother who sat two cups of coffee on the table in front of Sam and Dean.

"At first I thought it was a large bird..." she started looking down at the wadded tissue in her hands. "But the closer it got...Something wasn't right about it...It was too big for a normal bird even an eagle and the scream it made...It made your skin crawl..."

Sam picked up his cup of coffee and glanced around noticing a screened in porch where two kids were playing. Thinking they could cover more ground, he looked to Jennie and asked, "Mind if I speak with your kids ma'am? I'll be careful what I say." he said giving her a kind and gentle look.

"I guess, I'm not sure how much they can tell you. It all happened so quick and the boys were hiding..." she said looking to him for a moment and then back to Dean before continuing her explanation. "It attacked Zac when he tried to protect our youngest son and that's when the creature knocked him down and began to rip him apart." she said a soft sob escaping before she could continue.

Dean looked toward her mother who cleared her throat and coughed as she glared at Dean, angry that he made her daughter cry. She started to say something but Jennie beat her to it.

"It's okay Mom, they're trying to help..." Jennie told her sniffing and wiping her nose.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sam took his coffee and stepped out onto the screened in porch and over to the two boys who were playing with trucks and cars on a rug that had the layout of a highway on it. Both boys stopped playing and looked up at the tall stranger, a look of fear and uncertainty in their eyes. The older of the two scooted in front of the younger one to protect him as Sam stepped closer and squatted down to be on their level and not look so scary. He saw bandages on the older one's arms and scratches on both of them.

"Hi, my name's Sam and that's my brother Dean talking to your Mom." he said in a soft voice, giving them a gentle smile.

"I'm Trent and this is my brother Matt." Trent said introducing them as Sam set his coffee down and reached to push a car around on the rug.

"It's nice to meet you both. I know this has been hard on both of you, but Trent can you tell me what happened on your camping trip down by the river?" Sam asked the older boy when he saw him relax a little. He figured the older one would be more apt to talk than the younger who was still hiding and clutching his brother's arm. Sam noticed that he never took his frightened eyes off of him while he talked. For a moment, Sam thought they could be them, if he had been raised with his brother. He knew Dean was stand up and protect him from anything, no matter what.

"We were down by the river right after lunch. We were going to take a short hike when this big bird like thing came out of no where and it wanted Matt." Trent said looking to his little brother. "It tried to carry him away, but Dad tackled it and got it off him and it hurt our Dad real bad. Mom told us that Dad was a hero and saved us, but he's in Heaven now." he said sadly as tears welled in his eyes but he blinked them away before any could fall. He put his arm around his little brother for comfort as he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry that happened to you." Sam said tenderly. "Can you describe this creature to me?"

"It had large wings, like a bird, but they were more like a bat's wings. It didn't have feathers like birds, but it flew."

"You're doing good, go on." Sam encouraged rolling a car to Matt who rolled it back.

"It looked like a bat, but a really big one. It's skin was leathery and its wings were this big." he said spreading his arms out as far as he could. "Only bigger and it had these sharp, big teeth in its mouth. "

"It was like Petrie." Matt said just loud enough to be heard as he gazed at Sam.

"But it had teeth, not just a beak." Trent added.

"As in Land Before Time, Petrie?" Sam asked only knowing what Matt was talking about because of his brother Danny. He watched the movies numerous times with him when Danny was going through his dinosaur phase.

"Yep, yep." Matt chirped imitating Petrie and hiding his face after doing it.

"Are you going to kill it?" Trent asked seriously as he stared into Sam's eyes.

"Yes, my brother and I will stop the creature from hurting anyone else. Thanks for your help Trent and you did a good job taking care of your little brother. Thanks Matt, your description helps a lot. Your Dad would be proud of both of you."

"It flew toward the highest mountain on past the river when it left." Trent told him.

"Thanks." Sam said getting up and joining the others inside leaving the boys to their play.

 **spn**

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Peters and again I'm sorry for your loss." Dean said getting up from the table as Sam joined them.

"Just promise me you'll kill that monster." Jennie growled with force and anger in her voice. "I don't know what it was, but it doesn't deserve it live."

"We will, I promise." Dean assured her. He nodded to the her mother and they took their leave to compare notes and see if Bobby had found out anything. Once they were outside and away from the family, Dean spoke, "What did you find out from the kids?"

"It flew like a bird, but has skin like a bat, sort of like Petrie from the movie." Sam said dropping into the passenger seat.

"Like what?" Dean asked confused by what Sam had said having no idea who or what a Petrie was.

"You know Land Before Time...Little Foot...Dinosaurs..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about dude." Dean exclaimed looking perplexed.

"You never saw the movie Land Before Time? Dammit, got it..." Sam said thinking he was an idiot, as it sunk in Dean didn't have the childhood he did and probably didn't see or do children things growing up. By the time he was a four, he had to be an adult. "It's a kid's movie about young dinosaurs and one is called Petrie, he's a Pterosaurs, you know a flying dinosaur. The ones with the big bat like wings and bird's head."

"Oh, the ones like in Jurassic Park Three?" Dean said when it clicked what he was talking about, making his own reference to movies. "You think we're hunting a dinosaur?"

"Maybe something close to it. The Pterosaurs didn't have teeth like what those bite marks showed. They had more the beak of a bird, just bigger."

"Has Bobby sent anything by chance?"

"No, but I'm going to try a new algorithm I wrote to help find possible matches for what we're looking for. I'll see what I can find when we get back to the motel and can use my laptop." Sam said.

"Alright and after an early lunch we'll head out to where the Peters were camping and see what we can find." Dean said pulling onto the road and heading back to the motel.

 **spn**

Sam was typing away on his laptop when Dean got back with their lunch. He paused to read what he had found and clicked on another link, taking him to a different article. Dean looked at him as he pulled food from a bag and sat it on the table. He waved one under his brother's nose to get his attention and watched Sam sniff for a moment before blinking a couple of times, pulling his mind back to the present.

"Eat." Dean ordered sitting the sandwich and drink in front of Sam and pushing his laptop to the side. He sat across from him and opened up his sandwich to take a bite while watching his brother to be sure he ate. He knew the signs and when Sam was like this he wouldn't take care of himself, so that meant Dean took up the slack. He needed him at the top of his game if they were going to track down and kill this creature.

Sam sighed knowing what Dean was doing, since he had been the recipient of his mothering too many times in the past. He didn't say anything as he unwrapped his sandwich, smiling to himself seeing Dean had got his favorite. He picked up half of it and took a small bite to appease him. When he fell into this type of mood food didn't mean much to him and didn't have any taste, but he needed the nourishment. He wasn't sure how long a hike they were going to have to take and he needed calories.

"I think I found what we may be looking for." he said between bites.

"Yea', wh'?" Dean asked with a mouth of sandwich.

"Dude! Swallow first." Sam complained. "It's called a Kongamato."

"Kon-a-what?" Dean asked.

"Kongamato. Its larger than the biggest eagle, with much bigger wing span, leathery skin and has a mouth of jagged, razor sharp teeth and powerful claws. Says it can lift twice its weight because of the muscular wings."

"That does sound like what the Mom described too. I'm taking that bullets will kill it?"

"As far as I can tell. It doesn't say much about killing it, but I'm thinking bullets should work. Maybe to be on the safe side we should take some silver bullets too."

"Good, bullets we got." Dean said firmly. "Now all we gotta do is find it."

"The boys gave me a clue to that too." Sam said. "Trent said it flew toward the highest mountain from where they were at. I already checked the maps and found it. It's isolated and until just recently some logging has been going on there. I'm thinking that's why maybe it hasn't been seen before. Maybe the logging has disturbed it or they're cutting down its hunting grounds and it has to look elsewhere for food."

"That's reasonable. How close can we get in there?"

"Well there's some logging roads of course but maybe we should rent a 4x4 and not take the Impala."

"Good idea, wouldn't want to get my Baby stuck up there." Dean said thinking about how bad logging roads could be. "They got a car rental place around here?"

"Already got the address and called. They've got a truck waiting for us."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Dean teased smacking Sam's arm as he got up to throw away his trash.

"Ow! Jerk."

"Bitch."

 **spn**

Dean drove the 4x4 up the logging road trying to dodge the biggest pot holes and keep the truck from sliding around on the muddy road. Sam clung to the side door and dash as the tires caught and they moved on up the road. When they ran out of road, Dean pulled to the side and parked out of the way. They got out and looked around for a moment before pulling packs out and checking their guns. Dean took the lead and headed into the woods searching for the easiest way up the slope. He knew they needed to be up higher and away from the loggers to hopefully find where this creature was hiding. Several hours later, Dean saw the trees were thinning out up ahead and pushed onward. When he stepped from the tree line, Dean found they were at the bottom of a cliff wall.

"Wow..." Sam huffed trying to catch his breath as he gazed up at the rock wall.

"Does that look like some caves maybe or deep crevices up there?" Dean asked shading his eyes and tilting his head to see better.

"Could be." Sam said pulling a couple bottles of water from his pack and handing one to Dean. "You see any way up there?"

"Yeah, I think if I climb up there..." he pointed to the far corner of the wall where it looked like a rock slide had occurred in the past. "I can work my way across to get to them. It looks like there's a ledge over this way, just gotta work my way to it."

"Alright, give me a moment." Sam said sipping some more water.

"Oh you're staying down here." Dean said in no uncertain terms.

"No I'm not." Sam argued back as he bristled with his brother's words.

"Look Sammy, one of us has to stay down here in case something happens." Dean said a little softer this time. "I need ya watching my back bro. I know you wanna come, but I need you here if things go sideways just in case. Okay?"

"Alright." Sam huffed seeing the logic of his statement but not liking it. He was going to be up on the cliff alone and if the creature came back or was hiding up there...Sam tried to ease his mind by keeping a sharp lookout at the sky around them and on his brother as he made his way up the fallen rocks to a small ledge that would lead him across to where he wanted to be. Sam's breath caught in his throat when Dean's foot slipped, causing rocks to cascade down from above and making Sam jump back out of the way. He drew his gun to have it ready and watched anxiously as Dean found footholds and handholds in the face of the rock wall. It seemed to take him forever to reach the ledge where he had better footing. Sam shaded his eyes and moved a little closer not wanting to let Dean out of his sight. Before he knew it, Dean had disappeared into the opening away from view.

"Damnit Dean!" Sam spat madly not liking him being where he couldn't see him. He had hoped he could see into the split without having to go inside it. He waited as time seemed to have slowed down, wanting to see his brother again.

Suddenly screeching and yelling echoed from the cave entrance as Sam watched in horror when Dean stumbled backwards and almost went over the edge. He was on his back and a large bat like creature jumped from the cave, landing on Dean.

"Dean!...Dean!" Sam yelled as loud as he could, sheer terror washed through him knowing first hand the damage the Kongamato could do to a person. He didn't want his brother ending up on some cold morgue table like the other victims of the creature. He knew he had to do something and fast.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the support for this story. So Dean's in a world of trouble and can Sam come up with a plan? Hope you liked my creature. Reviews are always welcome and bring me great joy. Please review. NC**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The climb up was strenuous for Dean, but he worked his way up the side digging his fingers and boots into the cliff wall until he reached a four inch ledge and balanced himself there for a moment to catch his breath. Dean didn't dare look down and started inching across feeling some of the edge give way under his foot, but clung to the rocks, balancing on one foot until he could get his footing again. He eased sideways until the ledge got bigger and he could move a little easier, getting closer to where he needed to go. When he was able to turn, Dean looked out across the valley checking the sky behind him. When he saw an empty sky, he turned back to the ragged crack in the cliff wall. Dean drew his handgun and pulled out a small flashlight before stepping closer, shining the light around the opening. He didn't see anything and stepped into it, wary of any movement inside. The place smelled musty, stale and something he couldn't place as he moved a few steps further inside. Dean paused long enough to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He kept his gun out in front of him and moved cautiously forward surprised that the crack widened out as he moved around a boulder. He moved his light up and down the area and then spotted it. Branches, twigs, mud and dead leaves seemed to form a nest at the very back of the opening. At least there were not any eggs in it yet. That would be all they'd need is to have babies to deal with.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and all his senses screamed danger when a scratching noise had him slowly looking up. A dark shape dropped from the ceiling toward him as he stumbled backwards trying to get away from the creature. Dean banged against the wall knocking his light and gun out of his hands and making his vision blur slightly. He could feel the breeze made from the wings against his face and grimaced from the high pitched angry squalls coming from its mouth. Dean fell out of the crevice onto his back yelling in anger as the Kongamato hopped from the crack and spread its huge wings wide, jumping toward him. Before he could try to get away, the creature was on him. Dean grabbed the neck of the Kongamato and locked his arms out straight holding his head just inches from his face. He could feel and smell the hot, fetal breath on his cheek as he twisted his head as far away as he could from it, while the beak snapped closer and closer. The Kongamato twisted and bit into his upper arm, weakening his grip, but Dean held on tight squeezing with everything he had. He could hear his name being called and could barely make out the words, _'Don't move.'_ Sharp claws suddenly ripped into his jeans and dug into his leg making him growl in rage when a hot searing pain rocketed through his leg. The claw raked again tearing flesh and cutting down to the bone, weakening him as blood flowed freely from the wound. He was almost out of strength as the beak touched his cheek when loud bangs echoed up the cliff and his arms gave out letting the creature fall down on him. Darkness began to overtake him as he lay there trying to draw air into his lungs and trying to fight it off. He was too weak now to move the dead body and hoped Sam would get to him in time. He wasn't ready to be on his own, but he knew he had family that would take care of him. His last thoughts were of Sam as he passed out.

 **spn**

Sam knew he couldn't get to Dean in time by climbing up the way he went and spotted an outcrop of rocks in front of the cliff that would give him enough height to be closer to hopefully make the shot. It wouldn't get him to his brother, but would give him the height advantage to make the shots count. He knew his aim had to be true if he was going to save his brother. He raced for the rocks and climbed as high as he could get and still see Dean and the creature in combat. Sam balanced and aimed at his brother and the creature fighting and yelled as loud as he could at him.

"Hold him still Dean! Don't move!" he yelled with as much force as he could. He sighted the creature and waited until the wings rose up to the highest level before rapidly firing four shots into the body, hoping to God he didn't hit his brother. He heard one last screech from the creature as it fell forward, covering Dean's body. "Dean!" Sam yelled before jumping and sliding down the rocks and racing to the outcrop where Dean had climbed up. He scaled the side and worked his way toward his brother, digging his fingers in so hard that they were scrapped and bled as he slipped and scrambled to him. Sam finally found footing as the ledge got wider and rushed to his brother. "Dean! Hey man! Dean!" he cried out grabbing the creature's wing and flipping it over off his brother and out of the way. He fell to his knees and pressed his fingers into Dean's neck searching for a pulse and let out the breath he was holding when it barely fluttered against his fingers. Sam saw blood on his arm and a lot more on his leg, but he was covered with the creature's blood and it made it hard to tell how bad he was hurt. He pulled apart the ripped jeans from his leg to find it mangled and pumping out blood. "Oh crap! Dean, can you hear me?" he asked jerking his jacket off and stripping off his button up. He tore it apart and wrapped half around his arm and the other half around his leg cinching them tight to try to stop the bleeding, making Dean groan in pain. He jerked his bandana out of his back pocket and tied it above the leg wound and quickly scoured the ground around him for a stick to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding from his leg. He twisted the bandana as tight as he dared. He slipped his wadded jacket under Dean's head for comfort, not liking how pale he was looking. Within seconds the torn shirt he wrapped around his leg was soaked in blood and Sam knew the claws must have torn into an artery.

"S'my..." Dean rasped out as he slowly turned his head a little groaning in pain from the ordeal. He tried to raise a hand but it felt like lead weight and could barely move his fingers.

"I'm here Dean, you're hurt bad." he told him taking his hand and pressing on his wounded leg with the other one trying to keep as much blood inside of him as he could. "Castiel, Dean's hurt badly. We really need your help, please, he's dying." Sam whispered quickly as Dean's eyes rolled upward and his breathing became labored. "Hang on Dean! Please Cas you've gotta save him!" he called out as panic took over.

A disturbance behind him had Sam turning to see the angel standing there and looked hopefully to him. "He's dying, please help him. I can't lose him, not now, not like this. You're his only hope, please..." Sam begged as his voice cracked and tears flowed down his dirty face.

Castiel moved to Dean's side and knelt down beside him sensing the life starting to leave his body. He covered the leg and arm injuries with his hands and concentrated hard letting grace flow into the cooling body to heal Dean. He looked up and saw the reaper standing nearby waiting for Dean to die. "It's not his time, you can't have him yet." Castiel stated firmly making Sam frown and look behind him to see who he was talking to, but didn't see anyone and wondered what that was about. The only thing that made sense was he was talking to a reaper and that scared him more than anything because he knew Dean was close to death.

Suddenly Dean sucked in a hard breath and opened his eyes to stare at the two kneeling over him. He blinked rapidly for a moment trying to clear his mind and make sense of what was going on. Sam pulled the blood soaked makeshift bandage from his leg and didn't see any sign of an injury except a few light scars. He looked at his arm and found the same thing, white scars that looked like teeth marks. He fumbled with loosening and taking off the tourniquet, not being able to make his shaking hands cooperate.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked as relief flooded through, realizing how close he came to losing Dean again.

"S'my? Wh' hap'ed?" he slurred out trying to remember what transpired as he looked around to see they were on a rock ledge high above the valley below.

"Don't you remember? You came up here to check out that crevice to see if the creature was in there. You were attacked by the creature and were bleeding out and I called Castiel for help."

"The creature?" Dean questioned rising up on his elbows to look around.

"I got it. I was lucky you could hold it off long enough for me to get a clear shot." Sam said looking to the side to see the dead Kongamato still lying where he had tossed it. "Thanks Cas." Sam told the angel laying a bloody hand on his arm out of respect for what he just did. "You saved my brother."

"You really should be more careful when you hunt down these creatures." Castiel stated looking from Dean to Sam. "They are quite dangerous. You seem hurt too." he noted seeing the blood that dripped from several of Sam's fingers as he wiped a sleeve across his wet face to hide his tears.

"Its nothing, skinned them climbing up here." he said not realizing his injuries until it was pointed out and they began to throb. He watched with fascination as Castile wiped his hand over first one hand and then the other healing the minor wounds. He felt a tingling sensation and warmth, and then it was gone. He brought his hands up and splayed his fingers, turning them over to see they were healed and all the pain was gone. Sam looked up gratefully to Castiel as Dean rattled on, not seeing what just happened.

"Yeah, I know." Dean huffed trying to get his mind to catch up with what just happened. "He ambushed me in the cave. Sonovabitch was on the ceiling and swept down before I could unload my gun into him. I'm just lucky Sammy's a good shot or I'd be bird food."

"Guess we need to hide the body so no one finds it." Sam commented standing up and offering a hand to his brother to help him up.

"I need to find my gun and light. Damn thing knocked them out of my hands." he fussed heading back to the entrance of the cave.

"Grab a wing." Sam told him as he reached down to do the same. He grimaced in disgust having to touch the thing, but wanted to get it out of sight.

"If you like I can dispose of the creature for you." Castiel stated matter of fact like it was a reasonable request.

"Thanks that would be great." Sam sighed happily dropping the leathery wing. He wiped his hands on his jeans thinking it felt gross and hoped it didn't carry any diseases.

"Found them." Dean called coming back out of the cave with his gun and flashlight. "Think you can give us a lift off this mountain and back to our vehicle?"

"If you like." Cas shrugged reaching to grab an arm of each brother and whisked them back down the mountain before they realized what he was doing.

 **spn**

They appeared a few feet from their truck and Sam had to fight the bile that had risen in his throat from the weird sensation of being teleported by the angel and gagged trying not to puke. He leaned toward the truck for support and waited for the motion sickness to pass and the world to stop spinning.

"Damn! Forgot how that felt." Dean grumbled staggering to the truck for support so he wouldn't fall. "You okay S'mmy?"

"Getting there..." he groaned not sure he could move yet as a warm flush moved up his body leaving him weak. He took several deep breaths as he finally opened his eyes and looked toward the angel.

"I shall take care of the creature...Umm...Good-bye and...Try to be more careful." Castiel said trying to be a little friendlier to them before he vanished. Feelings he didn't know he had were coming to the surface the more he was around the brothers. They seemed to make him think differently about things and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You do that..." Dean grunted waving his hand in dismal as he worked on straightening up. "C'mon Sammy, let's get off this mountain."

I'm with you..." Sam agreed carefully making his way up the truck side and getting in. He watched Dean work his way around the truck to the driver's side and fall into the seat. After he closed the door, Sam sniffed and wrinkled his nose when a foul stench filled the cab. He looked at Dean and leaned closer smelling before jerking away. "Dude! You smell like a sewer. Man!" he gasped rolling down his side window to stick his head out. "How 'bout putting your window down or I'm gonna puke." he gagged.

"I don't smell anythi..." Dean gripped sniffing his arm and then caught the stench that covered his clothes from the Kongamato blood and guts. "You're right, that smells like shit..." he agreed rolling down the window. He struggled to take off his shirt and toss it out the window knowing that wasn't going to wash out no matter how many times it was washed and looked down at the muck stained jeans for a moment before cranking the truck to head back to the motel. "That's as far as I strip Sammy, you'll have to suck it up and deal with it."

"I may ride in back." he complained holding his arm over his face and sticking his head out the window. It was funny, he never noticed the smell on the ledge, but he guess his mind was on saving his brother and not how he smelled.

"Not stopping until we're in town."

"You need to burn those clothes!" he mumbled around his arm as he worked on breathing through his mouth. He hoped the ride down would take less time than coming up or he might pass out from the stench.

"Screw you." Dean growled as he worked on keeping the truck out of the large ruts and on the dirt road. He looked over at Sam and tried not to laugh since he looked like a dog when they hung their head out the window to catch a breeze. His hair blew back behind him exposing his face to the wind and occasional tree branch that stuck out onto the road. Sam slapped and complained as they smacked him in the face before he could fend them off. He grabbed sunglasses and put them on to protect his eyes hoping they would hit the blacktop soon; he didn't know how much longer he could put up with the stench.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank to all who have given this story a chance. If you have a moment please leave a review. I'd like to get at least 200 before the story ends. NC**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who gave my story a chance and have taken this journey with me. My deepest thanks to all who left me reviews, they do make my day. If you have a moment, please leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

"Man does it feel good to be clean." Dean sighed towel drying his hair as he stepped from the bathroom at the motel.

Sam had refused to start home or go anywhere else with him until he took a hot, soapy shower and got rid of the clothes he was wearing. Since it was getting late, Dean agreed to spend one more night at the motel so they could rest before heading back to Sioux Falls. He didn't realize just how much Sam needed to rest since he was still hyped up on the hunt.

"My turn, I'm not as bad as you but I still smell." Sam said picking up clean clothes as he slipped past his brother to head into the bathroom. He needed to be alone where Dean wouldn't bother him for a while.

"Here..." Dean called, throwing his damp towel at him and smacking him in the face. "Hang that up for me."

"Dude! Did you have to do that?" Sam fussed jerking the towel from his face and giving Dean a bitch face.

"I'm gonna grab some dinner for us, so...If you want yours hot...Don't take all night in the shower primping Samantha or whatever you do."

"Screw you." Sam sneered closing the bathroom door with a clunk before Dean could say anything else.

Dean grabbed his coat as he chuckled at Sam, knowing he had hit a sore spot with that one and chalked one up for him. Even after all this time, he had no idea why it took Sam so long in the bathroom when all he had to do was shampoo his hair, wash off and dry off. He snagged his car keys and headed out wanting to try the steak house a couple miles down the road. All that climbing and fighting today had worked up his appetite and a nice juicy steak would hit the spot for dinner, plus he knew they would have the rabbit food his brother preferred to eat. How he didn't waste away to nothing, he didn't know and was going to make him eat some real food tonight. Sam needed a little more meat on his bones to suit him.

 **spn**

Sam heard the room door open and close and leaned heavily on the counter of the sink now that he could let out the anxiety he had bottled up seeing Dean dying before his eyes up on that mountain. He was doing a good job of hiding these feelings that had been building since then from Dean and chalked it up to him almost dying so he wasn't maybe one hundred percent in tune at the moment. He looked down at his hands and swallowed hard still seeing Dean's dried blood splattered across them and under his finger nails. He turned on the water and began to wash them, rubbing hard to cleanse them of the reminder of the day knowing if it hadn't been for Castiel, Dean wouldn't be alive right now. He knew there was no way to have gotten him from the mountain ledge or got rescue in there in time to save him. Sam had been shaken down to his very core and couldn't get the pictures out of his mind of the dead creature, all the blood, Dean's pale, dirty face making him relive it all over again.

Sam could feel his body trembling as he discarded his clothes and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, hoping to rid himself of the chill that seemed to have seeped into his bones. He stepped under the hot spray and just stood there, letting it beat on him for a few minutes before sticking his head under the spray to wet his hair and shampoo it. He rinsed and worked conditioner in before using what was left of the soap to wash his body. He would have to remember to make sure there were two bars of soap from now on when they stayed in motels. Dean tended to use most of it if he took a shower first, especially if he was stinking like he was today, and Sam usually carried extra with him, but had forgot to replenish his bathroom bag before they left. He turned around and rinsed his hair and let the water beat on his shoulders taking some of the tension out of them. By the time he was finished with his shower, Sam thought he could keep his emotions under control and not tip Dean off about how he felt. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel to run it over his hair before drying his body. He then towel dried his hair before running his fingers through it to comb it. He put on sleep clothes and hung the wet towel over the shower rod out of the way. He did the same with his brother's towel wondering why he even bothered. Sam wiped a hand across the mirror to take in his reflection and decided if he didn't really look at Dean, he wouldn't see the strained, haunted look in his eyes and start asking questions that Sam didn't want to answer right now. He still needed time to process the events and wanted to wait until they got home so he could deal with these emotions.

"I'm back, hope you're done." his brother's voice called from the other room and Sam stiffened his shoulders, some of the tension coming back and took a couple of breaths before leaving the bathroom.

"Are you as hungry as I am? Guess that climb and fresh air and ganking a monster really popped my appetite today." Dean said as he pulled containers of food from the bags. He looked in them before dividing the food out between them and sitting down at the small table. "Well don't just stand there, sit down and eat."

"What did you get me?" Sam asked cautiously, knowing sometimes Dean didn't get what he asked for; his excuse being he needed to beef up, complaining that he was too thin.

"Don't worry, I got ya salad along with a nice juicy steak, broccoli and rolls." he stated grabbing a roll and pulling it open to put some butter in it. He watched Sam examine each item closely like he was afraid it wasn't what it looked like before opening his dressing for the salad. "Eat up Sammy you need the protein." he said pointing to the steak with his fork. He never noticed how Sam avoided eye contact with him as he kept his gaze downcast looking at his food.

"I gotta admit it does look good." Sam said looking at the steak before cutting a small bite off. He popped it in his mouth and chewed it; nodding to his brother it was indeed good and cut another piece. He had to admit Dean was right about the steak; his body could use the protein after their last hunt. He thought it would also help give him the strength to contain his emotions too.

They continued to eat their meal with some small talk thrown in, but nothing serious and Sam was glad of that. He kept his eyes on anything but Dean so he wouldn't betray how he was feeling. After letting his food settle, he was going to turn in for the night and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

 **spn**

The brothers had not been asleep for long when muffled whining and soft cries of terror woke Dean from his sleep. He rose up and quickly looked around the room and zeroed in on Sam's bed. The choked sobs came again and he threw the covers back and moved to sit on the edge of the bed near Sam's hip. He was tossing and flailing his arms and Dean had to grab one so he wouldn't get hit in the face. He turned on the small lamp by the bed and spoke to him.

"Sammy, hey man its okay. C'mon, you're having a bad dream." Dan said catching his face and holding it still.

This action made Sam cry out in fear as he tried to get out of his grip. His eyes were open but he wasn't seeing Dean or anything else in the room. Sam's mind had him stuck in a scene with blood and guts and a dying older brother and he was helpless to do anything. He looked down at his blood caked hands and then to Dean's body as he watched his life's blood drip from his wounds to soak into the ground he lay on. He couldn't get words to pass his lips or his body to move to help him. Total paralysis engulfed him as he tried to force a hand toward the one Dean was holding out. He cried out in grief when the hand dropped back to the ground and Dean's eyes began to close, all life leaving them and his last breath was released. A silent scream pierced his mind as he fell to his knees unable to do anything else. Loud words began to penetrate his anguish coming from far away in a voice he knew so well.

"Sam! Damnit! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Dean yelled at him slapping lightly at his cheeks and giving his body a good shake. He grabbed his face and looked into glazed eyes willing them to see him. "You're alright man. C'mon Sammy focus on me and my voice; let it guide you back. It was a dream, we're both okay; look at me!" Dean begged as he watched his eyes for a response. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Sam blinked slowly a few times and looked at Dean with confusion. "There you are bro. You had me scared for a moment, what was that? Usually I can get you awake from a dream, but it was like you weren't there."

"I-I-I don't know..." Sam stuttered out once he pulled himself back to the present. He looked Dean over and saw he was fine and couldn't help the single tear that slipped from his eye. He knew telling himself it was a dream, just a dream...

"That must of been some nightmare, wanna talk about it?" Dean asked cautiously trying to give Sam time to gather his thoughts. Dean put himself in Sam's shoes and realized him almost dying messed him up. He could kick himself for not seeing it sooner as he thought back on how closed off Sam had been acting after they got back. He was trying to hide his anxiety from him and he never noticed.

"No...No I'm fine." Sam said wiping his face with a shaky hand before pushing up in the bed to lean against the headboard.

"Like hell you are. You're shaking, sweaty, and your heart's pounding so hard it's a wonder if doesn't pop out of your chest." Dean replied as he held his hand to Sam's chest, his big brother mode coming out in full force. "Let me get you some water or do you need something stronger?"

"Water's good." he replied. Sam watched as Dean got up and found a water leftover from dinner last night and brought it to him. He gratefully accepted it and drank down several long swallows before taking some deep breaths to slow his pounding heart.

"You know you can tell me anything Sammy. You don't have to go through this alone. That last hunt has got you spooked hasn't it?" he questioned. "Tell me the truth bro..."

"You almost died up there Dean." Sam finally mumbled. "It scared the crap out of me, thinking I could be losing you..."

"And thanks to your quick thinking and the angel's healing, I didn't. That's what you need to be focused on, you didn't let that happen. Your actions are what saved me. Sammy you know how dangerous hunts can be, we won't always come out of them in one piece. We go into hunts with our eyes wide open and hope for the best. With our training and knowledge, I guess we're the best out there so maybe we have an advantage, plus an angel on our shoulder doesn't hurt. You gotta let it go man and not dwell on what could've happened. When our time does come...Let's just hope we go down fighting together until our last breath." Dean explained trying to comfort him. He hadn't seen how his almost dying had effected Sam or he would have talked to him sooner. "Why don't you lay back down and try to go back to sleep? If we need to talk about this more, we'll do it after we get home."

Sudden fear flashed in Sam's eyes at the prospect of going back to sleep thinking he might have a replay of the same nightmare. He didn't know if his mind could take another round of it and what if he got stuck and Dean couldn't bring him out of it. Sam swallowed hard and looked at Dean as he spoke softly to him.

"I'll sit here until you're asleep. Get your mind on something else, think happy thoughts." Dean said when he saw the look on Sam's face. He rubbed his arm and began to hum softly hoping to expel Sam's fears.

Sam slowly let his body slide back down onto the bed and relax as he listened to his brother's soft humming and the feel of his hand against his skin. Just his touch seemed to brush away his fears and calm his raging mind. He didn't block him when Dean reached out and gently touched his soul making him feel safe and warm and loved.

Dean watched his brother as his body began to relax and his face went slack as he drifted back to sleep. He let his essence flow into Sam to assure him and comfort him like only he could. "No more bad dreams Sammy." Dean whispered before carefully easing from the bed and looking down at his little brother. He pulled the blanket further up over his body and tucked him in and brushed his hair from his face. Seeming to know that touch meant comfort, Sam turned into it and sighed softly. He thought maybe they should take a little time off from hunting so Sam could recharge and get rid of some of the stress he had. Maybe they'd take a road trip and go see Hank and Preacher and Sarge and the others. It had been awhile and it would give Sam some time to process everything and let go of the worry and fear.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

A shrilling noise woke Sam from his sleep and a strange dream that was about him this time. He grunted as he rolled over to see what it was. He saw Dean's cell vibrating on the nightstand and looked over at the mound that was his brother.

"Dee, pho'..." Sam slurred at him wanting to go back to sleep. "Dean..." he said a little louder trying to wake his brother. When he heard him grunt and bury deeper into his covers, he reached for the cell. "H'llo." Sam grunted

"Sam, is that you?" John asked in surprise.

"Dad?" he replied sitting up in bed, wide awake now.

"Where's your brother Sam?" John asked. "I need to talk to him."

"He's here, I'll wake him." Sam said getting up and going to the other bed to shake his brother. "Where are you? Are you alright? Is something going on Dad?"

"Wh'?" Dean grumbled slapping at his hands as he opened one eye to stare at him.

"It's Dad, Dean." Sam said holding out his cell.

Dean sat up and tried to untangle himself from the covers to take his cell. "Dad?"

"Where are you son?"

"In a motel in Mosley, Montana. We're heading back home this morning." he answered.

"You can't go home; they're probably watching your place."

"Who Dad? What are you talking about?" Dean asked waving Sam off when he tried to listen in only to get a bitch face from him.

"Head for Bobby's Dean, there's things I need to tell both of you. That's probably the safest place. Sam's in danger, you need to keep him safe. You watch out for him, they want him."

"I will Dad, you know that. I always do." Dean said a look of concern and worry in his eyes that didn't get past Sam. He knew their father wasn't telling him something and didn't like the secrets.

Sam didn't know what was being said by their father but from the look on Dean's face it wasn't anything good. He paced around the bed waiting for Dean to finish since he wouldn't let him listen in.

"This is big Dean, bigger than I ever imagined. I had hoped to resolve it myself but I can't. Leave now, and be careful son." John insisted before hanging up.

"What did he want Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked when he saw Dean hang up the phone.

"Get dressed, we're leaving now." Dean said quickly as he threw back the covers and go up. He grabbed clothes and started putting them on. "Sam! Do what I said, we've got to leave now!" he ordered him throwing clothes his way. "Go to the bathroom and change."

Sam looked bewildered at Dean not knowing what was going on, but did as he was told and headed for the bathroom to change. He quickly swapped clothes and came back out to find Dean had their things packed and the bags sitting on a bed. He sat down to put on his boots while Dean went to the bathroom. By the time he came out, Sam was standing ready to go.

"What did Dad say Dean?" Sam questioned grabbing his bag as Dean gathered his up.

"Later Sammy, let's go. We'll grab a coffee on the way out." Dean said not answering his question. He started out and looked back when Sam didn't follow. "Sam let's go now!" he insisted latching on to his arm and dragging him out the door.

"Stop it!" Sam complained trying to get free, but Dean's grip was like steel and he didn't let go until he had the passenger door open and shoved Sam inside. He took his bag and threw it in the back before slamming the door shut.

Dean got in the driver's seat and started the Impala to leave as the first thin streaks of the dawn broke across the horizon. Sam stared madly at his brother and his anger simmered just adding to his already raging emotions not helping his mental state. He didn't like being kept in the dark and wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know what their father had said that had Dean so spooked.

"Are we going home?" Sam asked cautiously.

"No." Dean said quietly. "We're heading for Bobby's to meet Dad."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, he'll tell us when we get there. Now you know what I know." Dean growled angrily, not mad at him but frustrated that he didn't know more. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hands and fought back the fear building inside him. How was he to protect Sam if he didn't even know what was after him. He concentrated on the road ahead of him putting as many miles as he could between him and their motel. He mapped out in his head the route he wanted to take to hopefully avoid any trouble.

 **spn**

Sam sat in the seat beside him pouting and giving him bitchy looks. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew there was something else Dean wasn't telling him and knew Dean wouldn't until he was ready. They drove for hours in silence; the tension heavy in the car from the not knowing the danger to who would be after Sam and why, to their Dad being so secretive about everything. He let his mind drift and wander and random images began to float around of a town that seemed rundown and empty, maybe abandoned from the state of it. It was the same as in his dream from this morning when their father called. For some reason he thought there was something significant about the place, but didn't know what it could be. He frowned in his daze because he couldn't understand where everyone was. The scene shifted and something dark and unfocused suddenly raced toward him making him jump and gasp out loud as he looked around in fright.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asked when Sam jumped suddenly and started to fight the air. He saw the fright in his eyes and on his face. He thought he had dozed off, but this was something else. "Talk to me Sammy."

"I don't know..." Sam wheezed out as he worked on slowing his breathing and racing heart.

"Something scared you, what was it?"

"I...I was in an empty town, maybe a ghost town, I don't know..." Sam said rubbing his eyes. "I was walking and something came at me..."

"Do you know what?"

"No...It was probably nothing..."

"You don't know that Sammy." Dean said not wanting to take anything for granted after what their Dad had said. He watched Sam trying to calm himself as he took in deep, slow breaths. "We'll talk about it more when we get to Bobby's."

"Alright." Sam nodded glad to not be questioned any further about it.

 **spn**

"I'm stopping up ahead for gas." Dean finally said breaking the silence in the enclosed space. "You can hit the head or whatever."

Sam didn't say anything to the statement because he was still mulling over the weird awake dream and trying to see more details of the place. Dean figured they were nearly halfway there and so far nothing seemed out of place. He hadn't seen any tails or anything suspicious on the drive and hoped their Dad was just being overdramatic. He drove on for another twenty miles before checking road signs and picking an exit to take. The Impala slowed as he took his foot off the gas and let it roll to a stop at the top of an exit ramp. He looked both ways before turning right to head to a station that looked clean and didn't have many cars at it. He pulled in and stopped at an empty pump. Sam got out as soon as the Impala stopped without a word to Dean. He headed toward the station to find the restroom and get something to drink.

Dean got out and stared pumping gas looking around as he did. He caught a glimpse of Sam heading to the back of the store probably going to the restroom. Once the Impala was full, Dean moved it to a space at the front of the building and got out to go in. His spidery senses went off the charts as soon as he stepped into the place. He looked around the store and didn't see signs of anyone. Dean pulled his gun and walked slowly toward the front, seeing feet sticking out from behind the counter and saw a clerk dead behind the register. Without hesitation, Dean ran for the restrooms and barged into the Men's room, banishing his gun around but finding nothing, not even Sam. He checked the stalls and found another dead body propped on the commode. Dean headed back out and went into the storeroom to find a third dead body and something else. Dean headed for the Impala and peeled out of there heading for Bobby's. His Dad needed to do some explaining about what was going on or he'd beat it out of him. Sam's life was in danger and he'd do whatever he had to to get him back. He had lost him one time, but he wasn't willing to let it happen again.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't send the demons after me. This was were I was heading from the very beginning of this series. Funny I had the ending before I had the rest of the story. This is the last big hurtle, plot, path and this story will be done. Like all of them, its sad to think this, but I do have several others in the works to start posting when this one is finished. I do like to know your thoughts so you know what to do. Thank you to any guests who have left reviews and thank all of you for giving this story a chance. Huge milestone, I now have over 2.6 million words posted and hope to hit 3 million in the distant future. NC**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

After breaking every speed limit between the gas station and Bobby's, Dean pulled into the driveway and slammed on the breaks as he skidded to a stop in front of the house. He had called their father, only to get voicemail and left a message that Sam had been taken and he'd better be heading to Bobby's, he wanted some answers to what the hell was going on. He jumped from the Impala and raced for the door banging hard on it.

"I'm coming, no need to break the damn door down." a gruff, male voice growled as Bobby opened to door.

Dean pushed him aside and stormed in, not waiting for an invitation. "Have you heard from Dad? Do you know what's going on? Who took Sammy?" he began to question before Bobby could say anything.

"Calm down boy! Ain't gonna do any good if ya go flaying around like a chicken with its head cut off." Bobby scolded him. "I've got coffee in the kitchen; John called thirty minutes ago and should be here within the hour." He pushed Dean toward the kitchen and figured he needed to add a little something extra to the coffee. "What happened?"

"We stopped for gas. Sam went in to use the restroom and get a drink. When I went in I found three dead bodies and no Sam anywhere. Bobby there was sulfur by the bodies, meaning demons took Sam, but why?"

Dean asked as dropped into a chair and rubbed his hands through his short hair.

Bobby listened closely to him while he poured coffee and added whiskey to it. "Look son, I don't know why they'd want yer brother. Let's just hope yer Daddy has some answers."

"I shouldn't of let him go in there alone..." Dean moaned softly, grief and pain tearing his soul apart.

"And you'd probably be one of those dead bodies too. If a demon wanted Sam, you couldn't of stopped it and you could of gotten yourself killed in the process." Bobby told him. "Then who would be looking for Sam? Right now we stand a chance of finding him and getting him back. I've been looking into demons and we can exorcise them, but I think I found something else." Bobby got up and went into his office coming back with a box of bullets.

"What's this? Bullets won't kill them." Dean asked looking at the box.

"I know, but if it's got a devil's trap on the bullet, it'll stop them in their tracks. Had a friend of mine make these up." he said pulling one from the box. "It's got a devil's trap carved into it. This might help turn things in our favor."

"Wow...Never would of thought of that." Dean commented looking at a bullet with interest. "Have you heard anything from other hunters or rumors going round?"

"No, but I called Ash at the Roadhouse to do some digging and if anyone can find demon signs that boy can."

"Dad better get here soon and have some answers or I'm gonna..." Dean growled out not wanting to finish his thoughts out loud. He gripped the cup so tightly it almost broke until he realized what he was doing and eased up on it and took a few slow breaths to calm his raging mind.

"I know a while back yer Daddy asked me if I'd ever heard of a gun called the Colt and I told him rumors had been going around about it, but didn't think it was real."

"What rumors?"

"People say that Samuel Colt made a gun like no other. It was crafted with the blessings from the highest powers and spells and incantations that are out there. They say it can kill anything, even demons. But if it was out there, its been lost over time. I had Sam do some research on it and gave it to yer Dad. Never did find out if he had any luck finding it."

"Do you think that's why he's been disappearing for weeks at a time? He was searching for it?"

"Could be. If a hunter had his hands on that gun, well it could probably defeat just about anything."

Dean pulled his cell out when it pinged he had a text. He pulled up his messages and read it. "That was Dad; he should be here in fifteen minutes. He better be ready to talk if he knows what's good for him. I'm not being kept in the dark any longer, not when it concerns Sammy."

"I know your brother's missing Dean, but you gotta think, his son is missing. I'm not saying what he did not telling you was right, but at least hear him out." Bobby suggested hoping to keep peace long enough for them to talk.

Dean didn't reply to Bobby's words as he sipped on his coffee while keeping an ear out for his Dad's truck. All he knew was they had to get Sam back; he wasn't going to lose him like this.

"Sam had some sort of spell, maybe a vision, just before we stopped for gas and he disappeared." Dean commented. "Said he was in some town, maybe a ghost town and something attacked him. Maybe he was sensing something was coming for him."

"He know where this town might be?"

"We didn't get that far. We were going to talk when we got here." he sighed. He started going over in his mind ways they could possibly track Sam by a spell or incantation or ritual. He got up to pace the kitchen as he looked out the window toward the driveway willing his Dad to get there. He was beginning to lose his patience when a truck engine caught his attention and he saw his Dad's truck pull up the driveway. He sat his cup in the sink and hurried to the front door.

 **spn**

Dean was waiting on the porch when John stepped from his truck and looked his way a worried look on his face. John knew he had to face Dean and tell him what he knew about Sam and why he was taken. He drew in a deep breath and stepped toward the porch and his pissed off son. Dean's expression was dark and he knew just how dangerous a hunter could be when something he loved was in danger from supernatural monsters.

"You better be ready to talk and tell me about Sam and why demons would take him." Dean growled as his temper began to build and his hand inched toward his weapon.

"Let's go inside so I only have to tell it once." John replied knowing Dean was on the edge and would fall off with the slightest touch. He knew how much Dean cared for his brother and would do anything to keep him safe.

Dean glared at him as his nostrils flared and he clenched his fists tightly to keep from putting his father on the ground. He clenched his jaw tightly and turned on his heels to head back inside not saying anything else.

John sighed thinking he got off lightly this time, but he didn't know how either of the hunters inside were going take what he had to say. Maybe he had been wrong to keep what he knew to himself for this long. He honestly didn't think any of them could have protected Sam from the demons taking him no matter how hard they tried. He knew he had to go inside and face them and lay everything out so they could get started in finding Sam. John walked through the door and closed it behind him and continued on into the kitchen where he found Dean leaning against the counter and Bobby sitting at the table.

"Mind if I get a cup of coffee before I start?" John asked Bobby.

"Help yerself." Bobby replied watching Dean to be sure he was going to behave himself.

"Thanks." he said heading to the pot to pour a cup. "Might as well sit down Dean, we've got a lot to talk about."

Dean huffed at him, but headed to the table to sit down beside Bobby to be as far away from his father when he took a seat at the table too. Bobby arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to him. John moved to the table and took a seat across from them and sipped on the coffee before saying anything.

"When I lost my memories I forgot what I had been researching and when I got most of them back I found clues that lead me to a secret location where I had stashed copies of everything I had been working on. I studied everything I found and began to search for more answers and I found them." John started pausing for a moment because he knew what he was about to say was going to upset his son more than he already was.

"What kind of answers?" Dean asked cautiously not liking where this was going. He knew it had to do with Sam and why he was taken by demons.

"I don't think you knew that your mother came from a family of hunters. Her father, your grandfather, Samuel Campbell, was a hardcore hunter and his wife Deanna fought by his side. You and Sam were named after them. I found some old journals of your Mom's and her Dad's in a footlocker that I kept at the garage in Lawrence, thank god Mike didn't throw them away. It gave me a lot more information than I previously had. Your grandfather was sort of a legend in his time. Maybe that's where you get your hunting abilities from. A demon was in Lawrence right after I got out of the Marines. It's when I asked Mary to marry me. Samuel went after it and the demon was able to possess him to get to her. He killed me and she made a deal to bring me back."

"Mom made a deal with a demon? If she was a hunter she had to know how dangerous that can be. What was the deal?"

"He was going to visit her in ten years and she wasn't to interfere with him. She agreed because she couldn't live with me dead. The yellow-eyed demon killed her father in front of her, but he kept his word and brought me back. He had killed Deanna too, leaving Mary with no one but me. Ten years flew by and you and Sam had been born. On November 2, 1983 when Sam was six months old, the demon made his visit..." John said his voice cracking at the end because of what he had to say. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm figuring Mary went into Sam's bedroom to stop the demon and he killed her." not going into the grisly details he had found when he ran into the bedroom. He didn't want to relive seeing Mary pinned to the ceiling, bleeding out and catching on fire.

"What about Sammy? What did he do to him?"

"He fed Sammy...His blood." John said quietly looking down at his clenched hands. "The bastard gave my son demon blood."

"Sonovabitch." Dean hissed out as his mind whirled and things started making sense. Sam's visions, being able to communicate with spirits, dream walking, and whatever else was because of demon blood.

"Sam wasn't the only one; there are other young people Sam's age out there he did the same thing too. I don't know how many he infected the same as Sam since there's no way to track them all. With the help from a friend at the Roadhouse, I was able to find some of them and talk to them. I tracked demons down so I could question them and find out all I could about that Yellow-Eyed sonovabitch. One demon I questioned told me a war was coming and these kids were going to be part of the Yellow-Eye's army. It seems they all have some type of psychic power from the blood. Ash used all my research and created a program to track demons and I've got him working on where the signs are the strongest. I'm hoping to find Sam there. The bad news is there are others like Sam that have gone missing too. It's like they all disappeared within a few days of each other without a trace but for sulfur left behind."

"Any idea what they're doing with them?" Bobby asked.

"No, but I doubt it's anything good. None of the lower demons knew much about the demon's plan to use the kids in his army."

"That bastard could be trying to possess them or brainwashing them to do his bidding." Dean spat out angrily. He could not stop the horrible images from invading his mind of what could be happening to Sammy and the other kids like him.

"Bobby you think a location spell might work?" Dean asked not want to sit around and do nothing.

"We can try it, but if the place is warded, it might not work."

"We gotta try." Dean insisted. "We need to find Sammy and the others."

"I'll get the ingredients ready then." he said getting up from the table.

"I'm going to check with Ash and see if he's found anything else out." John said getting up too, heading out the backdoor to the deck to make the call.

"Sammy, you hang on, we're going to find you." Dean whispered as he closed his eyes and tried to find a link to him. He reached out, searching but couldn't find that thin gold thread to him. He huffed in frustration when all he accomplished was the start of headache.

* * *

 **A/N: The hunt for Sam is on. Will they find him and the others in time? I do like reviews, if you could leave one. NC**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Dean stood by Bobby as he placed the last of the ingredients into a brass bowl and mixed them up before taking it to a map that was spread out on the table. He poured the mixture over it and Dean lit a match and dropped it on the paper. A sudden swoosh of flames flared up making them shield their eyes until it died down. Dean leaned over and cussed loudly when nothing of the map was left.

"That must be some heavy warding being used or else he's not in this country." Bobby commented.

"I'd say the first one." John said when he came back into the room to see the spell didn't work.

"You got anything from your contact?" Dean asked.

"Ash said signs are pointing to demon activity, a lot of it around Wyoming. He's sending me coordinates if I can use your laptop. Do you have an atlas?"

"Sure." Bobby said going to his office to get one.

"Use mine." Dean offered getting it from the living room and signing on. He went online and turned it toward John.

John sat down and started typing getting to his email. He found Ash's and grabbed a slip of paper to write the information down. Bobby came back in with an atlas and opened it up to Wyoming. John took a marker and started finding the locations and putting an X at each one. After marking the last one, he leaned back and studied it trying to figure the significance.

"What are those places?" Dean asked.

"Would you believe these are churches established by Samuel Colt? Ash says he even built a railroad to connect each church."

"Let me see that marker." Dean said when something caught his eye. He began to draw on the map and when he connected the last line looked down at a pentagram.

"I'll be damn." Bobby said looking at the pentagram and pointing to a place in the very middle of it. "That's a graveyard and supposedly in the middle of it is a Devil's Gate and that pentagram is keeping any demon that wants access out. So if what John says is true and this demon is building an army what better place to get followers than by opening the gate and letting god knows what out and to do that he needs someone human to break the trap."

Dean slammed a fist down on the table so hard things fell to the floor. He looked at his father with hatred in his eyes thinking if they had known about all this maybe they could have been more prepared.

"I know Dean, I blame myself too." John told him, accepting the anger thrown at him. "I thought I was protecting you boys by trying to track the yellow eyed demon down myself and killing him. I was wrong to keep you in the dark and I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Sam."

"I ought a knock you on your ass for this you sonovabitch." he growled at his as he balled his hands into fists wanting to start swinging.

"So what's our next move?" Bobby asked stepping to Dean's side and laying a hand on his shoulder wanting to break the tension between the two because he knew Dean and his temper when it came to his brother and blood could be spilled.

 **spn**

Consciousness came back slowly as Sam rolled over, groaning in pain. He could feel hard wood beneath him and worked on getting his eyes open enough to see he was in a rundown room, but where he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was going to the restroom at the gas station. He raised himself up to a sitting position and rubbed a hand down his face trying to stave off the pain in his head. There was broken down furniture, layers of dust, cobwebs and a pile of rags lying around him, but no sign of who brought him here. Once he was sure he could stand, Sam got his legs under him and used the wall for support as he straightened up and made his way toward the door. It was unlocked and he stepped out onto a walkway and looked around, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight. Once he could see clear enough, a cold chill ran up his back because this was the place in his vision. He was in a deserted town and no one was in sight. He felt around in his pockets and found his cell was missing along with his weapons. Sam fingered a place on his jacket and picked at the seam pulling it apart and pulled a small knife from its hiding spot. Dean was right; you had to do the unexpected. No one usually checked that closely once they find the obvious weapons. He slipped it into his back jeans pocket and started walking toward the end of the street to see if he could find a way out of this place. After passing more empty buildings, soft voices caught his attention and he slipped into the shadows, waiting to see who it was. A guy and girl that looked about his age walked around the corner looking lost and helpless.

"Hello." he said as they neared only to startle them and have them back away from him. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Sam, do you know where we are? How did you get here?"

"Hey, I'm Andy and I have no freakin' idea what's going on. I was at home and woke up here." the guy said quickly using his hands to expression his feelings. "I mean, what the hell dude?"

"I'm Ava." the girl said. "Pretty much the same thing happened to me. I was with my fiancé and we went to bed and I woke up in this place."

"Any idea why you were brought here?" Sam inquired.

"Well this guy came around a while back, said I could be in danger. I thought he was crazy until he told me some things and I know he wasn't lying, I made him tell me the truth."

"What do you mean **made him**?"

"You see about a year ago, I started having these headaches and then I suddenly could make people do things like give me a free beer or let me have gas for free. I just had to suggest it and they did it."

"So you could control their thoughts." Sam pondered looking from one to the other. "How about you? Anything strange happen to you?"

"Me, nooooo...I'm just a girl from Peoria who's going to get married in a few months..." she started and then frowned for a moment like she thought of something.

"What is it? You looked like you remembered something."

"Well, I did have this weird ass dream a couple of times of a guy walking to his car and someone stabbed him and then I read in the paper that it actually happened. It was just a coincidence I'm sure. I must of seen him somewhere and my subconscious hung onto his image for some reason."

"You had a premonition, like me. We can see things before they happen."

"What? No it was nothing. You don't know me, I'm not some psychic."

"I have them; they're visions of future events." Sam explained. "Andy who was this guy that came to see you?"

"Let me think...I think his name was a gun..."

"Was it Winchester?" Sam asked in disbelief wondering how his father had found Andy.

"Yeah! That's it. I think John was his first name. He showed me how to ward my place and gave me an amulet to wear to help protect me. Guess it didn't do much good."

"That was my father, I'm Sam Winchester."

"He said he had two sons but didn't tell me your names. He's trying to protect you and your brother from...Let me think, what did he say..." Andy pondered as he thought hard.

"You gotta remember, it might help us."

"Something about a demon wanting to use me, I really was just listening to him to get him to leave me alone. I didn't take much stock in it."

"Have you seen anyone else around?"

"No, I just woke up a little while ago and found Ava." Andy said looking over at a distraught Ava.

"C'mon, let's see there's anyone else around." Sam told them turning to head on down the street as he scanned the buildings and alleys as they went.

"Do you know where we're at?" Ava asked as they kept pace with Sam.

"Not sure." Sam replied as they neared the end of the town.

"What's that?" Andy asked pointing to some type of monument.

"It's a bell..." Sam said looking closely at it for a moment thinking it looked familiar. He studied the old bell with a tree craved into it trying to pull the information up in his memory. "Andy how far do you think you can send an image?"

"I don't know, haven't really tested it." he said wondering where Sam was going with that.

"My brother's name is Dean. I know him and my family are looking for me. If we can get a message to him it'll help them find us."

"I can try Sam, but I'm not sure I can do it."

"Have faith." Sam assured him. "We have to try to get word to him."

Sam stood by the bell as Andy placed a hand on Sam's arm and started to concentrate on his brother. He tried to send the picture of Sam and the bell into his mind. Sam could feel something, but it was like it needed more of a boost.

"Ava, help us. We need to use all our powers to hopefully make this work." Sam called to her. "Please Ava." Sam begged.

After fidgeting and looking around, Ava moved to them and placed a hand on Andy and Sam's arms. They closed their eyes and channeled all their energy into one sending out images to Dean.

 **spn**

Dean was coming into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee when suddenly a piercing pain shot through his head sending him to his knees, crying out in agony. John ran from Bobby's office with Bobby on his heels to find Dean in the floor clutching his head, curled over until it almost touched the floor.

"Dean, Dean son...What's wrong?" John asked kneeling by him and grabbing his shoulders.

"Pain..." Dean groaned out just barely loud enough to hear. He jerked when images of Sam popped up in his mind. He was standing beside a bell with a tree on it and Sam was pointing to it. As quickly as it came, the image vanished and the pain started to recede. Dean slowly allowed John to raise his body up as his breathing started to slow and he squinted his eyes against the light.

"Dean, talk to us." Bobby said from the other side of him.

"Saw Sam..." Dean winched as he sat back on his heels for a moment before letting Bobby and John guide him to a chair.

"Here...Drink something." John urged getting some water for Dean.

Dean gulped down several swallows before pausing. He looked to his Dad and Bobby as he continued to speak. "He was beside an old bell of some kind...It was strange, it had a tree carved into it. Does that sound familiar Bobby?"

"Bell with a tree on it; seems like I've read something about it." he said before heading toward his office. He came back carrying a book and laid it on the table before riffling through the pages, finally stopping on a picture. "It's in an abandoned ghost town called Cold Oak, South Dakota."

"How far is it from here?"

"It on the other side of the state, north-west of here up near the borders I think, but I'll have to look it up."

"I'll get my bags." Dean said stumbling to his feet and heading for the door.

"I'm driving." Bobby called to him seeing he wasn't in any shape at the moment to get behind the wheel of a car. "I'll get us a room at a motel in the closest town to the place. We'll need to wait until first light to find the place, no need getting ourselves killed or lost. I don't think anyone's been to that place in years."

"I'll meet you two there; I need to make a detour first. I'll text you when I'm close." John told Bobby as he hurried for the front door before any questions were asked. He has to get the Colt from where he hid it. This might be his only chance to stop this Yellow Eyed demon and get revenge for it killing Mary and to protect his son.

"Well, that'll go over well." Bobby grunted watching him leave. He got on his cell and send out a red alert to anyone in the vicinity of Cold Oak to meet them there the next day. It was only ten minutes before Dean bounded down the stairs with bags in hand.

"Where's Dad?" he asked giving a quick glance around not seeing him.

"He left, said he'd meet us there."

"Sonova..." Dean blurred out madly looking away as his anger rose. "Let's go." he growled.

"This is going to be an enjoyable trip." Bobby sighed heading to his bedroom for his bags before following Dean outside to the Impala. "Did you take something for the headache?"

"Yeah, don't know if it'll help much." he replied giving Bobby the keys before going around to the passenger side and getting in.

Bobby knew he was hurting when he didn't complain about someone else driving his Baby. Dean was over protective of the Impala and he swore he treated her like she was alive and had a soul of her own. He got into the driver's seat and started to crank the Impala to have it sputter and backfire, but not start.

"It's okay Baby, I'm in no shape to drive ya right now." Dean mumbled as he stroked the dash for a moment and leaned his aching head against her cold window thinking if felt good. Ever since he had found her in one of Bobby's buildings and fixed her up, she had been his safe haven and last link to his Dad, until he came back into his life. "Behave now sweetheart. I need your help to go save Sammy."

Bobby listened to Dean talking to the Impala and tried it again when he nodded his way, only to have her start up with a loud rumble as she roared to life, sounding strong and tough. He looked over at Dean and saw he had already shut his eyes as he slumped in the seat. He shook his head wondering if the boy knew how strange that would seem to others, but to him it was just another one of Dean's unique skills.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam found others in the ghost town like him. Will Dean get there in time? Hope you like this little twist. Thank you to all who have given the story a chance and thank you for the reviews, followings and favors. If you haven't let me one, please do. I like to know what my readers think of my stories. NC**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The three young people broke apart and steadied themselves as they drew in deep breaths looking from one to the other a little shocked that they were able to do that.

"You think it worked?" Andy asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I think so, but we have to believe it did. My family will find us, for now let's see what we can find to protect ourselves." Sam said knowing he was going to have to be the leader here. He was the only one who had any knowledge of demons and how to fight them.

"Why me? I'm a nobody. What did I do to deserve this?" Ava whined softly.

"Hey, we did nothing. How we were chosen...I don't know but we've got to stick together and protect each other. Now come on, it'll be dark soon."

They began to make their way back toward the buildings when someone stepped from the shadows of a building nearby. All three halted and Andy and Ava hung back behind Sam as he stiffened and went into a defensive posture. He watched as the guy drew closer to them.

"Hey, can you tell me what's going on?" he asked stopped a short distance from them.

"What's your name?" Sam asked studying the guy for any sort of danger.

"I'm Mitch. I know this is going to sound really out there, but when I went to sleep last night I was camping in the mountains of North Carolina. I wake up and I'm here. Where ever _here_ is."

"Hi Mitch, I'm Sam and this is Andy and Ava. Similar things happened to us too." Sam said relaxing a little, but not quiet letting his guard down. "How old are you?"

"Strange question, but I'm twenty-two, soon to be twenty-three. Why?"

"Have you been having these bad headaches and have you found out you might can do something out of the ordinary?"

"Wait...How did...What's..." he stuttered looking shocked at them.

"It's okay. The same thing happened to us. We all have developed...Abilities...And we're the same age." Sam told him. "You're one of us."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I don't know everything and you have to keep an open mind here Mitch. You were taken by demons, we all were."

Mitch stood there staring in disbelief at the three of them. He shook his head as if trying to dispel his double and licked his lips before speaking again.

"Would this so called demon have yellow eyes?" he asked carefully.

"You saw him too?" Andy asked stepping out a little from behind Sam. "I saw him in a dream too, but I just took it I was watching too many horror flicks or hitting the weed a little too much."

"Yeah, once, he said I was chosen and we'd be meeting soon. I thought I was imaging it or just having a really weird dream. I never told anyone about it 'cause I didn't want them to think I was losing it."

"Look, I know you guys don't know anything about the supernatural, but I do." Sam said.

"I thought this older dude who found me was nuts and I dismissed him. I never thought it could be true." Mitch said. "Then I found I could move things by just thinking about it, freaked me out."

"Was his name John?"

"Yeah, said I needed to be careful and needed to protect myself. I blew him off as a nutcase."

"That was my father." Sam said wondering why John had sought these people out and didn't say anything to him. He was starting to have ill feelings toward his father and pushed them aside for now; he had more important things to do. "Look there's a few things we can do. We need to find anything iron or salt. There's a school back here, I need to see if there's any chalk or something to write with. C'mon and maybe we can find some water."

"I saw one of those old fashion hand pump things behind one of those buildings." Ava offered as she fell into step with the others.

"Good, we need to stay together. No one goes off on their own; always go in pairs or more. I don't know how long before help gets here, but if we work together we just might get out of this alive. Andy why don't Ava and you go see about that pump and Mitch you come with me. We'll meet in front of the school. Don't take any chances and if you see or hear something...Run away as fast as you can."

"Okay." Andy said not sure he was liking their odds. "Can you show me where you saw the pump?" he asked Ava.

"It's over there." she pointed leading him away from the others. "I think I saw a container we can use if there's water in it."

"Be honest Sam, are we going to be okay?" Mitch asked after the others were out of hearing distance.

"I honestly don't know, but I hope so. If we can just hold on until help get here."

"How does someone even know we're here?"

"I've tried to contact my brother with the other's help. I'm hoping he'll figure out where we are and he'll head this way. He won't give up until he finds me, I know that for sure. Let's see what's in here." Sam said going to a door and pushing it hard to open it.

 **spn**

Sam and Mitch turned when Andy and Ava rounded the corner carrying a plastic container with water and several blankets.

"We found these." Ava said proud of their finds.

"Great. We found some bags of salt, a couple of iron pokers and some chalk." Sam said. "I think that building over there looks the sturdiest for us to use. We'll salt the windows and doors and draw sigils to ward the place." He started across the street and the others trooped along behind him, happy to let him be the leader since he seemed to know more about what was going on than they did. Sam went in first and looked around before allowing the others to enter. He picked the largest room to use that only had two windows and one door in and out.

"Mitch, take the salt and spread a line across the window sill and on both sides of the door. Ava why don't you shake the blankets out good and make places for us to rest. Andy you can help me draw the sigils. I'll show you how. No one leaves this room now that it's getting dark. We'll be safer in here together so we can protect each other." Sam ordered thinking it was better to make them feel useful so they might not worry as much.

Everyone started their tasks trying to make the room more comfortable since they didn't know how long they'd be there. Andy caught on quickly and stared putting devil's traps at the front and back doors of the building and at the door of the room. Sam positioned the pokers around the room and explained their use before starting on a more complex sigil on the door and windows. He studied the others thinking they were at least not freaking out like before and hoped Dean got his message and got here soon. The next thing to think about was maybe something they could eat. He had a feeling whatever brought them here was not going to let them leave that easily. He was sure the place was either guarded or had some type of warding to keep them in this town, but would check it out tomorrow since it was getting late and he didn't want anyone outside after dark.

 **spn**

Darkness had fallen over the ghost town and it made it that much scarier. He looked around the small room at the others who were bedded down trying to get some sleep. He had used all the knowledge Dean and Bobby had taught him, plus some of his own to ward the room as best he could. He could feel the stress and tension of the day weighting down on him. Not only was he responsible for himself, it looked like he was the chosen leader for the others trapped here with him making him responsible for them too. Sam jerked his eyes open and frowned when he saw he was standing outside and it was light. He looked around and went on the offensive when a stranger stepped from the shadow of the building.

"Well, well if it isn't Sammy Winchester..." he said in a sinister voice.

"It's Sam and who are you? How do you know me?" Sam asked defiantly.

"Oh I guess you could say I'm your second Daddy." he said letting his eyes change as he looked at Sam again.

Sam sucked in a quick breath when he saw yellow eyes staring at him. This was the demon the others were talking about and had seen in their dreams. This was the demon who killed his Mom. "I'm asleep aren't I?" Sam asked trying to keep the fear from his voice thinking he couldn't hurt him here in his dream. At least he hoped not.

"Yes, that's the only way I can talk to you." he said moving closer to Sam and making him step back.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Well you see Sammy; all of you are my children. I gave life to the powers within you." he boasted waving his hands out to encompass the town. Sam knew he was talking about the others he had found. "You see I need a leader for my army that will be coming and one of my special ones will be it. I gotta say I'm rooting for it to be you out of all my children. I thought I had lost you there for a while when you were adopted and I crowed with joy when you found your brother because I knew he would help make my job easier. He gave you the training you needed to win this game."

"Game? Why kind of sick game is this? Why should I believe you anyway? Demons always lie to suit their needs."

"Why don't I show you." he said moving so fast Sam couldn't react when he grabbed his arm and he felt a strange sensation like when Castiel transported them.

Sam let the dizziness past before he opened his eyes and saw a nursery and a baby in a crib. He saw the demon leaning over him and watched in horror as he cut his wrist with a sharp fingernail and let the blood drip into the baby's mouth. He swallowed hard so he wouldn't gag as his stomach churned in disgust. He knew this was him at six months old. This was when his Mom was killed because she tried to stop him.

"Better than Momma's breast milk, hey Sammy?" the YED asked him.

A woman ran into the room and faltered in her steps when she saw him. Sam knew from pictures that it was his Mom and tried to reach out to her.

"Won't do any good Sammy, this is a past memory that can't be influenced. I told her not to come into the room, but she didn't listen." the demon said. "I'll spare you the next part since it is kind of bloody and gruesome."

Sam stumbled and saw they were back in the ghost town again. He looked around for the demon and was suddenly shaken hard by Andy and jerked awake, his dream dispersing.

"Hey man, you were moaning in your sleep. Are you okay?" Andy asked as Sam looked around at the other sleeping forms and back to Andy. "It's my turn to stand guard."

"I'm fine." Sam stumbled out as he wiped a hand down his face and remembered what the demon had shown him. He was the one who killed his Mom and fed him demon blood, so that meant that the others were given demon blood too. "Andy is your Mom alive?"

"Yeah, she moved to Florida a few years ago, why?"

"Just wondering. Why don't I keep you company while you guard. Don't think I'll be getting any more sleep right now."

"Sure Sam." Andy said getting a feeling Sam was holding something back but didn't question him.

Sam settled back against the wall and focused on trying to calm his mind after what the YED showed him. He couldn't help but feel guilty about his Mom's death. If she had not come into his room that night would she still be alive? He wondered how their lives would be different if they were raised by both parents and his big brother had been in his life. He was brought back to the present by Andy asking a question and looked at him frowning slightly. Andy repeated his question and Sam gave him an answer this time, thinking he needed to keep his head in the game and not let his mind wander. Morning would be here soon and they were going to have to decide what would be their best options. He studied the two sleeping and looked over at Andy. He really seemed liked at okay guy and not one who would harm another with his abilities.

"Andy can I ask you something?" Sam questioned curious about him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you ever think about hurting someone with your power?"

"Me? Hurt someone? I'm a free spirit and just made people give me free stuff. I'd never hurt anyone on purpose."

"Good to know." Sam nodded giving him a brief smile. He thought as much about him and was glad he was right about him. He also didn't think Ava would hurt anyone either, but he wasn't sure about Mitch. He was going to keep a close eye on all of them to be on the safe side

"Sam, how do you do what you do? I mean it's gotta be dangerous hunting monsters, so why do it?"

Sam looked at Andy and pondered his question for a moment before replying. "I guess because I want to make a difference out there. I want to help those who can't help themselves, to make the world a better place." Sam tried to explain. "You know someone has to do it and me and my brother, we're pretty good at it. Some say the best."

"Wow, never thought of it that way." Andy said. Neither talked any more as morning quickly approached. The others begin to stir from their places on the floor as the first rays of a new day streamed into the window.

* * *

 **A/N: And then there were four... Thank you for the followings, favors and review. To all the silent readers who have come along for the ride, thank you for giving the story a chance. Will they make it in time? Please review. NC**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Sam, I think I hear something outside." Andy said getting up from where he was sitting to look out the window.

"I hear it too." Sam said going to the door and opening it a little to look out. "You stay here with the others." Sam went out the door and stepped into the shadows and froze. His senses were on high alert as voices drew closer to him. Sam squinted his eyes trying to see better and saw three figures drawing nearer. Two guys and a girl drew closer, talking among themselves. "Hello." Sam called cautiously stepping out in the early morning light.

"Who are you?" one of the guys dressed like a soldier asked. He moved in front of the other two going on the defense.

"I'm Sam, guess you guys didn't come here on your own accord either."

"You could say that." the other guy said stepping one step closer to talk. "Name's Kyle. I was doing research in the Gulf of Mexico and went to bed last night on the research boat and woke up here, where ever here is."

"I'm Zoe." the female introduced herself. "I was in England in college working on my graduate degree and I woke up here like Kyle with no idea how it happened. This is really freaking me out...I mean how can I be brought across the ocean like this and not know about it?"

"I'm Jake. I was in Afghanistan last night doing my second tour and wake up here. Guess everyone thinks I'm AWOL now. Not sure how I'm going to explain this to my commanding officer." Jake said eyeing Sam carefully and not letting his guard down.

"There's three others here with me and pretty much the same thing happened to us, except I was taken during the day. I was knocked out and kidnapped. C'mon I'll introduce you." Sam said leading the way back to the building they had spent the night in. "I know everyone has questions and I may be able to answer a few of them for you."

"Is this a ghost town?" Kyle asked looking around the place as they headed into the building.

"Yeah, I think it was a mining town at one time."

"Why haven't you tried to get out of here?" Jake asked. "That's where we were heading before you found us."

"I don't think who brought us here is going to let that happen. We're here for a reason and it's not a good one."

"Would it be a demon that did this?" Zoe asked, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm pretty sure, but how did you know?"

"A man found me a while back while I was on break visiting family and told me about him, John Winchester I think was his name."

"That was my Dad, looks like he told others but didn't tell me." Sam said sadly wondering why his father had left him out.

"He told me he had a son he was trying to protect from the demon. He was trying to hunt it down and kill it before it had a chance to hurt you. I did what he told me and still have the amulet he gave me, but it didn't help."

"I think I know why. Guys, this is Jake, Zoe and Kyle." Sam introduced them. "That's Andy, Ava and Mitch."

"Hi guys." Andy said giving a small wave and shy smile.

"What are we going to do?" Ava asked. "My fiancé must be going crazy trying to find me." she cried out pitifully.

"I need to talk to all of you about this demon, the one with the yellow eyes." Sam said looking at each one of the faces as they all focused on him. "Let's find some chairs and get comfortable." he said stepping into another room to look for chairs. He didn't want to tell Ava what he thought happened to her fiancé. If she was with him when she was taken, he was sure they didn't leave him alive. Kyle and Andy went into another room and Jake and Mitch another. Ava and Zoe moved the couple of chairs already in the room closer together to make room. They watched as the others brought more chairs and spaced them around the room. Sam stayed standing, as did Jake, while the others took seats and looked to him waiting for him to talk.

"I know some of what I'm going to say is going to sound way out there and unbelievable but it's all true, so I hope you'll have an open mind. To start with, yes demons are real and so are other supernatural things, but that's not important right now. We're all connected because of this demon and because of him we all have special abilities. He came to me last night in a dream and told me some things. He showed me my past. When I was six months old he came to my home and into my bedroom. That bastard bled his blood into my mouth and when my Mom tried to stop him...He killed her. Anyone else lose their mother?" he asked looking around when others raised their hands. "So maybe some of your Moms didn't interrupt him or they just got lucky. He told me he's building an army and wants one of us to lead this army against humanity. I'm pretty sure he expects us to kill each other, leaving only the strongest one alive." he said seeing confused looks on their faces as he continued. Jake stood up taller and frowned at Sam's words. "I don't think we are the only ones he infected that way or why he chose to bring us together like this. I for one have no desire to hurt anyone here and I hope you all feel the same. My family is looking for me and I know they'll find us if we can hold out until they get here. What's important is we have to stick together and even though we don't know each other, we need to trust each other. That's the only way we're going to get out of this." Sam concluded hoping they would cooperate.

"How do you know so much about demons?"

"It sort of runs in the family...We're what you call hunters. We hunt and take out supernatural creatures to protect those who can't." Sam explained.

"So if you know so much about all this, guess that makes you the best to lead." Mitch suggested.

"Only if everyone agrees." Sam said. "I don't want to seem pushy or a know it all if someone else wants to be it."

"Seems like you're the best choice to me." Andy agreed. "Anyone disagree?" he asked looking at the others around the room.

The others remained quiet, with no objections as they shifted around in their chairs and more or less nodded their agreement.

"Alright then." Sam said. "So we each have some type of special powers, I'll start; I have visions of future events. I do know from experience that the visions can be changed and does not have to happen as I see it."

"I can make people do what I want by just suggesting it." Andy offered next.

"I'm guess I'm like Sam, I can see future events." Ava said after him not liking she had to say it out loud.

"I can move things with my mind." Mitch shrugged waving a finger and sending a poker across the floor.

"I can control fire." Kyle said snapping his fingers and creating a small spark in the palm of his hand before snuffing it out.

"I can see people's auras and I know if they are lying or not. And for the record, what Sam has told us is the truth." Zoe told everyone.

"Well, I don't know that its special, but I'm stronger than most people." Jake finished trying to play it down.

"Okay, now that we know a little more about each other, I guess everyone probably has some questions. I'll try to answer them if you like."

"Okay, so tell us about this demon that screwed with our lives." Jake said boldly.

"Well a yellow eyed demon is very strong and at the top of the list of evil beings. What would hurt or expel lower level demons won't work on this one. He is..."

"Wait; there are different ranks of demons?" Mitch butted in asking.

"Yes, the lower level demons usually have black eyes, the crossroads demons are red eyed, and then you have the yellow eyed and white eyed demons. They are the strongest and most dangerous and have the most powers. Demons can possess humans at will unless they are protected by either an anti-possession amulet or tattoo, like this." Sam said pulling the neck of his shirt down to reveal his tattoo.

"Your Dad gave me an amulet." Andy piped up pulling it from his shirt.

"Me too." Kyle added showing his too.

"Yeah Dad would try to help those he could find. Did he give you an exorcism spell and show you how to draw a devil's trap?"

The ones who had seen John nodded yes while the others looked at Sam with puzzlement.

"It's okay; I'll show you how to do them." Sam told the others. "We need to make some holy water. It will slow them down but it won't kill them. They can be exorcised and sent back to hell."

"Can they be killed?"

"We haven't found anything yet that can do that, but I won't stop looking. You have to understand demons are sly, cunning, lying monsters that will find your weaknesses and exploit them for their own gain. They will manipulate you to do their bidding. You can not trust them to keep their word and can not believe whatever comes out of their mouth. They can make you see things that aren't there so everyone has to be careful and never go anywhere alone; go in twos or three. We have to watch each other's backs. I think if we can pool our powers together we might be able to protect ourselves until help gets here."

"How are you so sure help is coming?" Mitch asked.

"Because I have a big brother out there who will move heaven and hell to find me. I know he'll come for me, along with my Dad and adopted Dad. Right now we need to gather anything we can use to protect ourselves with. Look for things made of iron, like a fire poker and anymore salt and containers to use for the holy water would help. Zoe and Ava, I'll show you how to make holy water. Jake why don't you take Kyle and Mitch and check the buildings we didn't get to yesterday and see if there's anything we can use? Andy, you wanna help get water from pump you guys found?" Sam said giving out orders to the others. He waited and watched cautiously to see if they would do as he asked. The others looked around at each other and slowly got up to do as Sam asked. "If you see anything strange or unusual run like hell and yell for help. I don't know what else might be here with us so don't try to be a hero or anything. I know this place is guarded somehow or they wouldn't have just left us here alone like this. Don't try to leave; you won't make it out alive."

"I'll watch out for them." Jake said as they got up to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: And now there are seven. Hope you like how I'm making it my own. Rescue is near but will it be in time? Thank you for all the support you have given this story. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, but that happens. Thank you to the silent readers out there. We're nearing the end of our journey, five more chapters left. I hope you're ready for some heartache and bro moments, they are coming. NC**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Dean woke gasping hard as he looked around the room and pulled his mind into the present. Everything came rushing back to him about Sam and being taken by demons and the knowledge their father told him. He got up knowing there was no more sleep for him, but it didn't matter; it was almost dawn anyway. They had gotten into the small town outside of the ghost town late the previous night and got a room even thought every cell in his body was screaming for him to go find Sam. Dean knew Bobby was right about waiting until daybreak before heading out. He had not heard from his father since he left Bobby's and he wasn't happy about that. They needed all hands on deck for this one and wondered if anyone would show up to Bobby's red alert. He looked around the room and didn't see the older hunter anywhere. Dean pulled his gun when the door rattled, but dropped it when Bobby stepped into the room carrying cups of coffee and a bag.

"Figured ya be up early so I went and got breakfast." Bobby told him sitting his purchases on the table.

"Well they do say breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Dean grumbled sarcastically getting up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Need to fuel our bodies for the hunt." he replied pulling food from the bag and taking a seat. He divided it up and pushed half to the other side of the table for Dean. He began to eat while Dean used the bathroom before joining him.

Dean dropped into the chair opposite of Bobby and pulled the large coffee toward him flipping up the tab and taking a small sip to see if it was cool enough to drink. He took a larger swallow before sighing and opening up the breakfast sandwich to take a bite. It had no taste to him, but he knew he needed the nourishment for what they were about to do.

Bobby's cell beeped and he pulled it from his pocket to check it. After reading the text he hit a few buttons and laid it down.

"That was Caleb, he'll be here shortly and Rufus is heading this way and will meet us at Cold Oak." he told Dean as he ate more of his sandwich.

"You think we'll run into trouble getting there?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, dumb question I know." Dean huffed. "Maybe we can sneak up on the town without being seen and get them out of there."

"I don't think it'll be that easy. You know demons are devious and probably have traps set all around the town or something guarding it to keep everyone inside. He'd want to be sure that Sam and the others couldn't leave."

Dean didn't talk anymore as he worked on finishing the food and hoped it stayed down. He was finishing his coffee when a knock got their attention. He got up and pulled his gun as he went to answer it.

"What's happening dude?" Caleb asked happily when Dean opened the door.

"Good to see you Caleb, c'mon in and join the party."

"Hey Bobby, you were lucky I was heading back your way from a hunt when I got your text."

"Thanks for coming."

"So what's going on?" Caleb asked glancing around the room. "Where's your brother Dean? He sitting this one out?"

"No, he's been taken by demons and I plan on getting him back." Dean said in a serious tone.

"Bummer man. I'm sorry to hear that 'bout the kid. You know I'm in for whatever bro."

"Let's get packed up and head out then." Bobby told them getting up to throw away his trash.

"I just need to change." Dean said heading to his duffle to get clothes. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He paused for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror as he got his mindset ready to do battle and get his brother back. He dropped his clothes on the counter and turned on the cold water to splash it on his face before grabbing a hand towel to dry it. Dean quickly stripped and put on clean clothes before heading back out to pack and get ready to leave. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let me hit the head and I'm good to go." Caleb said strolling in and closing the door.

"Caleb will be following us there. Might need the extra space for any other kids that are with Sam."

"Alright. You haven't heard from Dad have you?"

"No, but I don't think he'll let you down. He cares about you boys and your safety."

"I hope so or he'll be answering to me." Dean growled picking up his duffle and heading out the door without further words. He wanted to get moving and find Sam and end this nightmare for good.

Bobby and Caleb followed Dean outside and they got into their cars to leave on the last leg of their journey. Dean was behind the wheel of his Baby and followed Bobby's directions heading out of town. Dean tried to stay calm as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel slightly and worked on controlling his breathing.

"You okay son?" Bobby asked him feeling the tension rolling off of him.

"I'm fine." Dean said through gritted teeth, knowing he was anything but fine. The caffeine from the coffee was charging through his body like lightening bolts as his body tingled in anticipation. He was charged with adrenaline, as he prepared himself for the fight that was ahead of them. Dean glanced in his rear view mirror to be sure Caleb was still back there. He was glad to have him by his side because he knew he was a formable hunter; not as good or him and Sam, but good enough. He cussed his father under his breath wondering what was so important that he had to go off to god knows where when Sam was in deep shit. When this mess was over, he was going to have a heart to heart talk with their father, alone and get a few things straight.

 **spn**

John knew he had to hurry if he was going to get to the ghost town and meet up with the others. He knew deep down in his very soul that if the demon wasn't killed this time his family was doomed to suffer because the Yellow Eyed bastard would not give up. Luckily, he had hidden the Colt only a few hours from Sioux Falls and it was in the direction he needed to go to begin with. He didn't dare keep it at Bobby's or his place for fear it would fall into the wrong hands. In his search for the YED, John had made the demons angry and he knew several times he had been followed, but was able to allude them. He had captured and grilled a number of low level demons for answers before sending them back to hell. He had gotten a little information from them but it seemed the YED was not showing any of his cards yet. He was keeping things under wrap until he made his move. John slowed as the bus station came into view and pulled into the parking lot and parked. He got out and headed for the lockers to retrieve the Colt and go find his sons. What he didn't see was the person standing in the shadows nearby watching him.

John glanced around the lockers before going to one and taking out the key had in his jeans pocket to open up one and pull out a small bag. He shoved it into his jacket inner pocket and head back to his truck with one goal in mind and that was getting to his sons and taking out the demon who had destroyed his family. He pulled from the lot and headed north west thinking he should stay on the main interstates for most of the travel so he could get there faster. A dark car pulled out behind him and kept pace, but stayed back far enough to not be seen. The traffic was light right now and he was making good time, but knew he'd have to stop for gas and to catch a few hours of sleep before getting to the old ghost town. He planned on sending a text to Dean at his next stop to let him know he was on his way. John knew from the look Dean had given him that he was not happy that he had kept what he knew from him. He had a feeling that Dean still did not trust him one hundred percent and he was ashamed of himself for keeping them in the dark and trying to battle the demon on his own. Maybe it was his ignorance and stubborn pride that had him thinking he was a match for the demon, especially after he found the Colt. When this was over, he was going to make amends with both his sons and work on being a better father to them. John drove for six hours straight before stopping at a populated exit to find a place to catch a few hours of sleep before moving on.

 **spn**

The truck stop was brightly lit in the darkness of the night as John pulled up to a pump and stopped. Dawn was not far off and by the time he got to Cold Oak, it would be light. He got out and shoved a credit card into the slot so he could pump the gas. An eerie twitch had him surveying his surroundings for any possible danger. Something had set off alarms in his mind that he was being watched and that worried him. After the truck was full, John moved it to a space at the front door so he could go in and hit the head and get a large coffee to go. He lightly checked that his weapons were all within easy reach on his body before climbing back out of the truck and strolling inside. There were a few customers in the store part and a few others in the dining room that he only gave a cursory glance before heading toward the sign for restrooms at the back of the store.

For some reason when John came out of the stall to wash his hands he paused. He hadn't been a hunter this long to ignore the little itching on the back of his neck. John quickly washed his hands and pulled a bottle from his pocket and uncapped it. He held it at his side in one hand and pulled his gun out with the other. He had loaded a clip with the bullets Bobby had given him and hoped this was only a false alarm and he was being paranoid. He eased out of the restroom and looked both ways, making sure there was no one else around before heading to the front. He slipped his gun back into his waistband and the bottle into his pocket so he could pour a large coffee. He paid for his purchase and headed back out to his truck. Before he could get in, a voice spoke to him from just inside the shadows of the building.

"You're a hard man to track down." a male voice said.

John stiffened but didn't turn around. He sat his coffee on the top of the cab so his hands could be free. Slowly and deliberately he turned to face the man, his hands going for his weapons as his eyes never left the stranger.

"Who are you?" John asked boldly, knowing he couldn't show fear.

"I think you have something my boss wants." he said as his eyes flashed black.

"I think you've got the wrong guy." John answered.

"I think not, John Winchester."

The only thing that moved were John's brows as they knitted together in a frown for a moment before going back neutral so his emotions wouldn't show.

"Now we can do this the easy way or my choice is the hard way." he said stepping from the shadows to move closer to John. He smiled evilly at John thinking he had the upper hand over him.

John let the demon get closer as he steadied himself for the fight. He threw the holy water into his face, watching the demon cry out in pain and moved in sticking the gun into his gut and firing twice taking him by surprise. The bullets Bobby had made up did their job and the demon looked surprised at him but jammed a knife into his side before John can pull away. He pushed the demon back into the shadows of the building and left him there knowing the bullets would keep him in the meat suit and keep him from moving. John grabbed his side and got in the truck to drive away. He kept going for another ten miles before pulling over to check his wound. Blood seeped between his fingers and he felt a sharp dull ache in his side. He knew he couldn't take time to really treat the injury and got out his first aid kit. He slapped some gauze pads over the wound and dug around for duct tape to tape it up. That would have to do for now, he needed to get to Sam. John pulled back onto the road and ignored his injury to push on feeling blood trickle down his side if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Help is on the way and the battle will begin. Who's going to come out on top? I hope you are enjoying the story as it draws to a close. Reviews are welcome. NC**

 **Side Note: I have co-authored a story with DSCWin called A Hunter's Vacation and am letting her post it. Check it out and see what you think. It's about two female hunters who end up in the same place where a hunt is happening. One is my creation Lark and the other is DSCWin creation Christina who is also Dean and Sam's sister. NC**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Well hell, this sucks." Dean grumbled when they rounded a sharp curve in the dirt road and found trees down across it preventing them from going any further in the car.

"Did ya think it would be easy?" Bobby gruffed out wondering if there were going to be anymore surprises before they got to Cold Oak.

"Guess we hoof it from here." Dean grunted pulling up to the downed trees and stopping. "I'll get my pack."

Caleb pulled up beside the Impala and looked at the obstruction blocking their way and killed the engine of his car before getting out. "Well didn't expect this." he grumbled. "Looks like we're getting some exercise today."

"Grab your weapons, we need to get going." Dean told him not wanting to waste any time. An urgency seemed to hang over him that he needed to find his brother now.

"You got it boss." he said opening the trunk of his car to gear up.

"Get me my rifle." Bobby told him as he got out of the Impala and looked down the road toward the ghost town.

"How much further to the town you think?" Dean asked handing Bobby his rifle as he shouldered his pack. He checked his gun and stored it in the waist of his jeans and patted to be sure his knifes were within easy reach.

"Couple of miles, maybe less." he replied.

"Let's do this." Dean stated squaring his shoulders and stepped around the trees to get back on the road. He didn't wait for Bobby or Caleb as the need to find his brother grew stronger. Caleb sped up to catch Dean and they walked together down the side of the road ever aware of their surroundings and watching for any dangers.

Bobby mumbled under his breath about the two dumb asses as he watched Caleb catch up to Dean. He knew he was going to have to stop him from barging in there with guns blazing and get his fool self killed. He slipped the rifle strap over his shoulder and moved a little faster trying to catch up with them. He pulled his cell from his pocket when it pinged and read the text from John that he was close and would meet them at the town. He wasn't looking forward to telling Dean this because Bobby knew it would upset him.

 **spn**

They were gathered in a group around Sam as he looked at what they had found. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He handed out holy water to half the group before speaking.

"Look I know this doesn't look like much, but I believe in all of us. We can do this. Those with the holy water pair up with the ones with iron weapons. We're safer in numbers so stay together."

"Are we going to try and leave?" Jake asked knowing if he didn't say yes, he was going to try on his own.

"Yes, but you have to understand what brought us here is extremely dangerous and he wants us to turn against one another and kill each other." Sam said looking at each of the group. "We can't let that happen. He might put things in your mind that aren't true and try to scare you, but if you fight and we fight together we have a better chance of holding out until my family gets here."

"So you still think they're coming?"

"Oh I know they are." Sam said strongly. He turned with the others when what sounded like a gun shot outside of the town was heard. Sam smiled knowingly. "See, that's them. I told you they'd come."

They others mumbled among themselves but did as Sam suggested and paired up and stuck together. Sam started walking toward the other end of the town when a light drizzle started at first that turned into a downpour. Sam wiped the rain from his face and looked at the drenched bodies of the others. They were huddled together, shivering but weren't complaining. The group was almost to the end of town when suddenly a whirlwind swept down the road and an unknown force threw the group in every direction, tearing them apart. Sam was thrown to the muddy ground and looked up when a figure moved in his direction. He saw the Yellow Eyed Demon stop in front of him and glare in disgust.

"Now, now Sammy...Can't have ya running off yet can we?" he addressed him. "The game's not over yet."

"Leave us alone!" Sam growled through gritted teeth as he tried to get up. "We're not playing your game." He looked hard at the demon and raised a hand when he found the black soul in the man's body. Sam concentrated and balled his hand into a fist as he tried to destroy it.

The YED laughed at Sam's attempt to hurt him. "Sammy, Sammy, you're not strong enough to hurt me."

"Anyone! Help now!" Sam yelled to the others that were moaning and trying to pick themselves up.

Andy crawled to Sam and clamped a hand on his leg as he gave Sam all the extra power he could. Jake grabbed Kyle and Ava and drug them to Sam so they could combine their powers to try and stop the demon.

Sam could feel the others around him and as each one touched him, he could feel his powers growing and doubled his effort. He saw a look of concern cross the YED's face when he felt his hold on his soul tighten and grow stronger. Kyle threw a ball of fire at the demon as he kept a strong grip on Sam's arm, but he batted it away like it was nothing. Mitch and Zoe were the last to make it back to the group and added their powers. Mitch could feel his powers growing and looked to the dropped iron weapons for a moment before hurling them with his mind at the demon.

"Enough!" the Yellow Eyed Demon demanded as he tossed the weapons aside with a wave of his hand. He clapped his hands together and sent the ones around Sam flying away from him to leave him kneeling alone in the middle of the street. The others lay unconscious, battered and injured around Sam as he still tried to stop the demon. He rose to his feet to face him alone, no fear in his eyes as he breathed hard and flared his nostrils. "Guess it's just you and me now Sammy boy."

"I don't think so and it's Sam." Sam smirked when he saw his brother running down the muddy road toward them.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled when he saw his brother. A primal instinct erupted out of him as he saw Sam fall to his knees crying out in agony. He knew this must be the demon that killed his Mom and infected his brother and he wanted his head. He stormed forward not hearing the calls of Bobby or Caleb from behind him. "Leave my brother alone you sonovabitch..." he roared with all the rage and anger that had consumed him trying to get the demon's attention on him as he brought his gun up to fire.

Before Dean could tighten his finger on the trigger, he found himself thrown to the ground and sharp piercing pains coursed through his body. He couldn't stop from crying out, but that didn't stop him from pulling himself closer to Sam. He dug his hands and feet into the mud and inched closer, never taking his eyes off his goal, his brother.

"You know Dean; I gotta thank you for getting Sammy ready. If you hadn't found him and trained him...Well I don't think he'd be my favorite choice out of all my children." the YED said to Dean as he inched himself closer.

Sam watched helplessly as the demon toyed with his brother and fought with all he had to try and break free. He could see the pain on Dean's face and saw blood begin to mix with the mud on his face and run down his chin.

"Sammy..." Dean groaned as he coughed hard trying to breathe.

"Dean..." Sam forced out as all his hatred turned toward the demon and he yelled a mighty roar and pushed a huge bolt of energy at him as a gun shot echoed down the street.

The Yellow Eyed Demon stumbled in shock as he looked to his chest and frowned when another shot struck his body. He tried to move but seemed anchored to the spot. He lost his hold on Dean when Sam's power hit him and actually hurt his black soul.

"You have grown stronger Sammy, but not strong enough." he told him throwing his hand out and stopping the next bullet from striking him. He turned his head and saw Bobby in the distance with a rifle aimed at him. With a flick of his wrist, Bobby was sent tumbling down an incline. Caleb called to Bobby and stumbled down after him to see if he was alright.

"Bobby!" Sam cried when he saw what happened.

"Now Sammy, what's say we finish up what we started here?" he asked looking down at Dean still struggling to get to Sam. "Let's take this pawn out of the game for good." he spat looking at Dean as he glared at him defiantly.

"No! Leave my brother alone!" Sam yelled at him. "I'll do anything, don't kill him..." Sam begged as he choked on the sobs coming from him.

"Hey asshole!" a male voice growled at the demon who had not seen the man approaching from the other side of town.

The Yellow Eyed Demon frowned and quickly turned to look behind him, his eyes widening in surprise when a gunshot echoed down the street and the bullet struck home. He looked at his chest where the bullet went in as bolts of energy and flashes of bluish/yellow light surged through his body and destroyed his soul. He threw his head back and roared in anger as his soul began to burn with a fire stronger than Hell fire and he felt his soul break and crack and crumble. The life went out of his body and his eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground. Sam fell forward as the power holding him disappeared and he crawled to his brother.

"Dean, hey man are you okay?" Sam asked as he helped him sit up.

"Dad..." Dean got out when he saw John's legs buckle and he crumbled to the ground.

Sam helped Dean up and they stumbled to their father to drop down beside him. Sam turned him over and saw blood on his clothes and dripping from his mouth.

"Dad? Dad?" Sam whispered patting his face until his eyes fluttered and opened enough for him to see.

"You're hurt, we'll get some help." Dean said pulling his jacket back and grimacing at what he saw. He knew there was no help for him that would save his life. Something had shredded his body and Dean didn't know how he made it into the town in the shape he was in.

"Boys..." John coughed softly as he tried to raise his hand to take theirs.

"We're here Dad." Sam said as tears welled in his eyes to drip down his face. "We're here..."

"I'm s'rry... Sh'ld 'f told ya..." he tried to force out as his breathing became erratic.

"It's okay Dad, you saved us." Sam whispered to him cupping his face while trying to smile at him.

"And you got your revenge for Mom." Dean added holding his hand and willing the tears not to fall. He was going to have to be strong for the both of them because he knew all were not walking away from this fight. Dean closed his eyes and prayed to Castiel for help but when he looked around he didn't see him. He cussed the angel under his breath as he looked back down at his dying father.

"I love...You boys..." John's final words were gasped out as his eyes closed for the final time and he breathed his last breathe.

"No! No! Dean we have to do something!" Sam cried to his brother as he started to perform CPR on his father.

"He's gone Sammy." Dean whispered pulling him back and wrapping his arms around his trembling body. "It's okay, I'm here bro, you're not alone." he mumbled into his ear as he tried to console him. He could feel Sam's heartache and grief that was much like his own.

"You boys alright?" Bobby asked as he limped to them with Caleb's help. He stopped when he saw John's unmoving body by them. "Aw hell!" he huffed seeing the devastated looks on each of his boy's faces. "Caleb, go check on those other kids and see how bad they're hurt."

"Yes sir." Caleb said sensing their need for privacy. He moved toward the others, checking for life and any injuries.

"Ain't nothin' I can say to take away yer pain away, so I ain't gonna try." Bobby said softly to Dean and Sam. He took off his jacket and laid it over John's face and upper body so they wouldn't have to look at it. Before stepping to them, he picked up the Colt and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans intending to give it to Dean after this was over with. "Yer Daddy loved you very much and proved it today. I don't know how he made it here with his injuries, but he knew he was the only one who could save you two. You need to be proud of him for what he did." he said laying a hand on each brother's shoulder.

Sam sobbed quietly in Dean's strong arms not able to say anything as he clung to him. Dean couldn't wipe the tears that spilled from his eyes because he didn't want to let go of Sam. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and nodded his thanks to Bobby, knowing he couldn't speak for fear of losing it. His Dad may have been too secretive, stubborn and aloof with them, but he had come through in the end. He had been the father they needed and gave them a chance at life. Dean mumbled in Sam's ear trying to sooth his sorrow and tried to deal with his own. He never registered the movement around him as Bobby and Caleb tended to the others that had survived. The rain had slackened and was nothing more than a mist hanging in the air trying to wash away the evil from the land so it could start anew.

* * *

 **A/N: So now you have it, the final battle and the winners are... Thank you for reading my story and I hope I have entertained you. Only three more chapters and the journey will be ending. This series had been an amazing one to write and I hope you will keep me in mind with new stories I post. Reviews make my day, if you can please leave one. NC**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The rain had finally stopped and Caleb hiked back toward the cars until he could get a signal on his cell and called for help. Some of the others had broken bones and lacerations from being tossed around and into things. Only two had been seriously injured and didn't survive the attack, Zoe and Mitch. The others would live, but would never be the same after what they experienced. Bobby had talked to them giving them a cover story about what happened to tell the cops. They all agreed knowing no one would believe the truth and agreed to keep secret what they knew. Their story was they were kidnapped and brought here by the dead man still lying in the street. Dean was looking for Sam because he had gotten lost and Bobby and Caleb were out hunting and ran across the town and stopped to help. It was simple and believable enough that it shouldn't be questioned.

They were lucky a couple of other hunters Bobby knew showed up and agreed to take John's body back to Bobby's before the cops got there. He wasn't sure how to explain his injuries since his body was torn up so bad. Bobby figured it was some spirit the demon had summoned to keep the kids in the town and John ran across it getting there. Several of the kids talked to Bobby and Caleb about learning more about hunting and maybe helping on hunts if they could. The soldier, Jake, asked Bobby about becoming a hunter since he couldn't go back to being a soldier now. There was no way he could explain his disappearance that would be believable and accepted. Bobby gave him a couple of names and numbers of hunters he trusted to help show him the ropes. Jake thanks him for the information and stepped back to the others to see if he could be of any help. The surviving young people decided to exchange phone numbers and keep in touch, sort of like a support group. They wanted Sam's number but were respectful enough not to intrude on his grief. Jake talked to Caleb and got his number to pass around to the others. They all knew if it hadn't been for Sam they would all probably be dead by now and wanted to thank him and his brother for saving them.

Dean finally got Sam over to a porch and checked him over for injuries but didn't find anything serious only some minor scrapes and lacerations. He let Bobby check him over, once it was clear he wasn't taking no for an answer. Bobby studied the two boys that were like his sons and could see how devastated they were. He kept the cops at bay as long as he could before they had to give their statements. Dean did most of the talking and shielded Sam as best he could until they were satisfied with his statement. Bobby got one of the rescue workers to take them out in a four wheel drive knowing neither Sam nor Dean was in any shape to walk out. Caleb stayed to help with the others kids and planned on heading to the salvage yard afterwards. There was still unfinished business that needed to be taken care of.

 **spn**

"Sammy, hey we're home." Dean spoke softly to him once he stopped in the garage and killed the engine. Sam hadn't spoken a word since leaving Cold Oak and he was starting to worry. "Hey bro, we need to get cleaned up." he said getting out of the car and going around to the other side.

Sam didn't even acknowledge Dean as he opened the door and moved to help him out. Dean moved them inside and got Sam sitting at the bar before opening a cabinet and pulling down a bottle of Jack. He grabbed two glasses from the strainer and poured shots in each glass.

"Drink, you need it." Dean told him putting the glass in his hand. He threw back his and grimaced as the whiskey burned all the way down and poured another.

Sam finally realized he had the glass in his hand and brought it to his lips to sip the fiery liquid until it was gone. He sat the glass down and sat for a moment before getting up and heading down the hall. Dean followed him and saw him go into the bathroom, guessing he was going to shower. He sighed heavily not sure what to do for him, but be there. Sam had barely got to know their father and now he was gone. He shook his head as he headed for the master bedroom to take his own shower. His body ached from the abuse it had taken and he had to be careful how he moved. He looked down at his filthy, mud and blood stained clothes wondering if it was even worth the trouble of trying to wash them.

 **spn**

Sam's mind was on overload and he wasn't even sure what he was doing. The only thing he knew was he had to be alone. He closed the door behind him and shut the world out for now, figuring Dean would understand. Sam slumped to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs and a new flood of tears fell from his eyes. He didn't know how he could have any left after all that he had already cried. He let his head rest on his knees and tried to get the image of his father's dead body out of his mind. He didn't know how he had gotten the injuries or how he was able to get to them in that condition, but he was the only reason they were alive right now. Sam hiccupped a sob, not able to contain it any longer and mourned the loss of his father and the other two, Mitch and Zoe, like him in private. He knew Dean was hurting too and they needed to be strong for each other.

On unsteady legs, Sam pushed himself up and fell toward the counter to keep his body upright. He stood for a moment until he could stand before moving to the shower and turning it on. Sam stripped off his dirty clothes and stepped into the hot spray, closing his eyes as the water beat on him. He tilted his head and let it run through his hair rinsing some of the mud from it and wash it down the drain. The water washed away his tears and the heat drew some of the soreness and tension from it. He shampooed his hair and soaped down his body before rinsing and turning the water off. Weak and exhausted, Sam dried himself and wrapped a towel around his hips so he could head to his room for clean clothes. He heard the water running in the master bedroom and figured Dean was cleaning up too. Sam found briefs and a tee shirt to slip on before dropping to the side of the bed as his legs gave out. He pulled the covers out from under him and stretched out on the bed knowing he couldn't do anything else right now.

 **spn**

Dean shed his outer clothes and stood at the sink in his tee shirt and briefs as he looked at his haunted reflection. He thought about the angel and suddenly felt a slight breeze on his neck and saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Hello Dean." Castiel spoke.

"I ought to deck you, you bastard!" Dean growled turning to swing at him. His fist felt like it connected with a brick wall as it bounced off Cas's face. "Sonovab..." Dean grimaced in pain as he cradled his hand to his chest pretty sure some fingers were broken.

"You can't hurt me like that." he said touching two fingers to his hand and healing it.

"Why didn't you come when I prayed?" Dean demanded. "Our Dad died out there man!"

"I was not allowed to intervene Dean. It was destined that your father was to die saving your lives. I could not change what was fated to happen." Castiel explained feeling the sadness surrounding Dean.

"Leave." Dean mumbled not able to look at the angel any longer.

"Dean..."

"Just leave now." he said again a little stronger this time.

"I am sorry Dean. I would have helped if I could." Castiel said, trying to be as honest as he could before vanishing.

Dean hung his head as he tried to slow his breathing and control his anger. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked from them to splash into the sink. He wanted to hit something or kill some monster to release the raw emotions filling his soul and mind. The anger seemed to build as he growled out with a primal, animalistic roar and gripped the counter so tight he though it would break. He didn't let go for fear of smashing the face he saw in the mirror. He turned away from his reflection and drew in some deep, hard breaths to calm him enough to take a shower. He turned on the water and let the temperature adjust as he removed the rest of his clothes. The water hit his sore body making him twitch with pain as he made himself stand still and let it run down his body. Mud and grim and blood washed off and went down the drain as he planted his hands against the wall and stood under the spray. He flexed his hand and moved his fingers, making a note to not swing at the angel again because that was not a wise choice. He finished his shower and stepped from the tub, grabbing a towel to dry with.

Dean stepped into his bedroom and dug out clean clothes deciding to go ahead and put on sleep clothes. He stepped to the doorway and listened for his brother but didn't hear him. He moved across the hall and looked into his bedroom to see Sam already in bed. He stepped closer and could see tear tracks on his face and reached down to pull the blanket up higher over his body. He ran a hand gently over his head, brushing his hair from his face before leaving him to sleep knowing that was the best thing for him right now. They each needed to grieve in their own way and knew it would be must worse tomorrow.

Bobby had told Dean he would get things ready with Caleb's help to not worry about it. He couldn't say his thanks and only nodded it before parting ways with him. He didn't know if he could sleep yet and wandered into the living room to check what was on the tube. Dean dropped into his recliner and picked up the remote to switch the flat screen on. He began to flip through the channels that they picked up finally stopping on an old western. He settled down into the chair and pretended to watch the screen as his mind replayed what happened in the ghost town. Dean zoned out and dozed in the chair as darkness descended around him. He didn't feel the angel return and look at him in his curious way with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Castiel felt pity for the young man knowing losing his father was a great loss to both the brothers. He wished there could have been another way or he could have intervened, but he had to do as he was told by his brothers. He wanted to continue with this assignment and knew if he broke rank he would be held accountable and punished. He was not privy to the big plan or allowed to see the big picture so he wasn't sure if what he did was right or not. With a soft sigh, he gently touched the forehead of the older brother taking away his nightmares so he would rest. Castiel walked down the hall to the other bedroom and stepped into the room to do the same for the younger brother. He knew they deserved some peaceful rest before tomorrow got here. With that done, he disappeared leaving them to sleep without dreaming.

* * *

 **A/N: Only two more chapters left my dear readers and we will be pulling into the station and this journey will be over. I hope I was able to express the grieving of each brother as they mourn the loss of their father. Thank you to any guests who have left reviews and thank you to the others too. I do like to know your thoughts and as this story winds down if you haven't left one, please do. NC**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

The day was overcast, but it didn't look like rain was in the forecast at the moment. Sam drug himself out of bed and into the kitchen to find his brother had made coffee. He proceeded to pour a cup and looked up when Dean came in from the garage.

"Hey, thought I'd just fix some toast and fruit for breakfast 'fore we head over to Bobby's." Dean told him seeing the pinched and haunted look on his face. "You sleep alright last night?"

"Fine, I guess, must of been really out of it..." Sam mumbled as he doctored his coffee and took a cautious sip.

That Dean understood. He woke up in the living room, in his recliner with the television still on this morning. He didn't remember falling asleep and as far as he knew, he had no dreams last night and wondered if the angel had anything to do with it. Dean busied himself with buttering some bread and sticking it in the toaster over and getting out the small bowl of fruit he had cut up for Sam. He knew neither of them had any appetite today, but they needed something in their stomachs. He could feel the acid churning in his and knew Sam's was probably the same.

Sam sat down at the bar and watched Dean moving around the kitchen trying to fight the fog that was clouding his mind. He couldn't believe the past forty-eight hours had happened and that the demon that killed their Mom was dead and they lost their father in the process. He had zoned out for a bit, startling when Dean sat a plate in front of him.

"Eat." he told him gently but sternly.

Sam looked down at the toast and fruit and swallowed back the bile that threatened to come up. Knowing Dean was right, he picked up a piece of toast and took a bit, chewing slowly, hoping to get it down. It seemed the more he chewed, the more the piece grew in his mouth, but finally he got it swallowed with the help of a sip of coffee. Knowing Dean wouldn't take care of himself, Sam watched to be sure he ate some toast too. They ate in silence, neither feeling like carrying on a conversation.

"Let me clean up and change and we'll head to Bobby's." Dean told him once he saw Sam had eaten all he was going to.

"I'll go change." Sam nodded getting up and heading back to his bedroom.

Dean watched him walk away and noticed how withdrawn and small he looked to be as tall as he was and wondered how to help him with his grief. He didn't like seeing his brother like this and knew how this was affecting him. Dean gathered their dirty dishes and quickly washed and rinsed them before wiping the counter and then heading to his bedroom to change. He thought about his Dad and how mad he was at him, trying to remember the last conversation they had. He felt guilty now knowing he wouldn't be able to tell him how sorry he was for the angry thoughts that invaded his mind after he left. Dean stood at his closet doorway and looked in trying to decide what to wear. He knew there was no need to dress up, that wasn't his Dad. He was a complex man, but he liked simple things. Dean pulled out a clean pair of jeans and dark button up and looked in his dresser for a dark tee shirt. He clenched his fist as he started to tremble and drew in some deep breaths knowing he had to hold it together for Sammy's sake. Later, when he was alone, he would let out his grief.

 **spn**

Sam moved around his room on auto pilot. He laid out clothes and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He ran wet hands through his hair trying to find some semblance of neatness. He couldn't look at his face in the mirror for fear of breaking down again. He shuffled back to the bedroom and put on jeans, a tee shirt and dark cotton button up. He glanced out the window and saw clouds moving lazily in the sky and decided to take a jacket but didn't think he'd need one. Sam picked up the small pocket knife his Dad had given him their only Christmas together and rub a finger over the engraving. One side had his initials and the other said _'Love Dad'._ He tightened his fingers around the knife before taking a deep breath and stuffing it in his jeans pocket. There had been so much he still wanted to know about his Dad and about his Mom that he never got to ask. With a heavy heart, Sam walked down the hall and into the kitchen to wait on his brother. He hoped he could make it through today without breaking down. Sam knew Dean was the strong one when it came to things like this, but he knew it was all a show for him. He was hurting just as much if not more. Dean had had their Dad for four years and knew him better than Sam so he knew his brother was putting up a strong front for him. He looked up when Dean strolled into the room a somber look on his face.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't say anything because his throat tightened up on him and just nodded as he followed Dean into the garage and took his place in the passenger seat of the Impala. He tried to use some of the breathing methods Missouri had taught him to control his emotions and calm himself as Dean backed out of the garage and headed to the salvage yard.

 **spn**

The ride was quiet and somber, neither brother able to speak as the grief weighted them down. Dean pulled into the driveway and eased his Baby up it until he stopped in front of the house. He sat there a moment before turning her off and getting out wishing it was all over with. Sam got out and looked toward his brother to be sure he was okay as they walked to the front door. Dean didn't bother to knock since this was a second home to him and led the way inside.

"Bobby, you here?" Dean called as he moved deeper into the house looking for his adopted father.

"In here son." Bobby answered from the kitchen. He looked at the two grief stricken boys and his heart ached for them. "How ya holdin' up?"

"I'm fine." Dean mumbled not able to meet his eyes as he said it.

"Sam, there's someone here to see you." Bobby told the younger Winchester when he stepped forward.

Sam looked up and frowned wondering who would be here for him. He turned when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello son." Josh said, smiling at him as he moved toward Sam.

"Josh?" Sam questioned for a moment before stepping into his arms and hugging him tightly as the tears built up in his eyes and found their way down his face.

"It's okay son, I got ya." Josh whispered to him as he rubbed his back and held on tightly to the young man.

"Thanks Bobby..." Dean said just loud enough for him to hear. He knew Sam needed this as much as he needed Bobby and Dean.

"I called on the way home and he drove all night to get here. Told him to just stay with me now that he knows about everything; no use hiding stuff anymore." Bobby told him.

"Where's Caleb?" Dean asked looking around knowing he was coming back here to help Bobby get everything prepared.

"He's running an errand for me. Should be back shortly." Bobby said, not elaborating any further. "You boys eat anything?"

"A little."

"Dean how are you?" Josh asked as he disengaged himself from Sam and moved to him.

"I'm fine." Dean said holding his hand out for a handshake instead of a hug. It just didn't seem right to him, he wasn't here for him, he was here for Sam. "Thanks for coming for Sammy."

"I came for both of you Dean. You know you're like a son to me too." he said squeezing his shoulder trying to be as supportive as Dean would allow.

Sam was wiping his face as he joined them in the kitchen and hugged Bobby, whispering his thanks. Bobby patted him on the back and gave him a knowing look. He knew it would help Sam with Josh being there and he hoped Caleb would get here soon with the other surprise.

"Anyone want coffee?" Bobby asked as he set mugs out by a fresh pot of coffee.

"Sounds good to me." Josh said pouring coffee into a mug. "Anyone else?"

"Naw, I'll get a water." Dean said knowing he'd had enough caffeine for right now and the coffee would only make his stomach churn that much more. "Sammy, water?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam said clearing his throat and taking a seat at the table.

Dean brought waters and sat down beside him waiting for Bobby and Josh to join them. Bobby had fixed some breakfast for Josh and him and sat plates at the table. A knock sounded at the door and Bobby went to see who it was. He came back into the kitchen with Jody, the town sheriff and good friend of the family.

"C'mere my dear boys." she said holding out her arms to Dean and Sam.

They got up from the table and accepted her warm embrace as she pulled them close and whispered encouraging words. She cupped each face in a hand and kissed their cheeks before letting them go. They mumbled their thanks for her coming and shuffled over to lean against the counter out of the way.

"Josh you remember Jody."

"Yes, good to see you again Jody." Josh said getting up to shake her hand and offering her a seat.

"You too, thought I wish it was under better circumstances." she greeted him as she sat down.

"You boys want anything to eat?" Bobby asked.

"No." they both said quietly hoping the smell of the food wasn't going to make them sick.

"Think I'll sit outside." Dean said suddenly as he caught a whiff of the cooked food.

"Me too." Sam agreed moving to join his brother on the deck.

"Are they going to be okay?" Josh asked as he followed the boys with his eyes. He could tell this was hard on both of them and wished he could do more.

"In time. They need to know they're not alone; that they still got family who care about them. It makes it worse because they're losing their Daddy for a second time. When he disappeared both thought he was dead then and he came back, but this time it's for good. There won't be any coming back."

"That is bad. I wish Emily and Danny could of come, but he's in school and I don't think Sam would want him here for this anyway."

"No a hunter's funeral is not something most people would understand unless you are one or know about us." Jody remarked nodding her thanks to Bobby for the cup of coffee. "This is how we pay our respects and make sure they stay at rest."

"How is Dean doing? I know he was hospitalized a while back from one of Sam's emails."

"Yeah appendices, damn fool kid wouldn't go to doctor until it was almost too late. Sometimes I wanna just shake that boy and knock some sense into him. But he gets it honestly; he's stubborn and hardheaded just like his Daddy was."

"John seemed like a good man and I know he tried to be a good dad to them. You never said what actually happened to him." Josh inquired.

"He gave his life to save his boys, our boys. He paid the ultimate sacrifice for the ones he loved." Bobby said sadly not wanting to go into detail about what happened at Cold Oak. He didn't think Josh needed to know how close they came to losing both boys. Bobby was just glad that he could make it to give Sam the additional support he needed right now. You never knew what life was going to throw at you, so you had to prepare for the worse and hope for the best. He knew they would get through this even though it was going to be hard, but they had each other to lean on and the rest of their adopted family too.

* * *

 **A/N: It only seemed fitting that Josh was there for Sam for the support. One more chapter my dear readers. The boys will put John to rest and know they will have to move on with their lives. Thank you all for coming along on this journey that has span three stories now. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you'll let me know if you like how this one is ending. NC**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I couldn't wait any longer to post this. The end is here and it's a bittersweet one. After creating this universe for the brothers and letting them grow through three stories and 231 chapters, makes it that much harder to say good-bye. This has taken over two years to complete the trilogy and I am so happy a lot of you came with me through it all. I hope you have enjoyed the journey as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support and reviews and ideas passed on to me. I would love to know what you think of this last chapter so if you will, please leave me a review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

Bobby heard the car first and looked toward the door waiting for Caleb to come in. He smiled when a familiar figure came in behind him and got up to greet him.

"Glad you could come make it on such short notice." Bobby greeted his best friend.

"Thanks for calling me. You know I'd want to be here for Dean." Hank said somberly, shaking Bobby's hand and giving him a brief hug.

"Hank, you remember Josh, Sam's adopted father and that's Jody a family friend and sheriff around these parts. Hank is an old high school friend of mine. Dean actually stayed with him 'fore he came to live with me." Bobby said, explaining the connection.

"It's good to see you again sir. Sorry to say under these circumstances though." Josh greeted him shaking his hand.

"Hello Hank, I've heard Bobby talk about you and it's nice to finally meet you." Jody added.

"It's Hank, we're family around here and I agree. Where is my boy?" he asked looking around for Dean.

"On the porch. I didn't tell him you were coming." Bobby said gesturing to the backdoor so Hank would know where to find them. "Did you get everything?" he asked Caleb who was unloading the bags he had carried in.

"I think so." Caleb said as he sorted out what needed to go in the fridge. "We should be good for a few days at least."

"Need some help Caleb?" Jody asked getting up to start unpacking a bag wanting to help.

"Thanks Sheriff."

"Good, figured might as well have dinner here tonight. I don't think anyone will feel like going out."

"I'll be glad to help any way I can." Josh said taking his plate to the sink to wash it. He gathered up any other dirty dishes and cleaned the up. He left them stacked beside the sink since he didn't know where the things went in Bobby's kitchen.

"I'll put those away Josh, thanks for cleaning them." Jody told him, patting his arm and giving him a warm smile.

 **spn**

Neither brother looked up when they heard the door open, thinking it was Bobby or Josh. Dean jerked his head around with a surprised look on his face when the person spoke and he recognized the voice.

"Hello son." Hank said gently, stepping closer to Dean.

"Hank?" Dean exclaimed jumping up to greet him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bobby called, told me what happened and I wanted to come. You're like the son I never got to have Dean. I wanted to be here for you for support." he said letting Dean walk into his arms and hugged him tightly. He could feel the tremble of his body as he tried to hold in the emotions wanting to leak out. Hank knew how Dean never liked to show any emotions and knew he was holding a lot inside of him right now. He just hoped that the dam didn't break and destroy him.

Dean's eyes began to tear up as he looked at the man who had helped him when he was on the streets. He had opened his heart to him and given him what he needed, love, acceptance, belonging, a job and a roof over his head. Dean let some of the tears escape and relished the safety of his embrace. He stayed in his strong embrace for a moment longer before stepping away and wiping his eyes, hoping no one saw his tears as he cleared is throat.

"Hello Sam, nice to see you." Hank greeted the younger Winchester as Sam stood. He pulled him into a hug and whispered words of encouragement to him before letting him go and looking into his wet eyes relaying silent words of encouragement.

"Good to see you too sir." Sam replied trying to give him a half hearted smile that never moved any higher than his mouth.

"Please son, it's Hank, we're family here and family supports and stands by each other."

"I'm glad you came Hank." Dean mumbled glancing at him appreciatively as he drew in his emotions for now and locked them away.

"I'll let you two have some time and go visit with the old farts." he told them before heading back inside knowing he wasn't needed right now. Hank knew the boys needed each other right now more than company.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle softly before sitting back down and feeling like some of the heavy burden he was carrying had been lifted. He looked over at his brother and saw the same. It was like having the others here gave them a sense of not feeling so alone now. They had family who cared about them and wanted them to be okay and were here to support them. He looked up toward the cloudy heavens hoping their Dad was with their Mom now and he was at peace. Maybe he'd ask the angel if he could check on him and make sure he was okay and happy. Dean thought it would make Sam happy to know that was the case. No words passed between the brothers for now, they were content to just sit there and wait for the minutes to pass until it was time.

 **spn**

"Hey guys." Caleb said in passing as he headed out into the yard and disappeared into the junkyard heading toward the back gate.

The brothers knew Bobby probably sent Caleb ahead to prepare the site for them. Dean was glad Bobby had taken the lead on this since he didn't know if he could have done it by himself. There was no way he would have Sam help him build the funeral pyre for their father's body. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby, Jody, Josh and Hank came out onto the deck. Dean stiffened slightly knowing that this was it, it was time. He drew in a slow, deep breath before and let it out slowly.

"Sammy, you ready?" Dean asked him gently as he slid out of his chair to stand. He grabbed Sam's arm and steadied him as he tried to stand and stumbled slightly. "It's okay; I gotta bro." Dean mumbled to him keeping a firm grip on Sam's elbow. He waited for Bobby and the others to take the lead and followed behind them.

Bobby led everyone to the back gate of the salvage yard and continued on through it, heading into the woods that joined his property. They didn't have to walk far before coming to a clearing that had a pyre built in the middle of it with a body wrapped in a white sheet laying on it. Caleb stood to the side, waiting on them with his head bowed out of reverence. Bobby, Josh and Hank moved over beside him and let Dean and Sam have room to stand in front of the pyre to say their good-byes.

Dean kept a tight hold on his brother as he glanced at his face seeing how hard he was trying not to cry, but tears were dripping from his eyes. A cool breeze blew through the clearing and caressed their faces like the gentle touch of a father's hand. Sam stared at the wrapped body of their father for a moment before hanging his head not able to look at it anymore. Dean suddenly became aware of shadows moving in and around the trees and went on high alert until he saw them step from between the trees. He looked around the clearing at hunters he knew and some he didn't that had come to pay their respects to his father. Even though he had been out of business those few years, he was still respected by the hunting community and was going to missed. He looked over to Bobby and saw the older hunter nod and Dean looked back to the hunters and nodded to them his thanks for them coming. Those who had hats on removed them and bowed their heads as Dean accepted the burning branch Caleb held for him. He knew he couldn't let Sam do this, this was his job since he was the oldest.

Caleb took Dean's place by Sam in case he needed a strong arm for support so he could move to the stacked wood and set it ablaze. Dean stuck the burning branch into the wood in several places to get the fire burning quicker, and then stepped back to his brother taking Caleb's place. They watched as the fire hungrily ate at the body making the flames grow higher and stronger. Dean could feel the heat of the flames on his face drying the tears that were falling. He watched as the hunters each gave a small salute to their father before fading back into the trees and disappearing. Sam finally broke, no longer able to hold his emotions in as he wrapped his arms around his body and sobbed out loud. Josh quickly moved to him and put his arms around his shaking body. Bobby and Hank moved on either side of Dean and put a hand on his shoulders to let him know he wasn't alone. Caleb and Jody stood side by side and she put an arm around his waist wanting to give him comfort too. He couldn't help the tears that dripped down his face and brushed them away before laying an arm across Jody's shoulders.

Dean finally leaned toward Bobby and bit back a sob of his own as Bobby put an arm around his trembling body to comfort him. This was the closest Dean had ever came to seeking comfort of others, except from his brother. Bobby held him for as long as Dean would allow, before he stepped away and moved to his brother. Josh nodded to him and let Dean take his brother and pull him into his embrace. He whispered to him as he brushed his hair from his face and massaged his neck. Sam buried his face into Dean's neck and clung to him like a drowning man as an onslaught of fresh tears erupted from him. No one could hear what Dean was saying, but stepped back slightly anyway to give them some privacy.

Josh moved to Bobby and Hank and wiped his eyes before speaking softly. "They will be alright won't they?"

"Yeah, it'll take time for them to come to terms with it and we've just got to be there for them when they need us."

"Why don't Caleb and I go back and throw together something for a small meal?" Jody suggested. She knew no one was going to be hungry, but they should try to eat.

"I had Caleb pick up deli meat, you could do up some sandwiches." Bobby offered.

"We can do that. Let them stay as long as they need to." she told Bobby before guiding Caleb toward the salvage yard.

Caleb didn't protest Jody's guidance as he wiped his sleeve over his face to clean his wet skin. He had not known John long and was glad he allowed him to hunt with him because he learned a lot from the man. Some probably thought he was a hard man to know, but once you gained his trust, he would open up some and allow you into his world. Caleb knew he had been searching for the demon who killed his wife and the urgency doubled when he found out about the danger he was to his son. He had confided in him one night after a few beers that no matter what it took, he was going to protect his boys and that's what he did.

 **spn**

Bobby looked at the two grieving boys and stepped to them speaking softly. "Stay as long as ya need. We'll be at the house."

Dean nodded not trusting his voice but not looking his way. He couldn't take his eyes off the burning body as the fire continued to consume it. He heard the others leave from behind them and made himself be strong for his brother. Sam didn't know their father very well and now he would never get the chance and Dean knew deep down in his heart he wanted to so badly. With him dying, it destroyed any hopes of that now. Sam's sobs had turned into hitched breaths and he raised his head from Dean's neck and stood a little taller.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked carefully.

"I'm fine." Sam sniffed as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "How are you doing? You knew him longer than me. I know it's gotta be worse for you."

"I'm fine too." Dean whispered wiping his hand down his face. He knew they both were not fine but were trying to show a strong front for the other. "We'll be alright...We're not alone...They may not be blood, but they sure as hell are family."

"Do you know what happened to Dad?" Sam questioned, now that he could talk a little about it.

"I don't know for sure, but he tangled with something trying to stop him from getting to us. You know how stubborn Dad was..." Dean tried to chuckle. "He won't let nothing stop him when he has his mind set on it. Kind of like you."

"I wasn't like him."

"Yeah...You kind of are. You can't see it, but I could." he said giving Sam a half smile and pat on the back. "Maybe the angel can tell us if he's with Mom."

"Would he do that?" Sam asked perking up for a moment.

"We can try. Castiel you out there dude? Sammy and me have a question for you. Can you join us?" Dean prayed and looked around waiting to see if he would come.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked from behind them. He looked at the body being consumed by the flames and back to the two brothers.

"Since you go back to Heaven and all, can you tell us is Dad with our Mom? Are they together in Heaven?" Dean asked him trying to give him facial hints to lie if he had to.

"Your father is in Heaven now and I checked your mother's Heaven because I knew she was waiting on him. They are sharing it now. They are happy and at peace, but they still worry about both of you." Castiel told them.

"You're sure of this?" Sam questioned wanting to be sure.

"Yes, we are allowed to visit other Heavens but we can not interact with the souls that are there."

"Thanks Cas." Dean said knowing he was telling the truth.

"If that is all, I shall return to my duties." Cas said vanishing as quietly as he appeared.

"Good-bye Dad." Sam mumbled looking one more time at the fire and rubbing the knife in his pocket.

"So long Dad, wish we'd had more time." Dean said looking into to the flames and noticing something at the edge of the trees that was blurry and simmering from the rising heat of the fire. He tried to see better and stepped around the pyre seeing a couple, arms linked watching them before turning to fade away into the forest.

"Dean? Something wrong?" Sam asked looking out at the tree line trying to see what he was seeing.

"No Sammy, it's fine." Dean whispered turning to him. "Let's head back. We've said our good-byes and we know he's happy with Mom. Dad would want us to go on with our lives."

"I know." Sam said casting one last glance behind him before joining his brother to walk back to Bobby's.

They didn't speak on the walk back and stayed close enough that their shoulders touched and brushed together. Both needed to feel the other to share their heart ache, loss, grief, strength and the unbroken bond between them. They were not alone and would face whatever life or fate or destiny threw at them head on with guns blazing. Their strength was forged together and it kept growing with each passing day.

 _...Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you. _

_Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more..._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
